Nixie the Dragon: Season 5b
by C-Alrich
Summary: The second half of Season 5 with my character Nixie in the mix. If you haven't read my stories for Season 4 or 5a, I suggest doing that first, or you'll be lost. As before, these stories are born from my love of Jordan Parrish's character and desire to see him with a love interest. Rated M because I'm paranoid and think it's correct. Pairing is Jordan/OC. Hope you enjoy it! :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

Season 5a obviously ended on a sour note, just like the TV show did when it aired. I don't know about you guys, but when I was watching season 5, it was torture having to wait for Season 5b to finally start airing on TV. (In case you guys didn't already know, I'm big on happy endings, so Season 5a ending the way it did... not easy on me.)

Anyways, here's hoping that I haven't made you guys wait too long to finally get into my version of Season 5b, which obviously includes Nixie. Hope you enjoy. And without further adieu, here's chapter 1. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Episode 5x11

It was the earlier hour of the morning, so early that it still feels like night. The sun can't even be seen as of yet, beginning to peek over the horizon in the east.

That's when Nixie woke up, freezing and in a ball on the floor of the cabin. She knew the cold wasn't from outside or the previous night. She would've been cold anyway. She was a blue dragon. A dragon that could breathe ice just as easily as she could breathe fire. At least, that's what Deaton had told her at one point.

She knew she gave off a cold vibe in certain situations, so when she woke up freezing, Nixie lifted her head from beneath her wings and looked around. She'd turned this cold before, when she'd gotten so offended by Scott when he said that maybe there was still something about Peter Hale that could be saved. It happened when she had heightened emotions and she suspected it might also happen when danger was with or around her.

But she wasn't feeling any strong emotion at the moment, unless weary and exhausted counted, and it never had before. She did feel more alone then she ever had in a while, but she tamed her dragon's weakness by reminding it that she had Stiles. Even if he had, very briefly, confided in Theo about Jordan being the one to take the bodies; Stiles was still on her side. Stiles had never trusted Theo.

That left the possibility that the threat of danger was near her, but when she looked around, she was still alone. Looking around the one floor cabin that was sort of serving as her own private, dragon servicing, headquarters; she saw no one, and smelled no new scent around her. It was just her.

So why was she freezing? She'd just turned eighteen last night. She was a dragon now, or she was supposed to be. A fully realized dragon, whose powers were finally hers to control and command once she discovered what they all were.

But instead, as she rises off the floor and blankets and tries to pull her wings in, she hisses as they hurt as they slide back into her body, disappearing from view. Yeah, that probably shouldn't happen. Her scales are still half showing from the previous day, and she forces them to go back beneath the surface. No pain, but that was something she'd been able to do or a while now.

And she still feels broken. She'd been hoping that turning eighteen would help, at least in part, with the brokenness she still felt inside of her. But that in itself had more to do with the pack then it did her dragon, so she's not as worried about that somehow being her fault. The pack is broken, that's a given at this point. Further than that, her bond with Jordan is… well, diminished.

He and Lydia were close, closer than she'd realized before. Of course, on her board and in her mind, she still thinks this concept is a stupid one. Lydia pushed them together, and from the start wanted Nixie and Jordan to find a way to be together and to work it out, even when she was seventeen and a junior in high school. The thought of Lydia, her best friend, doing anything to come between them… it was absurd.

But there was another side of her, a doubtful side; one that she couldn't shut off for some reason. No matter how many times she stated in her head that it was a stupid concept, the other side wouldn't give in to believing it. She still felt that Lydia and Jordan were too close, that they would be happier together than with her in the way. And she was still reminded of the fact that Jordon was her mate, because she was a dragon. But that in no way, at least not one that she knew about, made it certain that Jordan couldn't leave her. As far as she could tell, Jordan wasn't bound to her. She was bound to him.

Sighing, she says, "It's still stupid." But the brokenness inside of her doesn't diminish in the slightest, so she just sighs and digs through her bags to find a shirt and a new pair of pants to put on. Then she goes to her walls again, and adds the fact that she's freezing for no apparent reason to her list of questions and concerns. Why?

She creates a seventh column next to that, which she marks as answers, but doesn't actually put anything in it yet. She has no answers yet. But she will. She has to. Or everyone she cares about is going to die, and that's not an option. As broken as this pack is… she still loves each and every one of them. She's angry, and hurt. But she is not going to let anyone; not the dread doctors, Theo, or anyone else kill and destroy the people that she's already proven she would die for if she had to.

The wound on her chest, no longer bleeding but still open and gaping, is evidence of that. She was madder at Scott than she was at anyone else, even Jordan and Lydia. But she'd still found him, still taken more than half of his injury away, and still brought him back to life. She'd saved him.

Sighing, she adds the fact that she took his injury from him to the list of secrets she's keeping. Or, not so much that she did it, but the fact that her portion of the wound is there, and she's not planning on showing it to anybody. She adds Scott believing in Theo's side of the Donovan story to the second column, where her friends are listed, and the things they've done to cause her to feel broken. She adds Liam's anger at Scott, his uncontrollable rage, and Malia and Stiles breaking apart, though she also notes that one as not being the most grievous of things.

She stares for a moment, and then sighs and adds Stiles brief confidence in Theo as a break. She didn't want to put anything next to Stiles at all really, but if she was going to solve her problems, she figures she shouldn't leave anything out. She still has him. She knows that. And as long as she knows that, the dragon will at least stay quiet about feeling alone. All this other shit, she can work through eventually.

She skips to the fourth column, adding the stupid fact that she feels like she's already lost Jordan to Lydia. She marks beside it that it's stupid. Then she stares for a moment more, before adding that the reason she's here, the reason she's keeping away from her friends at times, is because she feels she needs to be alone physically. Or she just might hurt someone. Like she'd almost hurt Lydia.

Well, she hadn't hurt Lydia. But she had literally snapped her teeth at Lydia, and that was just as bad in Nixie's opinion. And then she adds to the fourth column something she should've put down earlier. The breaking that's been happening inside her. It's been caused by the breaking apart of the pack. But she hadn't told anyone about it, or the constant and immense pain that it caused to course through her whole body.

Then she moves to her sixth column, her column of questions, and adds to that. Can she trust herself to be near the people she cares about without hurting them?

She pauses, and then with a sigh, she adds another question; one she doesn't really like, but that other part of her is determined to write and ask anyway.

Is it possible to let a mate go so they can be happy without you?

She stares at it for a moment, and then sighs and drops her marker on the floor before heading to her bags again. She grabs a jacket, pulls her hair back in a ponytail, and then grabs her phone and her bag before heading out to her bike.

She's about to crank it up and go find Stiles when he calls her phone. Clicking the green button, she asks, "What's up Stiles?" "My dad. I think he's dying." "Where are you?" "I'm at the hospital." "I'm on my way. Stiles, everything is going to be fine."

She races to the hospital, passing cars on her way down the road at lightning speeds. She hears a few honk at her like she's insane. But her scales are out, and she knows even if she did wreck, she'll be fine.

Then a thought occurs to her, and she makes a detour to get to the station before continuing on her path to the hospital.

* * *

"No, he's the sheriff, he's the county sheriff! Okay. He's covered." Nixie walks in as Stiles tries to calm his voice and says, "I mean… he should be covered." Nixie comes up to his side and says confidently, "He is."

Stiles jerks to her and she can tell he's about ready to fall over and collapse and maybe even just cry. He's trying so hard to be strong, but this is his dad. Nixie nods and tosses a wallet to the nurse behind the counter. "I stopped by the station and grabbed that. I'm sure there's something in there about his insurance. Just look until you find it please?" The nurse nods and goes looking while Stiles wraps Nixie in a hug. Quietly, he asks, "Did you run here?"

Nixie smiles a little at that and says, "No. But I'm pretty sure if the police weren't already pre-occupied, I would've been pulled over at least twenty times for extreme negligence of the speed limit." Stiles hugs her tighter in response, not trusting himself to say anything else at the moment.

The nurse finally finds it, and looks to maybe have more questions for Stiles, when Melissa appears around a corner. Nixie sighs in relief herself when she takes the clipboard from the other nurse and says, "I'll take care of it."

Pulling them both aside, Melissa says, "I texted Scott. He's coming as soon as he can." Nixie turns away at Scott's name, frowning at a nearby wall, and Melissa doesn't miss that fact. Nixie had saved his life. Didn't mean she wasn't still pissed.

Back to Stiles though, Melissa says, "I can call Malia."

"No, no, no." Stiles shakes his head, and then turns to Nixie. Grabbing her hand and squeezing, he says, "I already called who I need. Don't call anyone else." Melissa looks over at Nixie, and then just nods and goes back to the clipboard.

"Is there anyone else we need to notify? A next of kin?" Stiles turns back towards the nurse at the entry station, and then says, "No. No, it's just us."

Part of that broken thing inside of Nixie seals itself back. It's incredibly small at this point, but it's there, and there's a rushing feeling of relief as just a little bit of the pain vanishes from her body.

There was no hesitation in Stiles answer. He didn't say himself first and then include her. He included her from the start, like it was obvious, like she was family already. Because that's what she was, and it's what she always would be.

Even if she was still a little pissed at Noah. But that could all wait until the man was awake and back to himself again.

Squeezing Stiles' hand in hers, she gestures to some chairs and says, "Come on. Let's sit down. Melissa will tell us when they're finished." "Okay."

* * *

Jordan was in the shower, washing off ash and grime. It had been a long night this time. Three bodies.

He's scrubbing off his torso, when an additional hand slides up his neck in a gentle but claiming manner. He doesn't need to turn around. He knows it's Nixie. He turns anyway, staring at her behind him.

Lydia is here too, but she's outside the shower, looking in through a small portion of the glass that isn't fogged right now. It's just large enough to see her head through.

Back to Nixie, he laces his hand over hers and sighs. She feels cool, an amazing sensation compared to his overheated body. He pulls her closer, and that's when he realizes she's just as naked as he is.

Definitely a clue. The most he'd seen of Nixie naked was her backside when he had to help bandage her from injuries. She was always still wearing a bra though. That was more for his own sanity than anything else.

But even though he already knew that this wasn't really her, he didn't let her go, and she didn't fight him. It wasn't like real life had been at the police station, where he'd tried to grip her hands tighter but she tore herself from his grip. She remained, and looped her arms around his neck.

And then he kissed her, slow and hard, taking his time and enjoying the feel of her in his arms, surrounded by his heat, taking in her cold. He slid his hands down her sides and back, and then found her thighs and lifted her up, holding her against the tile wall of his shower while she wrapped her legs around him.

That's when another hand touched his back. It wasn't sensual, like Nixie's going through his hair. It was matter of fact, as though trying to grab his attention. Jordan didn't want to leave her, but Nixie pulled back herself, and then said, _"Help her Jordan. Help my friend."_ He stares at her, and then turns his head to look at Lydia now standing behind him. And she's covered in dirt and leaves, all of it washing down into the drain of his shower. And the hand she'd touched him with, the hand that was in the air waiting for his attention. That hand was missing a nail on her pointer and middle finger.

Meeting her gaze, he asks Lydia, _"What's happening?_ " Lydia tilts her head and says, _"You're a harbinger of death, Jordan. Don't you know?"_ He looks at her and shakes his head while asking, _"Know what?"_ Lydia's gaze snaps to Nixie, and Jordan turns his head back to her.

Now she has tears streaming down her face, and Jordan nearly drops her for all the blood she's covered in. Wounds and gashes, new and old, cover her body. But there's a new one that stands out the most, one he most definitely hadn't been told about. A gaping wound in the center of her torso that looks deep enough and bad enough to have killed a normal human being.

Shifting his gaze back up to her, he asks, _"Nix?"_ She smiles a little at him, and then says, _"Someone's dying Jordan." "Who?"_ Nixie smiles again, and then says through her tears, _"Help her Jordan. Save her."_ And with a final kiss, she says, _"Wake up and save my friend."_

And when he snaps awake, he swerves and just barely misses hitting another vehicle head on while driving down the road.

Gasping and looking around him, he leans back in the seat and runs a hand over his face in exasperation. He'd been dreaming. He'd been dreaming while driving. Whatever the hell this was, it needed to stop.

Then he thought of Nixie, all her wounds, and the one that he didn't know about yet. Had that already happened? Was it something that was going to happen? Could he stop it from happening?

He was about to call her, to demand some sort of explanation, or to at least just hear her voice. That's when he remembered Lydia, and Nixie's plea in the dream for him to go after her, to save her friend.

It took a moment longer to change his mind and switch gears. He wanted to find Nixie. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make sure she was alright, and let her know that they were alright, and that he loved her, and that he would prove it to her every day if that's what it took.

But the number he dialed was Clark, and at his statement, she asks, "What are you talking about?" Huffing in annoyance, he says, "I can't say how I know, but Lydia Martin is missing." "Parrish, you're missing. And some people here are really confused by your behavior, me included." Closing his eyes as he realizes he somehow must've broken out of the prison cell, and not in a conventional way, he says, "I know. And I'm going to try to explain it. But I need you to find whoever's available…" "Parrish, no one's available. Do you have any idea what's going on? The high school sign somehow ended up in one of the hallways, the library is completely wrecked, there might be a prehistoric animal running around the streets, and I am starting to seriously think about a transfer."

Jordan couldn't really argue with that last one in her case. To a normal person, none of this made any sense. But to him… well, at least some of this made sense. Sighing, he says, "Okay, listen. I promise I'm gonna explain what I can later. But right now, I've got to find Lydia." "Parrish!" "I have to find her."

This is what Nixie, at least in his dream, had asked of him. So this is what he was going to do. And grabbing a flashlight and his backpack, he raced into the woods.

And when he had to ignite a flare because his flashlight quite working… that's when his alter ego took over, and instead of looking blindly and shouting her name, he dropped the flare and started walking assuredly into the woods.

Eyes glowing, body moving in a straight line that would get him to the banshee, this version of Jordan reminded himself of the reason he was even here in the first place; the reason this human body was out here doing what he should've been doing already.

Because the dragon had asked him too. Because the dragon cared so much about the banshee, that she could be seen by this human in his subconscious dreams. And it wasn't just the banshee that had warned, alerted, and kept Jordan Parrish alive.

It was the dragon.

And with that, his alter ego said aloud, "She will be safe dragon. I promise."

* * *

Stiles was asleep in the chair next to her. He'd tried to stay awake, to wait for Melissa to return to tell him how his dad was, but he hadn't been able to. Nixie doesn't guess he got any sleep at all. She at least got a couple of hours, maybe a few. She's not even sure at this point. She doesn't care either. It's not like she was actually expecting to get much sleep anyway, not with the way things have been going lately.

His head was resting on her shoulder, and she was sitting there staring off into the hall before her, not really seeing anything. Her focus, at the moment, is solely on waiting for someone to tell them how Noah is. And if, for some reason, he isn't perfectly fine, she needs to catch Melissa so she can get in to see him.

She'll take his pain, his injury, if it comes to it. Scott's was already a bit much, but she was quite certain she would survive taking whatever Noah needed her to take as well. If it was more an internal thing, it would definitely be something she could handle. All of her internal injuries healed faster than her external.

Sighing, she looks down at her phone to see who's calling as it vibrates in her hand. It's Scott. She's not in the mood to deal with him right now. If worst comes to worst, she'll tell him she was sleeping along with Stiles and didn't hear her phone go off. It's on vibrate after all, so that's a believable story.

It's about twenty more minutes when Melissa walks into the room. Nixie nudges Stiles head that's resting on her shoulder, and he jerks to attention. And upon seeing Melissa, he sits up a little straighter, as though preparing for the worst. But Melissa bends down to join them and says, "He's okay."

Nixie can feel a huge surge of relief rush through her system, can feel tears forming in her eyes. But she also hears clouds rolling towards the hospital on account of that. Nice clouds. It would've been a pleasant and cooling rain. But considering all the rain Beacon Hills has already received on her account, she turns her head away so she can regain her composure and not burst into tears.

Stiles is just staring at Melissa, waiting for more, and she says, "Dr. Geyer is stitching him up right now." Nodding, Stiles starts to stand and says, "Okay, I wanna see him." But Melissa puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "Okay, okay. The anesthesia needs to wear off. It's gonna be at least two hours." Stiles sits again, "Okay, yeah, but everything's… everything's gonna be okay though? I mean, he's okay?" Melissa smiles, "Hmm, he's gonna be just fine."

Nixie watches as Stiles slumps in his seat, almost looking like he's debating what to do with himself for a moment. Then he starts to tear up himself before saying shakily, "Oh, thank God." He runs a hand over his face, and then looks over as Nixie puts her hand on his shoulder. Smiling gently at him, she says, "It's gonna be fine Stiles." He nods back to her, and then she moves to let him hug her.

He grips her as tight as he can, so tight it hurts. It hurts her chest and her fresher wounds. It hurts her aching body that is in a constant state of pain. But she lets him. In fact, she holds him back tighter so he knows it's okay. He cries into the curve of her neck and mutters, "Thank God." He says it over and over again.

Melissa watches them for a while, and then quietly steps out of the room. Nixie sighs against Stiles and says, "He's fine Stiles. He's gonna be fine." He nods against her, and then leans back in his chair again and holds his head in his hands. Shaking, he says, "I… I can't lose him Nixie." "You aren't going to." "I know… but all the time I was sitting here… I was just… and I…" "Hey."

He looks up at her, and Nixie smiles gently and says, "Don't think about that. Your dad is going to be fine. Focus on that." He nods, and then takes her hand in his while he leans back. Sighing, he squeezes and says, "What would I do without you Nix?" "Worry senselessly. And considering you worry enough with sense as it is, that would not bode well for you." He gives a choked laugh, and then sighs and says, "I… I think I might fall asleep again." "That's okay. I'll watch the clock."

Stiles turns to her and says, "Nix, you should sleep too. I mean…" "I've already slept more than you tonight. Plus, I'm not tired yet. If I get tired, I'll go to sleep. Until then, I'll watch the clock." Stiles nods, and then leans back in the seat. And he chuckles when Nixie gives him a tug so he's resting on her shoulder again.

* * *

She's waited nearly two hours when someone dials her phone. This time it's Mason, and Nixie glances over to see Stiles still sleeping before she answers it. "Mason?" "Yeah. Nixie?" "What's up?" "Um… can you talk to Liam? He's… he wants to tell Val that Hayden's dead. And he… he looks… well…"

He looks like he just might've killed somebody himself. He came close to it with Scott. Nodding, she says, "Give him the phone." She hears them passing it, and then Liam immediately says, "Someone's got to tell her. And Mason already said it doesn't have to be me, but…" "Liam…" "She needs…" "Liam."

He pauses, and then asks, "Yeah?" "Mason is right. When she finds out, it's going to break her heart. And you being the one to tell her, isn't going to change that. I know you were close to Hayden, but Clark doesn't. She's not going to see you as a confident and friend. She's going to just see you as the person who tells her that her sister is dead. And that's not the kind of image you want her to have of you."

Liam is quiet for a moment, and then he says, "Okay. Nixie… I'm…" "Liam, you need rest. Let Mason take you home, and both of you get some rest. I'll see you around eventually. Alright?" "Okay."

He hands the phone back to Mason, who says, "Thank you so much. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing to call about." "You call me for anything Mason. Anything." "Alright."

She hangs up and sighs. Liam obviously knew Theo couldn't be trusted now as well, which fixed a small piece of the brokenness inside of her again. But she was still far from okay. In fact, she's pretty sure everyone that had even slightly trusted Theo now knew he couldn't be. Even the Sheriff. So that took care of the few pieces inside her that were broken because of that.

It didn't fix the fact that the pack was broken though. Theo might've been the reason for them breaking apart, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be the thing that fixed it.

Still, Nixie doesn't feel quite as tense as she did before, and it almost makes her drowsy. Well, right up until she feels that pang in her gut. The one that means something new and dangerous is starting to happen. She stands up so suddenly that Stiles nearly falls over. Jumping and looking up at her, he asks, "What? You hear something?"

She shakes her head, "No. I feel something." She waits a moment, and then looks down the hall and says, "Come on Stiles. Something's not right." And he follows her down the halls and towards the wing of the hospital that his dad is being kept in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jordan and Scott burst in on the ground floor of the hospital, carrying Lydia who is freezing down to the bone. "Help!" The nurse looks up at him in shock, and Jordan says, "Get someone to help me. Quick!" They roll over a cot on wheels, and Jordan explains, "I've got an eighteen year old female, potentially hypothermic."

Scott is already in the elevator when Jordan looks up. Nodding to each other, he then follows the doctors after Lydia. "Sir, you need to stay here." "I'm a deputy, I need to stick with her." "I understand. But we need to check her out, and you need to wait here for that."

And so Jordan is left on a bench, waiting for someone, anyone, to tell him what to do next. Because right now, in all of this… he's lost.

* * *

Back with Noah, Stiles is trying to make sure his dad doesn't die. "What do you mean you don't know? Two hours ago, he was fine. Now it looks like somebody took a baseball bat to his neck." Dr. Dunbar looks to him and says, "There could've been some minor internal…" Stiles lifts his hands and says, "Did you say 'Minor internal'? Since when is anything internal minor?"

Nixie puts a hand on his back and glares at the doctor. Someone had better damn well be able to tell them what is happening. Melissa steps up and says, "Stiles…" "I need to know what's going on with him, okay?" Looking at all of them, he shouts, "Somebody needs to tell me what's happening to him!"

Melissa looks to Nixie hopelessly, and then says to both, "We don't know."

And then Nixie smells it. Not just Scott, but the blood on him too. Looking towards the window, she narrows her eyes and mutters with a growl in her voice, "Scott." Stiles snaps his attention to her, and then looks with her to see Scott in the hall, looking in on Noah.

Scott. He's the reason this was allowed to happen. If he had just listened to her, or either one of them, and stayed away from Theo… maybe some of this could've been prevented. Maybe Noah wouldn't still be dying. Maybe the pack wouldn't be broken. And maybe she wouldn't be in so much pain.

She wants to hurt him. She wants to throw him across the room and through a wall, and then walk away and leave him in a pile of tangled limbs and newly bleeding parts. Not kill him, mind you. Just… just hurt him.

She doesn't get the chance though, and she decides it's better that way. Because while she's contemplating running up to him and punching him with a scale covered fist, possibly dislocating his jaw, Stiles shoves through the door and grabs him first. He throws him against the wall and then slams him into the ground. He pounds higher up on Scott's chest, and demands, "Where were you?"

Nixie smirks a little at the scene, and when Melissa and the other doctors make to try and stop the fight, though Nixie knows she can't do anything about the other two, she glares her glowing eyes at Melissa, who stops in her tracks and waits to see what happens.

Stiles is still on the ground, demanding answers from Scott beneath him. "You trusted him. You believed him, right? Huh? So where were you?!" The doctors try to grab him, and he screams in Scott's face, "Where the hell were you?!"

Melissa, still back with Nixie, says, "You remember he's hurt right?" "We're all hurt." "Nixie…" She turns to Melissa, and says coldly, "Your son deserves far worse for the pain and sadness he made Stiles feel. He deserves worse for trusting that bastard chimera when we told him not to." Turning back to the scene, she adds, "There is no argument you can make that will change my opinion of that."

Melissa watches her for a moment, and then asks, "Then why save him?" "He deserves worse. He doesn't deserve to die." "You still care about him." She glances at Melissa, and then nods before saying, "Doesn't mean I'm not still pissed."

Stiles finally gets the doctors to let him go, and Scott says tiredly, "Your dad's not the only one who got hurt." "Oh, you'll heal." Nixie agrees with that, but then freezes when Scott says, 'I'm not talking about me."

* * *

"Everything's going to be alright Lydia." Nixie freezes halfway down the hall. Stiles goes on ahead without her. Nixie, however, leans against the wall nearby and slumps to the floor.

Storm clouds roll in, black and thick, but she can't stop it this time. Her eyes run over with tears as she bites her lip to keep from actually sobbing

Lydia. Her best friend. Comatose in a hospital bed.

Nixie knows bad shit always seems to happen to them... but this was most certainly not supposed to be one of the things that happened, and certainly not to Lydia.

She'd told Lydia to be careful. Theo had still gotten to her. Damn him. Damn him to hell.

She can hear Stiles say something about checking the back of Lydia's neck, but it's a blur to her. She should've gone with Lydia. She should've never let her leave the station alone. Hell, if she'd even just actually gone to look for Liam instead of staying with Stiles, she might've been close enough to do something about it.

Her head is in her hands, resting against her knees. It's Lydia, or Christ's sake. Why did that bastard have to do this to her?

"Nixie?" She freezes, and then looks up at Natalie, who has just stepped out of the room again. Looking in front of her, she sees now that Stiles had been trying and failing to get her to respond to him. Nixie hadn't responded to anything until Natalie spoke.

The woman is looking at her with a conflicted expression now. She obviously knows that they're all involved in the supernatural shit that keeps happening, which is why her daughter is currently in a zombie and catatonic state. But she also knows that Nixie is the one who was always with Lydia before. She always showed up at the crime scenes. She always had Lydia's back and made her smile when no one else could. They were friends.

Standing up from the floor, she steps closer to Natalie and says, "I… I know you… you probably don't…" She can't get enough breath in to say even a whole sentence all at once. Swallowing thickly and letting out a shaky breath, she says, "Can I just… can I just see her?"

Natalie nods slowly to that, and then lets her in the room, but keeps Stiles out.

Nixie has never seen Lydia so lifeless. It's staggering, and she almost falls into the floor. "Nixie?" She holds herself upright and makes her way to the bed, trying to make sure Natalie doesn't see how weak this all makes her feel. Taking Lydia's hand and arm in her hands, she immediately tries to take away the pain.

She can feel the points on the back of her neck split open where Theo had obviously shoved them into Lydia's neck. Corey's marks that she'd taken had already healed over, barely visible even as a scar. But now, with her taking Lydia's as well, she knows they'll be visible now. She also feels her nails split and bleed, just as Lydia's had. Lydia's hand, at least, would be fine now.

Natalie walks over to Lydia and gapes at the vanishing wounds. Then she looks up at Nixie who is crying harder still. She took the physical wounds, but that was all there was for her to take. She couldn't fix whatever else was wrong with Lydia.

It felt like a wall had suddenly blocked her, in fact. Like she wasn't allowed in any further to fix any of the other damage. Whatever was wrong with her beyond just the claw marks, it wasn't something Nixie was allowed to change herself.

Crying and sitting on the edge of the cot, she lowers her head to Lydia's shoulder and says, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lydia. I tried to find you. I promise I did. I looked everywhere. I… I just… I…" Choking on her sobs and breath, she finally just clams up and sits there, her head on Lydia's shoulder, her cold and limp hand held in both of Nixie's. Nixie herself is still cold, and even more so now. She knows she can't stay, or she'll send Lydia into a hypothermic state all over again.

When she pulls herself away, Natalie says, "Nixie… you're… you're um…" She points to her own cheek, and Nixie touches hers. Some of her tears had literally frozen to her cheek. Brushing it off, she says, "Sorry." She stares at Lydia a moment more, and then turns to Natalie. "Anything she needs. Anything you need. Please just let me know. I will get it somehow. I always do."

Natalie nods, and then says, "She just needs good doctors. I'm going to see that she gets that. I'll… I'll try to see that you can visit her." "And Stiles?" Natalie pauses at that, so Nixie assures, "Just Stiles. I wouldn't ask you to let anyone else see her at this point. I… I'm not altogether sure who I would trust either. But Stiles… he would never hurt her. Never."

So Natalie concedes to that, and Nixie turns to leave them alone. She pauses at the door though, and says, "Natalie." The woman looks to her, and Nixie points to Lydia's hand where the bandages are on her two fingers. "You can take those off of her now, if you want." And then she leaves to go and find the others, following Stiles' scent.

Stiles is halfway down the hall when she catches up. "Hey. It's raining like a hurricane is on us outside. You alright?" "No. But if we can manage to kill Theo, I will be." "Nixie…" "At the very least, I get to maim him." "Sounds good."

She stops outside the door though, smelling Jordan in the room they were about to go in. Backing up, she says, "Stiles, I'm not going in there." "What? We…" "I'm not. I'll be outside alright. My bike will be ready to go. You just come out to me and we'll head in whatever direction you need to go to get things taken care of. Okay?"

She turns to walk away, but pauses when Stiles says, "Parrish is in there too. Isn't he?" She turns to look at him, and Stiles shrugs helplessly and asks, "What happened between you two? What happened between him and Lydia that has you so… so…" "Stiles… it's probably stupid. And after we've saved your dad, and the town, and everyone else who needs saving, we will work on getting me over it."

Giving him a hard stare, she says, "But for now, let's focus on saving your dad. Figure out what we need to do. Your call." Stiles smiles at that and says, "Yeah. I always have you." "Always."

And she leaves him at that, heading out to her bike.

Well, not right away. She makes a pit stop in Noah's room first. Taking his hand, she tries to take his pain and injury away. It might put her in a hospital too, and she no longer had insurance since she was eighteen now. But to save Noah? It would be worth it.

But like with Lydia, something stopped her. The gash outside and the stitches, those she took from him. But whatever was wrong inside him… she couldn't fix it. She couldn't take it. And it wasn't like a wall was stopping her, like it had with Lydia. No… this felt more targeted. Like there wasn't a place inside of him that she couldn't reach, but there was something within him that wasn't hers to take.

What that might be or what it might mean, she has no idea, and she doesn't have time to figure it out. She steals as much more of his pain as she can, and then leaves him and heads out the doors to her bike; slipping on her helmet, cranking the engine and waiting for Stiles to come outside. When he does, he grabs the spare helmet and says, "If it makes you any less anxious, Parrish is staying in the hospital." "Where are we going?"

Scott rushes out and hops on his bike too, trying to ensure that they can't leave without him, and Stiles sighs and says, "I told them you'd be with me. Melissa said neither of us were going alone."

Nixie rolls her eyes behind her helmet and says, "Whatever. Worst comes to worst, I'll knock him out too. Where to?" "Home." And she speeds away like a bat from hell, giving Scott a hell of a time to keep up with her. Stiles clings to her, but he never tells her to slow down. Of course, he's ridden with her occasionally before, so he knows that sometimes she drives like a maniac. Particularly when lives are on the line.

At his house, Nixie hides her bike back in the garage, and then snarls at Scott when he tries to park next to her. He ends up on the opposite side, completely away from her. Stiles ushers her inside, and then grabs mountain ash and circles it around his house for protection, ending in the doorway.

Nixie hugs Stiles as tight as she can, and then says, "If Theo smells me, that'll explain it. What's your excuse Scott?" Scott looks at her, dropping his eyes after a moment, and then hands Stiles his jacket and says, "Just tell him I'm dead. He'll think my scent is from the jacket."

Stiles nods, and then looks to Nixie. "I know you want to hurt him. I want that too. But when he gets here… stay hidden." "I got it." "Good." He hugs her again, and then she and Scott both head upstairs to wait.

While she's sitting near an end table, eyes closed and listening, Scott asks softly, "Does he know?" When she doesn't respond, he simply asks again, "Does Stiles know you took my injury, and that you have wings?" She opens her eyes, glowing silver, and glares at him. "No. And right now, he doesn't need to. We're going to save his dad first. So shut the hell up."

Whether out of fear or wisdom, Scott does remain quiet, and then Theo arrives, passing through the layer of mountain ash, as expected.

Damn chimera.

* * *

At the hospital, Jordan is looking around for Lydia or her mom. They're not in the room that he knew they were in a while ago. Instead, he finds them in the loading area of the hospital and though he hollers out to her, she doesn't respond as she's talking to the man with the clipboard.

When he finally reaches her, he asks, "Ms. Martin? Ms. Martin, who was that?" The man glances back at him as he rounds the corner, and Jordan asks, "What were you signing?" Natalie simply replies, "She'll be safe there." "What do you mean? What did you do?" She looks at him firmly this time and says, "I did what I had to."

As they're loading Lydia into the vehicle, Jordan remembers his dream, remembers Nixie telling him, through tears and blood, to save her. To help and save Lydia. Watching them, he says to Natalie, "I'm going to find a way to get her out of there. Even if I have to break through the walls."

Natalie, tired and worried and stressed, turns away from him. But before they can shut the doors, Jordan holds them open and says, "And they had better pray it's me. Because if Nixie is the one that has to get her out…"

Natalie does turn back to him at that, and Jordan shakes his head and says, "You don't know what kind of hell Nixie is willing to unleash, if it means saving her friends. She wouldn't want Lydia to go there." Some of the doctors pull Jordan back and he shouts at the closing ambulance doors, "You know I'm right!"

The doors slam shut, and he glares at the physician before him and says, "I will get her out of there." "Good luck with that deputy." And then they're driving away. Jordan glares after them, and then sends out a mass text to everyone, including Nixie, that says they're moving Lydia to Eichen House.

* * *

Back at Stiles house, Theo crosses the mountain ash border and says, "I guess we're all telling the truth now." And he looks around, sniffing, obviously smelling Nixie and Scott in the air. But when Stiles tosses the jacket and accuses him of killing his best friend, Theo doesn't really seem concerned anymore. Apparently smelling Nixie on all of them was something he'd grown used to.

"Let's be honest Stiles. Was he still really your best friend?" Stiles stares at him, and then says, "Guess I wouldn't really notice. Nixie kind of became that for me. She's pulling double duty. You know, being my best friend and being the little sister I never got to have."

Theo tilts his head and says, "You all really think a lot of her." Stiles nods and says, "She'd die for me. She'd die for all of us. And she's proven that a thousand times over. Is that something you're willing to do Theo? Are you willing to die for your pack?" Theo scoffs and says, "You're not even in my pack yet Stiles. Pretty big favor to ask already."

"Then how about my dad, hmm? Are you gonna let him die?" Theo takes a step forward, and it takes everything in Nixie not to move, or breathe too loud, or snarl. Scott watches her twist her head and close her eyes, her hands clenching as she struggles for control. How had he never noticed the effect that Theo had on her?

Theo then says, "If I wanted him to die, I wouldn't have told you where to find him." "Then why are they saying that his body is shutting down? That some toxin's poisoning him and they don't know how to stop it." A brief pause, and Nixie hears Theo's heart jump in response to Stiles' claim. She and Scott look at each other, and she knows he heard it too.

"I'm not the bad guy Stiles. I'm just a realist. I'm a survivor. If you knew the things that I know…" Stiles stands up and cuts him off, "Yeah, but what do you know?" "I know what's coming. I know what the dread doctors created. And I know what Parish is."

Nixie rises to her feet so fast that Scott scarcely has time to reach out to make sure she doesn't actually go down the stairs to tackle Theo. Her motion was fluid and created no noise. One moment she was on the ground. The next, she was standing, eyes glowing, her hands balled to fists at her sides.

She looked pissed, and Scott realizes sadly that she's looked that way a lot the past couple of months. She was good at hiding it, sure, but he'd seen the look on and off nonetheless.

He should've known. He should've paid more attention.

Theo nods and says, "Lydia figured it out. I saw it in her memories." Stiles glares and says, "Right after you drove her out of her mind." "Collateral damage."

This time Scott does grab Nixie, and because she knows she'd probably fly down the stairs otherwise, she allows him to leave her arm in his grip. Lydia was not collateral damage.

Nixie had thought it before, and she'll think it again. She's going to kill Theo. And if it does come to that and she's given that option, she doesn't even think she'd ever feel guilty about it later.

Stiles, as though reading her thoughts from downstairs, says, "You had better hope Nixie never hears you talk like that." "Yeah? And what is she that makes her something I should be so afraid of." "Right now, you should just now that she's insanely protective of what she cares about. And Lydia is on that list." Glaring at Theo, he says, "You're lucky you're not already dead." "Are you sure Scott would've allowed that if he were still alive?" "Doesn't really matter now, does it."

Theo sighs and says, "Look, if Lydia is right about Parrish, then things around here are gonna get a lot worse." "I don't care." "You should. I know Nixie will when you tell her. Because if your dad does survive, he's not gonna be sheriff of anything much longer."

He turns to leave, and Stiles asks, "What's happening to him? Hey, tell me!"

Nixie hears the thud on the steps below, and Stiles stops talking. Scott, not nearly as strong as he once was, fights tooth and nail to keep her still for a moment longer. Long enough for Theo to leave, then he releases her with a gasp and she races down the stairs to where Stiles is, having landed on them and passed out. "Stiles?"

Scott races down too, and when Stiles blinks awake, Scott reaches out a hand for him and asks, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" "I'm fine." He shoves Scott's hand away, but reaches out for Nixie and allows her to pull him up off the ground. She looks him over and says, "You sure?" "Yeah. Promise."

Scott looks between them, and then says, "You blacked out Stiles." Annoyed, Stiles says, "I'm fine." Back to Nixie, he asks in a gentler tone, "Did you get anything from him?" Scott says, "Nothing, he was calm the entire time."

Stiles just keeps looking at Nixie, who says, "His heart jumped. Once and only once." "Does that mean he's lying?" Nixie pauses at that, and then looks to Scott, who says, "Not really." Stiles glances at him, and then back to Nixie and asks, "What was I talking about?" "About Noah being poisoned." She watches the gears in his head turn, and then he says, "Okay, that could be something. A jump could mean surprise, right?" Nixie nods to that, but then shrugs helplessly when Stiles asks in confusion, "So why would he be surprised that my dad's still dying?"

"Wait." They both look to Scott, and he says, "He didn't say that he was the one who attacked your dad, did he?" Stiles stares in disbelief, and then says, "No. Which means it was probably someone else." Scott nods and says, "Another chimera."

Stiles and Nixie look at each other, and then Stiles says, "I'm driving. Save your gas. Let's go." She follows him outside, Scott following behind. Hopping in the cruiser that's still in the driveway, as soon as Nixie is in the passenger seat, Stiles locks the doors.

Scott stares for a second, and then asks, "Stiles?" "We can do the rest on our own. Tell your mom Nixie can babysit me if she's so worried about me getting hurt." "She's worried about both of you." Scott looks to Nixie and says, "Tell him."

Stiles looks to Scott at that, and then to Nixie and asks, "Tell me what?" "I will tell you after we figure out how to save your dad. That's what's important right now. And we're wasting time." Scott leans closer and says, "You two don't even know where to start. All we know is that it's another chimera. Do you even know where you're headed?"

Stiles obviously has an idea, because he cranks the engine. Scott puts his hands on the door and window on Nixie's side and pleads, "Come on guys. Let me help. I can find the clues that you can't." Nixie shines her eyes at him and says, "Any clue you can find, I can find as well. And Stiles has me. What the hell do we need you for?"

Stiles presses the gas to go forward, but Scott runs to the front of the car to stop them leaving. Nixie glares and bites her tongue for a moment before asking, "Is it terrible if I suggest just running him over?" "Not when I'm already considering it." But as they look at each other, they both know they wouldn't actually do that.

Scott looks at both of them and says, "Guys, you can't do this alone. Okay, even with Nixie's help, you two can't go at this on your own. You need me. You need all of us." Nodding to them, he says, "I can get more help. I can text Liam." Stiles looks at him like he's stupid and says, "Liam just tried to kill you." Scott pleads, "Okay, then at least let me help!"

He's desperate. Nixie's second sight cuts on at random again, and she can see the desperation, the deep-seated sorrow, and the brokenness that surrounds Scott. He's not bright anymore, but a shade of light gray, caused by the devastation of all that's happened.

Stiles next to her is bright and light as usual, but anger, frustration, panic, worry, and sorrow are all tinting his aura now with bits of gray. Looking back to Scott, she sighs and is about to say that they're wasting time and to just let him in, her pity for him outweighing her anger.

That's when Scott asks, "Nixie?" She looks to him and asks, "What?" "Your eyes." Frowning, she looks to Stiles, who jumps a little, and then says, "They're coated blue, like a really deep sapphire blue. What are you doing?" "Nothing on purpose." She closes her eyes and takes three deep breaths, and when she opens her eyes, she's seeing the world normally again. So... her eyes apparently change when she's looking at the world that way. If she thinks about it, it was usually dark every other time she'd used it before, so it kind of made sense that no one else had noticed it before now. Sighing, she turns back to Stiles and says, "Your dad. Focus."

Stiles stares at her a moment longer, and then nods while Scott says, "Guys, please. I can help." Stiles turns to him and says, "You believed him." "You trusted him too."

Nixie snarls and Scott jumps back. Glaring with silver eyes now, she says, "Stiles never trusted Theo. He confided in him once, and that is all. But he never trusted Theo. That was all you."

Scott nods to her in understanding, and then says, "Look, he got to all of us." Stiles reaches over for Nixie's hand, trying to keep her calm, and then he says, "You know, you don't even know the real story." "I don't need to. All that matters right now is your dad." Stiles softens a little at that, and Nixie squeezes his hand and says, "He is right. At least on that note." Stiles turns to her and nods, and they both look to Scott when he says, "Come on guys. We've survived an alpha pack, a dark druid, and professional assassins. We can survive dread doctors and chimeras too."

Nixie watches as Stiles suddenly gains that contemplative look on his face. And when Scott looks like he might say more, she holds up a hand for him to wait. Silence follows, and then Stiles looks to her and says, "We're not looking for a missing chimera. We're looking for a missing teenager."

Nixie nods and says, "Right. So… about the werewolf in front of the truck. Which, I feel I should point out, he forgot to mention that we managed to survive Peter Hale, a kanima, and a nogitsune as well." Stiles grins a little at her, and then she nods to Scott and asks, "What are we doing about him? Because we're wasting time if we're not actually going to run him over."

Stiles looks back to Scott, and then unlocks the doors and says, "Don't say a word." And he doesn't. Not until much later.

* * *

They find this kid's locker in the school; Noah Patrick. Finding a jacket inside, Scott says, "Now we can catch his scent." Nixie takes it and breathes in deeply, and then drops it back in Scott's hand. And then he tosses it to Malia. Stiles stares, and then asks, "You called her?"

Scott turns to them and says, "We need all the help we can get. I should be calling everyone." Malia nods and says, "And I know what this kid looks like."

She looks at Nixie and smiles a little, to which Nixie turns and starts walking away, back to the cruiser to wait for Stiles. Scott and Malia both watch her, and Scott says, "I thought it was just me." Stiles looks at both of them, and then says, "I think she's pissed at anyone who granted Theo the least bit of trust. She just happens to be most pissed at you. We'll be outside."

He finds her at the cruiser, waiting, and when he comes up to her side, he asks, "What's up?" "What do you mean?" "I mean you're pissed, and for you, that's rare when it's not directed at the actual bad guys." "Anyone who trusted Theo could be considered on that side."

Scott and Malia both listen to their conversation from inside the school, and Stiles says, "Nixie, talks to me." A pause, and then she says, "I saw it. I saw how evil he was." "How?" "The… the thing I did earlier in the jeep. With my eyes." "You mean when they turned blue?"

She nods to him, and then sighs and says, "I can't control it. I don't know how to cut it on and off. But it happened for the first time when I came in and saw you and Donovan. Then again on occasion, and I saw it on Theo at one point. And his… his is worse than any I've had a chance to see yet. It's why I've had a bad feeling about him from the beginning. Even without seeing it… I guess I just sometimes know."

Stiles nods and says, "You didn't tell anyone about this?" "No." "Why?" "Stiles, we've had a lot to worry about. When we have less to worry about, I'll tell you everything." "Wait a second." He thinks for a moment, and then looks to her again and says, "You're eighteen. We missed your birthday, it was… it was just yesterday."

Nixie nods, and then says, "Nothing all that dramatic happened, I assure you." "Bullshit Nixie. What…" "Stiles, your dad. Focus." "Nixie…" She grabs his shoulders and says, "I get that you're trying to show me you care and that you're on my side, and that I have you. But you Stiles, you are the one person in the world right now, who doesn't have to do anything to prove that to me. Because you are the one person in the world right now, the only person right now, that I know I have on my side. I know you're with me."

He stares at her, and then sighs and wraps her in a hug before saying, "As soon as we have time…" "I will tell you everything. Until then… let's focus on saving all the dumbasses in our lives. Starting with your dad." Stiles chuckles a little, and then they hop in the cruiser so they can follow Scott and Malia when they come out.

* * *

They follow the scent to some abandoned and old railroad tracks. And while searching along the side, Nixie hears Malia say, "He didn't want you to call me did he?" Scott shakes his head and says, "No. Is it that bad?" Nixie turns and says, "They broke up. Kind of like you and him did as well. How ironic."

Silence for a moment, and then Malia says with a tinge of fear in her voice, "Is she alright? I've never heard her sound… well, so bitchy." "I think there's a lot going on with her that she's not telling us." "You mean injuries she's hiding again." "No. Well, I mean... maybe… I don't know really."

Nixie crouches near a drainage area, and then turns to where Stiles is on the other end and says, "Hey." He looks at her, and she nods towards the tunnel before dropping into it herself.

They all follow her, after Scott and Malia have a little heart to heart moment, and then the three of them smell around. Malia catches it first and says, "I got it. I got his scent." And they all follow her through the tunnels to try and find this kid.

* * *

"This is Noah's. He was here. I think he's close." Nixie nods in confirmation when Stiles looks to her, and then they all look to Scott when he says, "Guys. I think we've been down tunnels like this before. Like when we were trying to find Liam and Hayden." Nixie rolls her eyes, because she had figured that out a long time ago. Stiles asks, "Okay, so what?" Scott says, "So maybe it means we're closer than we think. Maybe there's something else down here. Something we haven't found yet."

Stiles glares and says, "Yeah, nothing that helps my dad." Scott turns to him, maybe about to argue, but Nixie steps up and says, "All that matters right now, is your dad." Scott looks to her, and she glares and says, "That's what you said. That's why we let you come with us. Now, if that's not true, then get the fuck out of our way. If it is true, then come back here on your own time to figure out what you missed before. Right now, we are finding this kid."

Stiles nods and says, "Exactly. And we can't just be standing around here, waiting for something to…" Nixie sees the kid barrel into Stiles, knocking him against the nearby wall, where he slumps unconscious. And before Malia or Scott can do anything else, Nixie roars so loud they crouch and cover their ears. Grabbing the kid and slamming him up against a concrete column, Nixie snarls and says, "What did you do?" "I don't know what you're talking about! Please, let me go!" "No!" Her talons extend, piercing into his left shoulder where she's grabbed him on one side. Her other hand is pressed against his chest, scales erupted and hard and pressing into him so hard she can hear the concrete behind him crack slightly.

Scott helps Stiles to his feet, and though they hear the grinding and cackling of the dread doctors, Stiles comes over and says, "What did you do to my dad?" "I don't remember!" "You don't remember anything?" "No! Not when it happens. Not when I change."

Nixie snarls and Stiles says, "You clawed my dad half to death. And now it's poisoning him. So you're gonna start remembering every detail right now." Nixie pierces him deeper and he cries out in pain. And as the dread doctors get closer, Scott turns and says, "We'll slow them down. Stiles, get him out of here. Find a way to save your dad. Go."

Stiles glances at him, and then at Nixie. Sighing, he says, "They're gonna need your help." She looks to him, and then releases Noah from her talons, only to dig them in again. He cries out in pain again, but looks to her with rapt attention as she says in his ear, "If anything happens to my friend because of you, they will be the least of your problems." Letting him go, she adds, "And you'd best damn well remember that."

He nods, and then Stiles hurries with him away from the dread doctors. Turning back with Scott and Malia, Nixie asks, "Plan?" "Stall them." "Basic, original. Not bad." Scott actually grins at her, and then he looks to Malia and says, "We're gonna be okay." "Scott, we're gonna die down here." Nixie snarls, so Malia edits, "If they get past her, we're gonna die down here." "No, we're not." "How can you be so sure?" "Because you're not the only one that I called."

"Get down."

If ever there was a time to hear his comforting voice, Nixie believes it was then. After being cautious, or angry, or dismissive, or saddened by so many voices today, it was nice to finally hear one aside from Stiles' that she still felt she could trust.

Argent cocked his gun and all three of them slid to the side to get out of his way. And after firing at the dread doctors a few times and proving that he could at least slow them down a little, Argent looks at them again and says, "Run."

* * *

When they finally exit the tunnels, Chris drives them all to the hospital in his cruiser, and when they get inside and Melissa nods, Nixie feels relief shoot through her again. Noah will be alright. Stiles' dad will be alright.

Nixie leans against a wall for support and sighs in relief. Chris watches her for a moment, and then gently nudges her shoulder and says, "Walk with me."

Outside on the sidewalk, he says, "Melissa and Scott have both told me a bit about what's happened. In particular right now, they're concerned about you." "I can't imagine why. I'm fine." "Says the dragon who would sooner die from loneliness than actually admit to needing help herself when there's even the slightest thing wrong with her friends."

Nixie shrugs at that, and Chris says, "Melissa says you took part of Scott's injury. Literally?" Nixie nods to that, and Chris asks, "Why is it easy to tell me and no one else?" "You weren't here to start trusting Theo." He nods and asks, "Is that all?" Nixie shrugs after a moment and says, "I don't know. All I know is Theo started all of this. The pack is broken, and it's his fault." "Then why still be angry with Scott, or Malia, or anybody?" "Because they didn't have to trust or listen to Theo. They chose to, in spite of the fact that Stiles and I told them not to."

Chris watches as she runs a hand through her hair, and then asks, "What else?" "I'm fine." "Nixie…" "Chris…" Sighing, she says, "Lydia is stuck in a catatonic state. Kira is off in the desert doing God knows what to try and regain control of her fox, Stiles' dad nearly died, Malia is on some secret mission concerning the desert wolf I'm pretty sure, Scott is weak and still recovering, Hayden is dead, and I haven't even actually gone to see Liam yet to see if he's still a rampaging anger monster or if he's finally gotten a grip."

Shaking her head, she says, "Compared to all of that, I am fine. And I will remain that way until this pack is back together."

She turns to leave, but Chris asks, "And what about Jordan?" Nixie pauses, and asks, "What about him?" "I notice you didn't mention him. And considering he's your mate, he should be one of your first concerns." Turning to Chris, she shrugs and says, "He's fine." "Nixie…" "You have my number. Call me if you need anything Chris. Don't forget that." And since she doesn't have her bike, she takes off running, reaching Stiles' house in record time so she can grab her bike, and then she heads to the house in the woods.

Back in the hospital, Stiles wakes up to his dad grabbing his arm gently. "It's okay Stiles. You still got me." And Stiles grabs his hand in his and holds it for dear life. Finally completely relieved, he says with a smile, "Nixie said you'd be alright." Noah smiles back, and then looks around and asks, "Where is she?"

Stiles steps into the waiting room, but she isn't there. So he comes back to his dad's room and texts to see where she is.

Her reply is, _"You were asleep, and I didn't want to disturb either of you. I'm at home, trying to get some rest. By the way, in case you haven't seen it, Natalie sent Lydia to Eichen House. Crazy ass woman. Do you want me to come to the hospital? Do you or your dad need anything?"_

Stiles ponders all that's happened today, and then texts back, _"No, that's okay. But come by tomorrow, please. Dad wants to see you. Get some rest for now though. That's an order."_ She replies with a smiley face, and then a sleeping one, and then says, _"You get some rest too. See you tomorrow."_

In the cabin, her wings come out when it reaches midnight, almost as though demanding that at some point each day, they have their time to be out and free of the confinements of her body. Sighing, she falls onto her blankets and wraps herself in her wings again. Her back is sore again from them coming out, and she suspects that they'll hurt going back in tomorrow morning too.

But these things can wait. They can wait until they have Kira and Lydia back. They can wait until they have Liam back. They can wait until Malia gets a grip and decides killing her mother isn't the most important thing in the world.

They can wait until they have Deaton back, and Nixie can figure out if there's a way to let Jordan go. He'd be happier with Lydia. He'd have less to worry about with Lydia. Lydia is the better option.

Somewhere in her mind, she knows it's still stupid. And yet, the other part of her is still winning out. The other part is becoming more and more convincing.

And so her plan to release her mate, if it's possible, is still in effect.

* * *

And that's Chapter 1! Yay. And again, for those wondering and wanting to know, this half of Season 5 will consist of 12 chapters altogether. And hopefully it won't take me very long to proof read and get the rest of them up for you guys. I do hope you enjoy what you've read so far, and as always, please let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 2: Episode 5x12

"Run!" Liam shoves Hayden ahead of him as they race to get away from the gigantic beast that just stormed and roared after them. Pulling out his phone, he sends an exclamation point to Nixie, and then hurries as fast as he can to keep up with Hayden. "What is that thing? Liam, what is it?" "I don't know! Just run!"

They take off into the woods, and keep going until they reach the edge of a cliff that heads down into a ravine. Hayden glances across the way, and then says, "Jump." "Are you kidding?!" "We can make it. Come on."

She drags him back for a head start, and then they both run and leap from the ledge.

Hayden lands in a crouch, but Liam was just shy of making it all the way. Hanging off the edge, he feels a little relief when Hayden hurries back to help him. But then the giant beast makes it across too, and far exceeding any distance they had jumped.

It roars at them, terrifying and loud and makes to come after them.

That's when a roar from the sky draws him up short. Liam and Hayden both look up, and Liam's eyes burst wide when Nixie swoops down like a rocket and lands hard enough to shake the ground. Her wings out behind her, talons and scales out on full display, she raises her glowing eyes to the monster and roars again.

Turning her head, she says to Liam, "Get her out of here. Now!" And then she turns back to the beast, taking off after it and then fighting with it as it comes at her.

But damn it's strong. The only reason it didn't end up breaking the bone in one of her wings is because she pulled them back into her body, making them vanish from sight. It confuses the beast long enough for her to get in one really solid punch, and then she turns back and races to where Hayden and Liam had been before.

And that's where she finds them, only at the bottom of the ravine that they'd originally tried to jump across.

Pulling her wings back out, she soars down to them in time to find Hayden slapping Liam across the face. Nixie snarls at her, but ceases when she realizes that Hayden was just trying to wake him up. Liam then says, "I can't move my legs. I think my back's broken."

Hayden asks, "Will it heal?" "Eventually. I think." "Good." She turns to leave, and Liam asks, "Whoa! Where are you going?" "To find my sister and make sure she's okay." "You're going to just leave me here?" "You pulled me off a cliff. I'm lucky I healed."

Nixie snarls at her, and Hayden has the good sense to step back and cast her eyes down. Liam then says, "I saved your life." "This time." "Well, who saved it last time?" Hayden pauses, and it takes all of Nixie's willpower to not roar when she hears Hayden say, "Theo."

So, the bastard was still messing with people Nixie had grown to care about. Leaning down closer to Liam, she notes the way he's ruffled and how he didn't just land, but looks squished. And as Hayden continues walking away, Nixie says, "Three things Hayden."

She turns back, and meets Nixie's glowing silver eyes. Tilting her scale covered face, Nixie says, "Firstly, I was right a couple months ago. You still have a lot of growing up to do." Hayden blinks at that, and then Nixie says, "Secondly, you still have my number, and I still expect you to use it in an emergency. But if your emergency involves helping or aiding Theo in any way, you had better damn well leave me out of it."

She waits for Hayden to nod on that one, and then adds, "Third. You realize he didn't just pull you off of the cliff right? He caught you. You landed on him. And that's why his back is broken." Hayden looks down at Liam in disbelief, and then makes to come back. But Nixie growls lowly and says, "Get out of here. Go find your sister. Come back when you've obtained the use of a brain."

Then Nixie bends down with Liam, takes his hand in hers, and steals some of his pain. She can't take all of it. She doesn't want either of them to be stuck in this ravine longer than they have to be. But she takes his pain until the ache in her back is almost unbearable, until her legs feel sluggish and useless.

She waits for Liam to stand on his own feet, and then raises herself into the air with her wings so she doesn't have to use her legs. Liam stares at her and asks, "Wings?" "Curtesy of turning eighteen." He stares some more, and then asks, "Um… I'm…" "It's not me you need to apologize to Liam. And if you're looking for encouragement in that area, I'm not the person to talk to. I'm still pissed at Scott."

She watches his face fall, and she says, "Hey. I'm still on call. Don't hesitate, ever, to call me. Got it?" "Yeah." "Good. Go home Liam. You need to rest after tonight."

And she takes off into the air and heads back to the cabin in the woods, where she tries to catch a couple more hours sleep. Not that she's really gotten any sleep the last few nights anyway. Which has been added to the list of questions in her sixth column. Why can't she sleep? And right beneath that question is the one asking why she is constantly feeling pulled in two different directions. Such as thinking it's stupid to wonder if Lydia and Jordan are more than friends, but also feeling convinced that they'd be better for each other than she would be for Jordan. And feeling like she needs to calm down and start forgiving people, and yet still feeling so miserably hurt by everyone who had trusted Theo at all.

She still has Stiles. And with that thought, she manages a couple more hours sleep.

* * *

"This is from the relay station's security camera." Jordan has pulled up the footage on his smartphone, and when Scott sees the blur move out of the previously gated entrance, he says, "That looked big." Jordan nods and adds, "And too fast for anyone to get a good look at it. But you already know what it is, don't you?"

Scott nods and says, "The last chimera."

They enter the station, and when Scott bends down to see the blood, he turns and asks, "You still got a black light?" When he sees the mercury, he stands back up and walks further into the building. Jordan asks, "But what was it doing here? Why come here and kill some random communications tech?" "Maybe it just likes to kill. Maybe it's what it does."

Jordan sighs and says, "That's terrifying." "Parrish, how many bodies do you actually see when you dream about the nemeton?" Jordan looks over at him, and then says, "Everyone."

They head on out of the station, and Scott gets ready to leave, when Jordan asks, "Have you seen Nixie?" Scott looks up at him and says, "Yeah. Why?" "I haven't."

Running his hands through his hair, he says, "She… she thinks something was going on between me and Lydia. And there isn't! And I don't know why she thinks that." Scott ponders that for a while, and then says, "It's Nixie. So… try to view it from her perspective." "What's that mean?" "Try to view how she sees herself in the situation, as compared to everyone else."

He shrugs at Jordan and says, "Everyone else is more important than she is. That's her opinion. It's why she's so protective and why she is literally willing to die for every single one of us. We're that important to her. And it's not that she doesn't know that we think she's important. She just sees all of us as more important. So… when it comes to you and Lydia. Actually, even if it just came to you. You're her mate, so you're like… at the top of the list."

Nodding to himself, Scott says, "If she thinks that somehow, some way, you'd be happier with someone else, she wouldn't be happy about it. Considering the dragon knows you are her mate, it would probably hurt. Maybe that's part of what's wrong with her now. But if she did think you'd be happier with someone else, she'd probably try to work to make that possible. Maybe she saw something that she thinks means you and Lydia would be good together."

Jordan stares at him, and then sighs and asks, "How can I fix that then? She won't answer my calls. I'm beginning to think she's blocked my number." "Nixie doesn't block anyone's number." "Then why hasn't she answered me?" "Maybe she's upset with you, or with the idea of you not being with her. Maybe she doesn't think she could handle it right now. If it makes you feel any better, she hasn't answered me any time I've called her either. Not yet anyway."

There's a pause, and then Scott says, "Look, I'm not sure when all of this is going to get solved and fixed, but until then… maybe try small gestures. I don't know, flowers or something? It could help. But I'm thinking we're not going to completely get Nixie back until we've finally gotten the pack back together. And I'm not sure how soon that's going to be. I still have to convince Kira's dad to tell us where she ended up going."

Jordan nods, and then says, "Keep an eye on her. Please? She's tough, I know that. But… she's not as tough emotionally as we'd all like to think she is. We all feel like we need her, but she needs all of us too." Scott nods and says, "I'll watch her. I promise."

Later on at his house, trying to make his own board of clues and strings, he sighs when half of it falls down to the ground.

He needed Stiles. He needed Nixie. He needed his pack.

* * *

When Stiles wakes up, the first thing he notices is that his dad isn't in the bed. And as he's standing up to go and find him, the second thing he sees is Nixie. She's on the floor by the door, her legs crossed and her back leaning against the wall. He's not sure how long she's been there, but it's long enough that she somehow fell asleep in that uncomfortable position. Bending down and shaking her shoulder, he says, "Hey. Hey Nix." Her eyes flutter open, and she smiles up at him and says tiredly, "I got here really early. You were both still asleep. Sorry. Are we going to school today?" "I wasn't particularly planning on it. That doesn't mean you have to stay…" "If you're not going, I'm not going."

She glances at the bed, and then asks, "Where's Noah?" "Good question. Let's go find out."

They find him in the basement in the morgue, Donovan's body pulled out of the fridge for him to look at. And Nixie is about to stay in the hall, to let them have a moment to talk, when Stiles grabs her hand in a death grip. Looking at her, he says, "Please." So she joins him in the morgue, standing across from the sheriff over the slab that Donovan is covered on.

"The story Theo told me about the library. That's how it happened." Stiles nods, and Noah continues, "Except it didn't happen to him." Stiles nods again and says, "Yeah." Noah sighs and says, "Stiles. I can't protect you if I don't know the truth."

Nixie's spirits soar a little at his statement, and she closes her eyes and smiles and leans into Stiles' side, holding his arm in her hands and squeezing encouragingly. Noah asks, "Did you really feel like you couldn't tell me?" "I couldn't tell anyone."

Glancing down at Nixie, he says, "I wouldn't have told her, except she ended up at the library and found us there." Noah looks to Nixie, who opens her water-filled eyes and nods silently before resting her head on Stiles' shoulder again. Noah sighs again and asks, "Did you think that I wouldn't believe it was self-defense?" Stiles asks, "What if it wasn't? What if I told you I wanted him dead?" "I'd believe you."

Nixie nods. She had wanted him dead too. And she smiles again when Noah said, "I also believe that wanting someone dead and murdering them are two very different things." Stiles asks, "Yeah, but what if the judge didn't think so?" "Then to hell with the judge. Stiles, it was self-defense, and I would destroy every shred of evidence to protect you if I had to. I would burn the whole sheriff's station to the ground."

Stiles stares at him a second, and then asks, "What about upholding the law? What about Kira?"

Nixie turned her head slightly, Scott's scent reaching her from the hall. And her anger towards him receded a little further when she heard him step back and walk away so Stiles and Noah could still have their talk. Scott knew this was more important for them right now. Nixie wouldn't even be here if Stiles hadn't asked her specifically to come.

When she turns back, Noah is looking at her, and with so much repent in his eyes that she can't stop a tear from falling from hers. "Kira. Kira was a mistake." Nixie smiles at him, and he smiles back gently before saying, "I guess I'm learning how to bend." Stiles asks, still not yet okay with everything, "So, what? It just goes away?" Noah shakes his head and says, "Not for you. The problem now, is how to bear this burden. This kind of thing is not at all uncommon in law enforcement. A fatal mistake. A partner who dies. Or one who gets paralyzed. Stiles, you carry that with you. And sometimes, it doesn't truly feel okay again, until there's a kind of counterbalance."

Stiles looks at him and asks, "Like what?" "Like instead of taking a life, you manage to save one. Something like that can help, but maybe only for a moment. But the real conflict you're having now is between your head and your heart. Your head. Your head knows that the only crime you committed was surviving. But your heart? Your heart still thinks it was murder. So I guess you, uh… you gotta get your heart to catch up with your head."

Nixie lets out a sigh and says to Stiles, "Considering how fast yours is, we might be waiting a while." If it had been anyone else to say it, he might've been angry. But Stiles just grins and draws her into a tight hug, holding her head against his chest and keeping her close. Sighing, he says to his dad, "I feel like it's more than guilt though. You know? I feel like… I feel like I lost something. You know, and… I feel like I can't get it back." Noah nods and says, "You won't. Not entirely. But you get a little bit, by forgiving yourself."

Stiles shakes his head against Nixie's, so Noah says, "And since that's not always the easiest thing in the world to do, then maybe you start by forgiving someone else. Someone who probably really needs it." Stiles pauses, and then says, "Someone like Scott." Nixie pauses in his arms too, and Stiles rubs his hands up and down her arms, and then whispers in her ear, "You're freezing. Are you alright?"

She nods, and then lets him go so he can hug his dad. She's about to back out of the room when Noah says, "Get back here." She stops moving, and then Stiles reaches out for her again and pulls her into the hug.

She holds herself tightly against two of the most important people in the world to her, and Stiles can't help but smile when he can hear someone walking by complaining about the rain coming when the weather report said it would be clear skies.

When they finally pull back from each other, Nixie smiles and wipes her tears away before saying, "It's good to have you back Noah." He smiles at her too, "It's good to be back. Remind me never to piss you off again. I've never been so disappointed in my life to actually be called sheriff." Stiles and Nixie laugh, and then they all head back to the elevator. Nixie steals some of Noah's pain while they help him back to his room, but doesn't take all of it. She's not sure how much more in the future she's going to need to take, and Noah will be fine.

While Stiles is getting a snack and Noah and Nixie are in his room, her phone goes off. Seeing Mason's name, she asks, "Hey Mason. What's up?" "Um… maybe this is a stupid question to ask you. I'm not sure." "The only stupid question Mason, is the one you don't ask. What's up?"

Noah grins at her response to him on the phone, and then she laughs a little when Mason says, "Okay. Um… well, Corey. You know, Corey the chimera who was supposed to be dead, but now he's not? He um… well, he just asked me out." Nixie nods, and then says, "Are you asking for dating advice? Not so sure I'm right for that since I'm straight. But as far as people go, I still think Corey is a good one." "So… I should say yes?" "You say whatever you want to say. If you like him, answer yes. If you don't, say no. And while you're at it, make sure he still has my number. And make sure he knows that if he texts me for help that relates to Theo, I will kick his ass, and then take his pain away afterwards."

A pause, and then Mason lets out a breath of a laugh and says, "Yeah. I'll see what I can do about that." "Good. Have fun."

When she hangs up, Noah says, "Dating trouble?" "Not so much trouble as confusion. Apparently Hayden isn't the only chimera who was dead that Theo brought back to life. Corey's back too. But I like Corey, so I don't think we'll have any problems on that end." "Good."

Sitting up a little, Noah asks, "Why do you insist on everyone having your number?" "For the same reason I insist that none of you die on me. I care too much about all of you." "Right. So, is that why you aren't currently talking to Parrish?"

Nixie looks over at him, and he holds up his own phone and says, "He's called quite a few times. He's asked how I'm doing too obviously. But then he always asks about you, if I know where you are, if I know how you're doing." Nixie shrugs, and then says, "I'm… not sure what I feel about him right now." "You love him, don't you?" "And I will until I die." "Then what's the problem?" "Noah…"

She sighs and says, "It's complicated. At least, in my head it is. Let's just… let's focus on all the other things that need to be focused on first right now." "Such as?" "Stopping Theo, saving Lydia, saving Kira, forgiving Scott. And that last one is going to take some doing, not gonna lie. And then there's Malia to think about, who I'm pretty sure is on a mission to find her mom and kill her. And then after that, when we're back together and preferably when Deaton is back as well, we can discuss what is complicated about me and Jordan."

Noah stares at her a minute, and then says, "You might want to write that list down. I'm not sure I'd remember all of that like you do." "I have written it down. Probably why I remember it so well." Noah chuckles, and then they both watch as Stiles comes back in. Noah is reaching for something to drink when he turns back to Stiles and asks, "Is that my laptop?"

Stiles doesn't even look up when he says, "Yep." "Do you have my password?" "I have all your passwords." Nixie laughs at Noah's surprised face, and when he looks at her, she shrugs and says, "You look so surprised. I mean… really? I'm not at all surprised." Stiles points to her and says, "Exactly. This is not new for me. Did you know they just brought in another body from last night?"

Nixie moves to his side while Noah says, "Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't find out. Now give me my damn computer." Stiles turns away and says, "Hang on, hang on." Noah stares at him, and then to Nixie who is watching the same footage as him. Stiles points and says, "I think there's some footage missing. Or something missing in the footage." Nixie asks, "What do you mean?" "Not sure yet."

Noah looks between them and says, "I think there's something missing in both your heads." He reaches again, but Nixie catches him by the shoulder and gently guides him to lying in the bed again. And Stiles says while she does that, "You need your rest." Noah looks up at Nixie, who shrugs, and then he sighs and says, "Now I remember why I never play Rook against you two anymore. No one else ever wins."

Nixie smiles and then returns to Stiles' side. He points to the screen, at the beast coming out, and says, "Look at this. You see this?" "Worse. I was standing right in front of the damn thing last night." "What?"

Both Noah and Stiles look at her, and she leans back and asks, "What?" Stiles jumps to his feet and asks, "And when were you going to tell me that?" She shrugs and says, "It hasn't exactly been a perfectly quiet morning. I forgot. But now you know." "And what happened?" "Liam was being chased by it. He texted me and I went to find him. I lured the thing away, we fought a bit. He's insanely strong by the way. No, he didn't hurt me, but that was because I was quicker than he was. And after I punched him one time really good in the face, I went back to Liam to check on him. He was with Hayden, but they went separate ways before I left to go back home and sleep again."

Stiles stares at her a moment, and then asks, "How big was it?" "Big. Like… at least two or three times the size of a normal person. And strong." Stiles turns to his dad, and then sighs and turns back to her. "Next time Nixie…" "I'm really not planning on there being a next time. But, if there is one, I will tell you about it sooner." "Good."

They leave Noah after a while, and outside at her bike, Stiles asks, "Are you ready for this?" "Ready for what?" "To forgive Scott." Nixie pauses in putting on her helmet, and then thinks about it. Looking down, she says, "I'm ready to try. Not so sure I'll succeed." "What's that mean Nixie? I know you don't want to talk about everything until we have everyone back, but give me something. Please?"

Looking up at him, she runs her hands through her hair before answering. "I feel… I don't even really know if this is the right way to explain it. I feel pulled in two different directions all the time. Mentally and emotionally, at least. Some stuff is simple to make a decision on, like going after Liam to help last night. I still want to protect each and every one of you, no matter who I might still be upset with. But other things…"

She sighs in exhaustion, "Other things I just can't seem to settle on, no matter how hard I try. Like forgiving Scott, because I know he realizes the mistake he's made. Or forgiving Malia, for where I know her mind is and for trusting Theo too. Liam, for letting his anger get the best of him and for letting Theo trick him into targeting it all at Scott. And…"

She looks down again and adds, "And Lydia and Parrish." "What about them?" "I… In my head, I keep telling myself it's stupid, like you said. It's stupid to think that Lydia would try to take him from me, or that he and her have a thing going on between them. I keep trying to tell myself that. But then there's this other side of me that thinks that he'd be happier with her. She doesn't get hurt as much and he'd have less to worry about. She's far prettier and they're both harbingers of death so that's something they can connect on."

Slipping her helmet on now, she lifts the face mask and says, "I just… I don't know Stiles. I can't seem to make everything in my head meet on the same page." He takes her hand in his and says, "Maybe you have the same problem I do. Maybe you need to wait for your heart to catch up with your head." Nixie blinks at that as she thinks about it, and then says, "Maybe. I don't know. It feels different from that. But maybe."

Sighing, she lowers the mask and asks, "Ready?" "Let's go." He leaves his dad's cruiser at the hospital and hops on the back of her bike, and they speed off to Scott's house.

When they get there, Scott's in the bathroom, tending to his wound. Unlike Nixie's, which is no longer bleeding and is just an open gash at this point, he's bleeding quite a bit. But he doesn't look any worse for wear. Yet.

Stiles stares at it for a moment. He's never actually seen it, so he didn't know how bad it looked. Then he stepped up to the bathroom and said, "Hey. Still not healing?" Scott nods to both of them, and then says, "Sometimes it just takes a little longer. What are you two doing here?"

Nixie glances between them for a moment, and suddenly her second sight cuts on again. As the world snaps into this new view, she curses under her breath and Scott jerks his attention to her. Sighing, she looks at both of them.

Stiles is better. His bright aura isn't tainted by so much guilt or secrecy or anger and sadness anymore. But Scott. Scott's is still coated in loneliness, anguish, and sorrow. He needs to be forgiven. Even as wrong as he was… he needs this. More than she needs to be angry and upset with him.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she hears Scott ask, "Nix, are you okay?" Opening her eyes, seeing the world back to normal, she smiles and says, "Yep. Just still not used to that."

Back to both of them, she says, "And I'm here to make sure neither of you do something stupid enough to get either of you killed. Kind of my job. And I'm pulling double duty for you considering you're still currently supernaturally challenged." Scott actually grins at her, and then looks to Stiles when he says, "Exactly. Ah, you heard about the guy who got killed at the communication towers, right?" Scott nods and Stiles adds, "I think I may have figured something out."

"And you guys want my help?" Stiles nods and says, "Yeah, well, you said you can find the clues I can't." Scott glances to Nixie, who shrugs and says, "I'm against this plan, so he kind of needs someone else's help." Which she's not, but it makes Scott grin again, and he looks over Stiles shoulder to see the footage. Scott nods when Stiles explains it, and then says, "Okay. What am I missing?" Stiles points to the footage again and says, "Two people go in. Three come out. And I checked all the footage."

Nixie nods and says, "He did. Took him at least another hour at the hospital to go through it." Stiles nods too, before looking back to Scott. "Not a single person enters that building before the technician the entire day. So where does that something really big and really fast come from?" Scott grows quite serious and says, "There's another way in."

Nixie nods and after watching both of them stand there for a moment, she says, "This is the part where we all figure out what we're driving so we can go and check it out. You know, I know we're a little rusty, but I thought that was pretty obvious." Stiles gives her a look before saying, "I trained you a little too well in sarcasm." "Nonsense, you should be proud."

Scott chuckles at both of them, and then says, "I was just there with Parrish a while ago. I didn't see anything, but I wasn't looking for another way in at the time." Nixie nods, but Stiles stops and asks, "You've seen Parrish?" "Yeah." He glances at Nixie, and Scott gives him an understanding look before saying, "He asked about you Nix. You… you apparently aren't answering any of his calls?"

Sighing, she says, "Guys…" Stiles comes in front of her and says, "I know you feel pulled in two directions. Understood. But he's still your mate. More than that, he's still a member of this pack. And what if he was hurt or lost somewhere and you didn't answer." "He's not." "How would you know that for sure?"

Nixie stares at him, and then says, "I'll… I'll stop ignoring his calls as much." Stiles nods and then says to Scott, "Progress. Slow but sure, we are making progress."

It's while they're outside getting ready to leave when her phone rings. Stiles smirks and asks, "Speak of the devil?" Nixie gives him a look now and says, "It's Corey." Opening the phone, she asks, "Corey?" "Um… Hi Nixie." She sighs at the sound of his voice. It was one thing to know he was alive. It was another thing to hear him speak again. Laughing in relief, she says, "It's so good to hear you Corey."

She can practically feel him relax and his spirits lift a little over the phone. "Um… I think Mason already told you. I have a…" "You two have a date Saturday. Yeah." "Yeah. I just… I…" Nixie waits, and then says, "Corey, you have my number so you can ask me anything. If you need help, so long as it doesn't involve helping Theo, I will be there as fast as I can."

A pause, and he says, "Well, it doesn't involve helping him. It's… more about him?" "Fire away." "He… he came to the school looking for me. And I told him I wouldn't hurt you guys. But… he said that's not what he wanted. And then he said that… that I was gonna come with him and do what he said, because I don't want to die again. And I'm with him, right now. But… it, it felt…"

Nixie nods and says, "Like a threat. Yeah, he gets that way now that he can't hide behind a false mask of sincerity and kindness." Corey's meets her with silence, but Nixie smiles again and responds with what she knows he needs. "I can't decide for you Corey. I can't tell you which way to go. That's gonna have to be your call. But when, and I really hope there's a when. When you decide you're done with Theo, and you need somewhere else to go? I'm here. We're all here. And we'll do everything we can to help and protect you."

"Nix?" She waits for more, and Corey asks, "That's… that's what they call you, right? Your nickname?" Laughing, she says, "Yeah. Yeah, that's me." "Can I…" "The only person not allowed to call me that is Theo. And of all the people he decided to save Corey, you are my favorite." She can feel him brighten at that, and then he laughs when she adds, "But don't let that go to your head. I like you because you're sweet, and good, and pretty much everything Theo isn't. Don't forget who you are while you're with him."

When she hangs up, her eyebrows come together in confusion. Stiles notices and asks, "What's wrong? That conversation seemed to go pretty well from what I could tell." "It did."

Sighing as she swings a leg over her bike, she ponders how to explain it. "I… I'm still upset with those in our pack who trusted Theo. I'm still even a slight bit peeved at your dad for it. But with Corey…" She shakes her head and says, "I mean… I get it. Somehow I understand. Theo brought them back. For the time being, there's a certain amount of loyalty there that they almost can't help but to give him."

"Okay… so?" She looks to Stiles, and then to Scott when he joins them. Sighing, she says, "There were times, when Theo was with us. Times when I could understand, I really could. I understood why someone thought we could trust him. But even with that, it still frustrated me to no end whenever someone started to." Shrugging, she says, "I just don't understand why I can make that exception for Corey, but I can't seem to grasp it for any of us."

Stiles nods, and then Scott says, "Maybe it's because he's not technically pack. At least, not yet." Nixie nods and says, "Yeah, maybe." "You still mad at me?" She glances up at him, and then says with a grin, "Furious." He grins back, and then says honestly, "I'm working on that." "I know. And it's not lost on me."

They watch each other, the most at peace with him that Nixie has felt yet. Right up to the point when Stiles interrupts and says, "Okay, that was a nice heart to heart. Now, let's get going to find this back entrance." Nixie nods and slides the face mask of her helmet into place and cranks her engine. And she laughs when Scott hurries over to his bike so he can try to keep up.

* * *

At the communications tower, when Scott tries to lift the fallen locker, Nixie feels her heart soften even more for him. Brushing past Stiles and holding him still when he makes to move, she goes to the other side of the locker and helps Scott lift it up off the floor. She's not panting by the time they're done, but Scott is. And she considers reaching over to take more of his pain, but as she extends her hand, Scott shakes his head and whispers, "You've done enough for me."

She drops her hand, and then says, "I'm still in better shape than you." He laughs and says, "I have no doubt. You always were tougher than either of us." And she smiles, and then they follow Stiles down into the tunnels. They always seem to be returning to the tunnels.

Stiles has the black light, shining it around for any signs of mercury. And when they do find it… it's not in small quantities. It leaves a long trail down one of the paths.

And then he finds two words written in the mercury on the ground. Nixie tilts her head, memorizing the words though she doesn't know what they mean. She was smart, but Lydia was the genius. In order to know what they mean, they'd have to look the words up for themselves for now.

"What is that?" Stiles glances at Scott, then back to the words and says, "It looks like Latin. Nix?" She shakes her head though and says, "Languages are Lydia's forte. Not mine."

Scott takes out his phone to take a picture, and that's when Nixie feels a sharp sting to her back. Stiles is quickly hit after her, and he goes down with a groan. But Nixie stays standing and growls as she spins to find Tracy, claws extended and half transformed.

The girl seems shocked that Nixie is still standing. She apparently didn't remember that kanima venom had no effect on her. Theo must've forgotten it too, or else he wouldn't have sent Tracy to attack her first. Scott spins to see them, and though he moves forward, Nixie says, "Protect Stiles." And she and Tracy go at it.

Stiles watches as Tracy lands several slashes to Nixie, who remains unfazed, and then grabs Tracy by the throat and shoves her into the pipes behind her. Roaring, she dares, "Come on Tracy!" The kanima struggles to stand, but comes back at her. But Nixie fights back harder this time, and then pins her to the wall hard, choking her with an arm across her throat.

"Scott! Behind her!" Nixie glances to see Josh, another one still alive, coming at her with his electrified hands and body. She snarls at him, but Scott jumps into action and slashes across his front before throwing him into a nearby wall.

He comes back, and Tracy lifts her legs and kicks Nixie in the chest, knocking her back. Snarling at Tracy, she then grabs the girl's wrist and twists one arm behind her back while holding the other out in front of her. "Scott!"

He glances, and then dodges Josh and shoves him so he runs right into Tracy's venom laced claws. And while that happens, Tracy gets shocked by electricity at as well.

Stiles sees some of it flow through Nixie's body too, her scales surfacing and reacting to the attack, but as soon as Josh falls, she tosses Tracy aside as well, standing there as though nothing had happened.

She was stronger. That was for sure.

Scott and Nixie then both look at a wall nearby, and together they snarl at it. But Nixie softens her stance when she sees Corey materialize out of nowhere.

Her relaxed stance does put him more at ease, but Scott is still growling. But when Theo emerges through the round opening in the wall, Corey jumps as Nixie's entire body becomes encased in scales, her talons extend, her teeth lengthen, and her eyes burn bright as she growls at the boy she's come to hate more than anyone she'd ever met.

"Okay. Maybe they're not ready to take on an alpha. Especially one that can smell fear." Theo looks to Corey pointedly, and then jumps himself when Nixie snarls again, moving closer in Corey's direction, as though protecting him from his own pack leader at the moment. Corey looks at her, and then to Scott and says, "He's got fangs." "So does she, but you don't seem all that scared of her." "She's not looking at _me_ like she wants to eat me."

Scott looks around at all of them, and then asks, "What did you do?" Theo hops down and says, "I found some new friends. I don't take rejection well." He ends up beside Stiles, who says, "Hey Theo." "Stiles." Nixie can see the look in Theo's eyes, the one that says he might try to do something to Stiles.

And before he can so much as blink again, Nixie is in front of Stiles, snarling and growling. Theo takes a step back, and then asks anyone, "Seriously! What is she?!" Scott smirks and says, "Definitely someone you don't want pissed at you." Theo then looks down at the words beneath his feet, and then stomps down and destroys them. Nixie snarls, but she doesn't leave Stiles' side as Tracy moves to try and help Josh to his feet.

To Scott, Theo says, "You're going to leave here thinking that you need to worry about me. But you're wrong. We're actually back on the same side." Nixie snarls and says, "We were never on the same side to begin with." "I wanted a pack." "We had one, and it most certainly didn't need you." He flashes his eyes at her, but it has no effect. Corey watches as Nixie remains, like a sentry, in front of Stiles to protect him.

Corey can't picture Theo doing that for him. Not for any of them.

Theo looks to Scott again and says, "That thing, that's what we need to worry about. Your pack and mine. We're gonna go back to school, and pretend like we're normal teenagers. But at night? We're going to be fighting for our lives."

Stiles, from behind Nixie, asks, "What is it?" "It's not a chimera." Scott nods and says, "But it's just a kid underneath. Someone like us." Theo smirks and says, "Not anymore." Nixie, having calmed back to normal, rises to her feet and says, "Yeah. Definitely not on the same side." She gives Corey a stern look, but then softens it and turns back to Stiles and away from them.

Once she gets Stiles sitting up and back against a wall, he asks, "You alright?" She nods, and then lifts her torn shirt high enough to show him that she doesn't have any new injuries, but avoids showing him the one she took from Scott. "She only got me once Stiles. On the back and not very deep. Every other time, my scales… it was like so long as I knew where she was going to strike, my scales appeared to defend against it." "They ever done that before?" "No. But… there are a lot of things that never happened before."

Stiles gives her a look, and she just says, "Later." "How much later?" "However long later needs to be." Scott joins them, and then says, "He knew what it meant and I can't even remember the words." Nixie nods, slumping back and sitting next to Stiles. "Damnatio Memoriae." Scott looks to her in surprise, but also relief. And then they both turn to Stiles when he translates, "It means the condemnation of memory."

At Nixie's surprised expression, he says, "What? That's right. I know things." She smiles at him, and then Stiles leans his head back against the wall again and says, "I think it also means that whatever the dread doctors created; whatever this last chimera really is. It's not something new. It's something old. Like, really old."

Scott stares hard at the floor and says, "So they didn't create a new creature." Stiles nods and says, "They resurrected one."

Nixie lets her legs sit out in front of her, resting her head back with Stiles'. Huffing, she says, "Well, that doesn't sound like a much better thing to have to deal with. In fact, I'd say much worse. I might not have known what it meant in Latin, but the condemnation of memory means that he or she was stripped from existence, right? Everything of theirs destroyed, every scrap of paper with their name on it… everything?" Stiles nods in confirmation, and then huffs and says, "I hate kanimas." Nixie nods and says, "I hate Theo." Scott looks to both of them, and then says, "I hate being packless."

Nixie looks to him, and then says, "Well, focus on the bright side. You've got two back. That's a start." He looks to both of them again, and then smiles and takes a seat with them to rest while Stiles regains the use of his muscles.

That's when Scott draws his circle in the ground. The mark of his tattoo. The mark of his pack, even if he didn't know that's what it would end up becoming when he first got it. Looking at them again, he says, "We need help. If Theo's got his own pack now, then we need ours. All of ours."

Sighing, he says, "We have to get the others back." Stiles exhales and says, "The others? You mean Kira who's currently battling a homicidal fox spirit inside of her, Malia who isn't even speaking to any of us including Nixie, which is something else entirely wrong, Lydia who's stuck in Eichen house, and Liam who almost killed you?" Nixie nods and says, "About sums them all up. Doesn't include the potential new members, but considering two of them are in Theo's pack, one of them is Liam's best friend, and one of them is my boyfriend who I am for some reason having a difficult time dealing with in my head, I'd say that's an accurate summation."

Scott looks to her, and then says to both of them, "Also known as our best friends." Nixie laughs at that and Stiles leans his head back and says to her, "Your amusement at sarcasm is incredibly annoying sometimes." "Your fault." "I know."

To Scott again, Stiles asks, "Okay, how?" "One by one." Scott gestures to his half-finished symbol in the dirt, and Stiles asks, "You're not seriously going to make me do it?" "You're part of the pack right?" He sighs and says, "Okay. But Nixie has to too."

Nixie just reaches down and draws half of the outside circle, and then says to Stiles, "I'm not nearly as disconcerted by this mark as you are Stiles. I have no problems." Stiles rolls his eyes and then finishes the other half, and then Scott and Nixie help him up off the floor. Supporting him as they go back through the tunnels, Scott says, "We need to find Kira." Nixie nods, and then laughs when Stiles comments back with, "I still hate that tattoo." And Scott grins too and says "I know."

Nixie sighs in relief at having both her boys back and together again. But she does pause a little and jump in surprise when Scott says, "Her dad's coming back soon since the school is getting ready to reopen. We can ask him. Maybe convince him to tell us where they're headed." Stiles nods and says, "Worth a shot anyway. You think Nix?" "Sure. His wife's only trying to save their daughter from being taken over by a homicidal fox spirit, like you said before. Convincing him should be a cinch."

Both boys look over at her, and she shrugs and laughs when Stiles says, "I liked it better when your sarcasm was still encouraging." "You've just gotten used to me not being as sarcastic lately. You'll come around."

And with that, they head out to the vehicles and head home, praying that at the very least, they can talk to Ken tomorrow and figure out what they're next step should be.

* * *

Chapter 2! Yay! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you guys think. :) Chapter 3 to come shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 3: Episode 5x13

"They're alive."

Nixie, who is outside helping Stiles with his jeep, hears Liam inside the house. Patting Stiles on the shoulder, she says, "I'll be back." "Alright. Grab me a sandwich if you don't mind. And maybe two more containers for the trunk." "Sure thing."

In the kitchen, she hears Liam explain how the chimeras are alive, and Scott says he knows. Liam, trying to be helpful, also reports that it's Theo that did it. Scott knows that too.

Then Liam mentions Hayden, and Nixie realizes that she hadn't mentioned that to Scott yet. "She's okay?" Liam shrugs to Scott's question and says, "She's alive. I'm not sure she's totally okay. But she's definitely alive." "That's good." Liam nods, and then asks, "Where are you guys going?" "To get Kira. Her dad told us that her mom took her out to New Mexico, to this place called Shiprock."

And that conversation with Ken had started off drastically different then what Nixie had planned. As soon as they got to the door, he ignored Scott completely and pointed at her. Blinking in surprise, Nixie then remembered that she'd cleared out her room as Ken asked, "Where did you go?" Scott and Stiles both turn to her, and Nixie stares for a moment in shock.

Then, thinking fast, she says, "I moved to the lake house on Lydia's property." Ken blinks, and then asks, "Why? We told you…" "I know. And I appreciate it more than you know. It's just…" Sighing, she says, "I stayed for one night, and it felt wrong. None of you were here, and I didn't know when anyone was coming back. The lake house is supposed to be empty, but not this house. It felt too weird, too wrong. So I moved."

Ken stares at her a moment longer, and then hugs her and says, "Never disappear without leaving a note to explain things again." "Got it."

Then Scott asked about Kira, and though it took some digging and persuading, they managed to convince Ken to tell them where Kira and her mom were going. They all nodded their thanks, and then Ken said, "Wait."

He leaves the door for a moment, and then comes back with a bouquet of blue roses. Handing them to Scott, he says, "There's three more. Hold on." As he brings them all over to them, he looks to Nixie and says, "I don't know what the young deputy did, but please be aware he is trying to make up for it."

Four bouquets of solid blue roses. Nixie stares at the one in her hands so long that Ken has time to shut the door and the boys are down the steps before Stiles finally gets her attention. Turning to them, she asks, "Why is he sending me flowers?" Stiles rolls his eyes and says, "Because you aren't talking to him. And when the girl stops talking to the guy, and when the guy really cares, he does everything he can think of to make it better. Flowers are at the top of the list."

Scott does ask, "Why blue though?" But Nixie already knew the answer to that. Stiles says for her anyway, "They're her favorite color. And Jordan knows that. Someone should tell the poor guy that you've relocated."

Sighing, Nixie says, "Well, I don't know how we're going to get them anywhere on the bikes." Stiles shrugs and says, "I'll hold two. Tie the other two on the back of Scott's. They might end up a little windblown, but they'll be alright."

They take them to the lake house, and luckily the boys are in a hurry, so they opt for not coming in when Nixie suggests it. She finds the spare key, where it always is, in one of the lights by the door, and then sets the flowers inside, and then they had headed back to Stiles' house to prepare to go get Kira.

Working on his jeep for this journey was taking a while, which is what had given Liam time to get here and talk to Scott.

Scott looks down at his own bag that he's holding to bring with him and says, "They're trying to figure out a way to help her, but it's dangerous. So we're gonna go find her and bring her back." "I'll come with you." Nixie sighs and feels pity for Liam. Upset as she was with him, it hadn't all been his fault. Like Mason had said before, there had been about eight-hundred other extenuating circumstances.

But Nixie isn't surprised when Scott says, "Ah, you can't." Nixie doesn't feel anything else break inside her, so this isn't something that changes anything. Liam is just still a broken piece of the pack for now. She still feels pity for him though when he pleads, "Let me help. Let me do something. Just tell me what I can do." And Scott, after a moment of thought, simply says, "Don't do anything."

He walks out the door, leaving Liam standing there in the house alone. Well, mostly alone. Nixie walks into the room with two more containers of water and three sandwiches, one for each of them on this trip. Setting them on the table, she turns to Liam and says, "Give him time Liam. He just needs time." "What if we don't have time?"

She gives him a look and says, "Certain things have to be left for later Liam. These are the things that aren't nearly as time sensitive at the rest. Finding Kira is time sensitive. Getting Lydia out of Eichen is time sensitive. And figuring out what the dread doctors are up to is time sensitive." Coming up to him, she puts her hands on his shoulders and says, "Getting Scott to forgive you? That's not nearly as time sensitive as you might think. Just keep trying. Keep showing him you're sorry. It won't be lost on him. Just be patient and give it time. You have all the time in the world to earn his forgiveness Liam."

"What if something happens to him?" Nixie shines her eyes and smiles before saying, "I won't let that happen." Liam nods, and then sighs when Nixie wraps him in one of her hugs. He feels some of the tension ease out of his body, and then he asks, "Are you going?" "Yeah. Don't worry Liam. We're all working through this. Just stick with Mason and keep your friend safe for now. I think that's all we can ask you to do at this point."

She lets him go, and then says, "Go home and rest Liam. You've got classes again tomorrow."

Outside, Stiles is just saying, "You wanna get the band back together Scott, you don't leave out the drummer." Holding up her hands, she asks, "What am I? Chopped liver?" Stiles looks up at her and says, "You're not the drummer. You're the electric guitar player." "I thought that was Kira." "Well, then, you're the bass player." "Why can't I be the singer?" "That's Lydia. I thought that was obvious."

Nixie laughs and says, "Oh. How silly of me." "Exactly. Now, everybody cross all their fingers and toes." She joins Scott at the engine and raises an eyebrow, to which Scott sighs and they both turn their attention to the engine and pray.

And it starts.

Stiles runs back around to stare at it in surprise, obviously not having expected it to work just then. Then he shouts, "Success! Yes!" Nixie climbs in the back with the other two containers of water, shoving them all to one side and settling on hers. Scott is about to toss his bag back, when he sees the numerous containers in the back. Stiles glances too and says, "It's a minor leak. Very minor."

Scott pulls his bag back, but then Nixie grabs it. Pushing it behind her head, she says, "Wake me when we get there." Grinning, Scott says, "Sure thing Nix."

* * *

In the desert, after being stabbed by one of the skin walkers and having a heart to heart with her mother, Noshiko sits down beside Kira. "They say a lot of things and creatures are evil Kira, that aren't necessarily. Skinwalkers, Kitsune… dragons."

Kira looks at her and asks, "Dragons? You mean Nixie?" Noshiko nods and smiles before saying, "You see how ridiculous that seems? Of all of your friends, of all we've ever encountered, even I know Nixie would never be evil. She cares too much. It is why she is the dragon that she is. It's why her color is blue."

Kira sighs and leans over on her mother's shoulder. "Nixie doesn't have a spirit inside of her trying to take control." "All supernatural creatures have dual sides Kira. The werewolf is part man and part human. The kitsune is part fox and part human. And Nixie… she is part dragon and part human. And even now, especially now, if she is not on the same page as her dragon… then it could be causing problems for her."

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't know much about dragons." "We didn't, and there is still much we don't. But Deaton has been trying to educate all of the adults about dragons when we have time." Putting an arm around her daughter, Noshiko says, "Nixie being a dragon, in and of itself, is rare. Being a blue dragon? Even rarer. But there are steps after she turns eighteen, that need to be followed." "Like what?" "We need to see her… all of her. In particular, her mate needs to see her, and show her that he still loves her for all of who she is. Both the dragon and the human. And any problems she faces, she will need to face with us. Any concerns she has about the pack… those need to be addressed publicly, and not privately."

Kira laughs and says, "Nixie may be having a problem with that." "I hope not." "Why?" "Because the more problems a dragon has at that point, once they are meant to be fully realized, the more pain she will be in the longer she waits to resolve this issue. It may not even be a pain she understands. But she will not feel right, or whole, until the pack has seen her for what she is and accepted her as such." "But we know what she is?" "Yes, but you haven't seen it. Not all of it. Bits and pieces, but never the whole. Nixie hasn't had the ability to show you until now."

A pause, and then Kira says, "If so much about her is meant to be out in the open and not secret, why is she a dragon? Nixie always used to keep secrets. In fact, I'm pretty sure she still does." "She keeps secrets in the interest of protecting those she loves. Protecting them from worry, from pain, and from heartache. That is what her secrets are kept for. But the supernatural rules always have a way of ensuring certain things that we may not always like. For Nixie, that will be her inability to hide certain things without consequences, like her injuries, or when she is angry and confused. Each secret she keeps will have it's unique consequence."

Sighing, Kira says, "Then for her sake, I hope it's not too many." "We shall see Kira. We shall see."

* * *

"Man, I think the jeep's over heating again." Stiles nods and says, "Probably." "Should we pull over and put more antifreeze in it?" Stiles shakes his head and says, "No, we can just turn the heat on." Scott and Stiles both roll down their windows, and then Stiles suddenly feels a rush of cool at his backside. Turning to glance at Nixie, still asleep, he can feel the cool air emanating from her body. She was her own personal air conditioning unit. And it felt good.

Looking back to Scott, he asks, "You find anything yet?" "They're mostly the same stuff you already knew. 'Damnatio memoriae was a roman practice. A government decree to destroy the images of the damned. They would scratch off their names from inscriptions, chisel their face off of statues. The romans believed it was a punishment worse than death'." Stiles nods and says, "Being forgotten."

Both boys jump when Nixie's cool arms suddenly wrap around each of their shoulders. Leaning forward with tired eyes, looking at the book, she says, "Sounds like a bitch." Scott grins, and then says, "Listen to this." Nixie leans closer as Scott reads, "Damnatio memoriae was later used on a serial killer in 1598, known as the Demon Tailor. He lured children into his shop in Paris, where he would kill them and boil the flesh off their bones to eat. The courts believed the crimes so horrible, they ordered all documents destroyed. To this day no one knows his real name."

Stiles nudges Nixie back to middle so he can share some more of her cool energy, and then sighs and says, "So the dread doctors resurrected a killer who was so bad that he had to literally be erased from history." Scott adds, "A killer that became a werewolf."

Nixie adds, "Which probably made him a better killer." Stiles huffs and says, "That's great." And he steps on the gas to get them down the road faster. Nixie stays leaning forward for a while, covering them in her cool energy. She felt fine, but she knew they were hot and sweating from the heat.

Later on, Scott asks, "You still not talking to Malia?" Stiles glances at him, having traded places so Scott was driving now. "Uh, she's not talking to me. Or anyone, I guess." Scott nods and says, "I think I know why." Nixie opens her eyes from the back seat, and then asks, "She found her mother, didn't she?" Scott looks in the rearview mirror and asks, "You knew?" "No. I mean, not for sure. I suspected though." Stiles looks between them and then asks, "Her mother? As in the desert wolf?"

Scott nods and Stiles huffs and says, "I knew she was still looking. She erased her name off my board, but I just… I knew she never stopped." Nixie nods, and then looks to Scott when he says, "When I was at her house, I'm pretty sure Braeden was there too." "Braeden?" Stiles asked it, but that was news to Nixie as well.

Pulling out her phone while the boys discuss the possibility of Malia planning to kill her mother, she texts Malia, " _Hey, is Braeden with you?_ " It takes a minute, but then Malia replies, " _Yes, and I'm not talking about._ " _"You don't have to. Does she have my number?" "No?" "Well, then make sure she does. And make sure she remembers that the same rule applies to her just like it still applies to you. Anything. ANYTHING!"_

It takes a minute longer, but then Malia responds and says, _"She's got it. And Nixie… Thank you." "I love you Malia. You're family. Don't forget that. And tell Braeden if she gets hurt and doesn't call me, I'm going to kick her ass."_

The next message she receives is from a new number, and Nixie smiles when she reads, _"It's Braeden. Malia tells me your some badass dragon. Still think I could take you, so not sure how you plan on kicking my ass. But the sentiment is appreciated. Gotta go. Bye."_ _"Bye."_

And then the engine sputters, and Scott asks, "What's happening?" Nixie leans forward, and then laughs and says, "Out of gas." Stiles looks too and says, "Yeah, we're out of gas." "It says we have half a tank." Nixie looks to Scott as Stiles says, "Not necessarily." Scott looks at Nixie, and she shakes her head, and then he looks to Stiles and says, "You didn't fix the gas gauge, did you?" "Not necessarily."

Nixie turns to him and says, "How about, just… no. Because it's definitely not fixed." "Okay, you know what? My jeep does not respond well to sarcasm." "Well, please express my deepest sympathies to your jeep." "I will. When we get back and put gas in her again. Come on. Hand me that gas can in the back."

Nixie passes it forward, and then they all get out and start heading up the road towards where the nearest gas station is.

When they get there, it's closed, and there are chains around the gas pumps. Raising an eyebrow, Nixie says, "Must be pretty bad in New Mexico. I don't think I've ever seen such drastic measures taken to protect a gas pump." Stiles tries the door and says, "Locked."

Scott tugs on the chains, and then looks to Nixie and asks, "You wanna do the honors?" She snaps the lock in her hand, and then helps Scott unwind it as he asks Stiles, "You got a twenty?"

He sticks it in the door, and then comes back to them as they fill the container with gas.

It's after Stiles tucks the nozzle away and Nixie is turning back towards the road, when she freezes as he says, "There was a pin." Scott looks back at him, and then at Nixie who's cool vibe has suddenly magnified. She's worried. Looking back at Stiles, Scott waits for more.

"There was one little metal pin attached to the scaffolding. He was trying to pull me down." Scott lowers his eyes and says in understanding and sorrow, "He was trying to kill you." "Yeah, so then I pulled the pin. And… all these metal braces came down. And one of them… it just went right through him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles looks up and says, "It was just the way you were looking at me that night. You know, you were standing there with that wrench in your hand. You were looking at me like I just bashed you in the head with it. You know, like I'd broken your sacred rule and that's it, there's no going back."

"Stiles, I know the difference." "What?" "I know what self-defense is." Turning to Nixie, he asks, "Why didn't you tell me though?" Nixie closes her eyes and says, "I…" "That's on me Scott."

Nixie looks to Stiles and says, "Stiles… no…" "It is Nixie." Moving in front of her, he says to Scott, "She got there at the end. She saw what was happening. If… if she hadn't roared and distracted him, I might not have even made it to the pin. But I did. And then I tried to call the police, but when they came the body was just gone, Jordan had already taken it. And then I… I begged her Scott. She talked about telling you, or telling my dad. But I just… I just couldn't."

"I could've argued with you though." Stiles turns to her and says, "No Nix. No, because that's… that's not what you do. You knew you weren't gonna convince me otherwise, at least not that night. And that's what you do. You became what I needed you to be. And right then, that was my confident. You kept the secret for me because you knew that was what I needed from you."

Wrapping her in a hug, he sighs and says, "And it wasn't fair of me to ask it of you, but you did it anyway. You always do. And I'll never be able to repay you for that." She hugs him back and says, "Shut up Stiles. I'd do a whole lot more for you, and it wouldn't even take me a second to decide to do it." "I know."

Scott joins them, and then smiles at Nixie and says, "Now that we're all kind of on the same page again, let's go get Kira and bring her up to speed with us." Nixie nods, and then all three look up at the sky as clouds roll in lightly. Huffing, Nixie says, "I just need to shut off my emotions I guess. I can't even cry happy tears without making it rain." Stiles laughs and puts an arm around her as they head back up the road.

* * *

It's later when Scott suddenly shakes Nixie awake. He was in the back now, and she was in the passenger seat.

She'd gotten more sleep on this road trip then she had in weeks. She should probably take that into consideration on the walls of the cabin.

Eyes fluttering, she finds herself staring at a mountain covered in dark clouds, lightning and thunder all around it. Mouth dropping open, she asks, "What the hell is that?" Stiles shakes his head and says, "Damn. I was really hoping maybe you were having a nightmare and had something to do with it." "Thanks." "Just keeping it honest." He punches the gas pedal and heads them faster towards the mountain where Kira is obviously going through something to try and regain control of her fox.

As they're pulled over to take a look at things, trying to figure out how to drive in there, Scott suddenly says, "I don't know why I believed him." Stiles looks over at him and Scott adds, "I don't know why we didn't just keep talking that night. Five more minutes, and we would've figured out that there were two different stories. We would've filled a lot of blanks."

Shaking his head at himself, he says, "Should've just kept talking." Stiles and Nixie look at each other, and she backs away back towards the jeep to give them a moment. But Scott turns to her and says, "And you. You knew. Even more than Stiles, you knew from the beginning. I should've listened. I should've known."

Shaking his head again, he adds, "Should've just _kept talking_." Stiles nods, but says, "He knew we wouldn't." "I didn't want it to happen like this." "Like what?" Scott looks to both of them and says, "I knew. I knew sooner or later, one of us was going to get a little too much blood on our hands. And I half thought it was gonna be Malia."

Stiles sighs and says, "Well, she definitely seems like she's working on it." Scott shakes his head and says, "I just always thought that if it were to happen, then it should be me. I'm the one who's constantly putting you guys in danger, risking your lives for people you don't even know."

Looking to Nixie, he says, "It should've been me." Stiles puts a hand on his shoulder, but smiles and chuckles when Nixie launches herself into Scott's arms, the same way she used to. Holding him tight, she sighs and says, "You're a good alpha Scott. And we'd follow you anywhere. Because even if you do make mistakes, you are always trying to do what's right. And that's why we risk our lives for people we don't know. Because it's right. Because it's what a true alpha would do."

Leaning back she says, "And so would his pack." He smiles down at her, and then sighs into her hug while Stiles says, "Alright you two. Come on. We've only got a few hours to sunrise."

But as Scott makes to leave, Nixie holds him still and asks, "Am I the only one who sees that? Or hears that?" Scott looks back in time to see a flash of light, hearing the clang of what sounds like swords. Pointing, he says, "It's Kira!"

* * *

It's as they're racing towards the mountain, still a little dark outside, when Nixie gets a call on her phone. Over the noise of dirt flying and the wind, she holds the phone to her ear and asks, "Yeah Malia? What's wrong?" "I'm about to do something else you're not going to like. Or Scott." "And that is?" "Theo can help me find my mother. And if that were all, I wouldn't be doing it. But my mom has Deaton."

Nixie pauses. In any other situation she would argue. But if Theo knew how to find Deaton? Well, then as much as she hates him, she'd probably try to use him to get there too. Sighing, Nixie says, "Malia… I'm not going to try to talk you out of it." "Good." "But please… please… for the love of God and all things holy. Please be careful. Do not trust him." "Don't worry. I will never trust him again." "Good. Take Braeden with you wherever you end up going. If he so much as nicks you and Braeden doesn't shoot him dead, I'll kill him myself."

Turning back to the front after she hangs up, she says, "Guys, the storm is dying down." Scott nods and says, "I know." "Well, I hate to be a killjoy, but I don't exactly have a good feeling about it dying down." Both boys look at her, and then Stiles hits the gas again, maxing the jeep out as fast as it will go.

When they pull into the valley, Noshiko and Kira are fighting off some… questionably dressed women.

These must be the skinwalkers that Ken told them about.

Scott rolls out of the jeep on the ground, growling at the skinwalkers. Stiles shouts, "Get in!"

Kira runs to the jeep, Scott behind her. Nixie pulls her into the backseat and holds her as tight as she can. Kira sighs and says, "You're so cold." "Comes with being a blue dragon. Get your mom." "Mom!"

Noshiko climbs in the front seat and Stiles shifts gears and starts peeling out of there. But one of the skinwalkers, the one with red mud around her eyes, prepares to throw her spear. And Nixie already saw what she did to Noshiko's car.

Stiles glances back and says, "Oh, she looks pissed." Kira does too and adds, "We're not going to make it."

Nixie snarls and says, "Drive Stiles." "What?" Climbing into the back, she tosses the back window up and says, "DRIVE!" And she jumps out and rolls on the ground towards the skinwalkers. The spear comes, but she catches it and throws it back, landing just an inch in front of the skinwalker's feet.

Then she roars, and despite her order, Stiles stops driving at the edge of the clearing and they all turn back to look at her.

And though his mother had told him about them, Scott's eyes still widen along with everyone else's, when her wings tear through the back of her shirt. Her scales coat her whole body, and she morphs partially as her wings lift her a few inches off the ground. Roaring down at the skinwalkers, she hurls huge gusts of wind and dust at them, showing the power and strength in her wings.

Stiles starts to scramble, to yell at her to come on, but Noshiko holds up a hand and says, "Look."

Nixie lands on the ground in confusion when the skinwalkers drop their weapons. And instead of pursuing her, or preparing to fight her, they kneel before her, their heads bowed in respect.

Scales leaving to reveal her skin, she says, "I don't understand." The one with red mud around her eyes rises, and says, "It has been centuries since our eyes have been blessed with the presence of a dragon. And a blue one… we have not seen in an even greater length of time."

Nixie's wings curl behind her, for the moment not needed. Nodding, she says, "We're leaving. And I'm taking my friend with me." "And because we know what you are, we will let you go freely. But with warning." The woman steps closer, until she is just a foot from Nixie. Reaching out to touch her, she looks down, and Nixie does too.

Beneath where she had first landed, ice and snow and frost had formed on the ground. Looking at the skinwalker, she says, "Sorry." The skinwalker actually smiles very slightly, and then responds, "You are powerful and brave, and a fierce warrior and protector. And while you may be in pain, and while you may still be learning, we know you will have control."

Glancing at the jeep, she says, "But your friend does not. She wields the sword, but the fox wields her. She has no control. She has no hope. Not without us." Nixie stares for a moment, and then nods and says, "If she does ever return… I don't want her to be stuck here forever. I would never allow her to become bound to this place forever. I don't think I could stand it." "You can stand far more than you think, and even more than they think. But for you, we will agree to think of another solution." "Thank you."

When she gets back to the jeep, she leans against it and closes her eyes while forcing her wings back into her body. It hurts, but she forces herself not to react or cringe. Then she climbs back inside with Kira and Scott's help.

That's when Kira points out, "Your back is raw Nix. Where your wings came out." Nixie reaches back to touch the spot, and yeah, the skin feels rubbed raw. Sighing, she says, "It'll pass. Stiles, get us out of here." He nods, and then punches it and gets them back on the road to home.

Noshiko looks back at her and asks, "What did they want?" "They said they had a great deal of respect for me because I was a dragon. They also told me probably what they already told you, that Kira has no control." Sighing as she leans back, even with her back hurting, she says, "I told them I wouldn't allow them to keep her here. They said they would let us go freely, but with that warning." Noshiko nods, and then asks, "How are you?" "I'm fine. Tired right now, but fine." "Good."

Kira and Scott kiss and make out half the way home, and then when they arrive at his house, everyone sort of collapses and falls asleep. Well, not Nixie. She feels awake and alert.

Which is why she wasn't surprised by the knock that came on the door. Pulling it open, she hugs Mason, and then Liam, and then says, "Living room. Kira's getting him."

They wait for Scott to be awake, and then he asks, "What's wrong?"

Mason starts and says, "I found out something from Corey. We know what Theo's doing." Nixie steps in and says, "Then let's please get on with finding whatever it is he wants so we can get to it first and use it against him." Liam says, "He's looking for an alpha. A blind alpha"

Scott pauses, and then says, "Deucalion." Mason asks, "You know him?" Nixie smiles and says, "Scott's the reason he's still alive." Scott looks at her, and then asks, "You think he really did change?" "I think you made him want to Scott. And I think we can definitely find him before Theo does." "How?"

Nixie tosses him her phone, and then shrugs and says, "Keeping up with people is kind of my thing." And Scott laughs before dialing the number, the beginnings of a plan finally beginning to take shape.

* * *

Chapter 3! Woohoo! And hopefully chapter 4 will follow shortly after this one. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 4: Episode 5x14

Jordan stares at the bodies being wheeled into the morgue. It's worse than his dream. At least his dream hadn't been real yet. But this… this was definitely a nightmare.

"Parrish, look at me." He turns to the sheriff and Noah says, "I know what you're thinking. The dream's coming true. It's not." "Sheriff, there's twenty-three bodies. Twenty-three of them!" "Which means you're going to go back to the station and you're gonna go through every missing persons report for the past two weeks. That's what we do."

Jordan glances back at the bodies, but then nods when Noah asks, "You got it Parrish?" He starts to walk away, but pauses and asks, "How's Nixie?" Noah looks at him and says, "She's hanging in there, same as all of us." "Has she… I mean…" Noah smiles gently and says, "She always asks about you Parrish. She asked about you before you were a couple, she asked about you all last year, and over the summer. And yes, she asks about you now." "I never see her." "She's skilled at not being found if she doesn't want to be." "Can you please tell her I'm worried about her? And that I need to see her?" "Sure thing Parrish."

No sooner had the deputy gone then the elevator doors opened. Stiles scrambles out and says, "Do not ever hit the stop button again." Noah looks at Nixie, who ducks her head down. Sighing, Noah says to the other three, "Parrish was just here." Stiles blinks, and then turns back to Nixie and says, "If this doesn't end soon, and I do mean soon, I'm going to lock the two of you in a closet together until you get over whatever this is you have going on with him."

Then he turns back to his dad and asks, "Who found them?" Noah glances back at the bodies, and then says, "Argent. And he said the doctors were down there. He also said you guys might know what this thing is." Scott nods and says, "We've got a theory." Stiles adds, "It's a slightly terrifying theory." And Nixie tacks on, "Not so slight. Let's just go with terrifying. Very terryfing."

Noah nods to her and says, "Well, the M.E. said that the victims were killed somewhere else and then dumped in those tunnels." Scott looks to Stiles and asks "What if the dread doctors are hiding the bodies?"

Kira looks at him and asks, "Why would they do that?" Stiles suggests, "Maybe they're covering for it. Protecting it like a parent would." Nixie comments, "Or like some deranged scientists would who don't want their little creation to be found out before he's actually altogether and complete." Stiles turns to her and asks, "What do you mean?" "I mean Damnatio Memoriae. This thing still doesn't remember who it was once before. And I'm betting there are going to be a lot more missing people that are actually dead and hidden in tunnels, before this thing is actually at a point that they are satisfied with."

Noah looks between them and asks, "And what exactly is it?" Scott answers, "A werewolf." Kira nods, and then explains, "It's called the Beast." At Noah's stunned look, Stiles says, "We know. Horrifying."

Noah then looks to Nixie and says, "Well, we better figure out what we're gonna call your boyfriend. Because it looks like his dream is coming true." And as they others head off in one direction, Noah holds Nixie back. "Parrish says that he's worried about you and that he really needs to see you." Nixie sighs and says, "I… after Noah. After we get…" "Nixie, what if he doesn't have until after."

Blinking and turning to face him, she asks, "What do you mean?" "I mean, we still don't know what he is, but he's not exactly up to snuff. He thinks his dream is coming true, and he thinks he's part of the reason why. And I know you don't think you can handle seeing him, but he needs to see you. Even if it's only for a few minutes."

She stares at him a moment more, and then nods and says, "I'll figure something out." "Good. Now get going. All of you have missed enough school days as it is." She nods and takes off after her friends.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Theo sighs and says in response to Malia's question, "Look, I promised I'd help and I will." "That's supposed to help me find Deaton?" Theo glances down at the needle in his hand, and then says, "No. Something in the dread doctors' operating theater is going to do that. I can take you there, but I can't let you see where it is." "Ever hear of a blindfold?" "Not one that works on a werecoyote."

Malia gives the needle a look and asks, "What's in it?" "Wolfsbane. The same kind they used on Liam. It won't last and there's no permanent side effects." Glaring at him, she asks, "Why should I trust you?" "You shouldn't. But I'm sure your precious Nixie already told you that."

Malia snarls and Theo chuckles and asks, "Seriously. What is she? What is it about her that makes her so important to all of you?" "It's not about what she is. She was this important before we even knew she was supernatural." Theo blinks in surprise at that, and then asks, "Then… what…" "She cares about us. And I don't mean like normal. We're used to that. Everyone has that. Not everyone has Nixie. A person who will literally die for you, take the bullet for you. She hands her number out to everyone, and demands that we call her for even the slightest thing. And even if it's just help with homework, she's never annoyed."

Nodding to herself, she says, "She becomes what you need her to be, as readily as she will jump in front of you to fight for you when you can't. And that was what she did before we knew what she was. That's why she matters to us."

Theo steps forward and asks, "Then why didn't any of you listen to her when she said not to trust me?" Malia glares, but then answers, "I don't know. But I do know one thing." Stepping up to him, she says, "After we're done with this, I will never make that mistake again. Do it."

And he stabs her in the neck with the needle, sinking the wolfsbane into her system to knock her out until he can get her to the lab.

* * *

"By order of the sheriff, a county-wide curfew goes into effect tonight at sundown. All after-school activities are canceled until further notice. Students should go directly home at the end of the school day."

Nixie walks with Scott down the hall, eyes widening at the two deputies they pass carrying shot guns. Making their way to Stiles who is talking to another deputy, they hear him ask, "You don't think this is a bit much in terms of firepower for a high school?"

The deputy shrugs and says, "You dad's the one who issued us these things, and he wouldn't officially say why." Scott asks, "Did he say anything unofficially?" "No, but everyone's got a theory." Stiles and Nixie look at each other, and then he asks, "What's yours?" "I shouldn't be talking to you guys. Don't you have class?"

Nixie holds up a finger and says, "One. And not right now." He glances at her in surprise, and then Nixie says, "Come on Strauss. Just out with it. What's your theory?" He glances around, and then leans in closer and asks, "Do you guys believe in the supernatural?"

They all three look at each other, and then as they get ready to part ways, Nixie spots Jordan far up the hall. He's got his own shotgun with him, and he's making a round. Patting Stiles on the shoulder, she says, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Jordan was about to turn a corner when something bumped his elbow. Looking over, about to apologize, he froze when he saw Nixie. She glances at him, and then hurries on down the hall.

He follows.

She finds an empty hall, and then an empty class. Stepping into it, making sure she wasn't seen, she waits.

Not even two minutes later, Jordan came in the door. Setting his gun down after shutting and locking the door behind him, he turns to her and says, "Talk to me. Please." "Jordan…" "I don't know what I did or why you think what you think, but just talk to me. Tell me how to fix this. I'll do whatever you want. I'll never speak to Lydia again… anything."

She stands up from the desk she was leaning against and says, "Jordan…" "Nixie, please." "Jordan, listen." He pauses, and she sighs and says, "I… I'm not entirely certain that you're the problem. I think it's me." Tilting his head in confusion, he asks, "What do you mean?" "I mean… you and Lydia have always been close. Part of that is because of me, because she's my best friend, so she kind of has to be yours too. Part of it is probably the banshee and… whatever you are, thing. You have a connection there that I can't touch. I'm not a harbinger of death. I'm a dragon."

Stepping up to him, she says, "I… I can't explain it completely. I tried with Stiles, but I'm not sure I did very well. It's like… like my mind keeps going in two different directions, and I can't ever seem to pick and stick with just one. Part of me knows it's stupid to think Lydia would take you from me, or that you would do that to me. And another part of me… another part just can't help but… but to see the possibility there."

"Nixie, there is no possibility there! I don't love Lydia! I love you!" And regardless of anyone that might see them, or if there are even cameras in the school anymore, he grabs her head in his hands and drags her to him.

She's not sure how great this kiss works for him, but for her, it was like she could suddenly breathe again. And considering she hadn't been aware she was choking, it was somehow an even more incredible feeling. Lifting her hands to his hair, she weaves her fingers through it and he moans helplessly into her mouth. She had missed him, but he had obviously missed her just as much, if not more.

She gasps when his hands find her thighs and he lifts her to sit on the edge of the desk behind her. Back to her head, he holds her where he wants her, slipping his tongue into her mouth and claiming what's his. And when she moaned, he swears he heard fireworks somewhere in the distance.

When she finally pulls back to breathe, he slides down to her neck and kisses her there, sucking and tugging and damn near working a hickey into her neck. "Jordan… Jordan… we're in school. Jordan… oh Jordan…"

He eases up on her neck, but does not for an instant let her go. Sighing against her cool skin, he says, "What do you need?" "I don't know." When he pulls back to look at her, she shakes her head and says, "I really don't. I need to talk to Deaton, but he's still not here. But I think… I think Malia is working on that."

Jordan nods, and then asks, "And Lydia?" "We're… we're getting to her too. It's just… it's taking a little more time than any of us would like. We kind of need everyone if we're going to have a chance at getting her back."

He nods again, and then kisses her soundly again before finally releasing her from his hold. Gazing down at her, he smiles a little and says, "I ruined your hair." And as conflicted as she is inside, she still laughs a little and says, "Yeah, I figured. I think I'll live though. There's a bathroom right around the corner." Jordan nods, and then lets her fix his hair before he says, "You go out first. I'll wait."

She nods, and then Jordan asks, "Did you get the flowers?" "Yeah. Well, Ken did and he gave them to me. I moved to the lake house." "I know. I've been sending them there too since Ken told me." She blinks at that, and then says, "Oh. Right. Sorry."

Jordan narrows his eyes at her from behind, but doesn't press it right now. She walks to the door and has her hand on the knob. Turning back to him, she says, "I'll let you know when we have a plan to get Lydia. We're going to need all the help we can get. You included." "Alright."

And then she walks out the door and heads to the bathroom to tidy her hair and straighten her shirt. In the mirror, she looked brighter. Like even though she still wasn't sleeping, she had somehow gained a night's good rest in the time-span that Jordan has spent kissing her.

Sighing, she says, "God I need help." Because maybe that's why she couldn't sleep. Sure; now that she was a fully realized dragon, maybe she didn't need his physical presence quite as much as she used to. She hadn't felt like she was dying at all before seeing him today. But she did still need him.

Heading down the hall to class, she mutters, "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

"What the hell's this?" Theo glances back at Malia and says in answer to why she's cuffed down to the chair, "Safety first. I said I'd help you find the desert wolf. I didn't say it was gonna be easy. The restraints are to keep you from hurting yourself." And as he walks up to her, he says with a smirk, "Or me." Malia gives him a look, and then looks at the glasses he holds up. And when the spikes come out right under where her eyes will be, Malia shouts, "Oh come on!"

Theo nods and says, "This is what the dread doctors used to keep track of the chimeras. It seeks out and hones in on a certain frequency. They gave the chimeras their own unique vibration." "So how is that going to help me find Deaton?" "It won't. It's going to help you find a werecoyote."

Malia finally nods and says, "My mother." Theo nods and smiles at her understanding. "Because supernatural creatures also have their own frequency." "Well? Are you going to teach me physics? Or are you going to put your little torture device on my head and get this thing started?"

But he waits and says, "You have to concentrate on exactly who you want to find. You have to make a connection to a memory of her." "I don't remember a thing about her." "Then think about something else. Think about the crash. Think about the gun firing at the car. Anything that brings you back."

She focuses alright. Hate boils under every square inch of her skin. And when Theo tells her that it's going to hurt, she says, "I don't care."

But even Theo wasn't ready for her screams, as loud as they were, when he flipped the switch to cut the goggles on. Blood leaks down her cheeks, and Theo says, "Don't close your eyes. Keep them open." "I can't! I can't! It hurts!" "Open them! Malia, open your eyes."

And when she does, she sees Deaton, talking to her mother. He's saying something about the full moon, that it has to be the full moon. But Malia also sees the sign for Fort Jewett, and she knows where her mother is. "I know where she is."

As Theo tears off the goggles and Malia can finally relax again, she says, "She's here. She's in Beacon Hills."

* * *

"Scott, he's gone past this damn thing five times now." Nixie whispers it to him, but Scott gives her a look and she goes quiet again. He was trying to let Liam back in. But she knows she has to let him do it on his own time, his own way. He's the alpha and Liam is his beta.

When he comes back through again the next time though, Liam actually looks over to where they are, and Scott asks, "You lost?" "Completely." He smiles a little when Nixie steps out too, but she keeps quiet and steps aside so they can talk. Back to Scott, he asks, "How did you know I was down here?" "I followed you." "Why are you following me?"

Nixie does speak up at that and says, "Aside from the fact that you returning the tunnels is curious, I happened to overhear part of a conversation you and Malia were having."

That was before she caught Malia leaving the school. She caught her outside in the parking lot, and asked if she was alright. "I'm fine Nixie. I just… I need to finish this. I need to see it through." Nixie had nodded, and then says, "Please…" "Be careful. I know Nix." "I was going to say don't die, but that works too." Malia smiles a little, and then Nixie pats the top of her car and says, "Bring him home to us. And call me for anything." "Got it."

Back in the present, Scott nods, and then asks, "But why are you down here?" Liam says, "I'm just trying to figure out if this is where they took us. Me and Hayden. Malia said she was down here too. That the scent was the same. She said you were right."

Silence for a moment, and then Scott concedes, "Uh, there's a turn you keep passing. It's easy to miss." Liam tilts his head and asks, "How many times have you guys watched me go past it?" "Four." Nixie coughs out, "Five." Scott rolls his eyes and Liam grins a little. Then Scott says, "Come on. Let's see if we can find it together."

As they head off down a hall, Liam asks, "Where's Stiles?" Nixie answers, "He's visiting Lydia." Turning to look at her, he asks, "Why aren't you there then?"

Frowning deeply, Nixie says, "Lydia is in the closed unit of Eichen. The part protected by mountain ash. Stiles is the only one who can get in." "Sorry." "It's alright. We'll get her out soon enough."

Putting an arm around his shoulders, she says with a smile, "All of us."

* * *

"Meredith, please!" Lydia, the trapped version of herself in her head, pleads with Meredith. "Tell me how you did it." But Meredith shakes her head and says, "You have to find your own way." "Why can't you tell me yours?" "Because… my way got people hurt."

Meredith saddens as she finally tells her story. "Some days it was quiet for me. Other days, all I could hear was screaming. People dying." "What people?" "Everyone. Everywhere. I was at chemistry class when it happened. I had my hands over my ears. The teacher was trying to figure out what was wrong. I took my hands and I started hitting the desk, until I couldn't take it anymore and I just screamed."

Lydia asks, "What happened?" "All of the windows shattered. I saw kids with glass in their arms, in their faces. Some of them had blood coming out of their ears." Meredith looks at Lydia and says, "They said it was an explosion… caused by chemicals. But everyone knew it was me. Find a better way Lydia. My voice, is like a bomb going off. Yours _needs_ to be a bullet."

Then Lydia hears a gun cock, and asks, "Did you hear that?" And when she turns, Malia is on the ground, her mother approaching her. Coming as far as she can to Malia, Lydia asks, "Is this real? Or is it in my head?" "I think you know what a banshee premonition feels like." Looking back to Malia, Lydia says sadly, "She's doing to die."

Meanwhile, in the light of day, Stiles is holding her hand, telling her that he has her homework and that she needs to wake up and explain it to him. "Come on Lydia. You have to come back to us. There's no way we're getting through this without you. Especially Nixie…"

And Natalie had been about to ask him to leave, but at hearing Nixie's name, she pauses to listen. "She's… I don't know Lydia. She's told me some of what's wrong with her. Her knew gifts and talents. She… she has wings. Actual wings Lydia. But… she's still in pain, or still confused. I can't explain it, but she's not all there. Not completely. She's slowly coming back to normal, but I don't think she can do it without all of us, and that means you too. We need you Lydia. You have to wake up."

Natalie then says, "I think that's enough." Stiles gently brushes Lydia's hand with his, but then notices the bald spot on her head. "Wait a second, what is this? What are they doing?" "Alright, you need to go." "They shaved her head. Look at it." Glancing back at Natalie, narrowed eyes, he says, "Did you… did you know about this?"

When she doesn't look shocked, he accuses, "What are they gonna do? Drill a hole into her head?" "Are you crazy?" Brushing Lydia's hair back into place, Natalie says, "It's for ECT. Electro-convulsive therapy. They shave small portions of the scalp. It's done under general anesthesia, and it's perfectly safe."

Throwing up her hands in exasperation, she exclaims, "Look at her Stiles. She's my daughter. You don't think I'm trying everything I can to bring her out of this?" "No. No, no. That's not ECT."

"Everything alright in here?" Natalie looks back at the orderly, and then says, "It's fine. Our guest was just leaving." When Stiles gives her a look, she reiterates, "Stiles, go. Or you're not coming back."

As he gets ready to go though, he turns to her and says just to her, "When Nixie finds out about this… you are going to see a side of her, that no one ever likes to see." Natalie stares and asks, "And what is that? A threat?" "No. A promise. See, she won't hurt you, because you're Lydia's mom. You're important, just like the rest of us. But she will shut you out. And believe me, that's even worse."

And then he leaves, bumping into an orderly as he goes.

* * *

When Scott and Liam stop to discuss the vibrating, and then go on to talk about that night when Liam almost killed Scott, Nixie gives them space. This is for them to discuss. She walks a little further, not far at all, and then stops in front of the symbol of a snake eating itself on a wall. Tilting her head at it, she wonders why it's here. And why they'd never noticed it before.

Maybe she just hadn't ever been down this particular tunnel before.

That's when Liam points it out to Scott, and she steps back so he can turn it, and she watches as another door opens that couldn't be seen before. "Scott." He turns to her, then to the door, and then says, "Stay behind me."

And though Liam tries to move in front of her, Nixie holds him back and says, "I still outrank you kid." He smirks at that, and then they follow Scott into the room. The second she hears the gun cock, Nixie surges in front of Scott. Chris is already holstering his pistol though, and raises an eyebrow at her and says, "Nice to see you again too."

She smiles and hugs him tight, making him chuckle. But then she smells the air, just like Scott, and she freezes while Scott says, "You didn't." Chris looks up at him, and then sighs and says, "I had to."

And Gerard comes around the corner. Chris squeezes Nixie once more, and then releases her so she can back up to Scott. Gerard grins and says, "Hello Scott."

He glows his eyes at Gerard, and the old man says, "I haven't seen that color on you. It suits you." Scott lets them fade, but then puts a hand on Nixie's freezing shoulder and says, "Show him what else he's missed." And she shines her silver eyes at him and snarls a little. Gerard's eyes widen, and he looks at Chris and says, "You didn't mention the Haven girl had been bitten and changed." "Because she wasn't."

Chris grins at her and says, "She always has been what she is. And she should be proud." Nixie smiles a little at him, but still casts her glaring eyes back to Gerard. She eases up though, and raises an amused eyebrow at Liam, when he asks, "Who's the old guy?"

Gerard chuckles and says, "Well, at the moment, they would call me a necessary evil. But you can call me Gerard." Nixie turns to Liam again and says, "We don't like him." "Got it."

Scott looks at Chris and asks, "What were you thinking?" "That we need him." Gerard smirks and says, "He's right. If you want to catch a werewolf like the Beast of Gevaudan, you're going to need more than one Argent." Chris rolls his eyes and comes over to them. "He knows all the stories. All the folklore. Everything written and everything passed down." He puts a hand on Nixie's shoulder and whispers, "And you can shut your eyes down now sweetheart. We get it."

She calms herself, and Scott asks, "And you're sure about this?" Chris honestly doesn't look all that certain, but turns and says, "Take a look."

They show them the mural on the wall behind the tiles, and Chris explains, "The one on the right is the Beast of Gevaudan. Do you know what the other one is?" When all three shake their heads, Gerard says, "A hell hound. A guardian of supernatural places."

Nixie tilts her head at that. Something Lydia had suggested about Jordan. That he was protecting the supernatural secrets by hiding the chimeras at the nemeton. Could it… could it be him?

Gerard says, "They're both creatures of the night, but you may know them as ordinary people during the day." Chris nods, "And most likely neither of them know what they are." Scott looks to Nixie, both thinking the same thing. But when Chris asks 'what', Scot doesn't mention Jordan. Instead, he says, "We found a message in Latin." Nixie nods and says, "Damnatio Memoriae."

Chris and Gerard share a look now, and Gerard says, "They want it to remember itself." Chris nods and says, "That might give us time." Scott asks, "Time for what?" "To prevent this." And he knocks away the rest of the tiles at the bottom of the wall, revealing all of the dead bodies that were painted beneath the two fighting creatures. Liam leans back and asks, "Who are they?"

Nixie and Scott stare at it, and Scott says, "Us. It's all of us." Nixie nods and says, "Jordan's dream. This is what he saw." Chris turns to her and says, "What?" She looks back at him, then at Gerard. Narrowing her eyes, she says, "I don't trust him." Chris nods and says, "If we're going to stop this Nixie, we need to know and share everything."

She looks to Scott, who says, "He's yours. It's your choice. But they might know how to make him remember certain things, how to draw him out and make him whole."

So finally, Nixie says, "Jordan… we don't know what he is. But he's not the Beast. He hasn't killed anyone. He hid the bodies of the dead chimeras at the nemeton. And he's been having this dream about carrying bodies there, adding to the pile that's already there. Hundreds Chris. Hundreds."

He nods and asks, "You think he could be the hellhound?" "I don't know what he is, except that he's important to me. And if that man…" She points to Gerard and says, "So much as nicks him, no one else will have to worry about learning any more stories from him. I'll kill him myself." And to Scott, she says, "Sorry, but I have my limits." "I actually understand."

Which is why, when Scott and Liam leave, Nixie stays. If they're going to text Jordan and get him down there, she's going to be there. And if Gerard pulls something, she's going to break him in half.

When Jordan arrives at the bunker, he smiles at Nixie. She smiles back, but instantly goes back to glaring at Gerard. Jordan glances at both men, and then to Chris when he asks about his life before being a cop in Beacon Hills. "I was part of an E-O-D team in Afghanistan. Explosive Ordinance Disposal. We handled I-E-D's."

Chris nods and asks, "And what about before that?" "High school." He glances at Nixie, and then nods his head towards the two of men, asking with his eyes if they're messing with him by asking these questions. Because she was here, and she already knew this stuff. She could've told them all of this. But she shakes her head, telling him that she hadn't already told them anything.

Yeah, she definitely didn't like Gerard. The man who pulled out a book and flipped to a page with a dog looking creature on it. Frowning, Jordan asks, "What's that supposed to be? Werewolf?" Gerard shakes his head and answers, "No. It's called a hellhound." He looks up in shock at Gerard, then at Chris. But when he turns to Nixie, she's already at his side. Wrapping her arm around his, leaning into his side, she holds on tight and gives him a stern stare. She still wasn't afraid of him.

It calmed him a little, but he still couldn't answer Chris' question about Afghanistan. He could only remember snippets really, and some bits he was almost certain couldn't be true or accurate.

Well... he had thought that anyway. But Beacon Hills certainly had a way of changing one's perspective on what was possible and what was impossible anymore.

Gerard holds up a blow torch, but Chris holds a hand up to Nixie when she makes to growl. Then he guides her back from Jordan as Gerard says, "You said you came to Beacon Hills because you felt drawn here. You hid the bodies of the chimeras." Chris adds, "You've got resistance to fire."

And while Nixie had been watching Chris and Jordan, Gerard askes from behind her, "We were wondering just how flame retardant you are, Deputy?" And he shoves Nixie hard across the room, making her crash into the nearby table and fall to the ground. "Nixie! What the hell are you two doing?" But Chris holds Jordan, in spite of glaring at Gerard for tossing Nixie the way he did. And Gerard holds the flame to Jordan's eye, waiting for a reaction.

He changes, transforms partially, and sees himself in the mirror, teeth and fangs extended, and eyes glowing a bright orange. Looking back to Chris, he says, "Hellhound." Chris nods in response to that. They finally knew what he was. Jordan then starts to ask, "And what if you'd been wrong? Would you have…" But he doesn't finish the question, because Gerard isn't behind him.

Gerard is on his back on the table, Nixie over top of him. The old man has talons dug into one shoulder and Nixie's other hand is around his throat. Snarling loudly down at him, she says in a growl, "I said if you touched him, I'd kill you." Gerard chokes from the force of her hand. He can't speak. She doesn't care to hear him.

Chris comes up beside her and says, "Nixie. Nixie, look at me." She jerks her head to him and says, "And you would've let him." "No Nixie. No I would not. I know how much he means to you."

Nixie is still glaring, but listens when Chris says, "Look at him Nix. Look at Jordan." She does, and he's back to normal, and he's fine. Chris nods and says, "He's alright. Go to him." But when Nixie doesn't move, Chris turns to Jordan and says, "Come and get her." Jordan walks up to her and says, "Nixie? Nix, come here." She looks at him, and then says in a softer growl. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't… I wouldn't have called you down here if…" "Hey. Hey, look at me." He holds her face in his hands and says, "I'm fine. Okay?"

She nods after a moment, and then climbs off the table, pulling her talons out of Gerard's shoulder with a painful yank. The old man rises to his feet while she wraps herself around Jordan's warm body. Watching them, Gerard looks to Chris and asks, "And what exactly is she?" "That's none of your concern." "Indeed. But I thought we were sharing everything." Chris narrows his eyes and says, "Leave Nixie out of it, or you'll deal with me, and every other member of her pack." Gerard just chuckles.

Jordan looks to Chris and asks, "This guy is your father?" "Wasn't my choice."

Meanwhile, at Eichen, Lydia is panicking. She knows Malia found her mother. She knows Malia is hurt. She knows that Malia is about to die. Meredith screams, "You can help her! Lydia!"

Lydia sits up to look at her, and Meredith says, "Lydia! Break the glass! Break the glass!"

And Lydia; the real Lydia in real life; screams. And the echo stretches to Malia at Fort Jewett. It stretches throughout all of Eichen.

And it stretches to Nixie.

She shoves away from Jordan in hast as her scales erupt on her skin. Her teeth lengthen, and her wings long to stretch and be free, but she holds them back for now. Her eyes glow and her talons extend. And as Lydia's scream vibrates in her mind, she roars and falls to her knees, sharing in the agony that Lydia was feeling before she finally woke up.

Gerard and Chris duck down and cover their ears, the sound loud enough to vibrate the entire room and all of it's contents. Jordan rushes towards her, covering his own ears. And when it finally dies down, Nixie falls to her hands and gasps for breath, sobbing as she tries to regain composure.

She'd somehow seen it all. Like the one time she'd thought she'd seen Malia having her vision. She saw Lydia fighting her way out of Eichen. She's learned so much, and she was doing so well. But they caught her, and she tried to beg them to let her go. _"Please I have to tell them. They're all going to die. My friends. They're all going to die."_

Chris glances outside to see the rain suddenly falling, and then turns back to Nixie when she says to Jordan, "She's awake." Jordan looks down at her, holding her in his arms and rocking her back and forth to comfort her. "Who?" "Lydia. She's awake. And she's terrified." "About what? Who is she afraid of?" "Not for herself Jordan. For us."

Shaking her head, she says, "She's terrified for all of us."

* * *

Back outside,finally out of the dank, dark and musty tunnels, Nixie sighs as she stands for a moment in the rain. Then she feels Jordan's coat fall over her shoulders. Smiling a little, she says, "Thanks Jordan." "Nice to hear my first name again." He smirks and adds, "It was nice earlier today too, but it's also nice to know I don't have to be kissing you in order to hear it now."

She laughs a little, and then says, "Um… I was going to ride with the Argent's back to Scott's house. But… could you…" "Come on." He opens the passenger door for her, and she slides in. It feels good. It feels normal. It feels like Jordan is still hers.

The other part of her, the one filled with doubt… it was growing quieter. But it was still there.

And when Jordan asks, "So… you still concerned about me and Lydia?" She answers, "Yes." But at his confused and hurt look, she explains, "But I think… I think somehow, it's more the dragon than it is me. Does that make sense? It's like… like I can't fully make the dragon understand that… that you're mine and not hers."

Sighing, she says, "When we get Deaton back I'll talk to him about it. I'm sure he has a solution, or at least something wise to say about it." "Good."

He drops her off at Scott's, pulling her in for a long kiss before he lets her go. "Let me know what happens." "I will."

And inside, she finds Malia with the others, standing around the table with the map of Eichen, the key card, and the security log book. Nixie rushes over to hug her, and Malia says, "I'm fine. I should've called you, and I should've never listened to Theo. But I'm fine." "Good. Braeden?" "Also fine. Also not leaving for a while, until we figure this out, and until we can take care of my mom." "Good. Deaton?"

"He's at the clinic. He's fine too. We saved him." "Thank God."

And she'll ask him about her issues as soon as she can. But right now they have one more person to worry about. She'd already texted Scott that Lydia was awake, and they needed to get her out in a hurry. Which is why all of this was here now. They were making a plan.

Scott nods to her, then to everyone, and then says, "Now we get Lydia."

* * *

Chapter 4! Ta Da! Hope you're enjoying it. Jordan and Nixie finally saw each other again. Yay! And as always, I hope to post the next chapter very soon. (Maybe even later tonight, but I make no promises on that. As I'm sure I've said somewhere before, life happens people. But I promise I am working on it. Yay!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 5: Episode 5x15

Nixie was in the backseat of Stiles jeep, listening to the CB radio as the cops all talked about what the hell it was exactly that they were chasing.

She's already told Jordan that they were working on a plan, but that it was taking a little time to put together. They needed more information to work with, and Stiles was the main collector of that.

She'd also told him that Deaton was back, and he'd asked if she'd talked to him yet. And she answered honestly that she hadn't, but that she would when they got Lydia out of Eichen.

Nixie has a bad feeling about what exactly they might be planning to do to Lydia in there.

Stiles grabs the mike of the radio and says, "All units stay back. Do not engage. I repeat, do not engage." Noah's voice comes through and says, "Stiles' get off the radio!" And as Nixie makes to grab for it, Noah says before she can, "And Nixie, don't even think about it." Slumping back in her seat, she says, "I never talk on the radio." "You've used Jordan's before." "Yeah, but that was different Stiles."

They hear Noah say on the radio, "All unit alert. Wait for back-up. Repeat, no one goes near this thing."

As other units and dispatches call in with alerts, Nixie leans forward and asks, "Did they just say Mitchell?" Scott nods, and then Stiles says, "Wait a second. Beachwood to Mitchell?" Scott turns to them and says, "It's headed back for the hospital." Nixie huffs and asks, "What, it hasn't caused those people enough pain. Now it has to go back for more? Damn, I hate this thing."

Stiles picks up the radio and says, "Dad…" "Stiles, get off this channel." "Dad, just listen to me, okay? It's headed for the hospital, alright. It's headed for Beacon Memorial. You hear me? It's headed for the hospital."

Nixie gets on the phone just a few seconds later and calls Melissa. And Nixie doesn't even have to ask, Melissa just says as soon as she answers, "It's here. That thing is here."

Nixie leans forward to tell Scott when she hears Noah on the radio say, "Unit Five, Clark, I need eyes on Parrish. Does anyone have Parrish's twenty?" And no sooner had he asked then another alert comes in and says, "All units, we have a 911 emergency call reporting a man on fire running into Beacon Memorial." And Nixie hears Noah say, "Clark, disregard."

Turning to Scott, Nixie says, "If that's not enough confirmation, your mom said that the beast is there too." "Let's go!"

All three walk into the hallway, and when they hear a gun cock, Nixie swivels around, eyes aglow, ready to fight. But Noah gives her a look and shushes them all. Then they all duck at the crashing sound that can be heard from above. As soon as the sound stops, Scott says, "Fourth floor." Nixie nods and says, "And I can already smell the burning. They're both up there."

When they arrive, Noah goes first, but Nixie stays right on his heel. If necessary, she plans to knock him out of the way and take this thing on. But Noah ends up pushing them all back when Jordan goes flying down the hall past them. Noah's nearly singed himself in the process, but Nixie pushes in front of him and holds her arms out to her sides.

She'd been trying to get a grip on her use of cold, or ice and snow and frost. And as Jordan flew past them, the fire that came near them suddenly evaporated, put out by the sudden cold chill Nixie sent into the air. Turning around, she rushes to him on the floor and asks, "Jordan?" His glowing eyes dim, and he's scratched and bleeding and bruised and badly hurt from the looks of things. But he's breathing and fine. Just… not all there yet.

Noah bends down too and says, "Parrish? You okay?"

No response. Noah tries again, in a harsher and louder tone, "Deputy!"

Still no response. Nixie puts herself right in front of him and says, "Jordan, wake up. Now." His eyes flare for a moment, and he turns to see her. His hand then reaches up to touch her face.

She knows it's not him when he speaks at first, so she finds it kind of surprising when he speaks softly and says, "Such a beautiful dragon." And then his eyes go out, and he blinks and gasps as he takes in his surroundings. Nixie cups his face in her hands and says, "Hey. Look at me." He does, and she nods and says, "You're okay. Alright. A little worse for wear, but you're okay."

He nods after a moment, and then rises to his feet. Wrapping her up in a tight hug, he sighs against her and says, "I can only remember bits and pieces." "That's okay. We can't solve everything all at once Jordan. We'll get there though. I promise." He nods against her, and then kisses her neck before leaning back to look around, but he keeps one arm around her.

Stiles and Scott are further up the hall, having followed a set of clawed footprints that suddenly turned into a pair of bloody sneaker prints.

Bizarre did not even begin to cover this thing they were chasing.

* * *

"What I'm about to show you, isn't supposed to exist." As Deaton drops a series of files and pictures in front of them, he says, "This is the only surviving evidence of Dr. Valack's time as Chief Medical Officer of Eichen House. To call it human experimentation would be… charitable."

Nixie was right. If this is what he plans to do to Lydia…

Let's just say Theo might not have to worry about her killing him anymore. Nixie is going to kill Valack.

Scott picks up one picture to look at and Deaton explains, "A banshee. She died screaming." Nixie snaps her attention to him at that, and Deaton says, "You will save her. You have to." Stiles asks, "So he drilled holes into their heads? All of them?" "That was the experimentation part. He did it to werewolves, banshees, wendigos; any creature he could get his hands on. And Valack found that trepanation would initially heighten their powers, but to levels that couldn't be contained."

Scott nods and says, "So he wants to make Lydia more powerful." Stiles points and says, "Yeah, except she's going to end up like them." Deaton looks to him and adds, "Worse actually."

They all jump when Nixie's talons suddenly extend and tear into the metal table her hand was resting on. Pulling her hand away, she sighs and says, "Sorry. Really bad time for pausing and withholding information Doc. Please get to the point."

He nods at her and says, "Lydia's abilities were already pretty exceptional to begin with. Putting a hole in her head… will be like causing a leak in a nuclear reactor. She'll hear everything. Every death, every dying scream, all at once." Scott says, "And that's going to kill her." Deaton nods and says, "Not only that. Her own dying scream, could be so powerful that it might kill everyone around her as well."

Nixie stares at him, and then says, "We won't let that happen." And to Scott, she says, "We need to get her out. Now." "I know. We have to speed things up." "Tomorrow night?" They both look to Stiles, who huffs and says, "I mean… we can. Kira needs to practice for her part though." Nixie nods and says, "She can do it. I know it."

Scott nods and says, "Which is why I'm going to send you and Malia to go with her." "Why two?" "Malia to state the facts, as always. You to encourage her. She doubts herself a lot right now. She'll need your support." So Nixie nods, and then they part ways.

Or they start to. She's getting on her bike when Deaton comes out and hales for her to stop. "Nixie, are you alright?" "Yeah, why?" He glances at her hand, and then asks, "How has the transition been going?" "Fine, I guess. Not perfect, all things considered. I think everything will be better when the pack is altogether again. When we have Lydia." "And you and your dragon. Are you on the same page?"

Nixie stares at him for a moment, and then shakes her head. "But… I think we might be getting there. I just… I need to get Lydia back. And then I can worry about the dragon."

As she speeds away, Deaton sighs and says, "You shouldn't be talking about it as though you are not already one. I'm so sorry Nixie, for the pain you must be in."

She doesn't hear him of course, already gone and her motorcycle roaring.

* * *

The next morning, though they already know they might have to literally break her out of Eichen, Nixie and Stiles go to the station to talk to Noah about any other options.

"I'm doing everything I can guys. But her mom is her legal guardian. She's the only person who can check her out of Eichen House." Nixie snarls and heads for the door. Stiles jumps and asks, "Nixie?" "Don't worry Stiles, I'm not going to hurt her. I'm just going to give her a piece of my mind."

She finds Natalie in the school office, and she slams the door shut behind her. "Nixie! What on earth?!" "Do you know what they're doing to your daughter in there?" "They are helping her!" "Is that what he said? Is that what they called it?!"

Slamming her hands on the desk, her talons extending, she says, "You need to get her out of there. You never should've put her in there. And as for your promise that I could also go see her? Haven't you wondered why I haven't been down there at all? Not even once?"

Natalie stares, and Nixie says, "Because I can't. Because no supernatural creature can get down there. And while I understand that to you, that might be a good thing; you should be aware. There are some very, very, very bad people, who can still get past the mountain ash barrier, who can still get to Lydia, and who want her as badly as we do, but for very different reasons."

Glaring at Natalie, her eyes glowing, she says, "You need to get her out." "She needs their help! She's not well!" "She's a banshee!" Standing up straight, Nixie says, "And if you were half the mother you're supposed to be, you wouldn't have locked her up in Eichen House. You would've asked us how to help her, because if anyone was going to figure it out, it would've been us."

Natalie won't budge, Nixie can see that. Turning to leave, she pauses at the door, and then turns back. "If anything… and I do mean anything. If anything happens to her while she's there. If anything happens to her before we can get her out… there will be no end to the suffering I put you through."

And she leaves Natalie with that, wide-eyed and maybe even a little worried about what she's done.

* * *

When she gets to Scott's house afterwards, the others are already there, already going over the plan. Kira has just asked how they're going to cause a brown out, and Scott is answering. "That's your part. You're going to draw power from the main line, but only enough to cause the brownout." Stiles exclaims, "Not a blackout. Do that and you send Eichen into lockdown, which would be bad. Very, very bad."

Scott nods and then points to the map and says, "There's an electrical room behind the reception counter. The main powerline goes into two breakers that power all of Eichen." Kira stares at them in shock and says, "Okay, slight problem. I don't know how to do that!" Scott nods and says, "That's okay, you have time to practice."

Nixie slings an arm around her shoulders and says, "And I have absolute confidence in you. That counts for something right?" Kira smiles a little, and then goes back to listening to the plan.

As soon as the boys are done explaining the plan and ask about questions, Liam shoots off with, "How do we get into Eichen House in the first place?" And Malia adds, "What's our worst-case scenario?" And then Kira asks, "What if I can't do it?" Nixie squeezes her and says, "Did I not just express my complete confidence in you? Seriously. I'm offended now."

While Liam complains that everything could go wrong, Scott says, "Guys, if we don't do this, we lose Lydia. She's going to die in there tonight. And she might take a lot of innocent people with her."

Malia frowns and asks, "How do you know she's going to die tonight?" Scott and Stiles both look to Nixie, and then so do the others. Sighing as she leans against the table, she says, "I just… I have a very bad feeling." Looking up, she says, "We need to get her out of there. Like, yesterday would've been preferable."

Kira nods and says, "So… where am I practicing?" Nixie smiles at the slight change in attitude. Kira was still doubtful, but she was willing to try her best. Nixie then answers, "The school. And Malia, you come with me. We're going to watch her and supply her with light bulbs."

But before they leave, Stiles catches her and says, "I actually need you with me for just a quick minute. Then you can join them." "Alright. Where are we going?" "Sheriff's station." She looks up at him, and then sighs and says, "You know you don't need me to ask Jordan for favors." "I thought you were over not seeing him." "I am. But I'm supposed to be encouraging Kira." "Just get on your bike and take me to the station so I can tell your boyfriend about our brilliant plan!"

Nixie laughs as he flails around, and then they take off down the road.

* * *

"That's the worst plan I've ever heard."

Nixie laughs from beside the glass, and Jordan leans forward to see her standing off to the side. Coming closer, she says, "I'm offended. I helped make the plan." Jordan smirks a little, but says, "Still terrible." She sticks her tongue out at him and Stiles huffs in exasperation and asks, "Oh my God, why did I bring you?" "You apparently thought I would make him more cooperative. As you can see, that was a mistake."

Stiles points at her, clearly saying without words that she isn't helping right now. Then he turns to Jordan and says, "Whatever, the plan is perfect. And it'll work perfectly. Especially if you're boyfriend agrees to drive the van." He knocks the keys back to Jordan, who asks, "Is the Sheriff on board with this?" Stiles rolls his eyes and asks, "How do you think I got the keys?" "I thought you stole them."

Stiles blinks at him, and then says, "While that's a perfectly reasonable assumption, I did not steal them. Plus, Nixie is with me. Do you think she'd actually let me do that?" "For Lydia? Yes." Nixie looks to Stiles, and then shrugs that she's not going to argue with that. But then she looks to Jordan and says, "But we really didn't steal them." He nods that he believes her and then looks back to Stiles when he explains, "And we need you because all of the Eichen guards know all of the Sheriff's deputies."

Pointing at Jordan, he says, "We need a real deputy. And one who won't ask questions." Jordan sighs and says, "It's not safe to bring me alone. I'm dangerous." Nixie gives him a look and says, "You are not dangerous." Jordan just looks back to her and says, "Your bias." Stiles nods at that, but says, "But I agree with her, and I'm suspicious of everyone. So take my word for it. You're not dangerous. You're like, the least of our danger type worries right now. And even if you were one of our worries, so is the giant murdering werewolf that's killed over thirty people, but somehow didn't kill you."

Jordan looks at both of them a moment more, and then snaps his attention to Nixie when she cringes. Leaning heavily against the counter in front of her, she hears Stiles ask, "Nix? What's happening? What's wrong?" "My head…" She opens her eyes and winces again while saying, "My head hurts."

Stiles tilts his head in confusion for a moment, but then realization hits him and he tenses visibly and asks, "Where? Nixie, where does it hurt?"

She tries to focus, and then points to the side of her head. The side where Lydia had been shaved and prepared for trepanation. Lifting her eyes to Stiles, she says, "I don't know if it's happening right now, or if it's going to happen later, but we're running out of time." Stiles nods, and then looks over when Jordan picks up the keys. Nodding, Jordan says to them, "Just tell me when to be ready." "Right."

Jordan then comes around and picks Nixie up, carrying her into the back while saying, "I've got her Stiles. Go get ready."

He takes her to the back room and fills a glass with cold water. He then wraps some ice in a towel and holds it to her head. She winces at first, but then relaxes and says, "I don't know what's happening to me." "Are you seeing the future?" "I'm not seeing anything. I'm just… I'm feeling her pain. And I know it's hers. And I don't even begin know how to explain that I know it's hers or why I'm feeling it."

Jordan nods and says, "There's a lot of stuff about you and me and your friends that can't really be explained. Don't try so hard to." Rubbing her cheek with his thumb, he asks, "You feel better?"

She nods, and then leans forward and rests her head on his chest. Sighing, she says, "I have to go help Kira practice." Jordan nods and kisses the top of her head before saying, "Wait until your head doesn't hurt. Then you can go." She nods in agreement, and then sighs and says, "I love you Jordan." "I love you too baby."

When she's finally ready, she lifts her head. But when Jordan makes to step back, she grabs him by the front of his shirt and jerks him closer. Locking her legs around his waist, she draws him in for a kiss and sighs into his mouth. Jordan holds her head in his hands, not denying her anything she wants right now. Clark or any of the other deputies could walk in, and he wouldn't give a damn.

Besides, if he wanted to get technical, she was eighteen now. She was an adult and legally able to date whoever she wanted. And that included him.

When she finally pulls back, she says, "I heard you mention to Lydia that you dreamt about her, and about me." Jordan blinks in surprise, but nods and says, "Yeah." "Has that… has it happened again?" "A couple times." Nixie nods, and then asks, "Both of us each time?" "Yes."

When her head falls a little, he tilts it back up and says, "Nixie, don't do this again." "I'm sorry. As soon as this is over, I'm going to talk to Deaton. I'm going to try and figure this out. Or maybe getting Lydia back will fix everything."

Jordan nods, and then kisses her and says, "There's something in common with all the dreams." "What's that?" He holds her chin to make sure she looks right at him. Then he says, "Lydia is always off to the side. She's there, but… it's more like an observer. Like she's there simply because it's her job to be."

Running his hand down her neck, cupping it and smiling when she sighs at the warmth, he adds, "But you? You're always like this. Close to me, touching me… kissing me." Nixie looks at him and asks, "Really?" He nods, and then says, "That's the way they've been for me." Nixie nods, and then kisses him again before saying, "I love you." "I love you too."

And then she hops up and says, "I'll see you tonight." "Yep."

* * *

In the classroom with Malia and Kira, Nixie raises an eyebrow at the goggles Malia's wearing and asks, "Is that really necessary?" And then she notes all the broken and shattered bulbs and edits, "Okay. Maybe a little." Nixie just brings her scales to the surface though, and walks into the room without a care. "So… how's it going?"

"Horribly." Both girls respond the same, and Nixie turns to Malia and gives her a hard look before turning back to Kira and saying, "Try again. You can do it. I know you can."

Kira does, and though better, still fails again. Sighing, she looks to Malia and asks, "Can I ask you a question?" "No." "Did your mother really try to kill you?" "Did your mother try to leave you in the desert with skinwalkers?" Nixie turns to her with a hard look again, but Kira seems unfazed and asks, "Are you really going to try to kill her first?"

Malia sighs and takes off her goggles. Kira jumps and asks, "Why'd you take off the goggles?" Malia glances over at Nixie as she approaches the counter, and then says to Kira, "Because this time you're gonna do it. And it's gonna work. Because this is the only way we're getting Lydia out of Eichen House."

And it does work... for a moment. Until Kira gets excited and takes out not just the lightbulb, but the entire classroom. Possibly the entire school. Nixie will have to check on that later. Right now though, they all jump up when they realize what happened. And seeing how practicing here certainly wasn't an option anymore, Malia says, "We should go." "Yeah."

Nixie grabs her bag and is about to follow, but stops short. She hadn't smelled him when she came in, but she did now. Turning to the wall, she asks, "Corey?"

He materializes into view, and she asks, "What are you doing?" He doesn't respond, so Nixie nods and says, "Spying for Theo." "I… I didn't know you'd be here. Or that I'd hear so much." Nixie narrows her eyes at him, and then says, "But Theo wants Lydia too, doesn't he?" Corey nods, backing into the wall again when Nixie gets closer to him.

Her eyes start shining when she's right in front of him, and she says, "Alright Corey. You do what you have to. But since you don't know the dark side of me very well, I'm going to let you in on a secret."

Snarling slightly, exposing her teeth and talons, she says, "If anything… and I mean anything… happens to Lydia that I find to be your fault, I'm not going to kill you. I am going to hurt you, in ways you could not possibly imagine."

Corey stares at her in shock, because she was right. He hadn't seen the meaner side of her before.

But just as quickly, she eases back, and says desperately, "You're a good kid Corey, and I like you. Don't do anything stupid to change that."

* * *

Noah is in Natalie's office, trying to convince her about needing to get Lydia out. And Nixie had apparently definitely been more threatening than Natalie or even he had ever witnessed, because she wasn't too thrilled to be talking to him now. "I appreciate you sharing your thoughts Sheriff, but if you don't mind, I have recommendations to write."

Noah leans closer and says, "Natalie, you know what's going on. You know about the closed unit of Eichen House. And you know what's down there." Natalie glares and says, "I know how to survive in Beacon Hills. That's what I know."

Exasperated, he says, "Then just check on her. What if I'm right?"

Natalie stands to her feet and says, "You know. My mother-in-law, Lorraine, predicted her wife's death. And when I was in college, I was overcome with this feeling that something terrible was happening to my sister. When I called her, she was in the hospital with a burst appendix. These moments happen for everyone. And you know what they're called?"

Noah shrugs and says, "Undeniable proof of the supernatural?" "Coincidence." "Says the woman with talon marks now marking her desk."

Yeah, Nixie had most definitely not been happy when she came here.

Sighing, Noah drops a folder in front of Natalie and says, "Take a look at this. It might expand your definition of, uh, coincidence." Turning to leave, he pauses at the door though, and then turns back to her and says, "I know Nixie was here."

Natalie looks up at him, and he says, "That girl… you don't even know half of what she's done. Not just for your daughter, but for all of our kids, for that whole group, and for all of us." Shaking his head, he says, "Not listening to her… it's like ignoring an order from the president himself. Just plain stupid and a waste of precious time." And he leaves her with that, and the file of examples of what's going to happen to Lydia if they don't get her out.

* * *

Kira gives them all a look when they tell her she can still do it. She didn't just take out the classroom's electricity, or even just the whole school. She took out the whole grid. Which at any other time, would be impressive, but it was most certainly not what they needed right now.

But Scott still believes in her. Nixie does too.

Kira looks at them both in exasperation and says, "You guys are all crazy. We're gonna die." Nixie laughs a little and says, "Oh Kira. You make me laugh." Kira looks at her, and Nixie shrugs and says, "Worst comes to worst, I'll knock everyone out and we'll bust out some other way. Bottom line tonight? We are not leaving without Lydia."

Looking to everyone, she asks, "Everyone got that? We are not leaving her in there. It's not an option." Everyone nods and Stiles smiles and says, "Good to hear so much confidence." "More like stubbornness, but whatever makes this easier for you to do." He rolls his eyes and says, "Alright, let's get going."

In the van, Jordan helps zip everyone up. He ends on Nixie, who looks up at him with a raised eyebrow when he stops at her head. "What? Is my hair out of the bag? I tried…"

And then he's kissing her, and she reaches one arm up and out of the bag to wrap around his shoulders. Jordan holds her head up so it doesn't drop to the van floor, and when she pulls back, he says, "Be safe and come back to me." "Always."

And then Nixie chuckles when Stiles says from his bag, "I know Lydia thinks you guys are adorable, but you guys make me sick. Can we please go? It's stuffy in here." Jordan smirks, and then kisses her again before helping her back in and zipping her up. Then he drives to Eichen, where they will officially begin this completely insane and dangerous plan.

But they will get Lydia. That's all Nixie keeps thinking. They will get her. They have to. Because as upset as she had once been about so many things, and as conflicted as she still was about Lydia and Jordan, Nixie was not about to lose her best friend.

They will do this. They have to.

* * *

As they're all climbing out of their body bags, Stiles gasps and says, "Oh my God. Never again." Scott nods, and while he checks his clock for the time, Stiles turns to Nixie. "Tell your boyfriend when we're through he could've been a little gentler with me." Nixie rolls her eyes and says, "Stiles, he probably didn't even know which bag you were in. And he was as gentle as he could be with all of us."

But Nixie blushes when Liam points out, "It took him a whole minute to put you down because he was trying so hard to make sure he didn't hurt you while dropping you. It took him less than like, twenty seconds with us." Turning to him, she asks, "Remind me why I forgave you again?" Liam shrugs and says, "Because you're Nixie?"

She smiles at that and says, "Good answer." And then they both jerk to Stiles again when he struggles and then falls in a massive heap on the floor, still half in his bag. Laughing, Nixie says, "If everything keeps going like this, it could be our most hilariously successful plan yet." Scott nods and says, "Come on. We've got to get in position."

They're rounding a corner to get down the hall when Stiles falls back. Two orderlies are at the gate. Scott asks, "What are they doing there?" Stiles shrugs and says, "I don't know. Their rounds should've ended five minutes ago." Nixie and Liam both peek around them, and Nixie covers her mouth to keep from laughing when Liam says, "I can take them." Scott and Stiles both turn to him, and Scott says, "No one's taking anyone."

And while Stiles asks about time, Nixie puts a hand on Liam's shoulder and winks before saying, "Worst comes to worst… you take the one on the right. I'll get the left." He grins at her, and then says to Scott and Stiles, "We'll just knock them out and hide the bodies." Stiles looks at both of them and says, "Oh, my God. Please stop." Nixie shrugs, and then they all jump when one of the patients beats against the glass. "Did you take the doctor?"

Liam looks at everyone, and then asks the dude behind the glass, "What?" "Did you take the doctor? I haven't had my medication. I need ten milligrams at 8am, fifteen milligrams at 1pm and no more than twenty at dinner." Nixie nods and says, "Okay, just calm down." Scott adds, "We'll get the doctor."

"Dr. Fenris… Dr. Fenris." He beats on the glass again and whimpers "They took Dr. Fenris." Nixie rolls her eyes and says, "He's going to cause problems." Stiles adds, "Yeah, which we really can't afford considering so many other things could already go wrong with this plan."

"I haven't had my medication. I need to see the doctor. They took Dr. Fenris." The man bangs on the glass again and again, and Stiles says, "Okay, somebody shut him up." Nixie nods in agreement and says, "Sir, we'll get the doctor." "I need to see the doctor." He keeps banging on the glass and Stiles says, "Shut him up. Any of you."

Scott growls at him, and the man freezes and stares in confusion. He's about to point, and Nixie can practically feel the shout rising in his throat. Stiles does too and looks about to have a panic attack. That's when Nixie growls too and says, "Be quiet."

The man backs up in his room and falls silent.

Sighing in relief, Stiles checks around the corner again to see the orderlies disappearing, and they hurry on down the hall to wait by the door.

They're nearly there when they hear the power shut down around them, the lights dim and the mechanisms on the doors make a sound as though recalculating. Liam beams and says, "She did it. Kira did it!" Scott nods and says, "Five minutes to get to Lydia."

But Nixie feels the worry suddenly surge through Stiles, and she joins him at the gate just as he asks, "Where's the car reader? It should be here!" Nixie runs her hands through her hair and says, "They must've changed the method of entry." "Why?!" Scott nods to Nixie and says, "After the dread doctors got through. They must've changed it then."

Stiles looks at all three of them and asks "Are you telling me we came all the way down here just to be stopped by an ordinary key? Are you kidding me?!" Nixie shakes her head and says, "No." Scott turns to her, and she says sternly, "We are not leaving without Lydia. I don't really much care what else has to happen before that. Maybe we can steal keys from an orderly? Can we follow them?"

Stiles sighs and says, "Those doors don't take the cards either. Only the patient doors do now apparently." Nixie huffs in exasperation, but then they all look when Liam says, "We don't need a key." Glancing back at Nixie, he says, "Not if we can break it down."

Scott and Liam shove up against the door, and Nixie says, "When you can't anymore Scott, let me switch." He nods, not arguing at this point. He still hadn't fully healed, and as far as he knew, she was doing better with her portion of his wound then he was doing with his.

They trade on and off for a while, both Liam and Scott fighting against the mountain ash. Nixie… she's knows she's fighting it too, but doesn't feel nearly as winded as they do. But Scott's still recovering, and Liam is not as powerful as Scott anyway. Strong yes, but he's stronger when he's angry.

Which is why his suggestion of someone hitting him… it doesn't sound too farfetched to her. Of course, she's not hitting him. Scott looks to Stiles for support, and Nixie lets out a breath of a laugh when Stiles says, "Hit him. Hit him!" And so Scott hits him, being reminded each time that Liam had already tried to kill him, to steal his powers, and had left him for dead.

Stiles shakes his head and says, "It's got to be harder than that Scott." He's about to try again, Liam yelling at him, "Do it," when Nixie moved in front of Scott. Hand morphing so it's covered in her hard scales, she reels back and knocks him in the jaw so hard they can all hear the ringing sound as though metal had just clashed against metal.

Liam jerks up with glowing eyes, and Nixie steps back as Stiles pulls her away. Scott jumps in front of Liam and asks, "You angry?" Liam growls in response and Scott says, "Good. So am I. Let's do this."

And with a final shove and a roar to boot, they manage to tear down the gate. Panting, Scott says, "Go. Stiles, go." Nixie grabs Scott's phone and says, "Two minutes." Then she looks to Liam and says, "Sorry." "Don't be. It worked."

* * *

When Stiles reaches Lydia, there's already a hole in her head. "Stiles?" He comes in and checks on her head, and then tries to loosen the restraints, but he pauses when she says, "You can't be here. You're going to die if you stay. All of you."

Stiles finally loosens one buckle a little when Lydia says, "Stiles, he's coming." "Lydia, I'm not leaving you here." "You have to." "Lydia, even if I thought it was an option, Nixie would kill me. I'm not…" Lydia smiles at Nixie's name, but then they hear the buzzing of the doors further down the hall. "Stiles go. Please!"

And so he leaves, but only to the outside of another gated entry. He's not leaving her. They are not leaving this insane asylum without her.

Dr. Valack, as he arrives, says, "Stay focused Lydia." "What did you do to me?" "I've amplified your abilities. Something that might just save the lives of your friends." Stiles listens as Lydia talks to Valack, him asking questions and her answering as she tries to focus for him. Theo was the first step for the dread doctors. He stole his sister's heart so they could transplant it into him.

"Theo and Hayden. They found it. They were looking for the kid Noah, but they found a symbol. A circle inside of another circle, carved into a wall. The symbol of Scott's pack." Dr. Valack nods and says, "But it was more than a symbol wasn't it? It was a promise to reunite them." "Yes." "But has Scott done it yet? Will he be coming for you?"

Lydia turns her head and says, "Someone's coming. But it's not Scott."

And that's when Theo and his pack, not including Hayden, make their way down the corridor to Lydia's cell.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the barrier, Nixie says, "Guys, give it a break for now. Who knows what's happening, and when Stiles gets back, we might need our strength to help them get out."

Scott leans back from the wall panting, and then shakes his head and says, "We're never going to get through." Liam turns and asks, "You've gotten through it before though, right?" He nods and says, "Ah, it was a life or death situation." Nixie nods, but Liam asks, "And this isn't?"

Nixie smiles a little and says, "While you have a point Liam, there are still more factors than just that. Like the amount of mountain ash we're dealing with." "Huh?" Scott explains, "This isn't just a circle. There's mountain ash in half the building."

Liam sighs anxiously and says, "Stiles and Lydia had five minutes to get in and out. It's been almost ten. The reboot's over." Scott nods and adds, "And the key card doesn't work anymore." Nixie suggests, "Maybe he had to get her out another way?" Scott shrugs, but then they look at Liam when he says, "And then there's the four security guards." "What guards?" Nixie turns when Liam points and says, "Those guards."

It's always confused her why some of the guards like them, but then the ones who always find them in these situations seem to have some sort of personal grudge against them and the fact that they're standing in the hallway. Tasers are already coming out, and no one's even told them to put their hands up or to leave quietly or anything.

Not that any of that would work anyways, but it would still be nice to know that the guards first reaction wasn't to taze and torture a bunch of teenagers for a simple matter of trespassing. Snarling, Nixie says, "Looks like we're gonna have to fight anyway Scott." "Just try not to hurt them too badly." Her scales erupt on her skin and she says, "Fine."

* * *

Back with Lydia, Josh, the chimera who handles electricity, says, "She doesn't look so hot now." Corey frowns at the crude comment and says, "She's got a hole in her head." Theo gives Corey a look. He knows Corey is still, at least in part, loyal to Scott's group. And he knows that's Nixie's fault. She had taken care of him and encouraged him, had stood up for him even when he didn't understand what was going on or that he was in danger.

She made him feel worth something, and so she still meant something to him. Looking at Lydia's head, Theo says, "I can't believe this is actually a medical establishment." Valack, held to the wall by Tracy, asks, "Now what would a pack of chimeras want with a banshee?"

Theo smirks and says, "I don't want a banshee." Stiles leans forward to hear when it is that Theo wants Lydia for in the first place. And Theo says, "I'm looking for a hellhound."

And no sooner had he said it, then Stiles stares as Jordan roars from the other side of the key card locked gate.

He burns right through it. Key card or not, the hellhound was apparently here for the banshee, and obstacles would be damned.

Prior to this, while still out in the van, Jordan had been nearly asleep actually. Something had pulled his eyes shut, his drowsiness almost seeming to come out of nowhere.

And when he awoke, his eyes shining and burning with fire, the hellhound could only think of one thing. The dream. The dream where the banshee had told him someone was dying, and where the dragon had begged him to find her. To save her.

He hadn't forgotten his promise, that he would save the banshee, and that he wouldn't forget why it was so easy for him to slip into his true form to go and find her. The dragon, the beautiful dragon, only requested the banshee's safety, something he was bound to strive for himself anyway. He would not fail them. He would not fail the dragon.

Valack smirks at this turn of events and says, "You wanted a hellhound. Well, I think you found one."

* * *

Nixie tilts her head when she hears a gate slamming nearby. Glancing at Scott, she says, "We're going to have to fight a lot more probably. This place just went into lockdown." He nods, and then they all growl as the guards approach and they start fighting.

Liam goes down first, an electric baton jabbing into his back mercilessly, never ceasing it's shocking of his entire body. Scott went next, a rod to his back.

Nixie went last, and Scott stared as she roared at the men who were pinning her down. One was sitting on top of her, straddling her, pushing the rod into the center of her chest. The other had her arms pinned and was helping.

They were electrocuting her directly over where he knew her wound had to be, the portion she took from him. Her roar is in anger at first, a threat and a warning. But he hears the shift; the shift when it stops being a warning, and becomes pain. Her body thrashes and convulses without her say, and her eyes are beginning to roll back in her head.

"Nixie!" Scott looks to Liam when he hears him shout her name. And he's in the same situation situation of nearly passing out. But his beta was still trying; trying to get to Nixie to help.

Glaring at the world around him, listening to their screams and cries of pain and anguish, he lifts his head and roars. And he knows. He knows his entire pack hears him. Knocking back the man who was on him, so hard that he hits the wall and passes out, Scott watches as Liam's eyes glow and he turns on the man over him, throwing him into the gate behind him.

Then they both turn to Nixie, who's eyes are glowing, teeth are extended.

And her wings are protruding from her back as they start to open. They push her up off the ground, tearing through her shirt in the process, leaving her in her bra. The man on her arms stumbles back in complete shock and Liam quickly pounces on him. Nixie lunges forward, taking the man on top of her with her. Her wings lift her up and she flies like a bullet down the corridor until she slams him into one of the nearby cells.

She damn near shatters the glass with the impact, and then drops him like a sack of rocks on the ground.

Panting and gasping, she clutches at her chest where the wound is. It's started bleeding again due to all the pressure and electricity that was targeted there, but it will heal.

Covering it with her hand, she glances back at the boys as they approach her. Sighing, she asks, "Can I borrow a jacket from one of you?" Scott wants to check her injury first, but Liam shrugs off his coat quickly and hands it over, not even considering right now that she might be hiding something. Besides, she'd made it quite clear earlier. Tonight was about Lydia, and about getting her out. Everything else be damned.

Nixie zips it up, and then says, "I'm fine Scott. A little dizzy if anything, but I'll pass."

He finally nods at her, though not totally satisfied. But he knows they have more important things to focus on right now. So to both of them, he says, "Come on. We're getting Lydia out of here."

Nixie smiles and wipes some blood from beneath her nose and says, "That's my alpha." He grins at her, and then leads the way down the halls.

* * *

Chapter 5! Yay! So, just to explain, I really had planned on posting this sooner. But as I said in the previous chapter, life happens. Specifically, the internet decided to crash in my area... like literally everywhere, so I couldn't do any posting until today. Anyways, sorry about the wait. I don't know about you guys, but half the reason I sometimes skip over longer stories with chapters is because they aren't complete, and then you're never sure if the person is going to ever complete it, or if they've forgotten about it and will never come back to it again, leaving us all in agony and torment over 'what might've happened next'.

Sorry, this is a longer rant than I thought it would be. Just rest assured that this story is in fact already complete, and will all be posted in time. Just need to keep proof reading. (And pray that the internet doesn't crash again. Oh, what a tragedy! Lol.)

Alright, so anyways, Chapter 6 will hopefully be posted shortly after this. And I hope you're still enjoying the story. Let me know. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

Also, time for a brief warning and other disclaimer. So... to those who have read my previous stories, you know about Nixie's mom and the thing that's wrong with her. Well... she's back. I'm not going to explain how. You'll see. And I just want to reiterate that I'm not a doctor or scientist. I'm not an expert on the human brain and have no idea if the condition Nixie's mom has is something that can actually happen or would happen. So... don't go around saying this is a thing, because I have no idea. This is just for my story.

And also, memories arise for Nixie that for some, could be disturbing maybe. I tried not to go into any great explicit detail or anything like that. (At least, I don't think I did in my opinion.) Anyways, so this is a warning for that. If you think hearing about a parent snapping and turning into a hostile force that tries to attack their own children is something that you would definitely be uncomfortable reading, you may want to skip that part. Like, from where Nixie finds her mom's room to about... the sentence that starts ' _Staring at her mother, she shines her eyes..._ ' I think you should be good if you skip the part between there. Or if you don't think it'll bother you, read the whole thing of course. :)

Okay. I think that's all the warning I have for this chapter. Sorry for interrupting. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Episode 5x16

Theo grabs Lydia from the room, and to Stiles' horror, wraps a hand around her throat. "Back off," Theo says to Jordan. And at first he keeps moving, but as Theo actually begins hurting her, Jordan comes to a standstill. Theo smirks and says, "Take him."

Corey, staring at him in horror, says, "The guy's on fire!" "You'll heal. Do it!"

Tracy goes first, stabbing Jordan in the gut with her kanima claws. Stiles makes a note when he sees that to tell Nixie that Jordan is like her in that respect. Kanima venom apparently doesn't work on hellhounds either.

He slaps Tracy across the face, and she flies into the wall next to him. Next comes Josh, who breaks off a pipe to get to electrical wires. Grabbing onto them, draining the electricity from them, he then reaches out and grabs Jordan, trying to electrocute and shock him into submission. But Jordan isn't fazed by that either. He looks down at the hand on him as though annoyed more than anything. Josh turns to Theo and says, "Theo this isn't working!"

And then Jordan slams him into the wall behind him, dropping him like dead weight to the ground.

Stiles then turns when he hears a whirring sound, and finds Valack drilling a hole into the back of Theo's leg. Theo drops Lydia and then Valack knocks him in the face with the drill. "Sorry Theo. I'm not done with her yet."

Jordan is still dealing with Josh when a hand grabs his wrist. Corey materializes from thin air, pleased with himself for a moment.

Well... until Jordan looks at him in annoyance too.

The hellhound was bred to take on bigger monsters than this. They were wasting his time.

Stiles stands in Valack's way, stopping him from taking Lydia. But that's when Jordan erupts into flames again, consuming Corey with him, and then shoves Corey down the hall. Valack spins out of the way, but Stiles isn't quick enough, and goes down with Corey on top of him. He struggles to get up, but Valack makes it out the door before he can get on his feet, and then Stiles can't get through. His key card no longer works.

Jordan is making his way down the hall again when Theo scrambles for the pipe Josh originally broke. With aim that should be unfathomable, he shoots it right in the center of Jordan's chest, close enough to his heart that Jordan slumps to his knees.

The pipe ends up burned in half, but the hellhound needs a rest. Despite knowing he needs to go, he can't right now. But he will save the banshee. The human side of him will submit to that, if it's the last thing he does.

* * *

Nixie, Scott, and Liam end up back at the guards they had already knocked out. Liam tries the barrier again, but to no avail. Scott grabs one of the communicator mikes from a guard and asks, "Does anyone have eyes on the closed unit? I need a status report."

It takes a moment, but Nixie smirks when someone responds, "It's a war zone down here." Then Nixie turns away as she cringes and feels claw marks stabbing into her neck. Not deep. Nothing but a superficial wound. But enough to make her bleed.

Lydia. Someone was doing this to Lydia. And somehow Nixie was doing more than just feeling and sharing in her pain. She was taking some of it away. Which might explain the immense pain in the side of her head, though she had yet to feel that bleed. She wipes the blood off of her neck and hopes that they're already healing enough to the point where the blood will stop.

Scott looks up at her and Liam, and then says, "Uh… 10-4. And what about the patients? Lydia Martin?"

"Who is this?" Nixie shrugs when Scott looks at her, and then he says, "It's… unit nine." "There is no unit nine. Who is this? How…" Scott crushes the mike and says, "Alright, we need to figure out another way to get into his closed unit." Liam asks, "How do we get through the mountain ash?" Nixie shrugs and says, "We can't. What are you thinking Scott? One of the patients might help." "No. But there is someone down here who might be able to help us figure it out."

Liam asks, "Who?" And Scott looks to Nixie and says, "Meredith." Nixie stares at him, and then says, "I don't know if she's down here." "She's a banshee. She's definitely down here. And you know her scent best. You've been the closest to her. Just try. Alright?" So Nixie nods and starts leading them back down the halls, trying to spot a scent that's familiar among all the others.

The first door she finds… it's not Meredith, but it is familiar.

Apparently with the knowledge now out to some that Nixie was a dragon, someone had moved her mother down here as well, even if she wasn't a supernatural creature. She was in a strait jacket, writhing around on the bed she was on.

And finally, weeks and weeks after having read that damn book, Nixie has her flash back.

She flashes back to the night her mother snapped while she was at home, one of the only times Nixie had been alone with her while she was in that state. Her mother was still half sane at the time, and after the incident had hired someone to always be around in case she should lose it again.

The memory is vivid, never having been like this before. Nixie honestly didn't know she'd picked up on so many details. But as it replays in her mind, she remembers that she'd been on the floor in the living room. The TV was on, but she hadn't been watching it. She was making a puzzle, some scene out of the Disney movie 'Beauty and the Beast'. That's when she heard something crash in the kitchen, and her mother started laughing.

Nixie was too little to recognize the sound of deranged laughter. She hadn't known the difference between that and just her mother's normal laugh. So she went to the kitchen, wanting to understand what was so funny. It didn't look funny to her. Her mother had broken one of the fancy glass wine dishes on the floor, leaving shards of glass all over the place.

When her mother looked up to see her, that's when Nixie had seen something wrong. Her mother had kind eyes all the time Nixie had known her as a child. Soft and gentle. They made you feel loved and warm. Which is probably why Nixie hated this memory and suppressed it. It was the first time ever that she'd seen something besides that kind and gentle love in her mother's eyes. She saw something… off. Something not right.

Something insane, though she hadn't really grasped that at the time.

Her mother had grabbed one of the larger shards from all the broken glass and asked, "Do you want to play too dear? Come on darling. Let's play." "Mom?" "You know you want to play." "Mommy, you're scaring me." "Let's play!" Nixie had screamed and run out of the way as her mother lunged at her, and then ran into the living room. She made it to the hall before her mother caught her and gave her a hard shove that sent her into the floor.

Nixie had rolled over and begged, "Mommy! What's happening?! I don't want to play!" "Yes you do! Come on dear, stop crying! Let's play!"

The scream that Nixie had let out as a child, when the glass was stabbed into her shoulder, is what had finally broken through to her mother that day. Nixie could even recall seeing the light come back into her eyes, and then the horror on her mother's face over what she'd just done.

It was that same scream in the dream now that pulled Nixie from the memory, back to the present. And she jumped when her mother was no longer seen in the bed, but was standing at the glass, her head pressed against it, and those same cold eyes and twisted smile looking at her as they had when she'd stabbed her as a child.

"Hello dear. Do you want to play?"

Scott had been trying to move her, but upon realizing that she couldn't hear him anymore, he took to looking at the woman behind the glass. It wasn't Meredith, but upon closer inspection, he could see all the similarities between Nixie and the woman in the strait jacket.

It was Naomi Bennett, her mother. It had to be. They looked too much alike for it to not be her.

When he felt Nixie jump back to reality, Scott put an arm behind her back to keep her steady. He wasn't sure if it would affect her like it had him, but when he'd gotten his repressed memory, the asthma had returned to him. But apart from being startled, Nixie appeared just fine. Well, maybe a little sadder, but fine physically.

Liam looks in at the woman too, and then asks, "Is… is that…" Scott looks to Nixie, and then nods and says, "Yeah. It is."

Nixie stares for a moment more at the woman asking her to play. She's laughing in a twisted and sick sort of way, and then bangs her head on the glass and says, "You know you want to play dear. We always have so much fun. It's been a while since you've visited me. I've missed you and our games. Have you missed me?"

Nixie nods after a moment and says, "Yeah mom. I've missed you." The woman smiles and bangs her head against the glass again and says, "Then let me out dear. We can play again. You know you want to play." But Nixie shakes her head and says, "I can't mom." The smile vanishes, and Naomi pounds her head into the glass and shrieks, "Why not?! I want to play! I want to play!" "I can't mother!" "Why not?!"

And Nixie smiles a little before saying softly, "Because you told me I couldn't. Not ever again."

The end of the memory, the only part of it that brought her solace, was her mother hugging her afterwards. Crying into Nixie's shoulder, Naomi had said, "Never again Nixie. Do you understand? If I ever talk about playing again, you run. Understand? You run and hide and don't you dare come out, no matter what I say. Never play with me again. Never."

Staring at her mother now, she shines her eyes at the deranged woman and says, "And I'll always love you for that. Never forget that mother."

Naomi stares at her and backs away in surprise, the glowing eyes startling her. Nixie nods and says, "I'll always love you. Always."

Taking a breath and sighing, she turns from the door and says, "Meredith should be this way. Come…" "Nixie?"

Nixie freezes, and short as they are on time, Scott doesn't try to hurry her. Coming back to the glass, Nixie gasps when she sees her mother again. But gone is the deranged and crazed look. Gone is the twisted smile. Gentle and soft eyes are looking into hers, and tears are falling down Naomi's face as Nixie comes back into view.

Hands to the glass, Nixie asks, "Mom?" Naomi nods and comes back, pressing her forehead to the glass gently. "Oh darling. I told you never to come here. You should never have to see me like…" "Mom don't. Please." Opening her eyes to stare into the soft eyes she hadn't seen in years, Nixie smiles and says, "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

Naomi smiles back and says, "Probably at least as good as it is to see you." Nixie laughs sobbingly, and then turns to Scott when Liam asks, "I get that this is… important. But what about Lydia?"

Nixie looks back at her mother, and then back to Scott. "Scott?" He looks at her, and she says, "Meredith is close. She shouldn't be too much farther. If you can't find her around the next corner, get me, but…" "Stay here Nix. We'll come and get you when we've learned something." "Right."

Naomi watches as the two boys run up the hall, and then asks, "What's happening?" "Oh mom, that would take entirely too much time. Time I don't have I'm afraid." Lifting her tear-filled gaze to her mother, she says, "One of my friends is in trouble, and this place is the cause. We're here to get her out, but… we've hit a few snags."

Nodding, Naomi leans against the glass again. She smiles as she looks at Nixie and says, "You've grown up so much. The last time I remember clearly, you were at least a foot shorter." Nixie laughs and says, "Yeah, I remember." "Are you still at the apartments?"

Nixie sighs after a moment and says, "No. The… the money had to be recalibrated about a year or so ago. Money to keep me in the apartments was taken out first. Then the insurance." Naomi frowns and says, "But…" "Mom, it's okay. I've got some really, really great friends, and quite literally the hottest boyfriend you could possibly imagine. And they're all taking really good care of me."

Naomi gives her a look and says, "I know you Nixie Bennett. Even when you were a child, you were taking care of other people when you shouldn't be." "That's not true. They're all mine to take care of and protect. It's what makes me who I am."

Her mother pauses, and then smiles and says, "You are older and wiser too. Probably too wise for your age. And I'm sure part of that is my fault." "Mom, believe me… you aren't the only factor in why I am the way I am. I'm protective by nature, and that's just me."

Sighing, she says, "There is… so much has changed mom. So much is different and… it's so overwhelming all the time. But I wouldn't trade it for the world." Naomi nods, and then asks, "So… this boyfriend? Is it serious?" Smiling, Nixie answers, "I love him. With everything in me, I love him." "And does he love you?" "I think so." "Nixie…" "He says he does every day. There isn't a thing he wouldn't do for me." "Then why do you hesitate?"

Nixie pauses, and then sighs and says, "There's… my friend that's in trouble actually. She's… she's a lot prettier than I am; beautiful actually. And she and him… there's just a connection that they have that I never will with him."

Naomi shakes her head and says, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met Nixie. Inside and out. I may forget a lot of things. I… I almost never have clarity anymore. But in those brief moments, I do remember you. I remember the child who told me it was alright when I stabbed her in the shoulder. I remember my daughter, who should've been so frightened of me, hugging me tight and telling me that she still loved me. And that was you as a child. I know hardly anything about you now, but I know you must at least be twice as beautiful inside now as you used to be."

Pressing her head to the glass, she says, "And you get all your good looks from me, so you know you must be gorgeous." Nixie laughs and leans her forehead against the glass with her mother. "It's so nice to see you mom." "I know dear. It's nice to see you too."

And then they both hear Liam growl from up the hall. Naomi looks on in confusion, but then gasps when she sees her daughter's eyes glow silver in response to the growl. Nixie turns to look and says, "Liam." Turning back to her mother, she says, "I… A lot's changed." "Nixie?" "I'm still your daughter. I'm still…"

Naomi comes to the glass again and says, "I know that. I'll always know that somewhere inside." Tears falling again, Nixie says, "I can get you out too. We can get you out with Lydia. You can…" "No Nixie." "But things are different now mom. I'm stronger now. Stronger in ways you can't imagine. I can take care of you. I can keep you safe."

Naomi smiles, but shakes her head and says, "No Nixie. It's not supposed to be your job to take care of me. I'm the one person in the world you aren't supposed to have to take care of, at least until I'm old and gray. I'm supposed to take care of you, and I can't do that." "Mom, please…" "Come back and see me. Maybe… maybe you can pull me back together again, like you just did. Maybe we can talk some more. I would love to talk to you Nixie."

Backing up a step, Naomi says, "But I'm not leaving. I'm not going to become your burden. Not when you already carry so many others." "I wouldn't mind mom. I would do anything for you." "I know dear. Just like you would do anything for your friends. Your friends who need you more than I do." Smiling again, Naomi says, "I'll be alright. Come and see me again. Now go. Go and save your friend."

Nixie nods, and then says, "I love you mom. I will always love you." "And I will always love you darling. Now please, get out of here."

Nixie remains as long as she can, until she hears Liam growl again. Her eyes shine bright, and Naomi watches as scales ripple across her skin. But it's still Nixie, as it's always been Nixie. Smiling, Naomi says, "Go." And Nixie nods and takes off down the hall to help Liam.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Meredith, Scott has his claws in her neck, and she's showing him where Lydia is in her mind. As they watch her on the ground, head in her hands, Meredith says, "She doesn't have much time." "What's happening to her?" "She's being consumed by her power. Dr. Valack thinks it's worth it if she can answer the question."

Scott turns to her and asks, "What question?" "Who is the beast?" "Lydia can answer that?" "Not yet. Not until the screams in her head are loud enough to kill her." Scott looks to Lydia, terror coursing through him at her pained and anguished expression on the floor. "How do I get to her?"

Meredith shakes her head and says, "You can't. You won't be able to get past the mountain ash. But someone else might be able to. In fact, two of you might be able to." "Who?" She turns to him and says, "The hellhound. I know for a fact he can find her." "You mean Parrish?" "They're connected. Find the hellhound, and he'll find the banshee."

They listen to Lydia's screaming a moment more and then suddenly Scott finds himself in a dark room. There are writings on the walls, and after a moment, he recognizes them as seven columns. Seven columns of information related to him, his pack, and questions that need answers.

And Nixie's handwriting.

Looking around in confusion, Scott asks, "What is this place?" Meredith appears next to him and says, "This is where the dragon is staying while she tries to figure it out." "Figure what out?" "If she's dangerous." Turning to her, he asks, "Nixie?" Meredith nods and says, "Her heart is wide and strong, but there are fragile places in her, fragile places that she hides from all of you, but that are also obvious to those who look." "Like what? Why does she think she's dangerous?" "She feels pulled in two different directions because she and her dragon are not one yet. There will always be two sides of her, just like there are two sides to you, and two sides to all supernatural beings. But Nixie's are not in sync yet. The human half and the dragon half are not on the same page."

Looking to the wall of questions, the concerns Nixie has about her behavior and what it might mean, Meredith says, "And right now, the dragon is worrying the human. Even if Nixie doesn't fully understand what is happening. It's the dragon that is making her angrier than normal, because the dragon is a more passionate creature than any supernatural creature. That is why it has to be bred in a human with almost perfect matching characteristics. The human tames the passion. For Nixie, her patience makes her ideal for being a blue dragon, the most protective of all."

Pointing to the question on the wall that asks, _"Why am I so angry all the time? Why can't I control my rage? Why do I feel pulled apart sometimes? If this keeps up, will I hurt my friends?"_ Meredith looks at Scott and says, "But she has not shown you and your pack all of who she is now. Everyone must see the dragon, and everyone must see the new developments. Everyone must see the pain she has taken for them, and everyone must accept her for who she is."

Scott nods and says, "We'll always accept her." "Her anger makes her unsure. She is frightened. Not of you, but of herself. You have to show her that she doesn't need to be. Otherwise, the dragon will always be at war with the human, and that will cause her nothing but pain, and it will diminish her if given enough time."

Scott nods, and then Meredith says, "Dragons, also, aren't bound by all of the same supernatural rules that most others are. Like a banshee, there are some laws that don't apply. Mountain ash is one of them." Scott stares and asks, "You mean she can get through the mountain ash?" "Yes. But she won't be able to find Lydia. You need the hellhound. Find the hellhound."

Scott releases Meredith gently, and even as she stares up at the ceiling, her eyes rolling back in her head, he hears a strong whisper, "Save them."

Nodding to her, he turns as the door opens and finds a huge black orderly standing there, looking like he might be ready to kill Scott.

Then he collapses, and behind him are Nixie and Liam. Liam has an arm around Nixie's shoulders as he asks, "Is he out?" Scott looks down at the man, and then back at him and says, "Yeah." "Okay." Nixie stumbles a little as Liam gives out, struggling for a moment to catch him so he doesn't fall on his face. Scott helps her, and then she looks at him with glowing eyes and asks, "What do we need to do?" "We need to find Parrish."

As soon as Liam is back on his feet, they start running down halls, trying to find a way back to the van outside. That's when Nixie stops. Liam looks back at her and asks, "What? Why'd you stop?" "Do you smell that?"

Scott comes to her side, and then says, "All I smell is more tunnel, and maybe something burning." "The burning. That's Jordan." Liam blinks and asks, "How do you know?" She smirks at him and says, "Because my boyfriend's hot. Come on. Follow that smell, and we'll find him."

She begins to lead, but then cringes and falls to her knees, clutching her head in her hands. Wincing and gritting her teeth, she gasps when the giant wave of pain finally passes. Looking up at Scott, she says, "We have to hurry. She's running out of time." Scott nods, and then points to Liam and says, "Help her if she needs it."

He takes over leading while Liam supports Nixie until she can right herself to walk on her own again. Nodding, she says, "Come on. We need to move faster." And Scott speeds up and they follow, until they finally reach the point where Jordan is on the floor. Before they reach him though, Nixie glances around in a panic.

Finding Scott's eyes again, she says, "She's frightened. Like, terrified again. And this time it is for her." Scott nods, and then leans down to where Jordan is laying on the ground at the bottom of a set of stairs. "Parrish? Parrish, hey. Can you hear me?"

No response.

Turning to Nixie, who is glancing around again, Scott says, "Hey. Focus Nixie. Wake him up." She nods and bends down. "Jordan? Jordan… we need you to wake up. I need you to wake up. Right now."

It takes a second, but then he opens his eyes and glances around him. Finding Nixie, he sighs and says, "Thank God. Is everyone okay?" "Not yet." He nods, and then looks at where he is and asks, "How did I get here?" Nixie shrugs while Liam says, "We don't know. We just followed the burning smell."

Scott bends down next to Nixie and says, "Parrish, listen. Eichen's in lockdown. There's no way for us to get out unless plan B works." "Plan B? What's plan B?" He looks at Nixie, but she shrugs and says, "I only knew about plan A. Granted, we figured a lot would go wrong, but I didn't think we'd have to change things so drastically as to need a plan B."

Scott says, "Parrish, don't worry about plan B. Right now, we need you to find Lydia." "Me?" Liam says, "Well, actually, not completely you. We… kind of need the other you." Scott nods and says, "The hellhound." Jordan looks to Nixie, who shrugs and asks Scott, "How does that help?" "Meredith said the banshee and the hellhound are connected through the deaths. She's a harbinger of death by predicting and finding them. Parrish hides them and protects the secrets of the supernatural by keeping some of those deaths secret. Meredith said he could find her and that none of the rest of us could."

Looking pointedly at her, he says, "And when we get to the barrier, you need to try going through first." "Me? But…" "Just trust me. But right now, we need to get the hellhound back." That's when Nixie cringes again and falls forward. Jordan sits up and catches her and asks, "What's wrong with her?" Scott shrugs and says, "I don't know. Somehow she keeps feeling and sharing in Lydia's pain."

Gasping when she feels she can breathe again, Nixie says, "Guys. It's getting worse. It doesn't just hurt me anymore. I'm starting to hear screams. They're faint but I know that's what it is."

Jordan looks down at her tormented face, and then looks up to Scott and says, "Find a torch." "What?" "A torch. Something. Anything that can be used to set me on fire. It'll bring out the hellhound. It's how Gerard did it when they wanted to test and see if I was one."

Moving and shifting his position a little bit while Scott and Liam look for something, Jordan holds onto Nixie tight and says, "I'll find her, and we'll save her. I promise." Nixie nods, and then lets him sit her down on the steps nearby while he curls into a ball next to the wall. Nodding to her, he says, "Just make sure I do find her." "I will."

Liam finally finds a can of something flammable, and Scott flicks the lighter on. He looks to Jordan once more, asking if he's sure he wants to do this.

Jordan leans towards Nixie one more time, kisses her soundly, and then whispers, "Bring me back to you." "Always."

Then he turns to Scott and shouts, "Do it!"

And they light him up.

* * *

Corey is laying on one of the morgue tables, torched and burnt and not healing. Malia and Josh are arguing it out about who should start helping first. That's when Corey finally manages a word. Looking up at Malia and grabbing her hand, he says, "Tell… Tell Nixie…" Malia looks down and asks, "What?"

He groans in pain, but then manages, "Tell her I'm sorry. I… I didn't…" He can't manage more than that, and then Malia just stares at him for a moment. Then she rolls her eyes and says, "Damn it." Looking to Josh, she says, "We go at the same time. Ready?"

Josh bends down to Kira, and Malia says, "Alright. Here we go." Malia takes more pain than she's used to. She takes it to keep him alive. She might not like any of them, but Nixie obviously still felt like Corey had a shot at being a good guy; at not being Theo's minion forever. That's why he still had her number, and why she still answered. And it's why Corey wanted to say he was sorry. He was sorry for possibly disappointing her.

And Malia was going to make sure that, in any case, he was going to tell her that for himself.

When they're finished, Malia returns to Kira's side, now able to touch her since Josh absorbed so much of the energy. He helps Corey to his feet. Corey's still in a lot of pain, but at least he's not dying. Looking over at Malia, Josh nods in thanks, and then asks, "Anybody know how we're supposed to get out of here?"

Malia looks at both of them and says, "This place is still in lockdown." And as Corey looks at the door, wondering if someone might be able to break it open, Kira shakes her head and says, "It's not just locked." Josh nods and says, "Yeah, I can feel it too."

Corey looks around at them and asks, "What are we supposed to do? Just wait here?" Malia gives him a look and says, "There's a plan B. We've got a guy on the outside in case this happens." Surprised at that, Corey asks, "Who?" Kira answers, "Mason." "Mason's gonna unlock the lockdown?"

Josh almost looks like he might laugh when he asks, "How's he going to do that?" Sighing, Kira says, "He's got the blueprints of the building. And he has the full map of Eichen's electrical system. All he has to do is get into the transformer shed behind the building." At Corey and Josh's concerned but hopeful expressions, Malia says, "Don't worry. Mason knows exactly what he's doing."

* * *

Stiles finally finds Lydia. And yes, Theo helped. But Stiles isn't at all happy about it. And now they can't get the damn door open. So much for this being a brilliant and perfectly working plan.

Valack looks back at the door, and then grabs the dread doctor mask from the table. "I'm sorry Lydia. But time's up."

And that's when she screams. Louder than before. Stiles and Theo have to duck down and cover their ears, the sound disorienting and dizzying.

Valack's skull is shattered on the left side, and he crumples in a heap on the ground, the mask falling beside him.

Stiles finally bursts into the room, and Lydia looks at him and says, "You came back." Stiles gives her a look while he pulls the wire connections from her temples. "First of all, Nixie would kill me if I didn't. Second of all, don't look so surprised. We're getting you out of here. Okay?" Lydia shakes her head slightly and says, "You can't. It's too dangerous."

"Lydia, please shut up and let me save your life." She smiles at him tiredly, and Stiles helps her off the bench and says, "Okay. Here we go." And with that, he leaves Theo behind, along with the mask that Theo eventually decides to take with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jordan is just turning into his alter ego, and he's about to start moving, when all three jerk their heads to see Nixie on the ground again. This time she roars, her head down on the ground, hands at her temples. She feels like her mind is splitting in half. She can only imagine how much pain Lydia must be in.

When it's finally over, she slumps onto her side and says, "Hurry. Go. Find her. I… I can't…"

Liam had been about to offer to help her when both he and Scott jump back. Jordan, or the hellhound, bends down to Nixie. Picking her up gently in his arms, he cradles her to his warm and overheated skin and says, "We will save your banshee, dragon. To save your other friends, I need you. Regain your strength. You will need it."

He glances at the other two, and then begins walking back towards the doorway they'd originally been trying to get through.

Nixie stares up at Jordan as he walks. She knows it's not him. Not entirely. But she asks anyway, "Jordan?" He glances down at her, and then says, "Your human loves you." "And you?" He tilts his head at her, and then says, "I care about you. Because of him." Nixie nods and says, "I guess that's enough for now."

When they reach the door, Jordan puts her down, and then points to the doorway. "Dragon, you go first." "But…" "Go." She glances back at Scott, who nods that it'll be fine. So she walks up to the door, and then pushes at the barrier with her hand. Except nothing pushes back.

Confused, she takes a step inside, and then walks through. Casting her gaze back to them, she asks, "Are you freaking kidding me?! I could've done that the whole time?!" Scott is about to answer, but then Jordan says, "Worry later. The banshee needs us."

And as he steps forward, Liam asks, "How's he going to get through the mountain ash though?" But when Jordan steps up to it, unlike Nixie who could just walk through it, they could all suddenly see the barrier that the mountain ash made.

And the hole that Jordan somehow made in it.

Scott steps up to it and sticks his hand through. And with a smile, he says, "He's burning it right out of the walls." Nixie starts heading down the hall, but Jordan then scoops her up again. "I'm fine. Put me…" "You are not. You are in more pain then you care to admit, and more than you can handle alone. If you wish to save your friends, you will save the strength you have left for when I say you need it."

Nixie finds it best to not argue. And besides, Jordan feels nice. So she loops her arms around his neck and lets him carry her on down the corridors, into the tunnels, all the way to where Lydia is.

* * *

"I can't hold it!"

Stiles turns back to Lydia and says, "Lydia!" "Stiles run!"

Jordan drops Nixie to her feet, and then grabs Stiles and tosses him back out of the way. Then he looks at Nixie and says, "On her other side dragon. Use your wings." Nixie runs around to Lydia's backside, and as soon as Jordan is at her front, wrapping his arms around Lydia, Nixie tosses Liam's jacket aside, lets her wings unfurl, and then wraps Lydia, Jordan, and the front of her own body in her own form of protection.

Lydia screams, and Nixie covers her ears. Warm hands cover hers as well, and the sound lessens to a bearable amount of sound. Opening her eyes, Nixie finds Jordan still wrapped around Lydia, but his hands are over hers on her ears, trying to protect her as well.

When it's done, he says, "You contained the sound. Now get your banshee and your human out of here dragon. She still needs help." Nixie nods and stands back, quickly pulling her wings back in. Grabbing the jacket and slipping it on, she turns back to see Jordan finally coming to.

Nodding to him, she asks, "Can you carry her?" He nods and picks up Lydia, who asks, "Nixie?" "Hey Lydia!" Taking Lydia's hand, she says, "Stay with me alright. We're gonna fix this. I promise. Just hang on." "Okay."

In the hall tunnel, everyone is covered in dust. But all three boys look relieved when they see Lydia still alive. Wincing in pain, but alive. Nixie beams at Stiles and says, "Good job. Now what?" Jordan nods and asks Scott, "Where to?" "This way."

And they all follow as he leads the way out of this hell hole. Liam takes over after a moment and says, "There's a gate up ahead." Scott asks, "What about Mason?" Nixie jumps in surprise and asks, "Mason? What is he doing?" Stiles looks back and says, "Cutting all the power to Eichen. It'll end the shut down." "But he's…" Liam looks back and says, "That's why we didn't tell you that detail. He figured on your saying he shouldn't do it alone. And he's on it. Trust me."

And Liam speeds up, but Nixie hangs back as Lydia asks, "What's happening?" Jordan says, "Plan B. Apparently." Glancing back, Nixie says, "You know they never actually fill me in on everything Lydia. We're going to have to have a serious talk with them when this is over." "You first. You're hiding things." Nixie turns her head fully around, nearly running into a wall nearby. Straightening, and keeping on walking, she says, "Not for long. You were the last one Lydia. Everything… everything should be fine now."

But Jordan doesn't miss how Nixie avoids actually admitting to anything she's hiding. He knows it'll have to wait, but still.

* * *

At the gate, Stiles shouts, "Liam wait!" Nixie speeds up in time to watch Liam grip the fence. It remains shocking for about a split second, but then ends, and Liam pulls the two sides apart with ease. Beaming, Liam looks back and says, "I told you!" Smiling back at him, Nixie then turns to Jordan and says, "We have to get her to the front of Eichen. That's where Malia and Kira should be."

Kira and Malia pull up literally as Scott is closing the grate on the street. And Nixie smells a familiar scent, but pays it no mind right now.

If she had though, she would've noticed Natalie, who has been trying to find a way in since she looked at the file Noah gave her. And she stares at in shock and surprise at Nixie and the others, and at Lydia with them.

Jordan asks, "Can you stand?" Lydia nods, but slumps when he puts her on her feet. He keeps one of her arms around his shoulders, but Lydia reaches for Nixie anyway. Nixie wraps her arms around Lydia completely, hugging her tight as tears begin to stream down her face. "Hang on Lydia. Just hang on."

Lydia nods, and then sighs and says, "I love the rain." And in all her worry, Nixie finds it slightly humorous that she hadn't even noticed it was raining again, or that it was her fault until just now. Nixie then laughs a little and says, "Me too."

Malia slams the door shut behind her and asks, "Is she okay?" Scott shakes his head and says urgently, "No. We need to go. Give me the keys, we gotta get her to the clinic."

Jordan suddenly falls forward as Tracy slashes across his back with her kanima laced claws. Nixie's eyes burn bright, brighter than Natalie had seen before, and she spins Lydia out of the way. Shoving her towards Stiles, Nixie then turns on Tracy and roars as the girl comes at her.

Shoving back and keeping Tracy at bay, Nixie shouts to Stiles and Scott, "GO! Get her out of here! Save her!" But Tracy kicks her in the chest and says, "She's coming with me."

Natalie watches as Nixie grabs Tracy by her collar and throws her back into the gate with a ferocity that she had never seen before. And understanding finally hit Natalie as he watched Nixie take Tracy on. This is why they all looked to her for help, why they saw her as the brave and protective one. This is why Noah had said that not listening to her was as good as being ignorant and stupid. Because Nixie's thoughts were always focused on one very simple thing.

Protect and save her friends and family.

Scott and Stiles start taking off down the road, but Lydia shouts, "Nixie! Nixie please!" "Go! I'll be behind you! Go!"

Tracy shoves both hands into Nixie's stomach and lifts her up and shoves her back into the column behind her. Malia snarls and Jordan picks up a pipe from the ground, prepared to knock Tracy in the back of the head with it. Nixie snarls at her and says, "You are going to lose Tracy. And you are going to die very badly." "Oh yeah. Well you…"

But she doesn't finish. She's suddenly electrocuted from behind, and Nixie is dropped and slumps down the wall. And when she looks up, Natalie is there with an electric baton.

If she weren't still so pissed at the woman, Nixie might've thought to say thank you.

Jordan rushes to her side and asks, "Are you alright?" "Yeah. Kanima venom doesn't effect me." He nods and helps her up. "I can get the van. We can…" "You do that, but help Kira, Liam, and Malia get there. I'm running." "Nixie…" But Nixie turns to face him and says, "I promised her I'd be right behind her, and I meant that Jordan."

Reaching up for his head, she pulls him down and kisses him hard. He sinks into it for a moment, and then she pulls back and says, "I'll see you once we've saved her." "You better." Smiling at him, she kisses him again, and then turns and takes off down the road like a bolt of lightning.

Jordan watches after her for a moment, and then he and the other three turn to Natalie when she says, "Um… I was going to say someone please get my daughter out of this hell hole. But… since that's happening already, can I ask why Nixie was kissing the sheriff's deputy?"

Malia rolls her eyes and Kira says, "There are so many other things to be explained before we get into that. Right now, everybody come on. This isn't over yet."

* * *

In the jeep, Nixie has just reached them, running alongside the jeep. Jumping up and sliding in the open window, she turns to the back and says, "I'm here Lydia." Stiles nods and says, "See Lydia? She's here. Just hold on, okay?"

Lydia screams through her lips though, and Nixie can feel the splitting in her head return.

And Lydia can feel the relief more profoundly this time, as though the close proximity made it more apparent as to where her relief came from. She'd felt it every single time. When the drill was making a hole in her head, and whenever the screams were becoming to much and she felt like her head would explode. She'd felt the briefest moment of immense and unbearable pain, but then it would life. The pain would still be there, but it would become something more tolerable.

And now she knows... it's been Nixie the whole time. Looking at her now, Lydia says, "You. You've been helping me." Nixie nods and says, "Later Lydia. Later. Just focus alright. Just hang on."

Stiles nods and says, "Lydia, look at me. You're gonna make it, alright. You're gonna make it." She looks to Stiles, and then gasps and says sadly, "But you're not." Stiles touches his ear and comes back with blood. He obviously doesn't care though, but Lydia is staring at him like she needs to be as far away from him as possible.

Reaching back, Nixie touches Stiles' neck and steals his wound and pain. The new ache in her ear makes her wince further, but she says, "He'll be fine Lydia." Lydia glances at Nixie's now bleeding ear and asks, "How…" "Later."

* * *

At the clinic, Deaton says, "Get her on the table!" Stiles lifts her up and they lay her out. That's when she starts to scream again, and Stiles says, "Doc!" "Hold her!" "She's gonna scream!" "Stop her!" "How the hell are we…"

Nixie strips her jacket off and shoves both boys away while Deaton works. She groans in pain as she pulls her wings out, and Stiles eyes widen and his mouth drops open at the sight again. Then she snaps them shut, cocooning her and Lydia's heads within the confines of her wings. "It's okay Lydia. Just a little one. I can take it. I'm not like Stiles. Just a little one. You can't die on me. Just a small one."

And Lydia does let out a faint scream. Deaton turns in panic, fearing the worst, but then freezes as he too sees what Nixie is doing.

They can all hear the scream, but it's muffled and faint, trapped and confined within the walls of Nixie's protection.

When she pulls back, Nixie immediately drags her wings back into her body, leaning heavily against the nearby cabinet. And Deaton doesn't miss the red, irritated and seriously raw skin on her back where her wings come from. She was definitely not okay.

But she grabs the jacket and looks at him in fear before saying, "Help her. Save her." Deaton nods and says, "Hold her." Scott and Stiles do, and then Stiles asks as Deaton holds up a large needle, "What the hell is that?" "Mistletoe." "Mistletoe? She's got a freaking hole in her head!" Nixie comes over and says, "Stiles, hold her. He knows what he's doing."

Deaton squeezes his concoction into the hole in Lydia's head, and then Nixie tries to grab Stiles out of the way as Lydia jerks upright and screams again.

Stiles stays with her though, and then stares down at her when she doesn't open her eyes when she falls back down. "Lydia? Lydia. Lydia, come on." Nixie stands up and stares down in horror at her friend, not moving and not responding.

Had it… had it all been for nothing?

Stiles shakes his head and says, "No, no, no, no, no. Come on. Lydia, wake up. Come on, wake up. Can you hear me? Lydia. Lydia open your eyes." Nixie slumps back against the counter, her back aching at the contact. But it doesn't matter. If Lydia's gone… what the hell was the point of all this?

"Lydia. Come on, come on." Stiles is trying so hard. Nixie watches with baited breath as he continues, "Lydia, listen to me. Hey, show me your eyes, okay? Lydia, you have to open your eyes. Lydia please."

Nixie stares a moment longer, and then feels the despair engulf the room. Deaton, Stiles, and Scott. They all feel as if they've failed.

But Nixie finally realizes something else. She doesn't feel broken. If Lydia were gone, surely that would mean something in her should break again. A member of the pack dying… it had to have an effect on her like that. But she wasn't feeling that.

Stiles jumps when Nixie suddenly comes forward. Slamming her hands down next to Lydia's head on either side, she says, "Lydia, you can be tired later. Wake up damn it. Now!"

It takes one more second, and then Lydia gasps and moans as she finally takes in a deep breath and opens her eyes. Stiles slumps in relief and says, "Oh my God."

Nixie falls to her knees at the head of the table, holding Lydia's head in her hands, her thumbs brushing Lydia's temples gently. Gasping and crying in relief, she can hear the rain start to pour again outside. She doesn't care about that right now though. Resting her forehead to Lydia's, she says, "Never again. Never again Lydia."

Stiles smiles and asks, "You okay?" Lydia nods shakily and Stiles breathes out a laugh of relief. "You're okay." She holds his hand in one of hers tightly, and reaches back with her other, gently finding Nixie's head and running it through her damp hair. Smiling finally, Lydia says, "I knew you'd find me." Nixie nods, and then says, "Stiles, Lydia. He found you. I just did what I always do." "What's that?"

Smiling Nixie, says, "I came to be with you, wherever you are." Lydia smiles and laughs a little at that. Stiles beams at all of them, and then asks, "You wanna try to sit up?" Lydia nods and Nixie rises to her feet to help. She comes to the other side and brushes some of the shattered glass off of Lydia's legs and shirt.

That's when Lydia glances to the doorway and asks, "Mom?" Nixie turns and they all see Natalie standing there with tears in her eyes. Glancing at the windows, Natalie says, "They… they said that when it rains… it means…" Nixie nods and says, "Happy tears this time. Tears of relief."

Nixie starts to back away. Upset as she still is, Natalie already looks like she's tormenting herself enough over what Lydia's been through. She'll let them have their space.

But Lydia grips her shoulder tight and says, "Please…" So Nixie puts a hand on her back and says, "I'm not going anywhere Lydia. I'm just giving your mom some room." And the woman comes in and wraps Lydia in a hug. "Oh honey."

Lydia hugs her mom back, and then says, "They saved my life mom." And looking up at Stiles, Lydia smiles and says, "Stiles saved me." And everyone beams at him, though Stiles is about to point to Nixie and suggest that she and Jordan helped. Nixie shakes her head and says, "We never would've gotten to her in time without you Stiles. It was all you."

He grins at her, and then says to Deaton, "I'm not paying for the windows." Nixie busts out laughing, and Lydia grins and says, "It so good to hear that again."

Nixie hops onto the table on the other side and hugs both Lydia and Natalie. Sighing, she says, "I think we may have some things to work out." "Like you hiding?" Nixie shakes her head and says, "Later. Much later. Right now, I was referring to the fact that I kind of threatened your mom with endless suffering."

Natalie looks over at her, but Lydia just chuckles and asks, "Is that so?" "I was kind of desperate and running out of options. As you can plainly see." Lydia wraps an arm around her and says, "Stiles found me and saved me. But you're the reason I lived this long." "No Lydia. That was you." "It was you. You took it from me. I felt it. Every time I thought it was too much… a little of it went away, enough for me to bear."

Holding Nixie tighter, Lydia says, "That was you. That was you protecting me."

Natalie watches the rain pour in a gentle fall outside as Nixie hugs Lydia tighter as well, tears slowly working down her cheeks. She was a bloody, scarred, burnt, and weary mess of a dragon. But she was happy. She was relieved.

And Natalie can tell by everyone's expressions that it's a familiar saying to hear when Nixie says, "I will always find you, and I will always protect you. Always."

* * *

Later on, Lydia tries to insist that Nixie come home with them. Everyone still thinks she's at the lake house. But she shakes her head and says, "I'll let your mom take you home and be with you a while. I'll come see you tomorrow."

Lydia concedes to that, too weary to argue any more tonight. After she's gone, Scott touches her shoulder and says, "We need to talk." "Not tonight Scott. Please?" Sighing, she adds, "I'm tired. I just want to sleep. Can we… can we just talk about it later?"

He nods. Everyone's tired. He doesn't blame her. But as she walks outside, once out of earshot, Stiles asks Scott, "Is she hiding again?" "Yeah. At least, some things." "What was the wound on her chest? It was bleeding. Did Tracy?" "That was me." "What?!"

Scott turns to him and Deaton, and says, "She took half of the wound that Theo gave me, the one meant to kill me. That's what that was. She's the only reason I'm alive."

And they both look at Deaton when he says, "She's hiding more than that, and it shows in the way her body is working against her." Stiles asks, "What do you mean?" "I mean there's ice on the floor where she was standing, and she should be able to control that easier. I mean her back is raw and red and near the point of bleeding from each time her wings come out."

Sighing, Deaton says, "It means she and her dragon are not one yet, and that is bad for her." Stiles asks, "How do we make her one?" "By helping her clear up the problems that she thinks she has on her own. By seeing her for all of what she is, and accepting it." Nodding, Scott says, "That's what Meredith said too. That we have to make her see that we accept her for all that she is."

Stiles asks, "Why wouldn't we accept it? She must know…" Deaton interrupts and says, "Nixie does know. But the dragon part of her is a more visual believer. It's probably why Nixie is having such a hard time understanding what exactly is wrong. She, herself, in her mind, knows that things are finally back as they should be with the pack. But the dragon needs more. It needs to see that her pack is together again, and that the pack accepts her and all the recent changes that have happened to her."

Stiles nods, and then asks, "Could the dragon also look at something visually and interpret it differently from Nixie?" "Yes, if they weren't one. Especially if she witnessed it during the time before she turned eighteen. Why?"

Stiles glances between Deaton and Scott, and then says, "She thought, or maybe still thinks, that something could be going on between Jordan and Lydia. And she told me she knows it's stupid, but she can't shake it. Like another part of her is arguing against it." Scott nods and supplies, "Her dragon."

Deaton looks between them, and then says, "Tomorrow preferably, as soon as Lydia is able and ready, we all need to go and see Nixie. We need to help her solve the problems she thinks she's having. And we need to make her let us see her. All of her."

Scott nods, and then says, "I… I think I know of a way to get a leap on that." Stiles and Deaton look to him, and he says, "When I was in Meredith's head, she showed me walls that I think Nixie has been writing on. Like one of Stiles' boards of information. Only, it was mostly about her. And she was trying to figure out what was wrong with her and how to fix it. But mostly, the thing Meredith pointed out to me was that she wasn't afraid of us or what we might do to her."

Deaton tilts his head and asks, "Then what?" Stiles sighs and says, "She's afraid of what she might to do us, isn't she?" Scott nods and says, "Her dragon, more than anything. She's worried about losing control, losing her temper at someone and then accidentally hurting them."

Deaton nods, and then says, "Tomorrow would most definitely be preferable."

* * *

Outside, Malia, Kira, and Liam all rush inside when Nixie points and says, "She's alright."

Jordan waits by the transport van. Coming up to him, Nixie asks, "How do you feel?" "Fine. You?" "Relieved. She… I think she almost…"

Nixie shakes her head and says, "But she's fine, and it's easier to breathe now." "Good." He drags her to him without any other warning, and kisses her soundly on the lips, pulling a moan from her as he slides his tongue between her lips.

When he lets her go, she sighs and asks, "What's that for?" "For being mine." Smiling, she says, "Good." Looking down at herself, Nixie sighs and says, "I need a shower." "Me too. Want a lift home?" She ponders it, and then sighs and says, "I need to get my bike out of the rain and away from the station. Can you take me to get it?" He nods, but then asks, "Do you want to come to my place?"

She ponders that a moment, and then nods and says, "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds nice." "Alright. Let's go."

And that night, in spite of everything else she felt she needed to worry about... she slept soundly, and didn't wake until ten or so the next morning. Thank God it was Sunday.

She found a note on Jordan's pillow next to hers that said, _"Had to go to work, but didn't want to wake you. There's bacon and toast on a plate in the microwave. I love you."_ Smiling, she hops up to eat breakfast, and then changes and heads out to her cabin in the woods. She still has a lot of figuring to do, and is honestly still hoping she can work through most of it without having to bug the others.

* * *

Little did Nixie know, that at that very moment, Lydia was calling Jordan and Noah at the station. And at her words, a pang of worry rushed through both men. "What?"

Lydia sighs at Jordan's question, and then says, "Me, mom, Deaton, and Scott and Stiles are all here at the lake house. All the flowers you bought her and sent to her are on the porch still, and none of her stuff is here. And there's no notes or writings on boards like Scott thinks there should be."

Noah looks at Jordan in concern, and then asks, "What are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying she's not here, and she never was. We don't know where she's been living since she left Kira's house, but it's not here. And… I think…"

Jordan had feared this thought, but knows it's probably the right one when Lydia says, "I think she's made herself homeless again."

* * *

And that's Chapter 6! So I probably won't get to post again until tomorrow. (Maybe later tonight, but we all know what happened last time I mentioned that.) (I'm mentally crossing all my fingers and toes, hoping the internet won't crash again.) But anyways, I really hope you guys are enjoying the story.

Just a bit of a heads up. The next chapter is what I'm calling an intermission. Basically... there's just too much to try and do in the act of 'repairing' Nixie, to try and put it in with one of the chapters based on one of the TV show episodes. That chapter would end up being ridiculously long. (You might think some of the others are too long already, so imagine what that chapter would look like. Yikes!) So anyways, just figured I'd let you know.

Six more chapters to go! Woohoo! :)


	7. Intermission

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

Okay, so warnings or heads up for this chapter. This is definitely an M chapter of the story. Like, if only one chapter could be labeled M, this would be it. I don't think it's too graphic or anything. (I really tried to mostly let a lot of the finer details be left to your imaginations). There is some kind of serious talk and discussion between Jordan and Nixie at one point, and then come the parts that you need your imaginations for. Hopefully you all agree that I didn't break any rules or go overboard or anything like that with what I wrote. If you think something in particular is too much for what this cite would actually prefer to allow, please let me know and I'll do what I can to tweak it.

But for now, here is what I've got. Let me know what you think.

Okay, sorry for interrupting. You have been warned. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Intermission

"Okay, so we're all aware that Nixie is trying to figure out what's wrong with herself... by herself. Agreed?"

Everyone is at the clinic. And that means everyone. Not just Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Kira, Malia, Liam, and Jordan. Mason is here too. Deaton, Melissa, Noah, Natalie, Chris, Noshiko, and Ken are all here as well.

Stiles nods to Deaton's question and says, "And the best way to figure out all of her concerns is to find where she currently is." Deaton nods and says, "Agreed." Liam asks, "So how do we find her?" Mason looks around, and then asks, "Couldn't we just ask her? I mean, you guys keep saying she hates lying."

Scott shakes his head and says, "If she considers this a personal problem, she'll see it as saddling us with an additional burden we don't need right now. She'll lie to keep us focused on finding the last chimera." Lydia nods and says, "She said later. She said we'd talk about it later. But she didn't say when that would be." Deaton nods and says, "And by the time she thinks she's ready, or that we're ready, she may be in so much pain that she won't be able to help us when we really do need it."

Mason points and says, "Okay, but tell her that. Explain it to her. You all say that everything she does is to protect you guys. If she knew that what she's doing would prevent that, she'd stop, right?" Scott looks to Lydia and asks, "What do you think?"

Lydia looks around the room for a moment, all eyes suddenly on her. And even though Jordan is here too, and he obviously knows her quite well himself... it was Lydia who has always been her best friend. Stiles and Scott were like brothers, sure. But Lydia had always been Nixie's confident, even before Lydia had owned up to being the genius that she is. So if any of them were going to be able to tell if she'd actually tell them what was wrong with her or not, if anyone was going to be the one to really have insight into Nixie's head... it would be Lydia.

Finally she says, "I think I should be dead. And the only reason I'm not is because when the fear of losing you guys was too much to bear, she shared it with me." Scott nods and says, "The time she'd roared with Jordan, Chris, and Gerard watching. When they were determining if he was the hellhound." "Yes. And when Valack was drilling a hole into my head and I thought I'd die or pass out, she shared my pain with me." Stiles nods and says, "While we were in the station talking to Jordan about the plan to get you out of Eichen."

Lydia nods and then adds, "And when my scream should've killed all of you, she covered it and muffled the sound. Twice. And every single time I screamed, and I felt my head was going to burst, and I just couldn't take anymore, Nixie took all that she could from me, and made it so I could stay alive long enough for you guys to save me."

To Deaton, she says, "And I think that if she knows she can do that, she thinks she can manage whatever else is going on. At least until we finally reach the end of all this." Deaton nods and says, "So asking her bluntly is out." Liam asks again, "So how do we find her where she is without asking? We checked Kira's house again, the lake house, all of our spare rooms combined… where the hell else could she be?"

Deaton shrugs and says, "That is something I was really hoping you all would know." Kira asks, "Us? Why us?" "Because you are the ones who knew she was homeless in the first place and why. Most of the adults weren't aware of her being homeless at any point in time until now when Lydia told us. Jordan and Noshiko appear to be the only ones that knew that part."

When the adults look at Noshiko first, she says, "They wanted to keep it from the sheriff until she turned eighteen. She didn't want you to feel like you had to turn her in and send her away to an orphanage or something." Noah says, "I wouldn't have done that." Jordan nods and says, "I think she just didn't want to add another secret to all the ones you were starting to have to keep."

Turning to Jordan, Noah asks, "How did you know she was homeless at one point? Did she tell you?" "No. Noshiko and Ken told me once it became apparent that I'd be around a lot."

Natalie asks, "Because you're her mate?" Jordan nods. Apparently Lydia and Stiles had tried to give Natalie a crash course in their world of the supernatural. She was doing better than Noah had with it at first, he'll give her that.

Lydia says, "But she's not at Kira's." Deaton nods and says, "But the dragon, whether Nixie understands it or not, is seeking comfort. And since Nixie herself isn't allowing herself to come to you, that only leaves so many options. She would go somewhere familiar, a place she knows. A place that has some semblance of safety in her mind."

As they're all pondering, Stiles suddenly lifts his head and says, "No." He glances around when all eyes land on him, and then he looks at Lydia and says, "She… the house… she wouldn't…" Lydia's eyes widen, and then she groans and says, "Of course she would." Melissa asks, "What? Do we have an idea? Who did she go to?"

Stiles sighs and says, "Not who. Where? Where did she go to. And the answer to that… well, that's something we didn't tell Noshiko."

All the parents look at Stiles, then at Lydia, and then at Scott who finally answers, "There's a house in the woods. Secluded and cutoff. You wouldn't even know it was there if you hadn't already seen it." Lifting his gaze and nodding at Stiles, he says, "That's where she is. And she's using the walls again as her board of investigation."

Lydia looks around at everyone for a moment, and then says, "Alright. Let's go talk some sense into my best friend."

* * *

When they reach the cabin, Noah asks, "She stayed in this place?"

Jordan is staring too, because he hadn't known this either. He knew when she left the apartments she went to Kira's, but he'd thought of that as a more immediate move. Like she went straight from the apartments to Kira's house.

But no. First she'd made due in this rundown shack for a while.

Scott opens the door easily, and as they all walk inside, they stare at her walls of information. Lydia glances at all the times she has marked herself stupid for seeing something between Jordan and her, but also noting she can't shake it. Stiles makes note of every instance in which she stole someone's injury. Corey's, Lydia's, his own, Scott's, and even Noah's. She'd tried to fix his dad when he'd had the bone marrow in him that was poisoning him, but hadn't been able to.

Liam notes her concern about her own control, and how she's lacking it for something she calls second sight, for her wings, for the ice she's meant to control. Basically, she doesn't feel like she has much control of everything.

Mason notes the room in general, awed and amazed at the lengths Nixie is going to try and keep herself away from them, to keep them safe, and to figure out why she doesn't feel she is safe to be around them all the time.

Scott notes that even with everyone back together, she feels apart from the pack. Deaton comes up beside him to read that particular note, and then says, "That's because we haven't seen the dragon. A majority of these problems are all connected to that one thing. When we see the dragon, see her pain, and see her for all she's done and can do? We'll have Nixie back."

Lydia nods, but then comes to stand beside Jordan. He's staring at one sentence, one idea on the board. And Lydia gasps when she reads that Nixie had been trying to consider the option of letting him go. For his own happiness. Nixie had the inkling, which she again noted as stupid, that he would be happier with Lydia, and so she felt she needed to find a way to release him from her hold.

Shaking his head, Jordan says, "We need to find her. Now."

And that's when a cry of pain from an extended room reaches them, and everyone rushes that way. And frustrated as Lydia was at Nixie's stubbornness, she gasped in horror at the sight before her.

Nixie was on her hands and knees, forcing her wings painfully back into her body. And when they finally disappeared, raw, red, and now bleeding skin was left behind.

Rising to her feet, she tries to manage the pain, but nearly stumbles before catching herself on a old and rotting chair. She turns to her side while trying to stand again, and Melissa gasps at the wound still on her chest, bleeding again thanks to the electrified batons she'd received to the chest. Scott tilts his head, and then says, "Mom, the photos."

Melissa hands him the photos of his wound that Mason had taken when he'd called her to come and try to save him. Scott looks them over more carefully this time, and then looks at the wound and scar forming on Nixie's chest. Dropping the picture on the ground he then says sadly, "She took more than half. She took at least two thirds from me, maybe more."

Kira sees the slash on her side, next to the wounds that had gone through her from the kanima. Frowning, she asks, "Nixie… what happened to your side?"

Nixie looks at them all in a daze of pain. It was too early in the morning right now. She found herself waking up like this more often than not nowadays. She just needed time to wake up, to get her head wrapped around the constant pain her body was in. Then she would be okay and she could function again. But right now, still too confused to understand that they're not supposed to even be here, to even know that she's here again, she simply says, "Um… that was… um… kanima… Tracy. Whiplash and got…"

But Kira shakes her head. The only one who had witnessed that particular incident, she finally explains for everyone, "No. Her tail went through you and slashed Lydia. Tracy never hit you again."

Lydia jerks to look at Kira, and then back to Nixie, who is blinking in confusion. And then she remembers how confused Jordan had been when she'd shown him her injury the day they'd been training together. And she remembers Nixie's momentary pause before answering about what had happened to her side. And Lydia rolls her eyes at herself, because it should've been obvious. Of course Nixie made that up. Stepping forward, Lydia says, "It was mine wasn't it? You took that from me while I was still on the floor." Nixie, waking up a bit more now, says, "You were bleeding." "So were you!" Shining her eyes at them defensively, Nixie says, "I'm the dragon. I heal. You don't." "Nixie…"

Lydia gasps as a tear falls, and she says, "Look at you." Nixie looks down at herself, and then sighs and says, "I'm…" "If you say you're fine, so help me God, Nixie."

The desperate and harsh sadness in Lydia's tone is what helps Nixie blink herself into awareness sooner than normal. And then she glances around the room at everyone, finally putting together that they aren't even supposed to be here. She's still dangerous, and the whole reason she's here is to keep them safe from her while she tries to figure some of this out. Backing up from them now, she says, "You… um… really shouldn't be here." Lydia shakes her head and says, "Nixie… no more secrets. You promised us that. And that didn't just mean injuries, and you're hiding them too!"

Sighing, Nixie says to Lydia, "It can wait." "It can't!"

But as she comes closer, Nixie jerks back and shouts, "No!"

Lydia freezes and Nixie backs into the wall behind her, and then cries out from pain as her sore and bleeding back meets the hard wood. The rain clouds gather outside as she begins to cry from how much it hurt. And they all can't help but stare at her. She might be awake enough to know they shouldn't be here, but she didn't have a grip on the pain yet. She needed more time for that; time that they weren't giving her anymore.

Holding her head in her hands, Nixie says, "I'm… I'm dangerous. I don't have control. I can't… I don't know what's wrong with me. Please don't come near me right now. I'll be fine later. I just need a minute. Just a minute."

Deaton pulls Lydia back a little, and as she protests, he says, "Just let me talk to her a moment. I'm the one she expects to have the answer to this problem. Let me make her see how simple it can be." When Lydia finally backs off, Deaton approaches Nixie slowly where she's now slumped to the ground. She looks up at him, tears in her eyes, and asks desperately, "What's wrong with me?"

Deaton smiles gently and says, "You have to let us see all of you Nixie." "You're looking right at me." He can't help but grin at that. Nixie still didn't understand what was wrong because as far as Nixie was concerned, this was all there was that they should need to see. This was Nixie.

But it wasn't all of her. Not anymore anyway. So Deaton explains, "The dragon Nixie. You need to let us see the dragon. The wings, the scales, the talons and the teeth. All of it together. Show us…" "I can't. I… I might…"

"Nixie, the dragon needs to be seen. It is proud to exist inside you, proud that you are worthy enough to hold it. You cannot be one with the dragon if you do not let us see her in you. You are one in the same, and it's why you were chosen to be a dragon."

Tilting her head up with his hand, Deaton says, "You are no danger to us. You cannot harm us. Everything you are and everything you will be, is all about protecting what you love most. And that is what makes you the blue dragon. Be proud of that. Show us that. Because the dragon is proud of you, and it wants to share in what you know. But it can't if you won't let it. It can't if you won't let us, the very people you love so dearly, see you for the glorious creature you are."

Nixie stares at him a moment, and then says, "But… I don't understand. I feel broken inside. It hurts Deaton. Everything... everything hurts. The pack is back together, and I still feel broken. I…" He nods and says, "Let the dragon see it Nixie. Show us the dragon, show us all of you, and then see us through your dragon's eyes. You call it second sight on your wall, but the term Druids used was the Dragon's eye. That ability to see the emotions swirling around a person, to see their deceit or their honesty."

Gently brushing some hair out of her face, he says, "And to have gained it so young, as such a brand new dragon? Now that, in itself, is just another wonderful gift that shows how special you are. Please Nixie. We're your pack. You take our pain when you can, but that does not mean we do not share in yours. We hurt when you hurt nearly as much as you do for us. Look at your pack Nixie. They're worried about you, but no one here is frightened."

Nixie looks over at everyone else. Some eyes are wide, and some are filled with tears. Some are hopeful, and some are filled with shock and surprise. But Deaton is right. There is no fear.

And when she reaches Jordan's face, she sees love. She sees his worry, concern, and his want to make the pain end, to help her and love her back to feeling the way she should. And it's that look that finally makes her nod and close her eyes.

When she opens them, the silver glow is bright and beautiful. She still cries out in pain as her wings burst from her back again. Scales ripple across her body from head to toe, remaining in view and showing them her hard armor. Her talons extend, her teeth grow, and for the first time, her second sight comes on at will and remains on.

She can see the light all around the room. She can also see the worry in all of them that care about her. She can also see the awe and wonderment. But no fear. No one fears her. There is no doubt in their minds or hearts that she is the last thing they will ever have to be afraid of.

It honestly seemed too easy a solution at this point, but her body suddenly shifted and relaxed. She hadn't even been aware she was still in as much pain as all this, so accustomed to it by now, until suddenly it all vanished. Only the physical sores from her physical injuries and wounds remained. All of what had ached inside of her though, all that was gone.

Lydia smiles at her and rushes up to hug her. Sighing with Lydia in her arms, Nixie says, "I'm sorry. I didn't… I thought…" "It's okay. You're okay now. And now we can work through all of this together." Nixie nods, and then laughs when Stiles says, "About time you showed me everything. I've been asking for ages." "Shut up Stiles."

Grinning, he says, "She's back. Now. About your living arrangements. Your options are wide and many obviously. We have…"

"She's coming with me." Nixie's heart leaps into her throat at Jordan's voice. Lydia lets her go and smirks while Jordan moves up to Nixie.

Her wings shift back into her body with ease now. No pain this time. Her scales slowly vanish, her eyes move back to normal, and as Jordan traces her face with his hand, her teeth shrink and her talons go back to just nails. Leaning into his hand, she sighs and says, "I'm still in school." "But you're eighteen. You're an adult and you can live wherever you want."

Tilting her head up so she has to look at him, he says sternly, "And that's going to be with me."

She stares at him for a moment, caught up in the hard set of his eyes. It was rare, she'd come to discover since they'd been together, that he was ever truly hard set in any one position. He was usually open to compromise or at least willing to listen to another option or idea. But she could see it in his eyes now. He would not budge on this. And arguing with him... well, now that would just be stupid at this point. So instead, she simply nods and says, "Okay." "Good." Glancing at the others, he says, "Somebody pack up her stuff. And if Kira or somebody will drive her bike to my house, I'd appreciate it."

Kira nods that she'll do it, and then Nixie says, "I can drive my bike. I'm not a baby." Jordan shakes his head and says, "You're riding with me. End of discussion." "Hey!"

Okay, so she wasn't going to argue about living with him now. But come on. It was her bike. She could drive it to his house if she wanted.

Or... so she thought.

But before she can make that her case, he has her thrown over his shoulder before she can protest, and Stiles offers up a catcall behind them before Lydia says, "Shut up and leave her be now. Jordan will fix everything else." "He better. Because if we have to go through this once a year, I think I'm gonna have to start taking anxiety pills or something."

* * *

Jordan holds her hand in silence all the way home, and he doesn't wait in the garage for Kira to drop off the bike. He knows she will. He takes Nixie inside, to the bathroom, and then sits her on the counter and says, "Take off the bra."

He's gathering materials, and when he turns back, she hasn't moved. In fact, she seems frozen.

Easing up a little, he moves in front of her and says, "Nixie…" "Are you mad at me?" "I'm frustrated with you. But no, I'm not mad. I don't think anyone is mad." She nods at that, and then says, "Um… I've… we've never…" Jordan nods, and then reaches around gently to unclasp her bra. Tugging off the shoulders, he says, "First time for everything Nixie. And I can't help the wound with this in the way this time."

Leaning forward and kissing her slowly, feeling her relax at his touch and kiss, he says gently, "Trust me." "Always."

And her bra was dropped to the floor.

* * *

He doesn't do anything except tend to her wounds right now. It was true, that he couldn't reach everything he needed to with her bra in the way. And once it was gone, he set to work patching up the wound on her chest that she'd taken from Scott.

Then he took inventory. He noted the scars he'd already seen and knew, and then made note of the new ones that were hers and that she had taken from others. He bandages everything he can that needs it, and then finds a soothing body ointment that he proceeds to apply to her back.

The places where her wings come out had instantly stopped hurting as much once she had officially shown them everything. The skin was no longer raw and wasn't nearly as tender. But the areas were still red, as though someone had just scratched them or she was beginning to have an allergic reaction to something.

Now she's sitting on his couch, wearing a pair of shorts and one of his long-sleeved shirts. Sighing in a completely relaxed fashion, something she feels like she hasn't been in ages, she turns to look at him when he comes back into the room from the hall.

He'd told her he was going to change, but her eyes still widen a little before she blushes when he comes back in nothing but a slack pair of sweatpants. Sure, she'd seen him shirtless before. And he slept in sweatpants whenever she was over for the night, so it wasn't exactly new. But he'd just taken a shower, and his body still glistened from that, and the sweatpants hung low on his hips in a tantalizing way.

Jordan moves to the couch and settles himself behind her, pulling her back into his chest. Kissing the curve of her neck, he asks, "How do you feel?" "Kind of wonderful." Jordan makes a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat and asks, "Only kind of?" He kisses beneath her ear, then down her neck, and then to her shoulder as he tugs the shirt aside and out of his way. Nixie leans back with a sigh, and can't help but shiver when Jordan says, "I'll have to see what I can do to fix that."

Turning so her body is sideways against him, Nixie looks up into his eyes and says, "I love you." "And I love you baby." Kissing just under his chin, she says, "And… I'm sorry. I mean… half the problems I had, I guess I caused them myself." Jordan nods, but tilts her head up anyway and says, "But I will concede this much. If Theo hadn't come into the picture and screwed with everyone so much, I think you would've admitted to everything on your own, and a lot sooner. Hell, you might not have felt like you had to hide anything at all."

Nixie nods, and then sighs as he kisses her soundly on the lips. When he leans back again, he asks, "What do you want to do?" "Be with you right now. Or is something else tragic going on at the moment?" Grinning slightly, he answers, "I don't think anything new is going on." "Then with you. I don't really care what we do." Jordan nods, and then says, "Well, I'd suggest going for a swim, but I'd actually rather just keep you here and resting for now." "Doable, so long as you don't plan on moving anytime soon."

He chuckles, and then says, "Fine. Hand me the remote though."

He flips through enough channels until he finds a football game, and then turns the volume down so they can only barely hear it. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly against him, he sighs and says, "I've missed this." "Me too."

And true to her statement, she doesn't let him leave. He'd shifted a little when he thought she was sleeping later, and she'd instantly tightened her grip on him. He just kissed the top of her head in response and said, "Not leaving. Just getting my book."

She'd gotten it for him, and then asked, "Can you read aloud?" "Sure."

And so he read to her for a while, and then asked, "Are you hungry?" "Yeah." "Wanna let me up to cook?" "No." Chuckling, he says, "Well, that's going to be a problem. How about you come with me to the kitchen?" "Okay." "You're kind of quiet baby. Are you sure you're alright?" "I'm alright. Just… still kind of ashamed I guess." "About what in particular?" "You and Lydia."

Jordan nods and says, "Well, that one was pretty ridiculous." "Hey!" He chuckles at her outburst, and then moves and stands up from the couch with her. Kissing her cheek, he says, "Come on baby. Give me that one." "You're supposed to be nice to me." "You're supposed to have faith in me." "I do!" "I'm talking to the dragon." "We're the same now." "Good."

He kisses right beneath her ear, and then bites there for a moment.

Then he remembers that she's eighteen, and his lips move tantalizingly down to the curve of her neck. Nixie hums in approval at the action, and then gasps a little when he tugs on the skin there, harder than usual. His lips wrap around a section of skin and pull and suck and nip and bite until he finally releases the skin with soft pop.

Nixie's breathing is faster now, and then Jordan grins when she asks in a stunned sort of voice, "Did you just give me a hickey?" Kissing that tender spot gently before leaning back to look at her, he nods and says, "Yep." She touches it gingerly, and then says, "Jordan… I'm still in school." "You're eighteen. You're an adult. And you are mine."

Tracing her face with his fingers, moving them down to touch the little bruise as well, he says, "And whether they know that it's me or not, everyone will now understand that you are taken." Nixie stares at him for a moment, then just grins and laughs before saying, "You're such a guy." "I should hope so." "Oh shut up."

He chuckles and pulls her into the kitchen with him, sitting her on top of the counter while he goes about cooking some noodles, chicken, shrimp, and some Italian herb dressing to go with it. Nixie watches him for a while, and then moves to get plates and glasses and silverware for them to use.

Hopping back on the counter, she says, "It's strange now."

Jordan stirs the chicken and shrimp some more, then sets the pan to simmer before turning to her. Stepping up between her legs, he asks, "What is?" "The way I think. I mean, the way both sides of me think together now. It's like… like beforehand I couldn't control both sides, like there was some sort of wall between them and I could only gain access to one side, the side I'm used to."

Shrugging, she says, "Now… now I get everything, but it's not overwhelming. I just… I understand better now." "What do you understand better?" "The werewolf thing I suppose. Deaton always talked about how the wolf and the man needed each other in a werewolf. The man needs the wolf for strength, instinct, and occasionally guidance in the actions to take. And the wolf needs the man to calm him, to keep him from being a monster, and to rationalize and categorize his thoughts in a way that the wolf himself can't."

Lifting her gaze to Jordan, she says, "I kind of feel the same. Two sides, both feeding off of each other now, both needing the other for certain things and aspects." Jordan nods, and asks, "And you feel in control?" Nixie nods, and then edits, "Well, as in control as I can be. I think I should maybe look into seeing if I can control when I call up a thunderstorm instead of having one happen every time I start to cry or shed any kind of tears."

Jordan chuckles, and Nixie smiles and says, "But yeah. I feel in control." "Good." And with that, he kisses her gently.

Or… he meant to. But Nixie's arms wrapped around behind his neck and drew him in even further, her legs wrapping around and hooking around him. He chuckled against her mouth and said, "The food will burn." "It'll be fine. You put everything on simmer." Kissing her again, he says on a laugh, "Because I know how you are, and figured I wouldn't be let go right away." "Well then, it was a good plan."

She kisses him soundly, ending any other argument he might've put up. And Jordan just pulls her tighter against him in response, finally surrendering.

Her tongue is in his mouth, fighting with his, when his hands slip beneath the edge of her shirt and slide up her back. Warm hands that leave a trail along her bare skin, and Nixie sighs before pulling her head back and sighing wantonly as his hands keep caressing every bare inch of skin he can touch. His lips move to her neck, and he asks, "You alright?" "I'm great. You feel wonderful." He chuckles and smooths his hands on her skin again before saying, "So do you. You have no idea."

His fingers dig in a little, not hurtfully, but enough so Nixie feels the pressure and arches closer to him. Tilting her head back, she sighs again and says, "Okay, we should stop." "And why is that?" His fingers trail up her spine and she shivers before saying, "The food will burn." "It'll be fine. Or so I'm told."

He kisses her neck while she laughs, and then she says, "Jordan… look at me." He leans back to see her, and then she blushes and says, "I… I just…"

She rolls her eyes at herself, and then says, "You keep saying I'm eighteen. ' _You're living with me because now you're eighteen and you can_.' And you left a hickey because I'm eighteen and even if I say that you gave it to me, there isn't anything anyone can do. And I'm… I'm just…"

Jordan smiles gently at her, and then kisses her forehead before saying, "I suppose we should take a little time to redefine what our boundaries need to be." "Yes." Jordan nods, and then looks down between them before looking back to her face. Raising an eyebrow, he says, "Kind of hard to have a conversation about boundaries when you have me leg-locked against your body."

She blushes and releases him while saying, "Shut up." "And that would not help in our discussion about to take place." "You know what I mean. Geez. I wore off on you too much." He grins at her, and then takes a step back and checks on the stuff at the stove. Then he returns to her and says, "So… we used to have a boundary of no hickeys and no marks on either of us. That, as I sort of stated earlier, has clearly been marked null."

Nixie nods, and then blushes when he says, "Your turn baby." She takes a moment to think, and then shrugs and says, "That… you touching my bare skin like that. It felt really nice." "I've touched your bare skin before." "Not like that." He nods, and then tilts his head and asks, "Where else do you want me to touch you?"

She blushes so badly that Jordan takes pity on her. Kissing her temple, he says, "Just talk to me Nixie. What do you want?" "You." "How much of me?" "All of you." Jordan grins and says, "Now… I am going to need you to be more specific on that point. More to the point, I'm going to need you to tell me how much of me you want right now, before you get out of high school."

Nixie huffs and says, "Even when you're nice you're mean." He chuckles and says, "Sorry baby." She leans back to look at him again, and then simply says, "I want you." "All of me. Got it. Exactly how far are you thinking when you say that though?" "All the way, if I'm honest." "Honesty is good."

He kisses the top of her ear, and then says, "You've never had sex before. That's correct, isn't it?" "Yeah. Is that…" "Do not ask me if that's a problem. It is a gift and I intend to treasure it." Leaning back to look into her eyes, he says, "Your first time, your first real time, will be perfect. There will be a little pain. That's unavoidable. But it will be as perfect as I can make it for you. Which means… you need to be patient with me. Because right now, we have too many problems around us to be getting all that comfortable."

Nixie nods, and then asks, "First real time?" Jordan nods, and then grins and says, "We don't have to go all the way yet in order to… explore, I guess I'll say." Nixie blushes, but she also looks intrigued. Tilting her head, she asks, "Explore?" Jordan leans his head back in fake exasperation and says, "You're going to make me spell it out aren't you?"

Nixie laughs and grins at him. He smiles down at her, and then says, "I want to make you happy Nixie. And I want to make you feel good. Now, I'm not going to take you to bed right now, right after we've just had this talk. I'm not all prepared for that and neither are you. But… I could pleasure you other ways, by other means."

Nixie blushes again, and Jordan kisses her cheek and says, "Not right this moment, obviously. But… later. Eventually. If you're open to that. If not, we won't do it." She nods, and then says, "I'm open to it." He smiles and says, "Good. Now, since we've pretty much just agreed that eventually, once our current problems are gone, we're going to make love, I think that pretty much ends the need for discussing boundaries. You think?"

Nixie laughs again and says, "Yeah. Yeah, I think that's good." "Awesome. Now, I'm going to prepare some plates for us to eat, and if you would please get us both some sweet tea, we will enjoy this lunch and then maybe do something else for a while." She does as he's asked and after they eat he takes her into the bathroom to check on her wounds and bandages again.

Then he leads her into the garage and helps her into his truck. Backing out of the drive, he grins when she asks, "Where are we going?" "Swimming." "Where?" "That private pool at the edge of town." "Isn't it closed today?" "Not if your boyfriend's a cop."

When they get there, she ducks down, and then Jordan shows his badge so he's let in. They are literally the only ones there. Tossing a bag to her, he says, "Go ahead and change. I'll be out here."

When she comes back in her bikini top and mini short bottoms, Jordan is already in the water. Slipping in quietly and coming up behind where he currently is, Nixie wraps herself around him and asks, "Now what?" He chuckles and says, "Now you let me go, and we race from one end to the other." "I'll win." "That's what you think."

She does win. And when she does, he comes to her side and says, "Now you get a prize." "We have prizes?" "Sort of." She raises an eyebrow curiously, but then grins when he gently holds her against the side of the pool behind her, and then kisses her deeply for all he's worth.

Her hands are running through his hair and clutching him close to her even as he pulls back. Grinning down at her and her slightly dazed expression, he says, "You want more?" She nods and then groans while laughing when he says, "Then you have to win again."

She beats him again, and he kisses her again. She beats him a third time, and he moves his kisses down her neck and to her collar. She knows she has another hickey to cover up on the other side of her neck now, but she couldn't care less.

She beats him a fourth time, and he lifts her up out of the water enough so he can kiss down her chest, following the line of her bikini with his lips on her skin.

As eager as she is for more kisses though, he does manage to beat her the fifth time. To be fair, he'd distracted her too well and had gotten enough of a head start to beat her.

Nixie pouts at him, and he laughs at her before motioning her over with his finger. He backs himself into the poolside behind him, and then shrugs and says, "Now I get a prize." Nixie nods, and then starts at his chest, kissing and biting gently from one side to the other.

Considering he only won one time, she probably spent too long giving him his first prize. She worked over his chest hungrily, and could only smile in response whenever he sighed or shook from something she'd done to him.

She gave him a hickey on his neck as her final act, and when she pulled back, he chuckled at her smug look and traced over the tender spot with his fingers. Raising an eyebrow, he says, "That was some prize." "Yeah, well… I guess I just give better prizes than you do." "Excuse me?"

She shrieks as he comes after her, and for the remainder of the time they're in the water, he's either chasing her, holding her against a wall, or she's chasing after him in return, and occasionally dunking his head in the water.

* * *

As they're getting out and drying off, Nixie asks, "So… why did we go swimming?" "To tire you out." He chuckles at her confused expression, so he explains, "You're going to sleep tonight, and I don't want you waking up any earlier than nine. And the only reason I say nine is because I know you have a class tomorrow that you need to wake up by then for."

Nixie rolls her eyes and says, "You didn't have to wear me out for that. I never have trouble sleeping when I'm with you." His arms slip around her waist and he kisses the back of her neck before saying, "Then humor me with the thought that wearing you out might help me keep you in bed past seven o'clock tomorrow."

Leaning her head back on his chest, she sighs and says, "Okay. You could've just asked though." "Maybe. But having you this tired might just help me convince you to stay." "Your kisses could do that too." "Noted." She laughs as he licks a playful strip up the side of her neck, and then he hands her one of his shirts to slip on and they head back to his truck.

She does fall into bed beside him that night, and upon waking up at seven-thirty, she only gets up from the bed so she can shut the curtains in his bedroom. Good thing too, because he was this close to yanking her back into the bed when he turned to find her standing and awake.

As soon as it was darker in the room though, she crawled back into bed and curled into him and murmured, "Wake me up please?" "I will."

Or… his alarm does. But even then he groans as he reaches over to hit the snooze. Nixie ends up beneath him as he reaches across her for the clock, and then she laughs when he simply holds himself above her, not moving off to let her get up. Cupping his face in her hands, she says, "I love you." "I love you too."

And even though she really needs a shower, she lays there with him for another ten minutes, just kissing and touching until the snooze alarm goes off. And then Nixie laughs when Jordan tickles her for trying to push him away.

He finally lets her up, promising that he'll have some sort of breakfast for her in the kitchen. "Just go ahead and hop in the shower." She nods and kisses his cheek before grabbing up some clothes and heading that way.

She's in the shower, in the midst of putting the shampoo in her hair, when the door to the bathroom opens. "Jordan?" "Yeah." "Everything alright?" "Of course."

A pause, and then Nixie asks, "Then why are you in here?" There is the sound of fumbling clothes, and Nixie blushes even though Jordan can't see her yet. Then the glass door of the shower slides open slowly, and Jordan steps inside. Naked.

Completely naked.

Nixie jerks herself around to stare at the shower wall in front of her, solely for the purpose of not having Jordan watch her stare at him in awe longer than necessary. The shampoo has washed from her hand by now, and she's frozen for a moment, completely unsure of what to do.

Jordan's hands find her hips, squeezing gently, fingers swirling in those sensitive dips. One of Nixie's hands comes over one of his to cease the motion, the other finds the bar on the side of the shower and grips it tightly to hold herself in a still standing position.

Jordan keeps teasing her other hip with his free hand, and then he whispers in her ear, "You still want all of me?" She whimpers a little and he works her hips and sucks and bites at the lobe of her ear at the same time. Nodding, she says breathlessly, "You know I do." He kisses just beneath her ear, and then asks, "You alright with just eating cereal this morning?"

It seems a strange question considering what he's doing to her right now, but she nods anyway. She honestly doesn't care if she doesn't eat anything at this point. She leans her head back and turns to see his face, and then grips the back of his head and pulls him down to kiss him hard.

They stay that way until Jordan's hands slide up her body and she gasps at the sensations. Jordan then wraps his arms around her tight and says, "Let me help you with this."

And while she usually washes her hair first before the rest of her body, she offers no protest when Jordan grabs the soap and starts slowly cleaning her body for her. He finds every crevice, every sweet spot.

It's when he pushes her to lean back against the wall gently and drops to his knees in front of her that she realizes what he intends to do in the process of cleaning her. And though she had been about to protest, or at least tell him he didn't have to do that, the words died in her mouth and turned into a moan as he went about 'exploring' as he'd called it the other day.

* * *

Lydia notices the change right off. Not that they hadn't all expected her to be brighter and more back to her old self. Nixie wasn't homeless, she was one with her dragon now, and with the pack back together, she wasn't in pain anymore and wasn't upset. She was Nixie again, plain and simple, and it was good to have her back.

That being said, Lydia noticed more than that. Nixie was always ready with a smile and a sarcastic comment, as Stiles had trained her to be ready with. But today, as she'd walked into the school, there was a bit of an extra bounce in her step. There was a stupid grin on her face, and she kept biting her lip as though she was trying very hard not to let out a very girly giggle. She gazed into space occasionally, as though caught up in a wonderful old memory, another stupid smile tugging at her lips until she managed to pull herself back to the present and focus on class again.

It wasn't until the middle of the class that Lydia finally realized why she must be so blissfully happy, and then it took all her will power not to drag Nixie out of the class with her to talk.

Lydia managed to wait until the bell rang, and then she left a befuddled Scott and Kira behind while she hurriedly packed and then dragged Nixie into the hall. They ended up in the girl's locker room, currently empty of people. That wouldn't last long, but it didn't need to. Spinning around to face Nixie, Lydia blurted out, "You two had sex didn't you!"

Nixie froze for all of a second, and then blushed a deep red before saying, "No!" Lydia blinked and frowned. She was so sure she'd been right on that point. Then Nixie's blush deepened and she explained, "I mean… well… not exactly. We haven't… I mean… what he did was… he…"

Lydia's eyes widen and a smile splits across her face before she points and says, "Oh my God, did he? Oh he did! Oh my God! What happened?! How? When? Was it…"

People began coming in and Nixie quickly shushed Lydia. Stepping back out into the hall and stopping at her locker, she puts her books that she doesn't need to take home with her away. Then they step to Lydia's locker, and then out the door and to Lydia's car.

Sitting down inside, Nixie take a breath and says, "Okay, um…" Then she laughs at herself and says, "I have no idea how to have this conversation with you. I'm that inexperienced. Is that sad?" Lydia laughs too, and then says, "No. Okay, no gross details. I don't want specifics about how talented his hands or tongue are. But how did it happen? What did he do to start it? Was it last night or this morning? Those kinds of details. Go."

Nixie nods and says, "Um… this morning. Well, first of all, we had a talk yesterday about redefining the boundaries we'd set in place. Since I'm eighteen now and everything. Then he took me swimming to wear me out so I wouldn't wake up before nine today. I told him he didn't need to do that, but he had anyway."

Taking a breath, she then says, "When we woke up… well, usually in the past if I was there, he'd tell me to hop in the shower and then he'd work on making breakfast. He would usually still be making it when I finally got out and came back to the kitchen all dressed. But…"

Grinning at the memory, making Lydia grin with her, Nixie says, "He… he came into the bathroom. He undressed and he just… he came in with me. And then he… we had a very brief discussion where he made sure I was still alright with the new boundary ideas, and he asked if I was alright just eating cereal this morning. And then… he grabbed the soap and started helping me wash up."

When Lydia looks like she expects more, Nixie says, "He eventually put me against the wall and… started cleaning the lower half of me. That's as far as I'm going with that." Lydia nods, and then squeals and asks, "How was it? I mean… that was your first anything, right?"

Nixie nods, and though she's still blushing, she smiles and says, "Amazing. He's amazing." Lydia giggles and then asks, "And did you… you know… reciprocate in anyway?"

Nixie does sigh at that, huffing before saying, "No. But that's his fault. He wouldn't let me. Said I was running out of time to get ready." Lydia rolls her eyes and says, "Next time just use your dragon strength and make him understand you don't care about being on time for school when he's in the shower naked with you. He was naked right? Oh wait. Not information I need. I can assume."

Nixie laughs, and then closes her eyes and sighs before asking, "What are you doing now?" "Going to talk to Deaton. I want to understand a little more about how mistletoe being shoved into my head saved my life." "Yeah. Good idea." "And you?"

Lydia grins when Nixie blushes, and then gently nudges Nixie's arm and says, "Go home. I'll see you tomorrow." "Or before. Call me for anything." "You know I will." "Good."

When she gets back home, Jordan is working out in the designated weight room in his home. Nixie pauses in the doorway and just watches him for a moment as he lifts the bar press up and down several more times, watching his muscles flex and some veins shift to show themselves before sinking down again. Smiling to herself, she sets her bag down quietly and then makes her way silently into the room.

Jordan finishes his last rep and hangs up the bar, taking a deep breath and getting ready to sit up.

He ends up forced to remain on his back though when Nixie, seemingly from out of nowhere, swings over so she's straddling him on the bench. And she doesn't give him time to protest or ask what she's doing. Her lips are on his before he can utter a sound, and then he just groans into her mouth and slides his fingers into her hair to hold in her in place against him.

She smiles and laughs when he has to turn away before her, still a little out of breath from his work out. She nips at his ear and then slides her tongue down his neck before asking, "Do I get to return the favor now?"

Jordan groans as she trails her kisses down to his chest. He manages to say, "That wasn't a favor. That was a pleasure on my part." Nixie grins and nibbles across his chest, teasing a nipple with her teeth before she asks, "Then can I return the pleasure now?"

He finally laughs at her, though he does hiss and gasp as her teeth continue to tease him. She finally goes back to kisses, which as she suckles and places them heavily across his skin, doesn't help his situation much.

He manages to sit himself up, and then pulls her to him so she's pressed against him. Kissing the corner of her mouth, he says, "I want to make sure you're ready for that first. Understand that I don't expect that from you right now, or immediately in return, by any means." Kissing her lightly on the lips, he concedes, "I just couldn't wait anymore."

Nixie grins up at him, but then says shyly, "I want to. I just… I've never done that before." Jordan nods, and then says, "That's why it's called exploring." She laughs at him, and then stands up from the bench and says, "Come on then." "Where are we going?" "You need a shower. It's my turn to wash you."

Jordan doesn't think he's ever enjoyed a shower so much before in his whole life.

* * *

He was standing in the shower, ash and dirt and blood falling to the floor beneath him again. Jordan found himself coming back to reality like this more often than not nowadays.

The only pleasant thing about it was that he was never alone anymore. Nixie was behind him in the shower at this moment, a soft sponge pressed against his skin and she gently cleaned the grime from his body.

She's moving in front of him now, drawing the sponge over his shoulder so she can clean his torso, when he reaches up to gently grab hold of her wrist. Drawing it to his lips and kissing the inside of it, he sighs and asks, "Do you know where I went?" "Not this time. I'm sorry." "Don't be. You need your rest." "So do you."

He closes his eyes again and relaxes under her touch, her delicate hands cleaning his wounds and body. She watches as the wounds seal up a worried expression on her face for a moment. As of late, he's been healing slower than normal. It's really beginning to bug her.

Not to mention that, even though the hellhound had always declared that he wasn't Jordan, it seemed to be making a greater effort now than before to prove that. As though something had changed and the hellhound felt he needed to be more apart from the human side of Jordan than he did before.

Nixie shakes that off though. In spite of the hellhound side of him not accepting the human side completely, she could always still call him back to the present eventually. She had to always go out and find him for that to happen, but when she did, the hellhound recognized her, called her beautiful, and then proceeded to allowing her to lead him home.

Even when she didn't find him, he would return home. He would move to stand beside the bed, looking down at her, until Nixie woke up from either feeling restless or feeling his eyes on her.

Those particular moments were ones that Jordan always remembered. Everything else came in snippets or flashes. But coming back to her and watching her wake up? That he always remembered. And why?

Because despite what he thought of himself, and despite what some others might think of the hellhound inside of him, Nixie never woke up afraid of him. She would lift her head, find his eyes, and all he would see was love, recognition, and worry. But never fear.

Once he's clean, Nixie is about to step out of the shower to grab a towel when Jordan stops her again. Pushing her gently against the wall, he smiles gently and says, "I'm not tired yet." "I know. You never are. I was just…"

He kisses her silent, and then his lips never leave her skin again as he leaves a blazing trail down her chilled body.

Her sighs and gasps and moans… all the sounds she makes… help to ground him in reality again, remind him of where he is and who he's with. Not that he needs that to know. He gets that same kind of peace from returning to bed and holding her in his arms. But… well…

She yelps as he does something particularly clever with his tongue, and he can't help but smile. He couldn't help it. He loved 'exploring' with her.

* * *

"We can ask Chris." Jordan nods while holding her in his arms. Having returned to bed that night, it was now eight in the morning. Jordan was not exactly looking forward to going into work this morning. He would just be happy for now when he had a day off again.

Nixie, her head on his chest and a leg draped over his thigh, hugs him tighter to her and asks, "What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking it's a good idea." "And?"

He sighs and says, "I'm also scared of what he'll find me doing." "You aren't hurting people Jordan." "I know you believe that. And I'm grateful for it. I just… I wish I could remember for myself." Nixie nods and says, "Maybe Chris will have an idea about that too." "Maybe."

Jordan then suggests, "Maybe his father will have an idea." Nixie tenses instantly in his arms, and he rubs up and down her back and arm soothingly before saying, "Not that I have to listen to it. Chris can always tell me if it's too dangerous to risk. We trust him right?" "We trust Chris with our lives. We don't trust Gerard with anything. Not a single hair on your head do we trust him with."

Jordan chuckles lightly at that, and says, "Understood." "So… should we… call Chris?" "Yeah. It's probably a good idea. You might try telling Scott too." "They already know." "I know that. I mean to follow me though. Scott can probably help." "I'll help too." "I know baby."

He kisses the top of her head, and then sighs and says, "This is far from over, isn't it?" Nixie nods and then sits up to look at him. Smiling gently, she says, "But we can do this, so long as we stick together." Jordan nods and kisses her gently before saying, "Go ahead and call. I'll make breakfast."

* * *

And that's the intermission. So... what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I tried not to be too graphic, staying within the regulations and rules of the sight. (I really hope this is all stuff that's okay. If someone thinks a part of it is too much, let me know. I'll do something else or try to fix it if I can.)

And now, the next chapter will be back to being based around the episodes of the TV show. And again, with the exception of the possibility of the internet crashing, I hope to finish proof reading and post that next chapter soon. :)


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 8: Episode 5x17

Nixie has Jordan's arm in her hands as they sit across from Chris in the room. She'd called him and told him that he needed to come so they could ask him a favor.

He arrived not fifteen minutes after she got off the phone with him, and at her surprised expression at seeing him at the door already, he raises an eyebrow and says, "You never ask for help. Someone has to be dying." Rolling her eyes, Nixie had invited him in and said, "No one's dying. Well… yet… or at this current moment anyway. And FYI, I did tell you that you didn't have to come straight away."

Chris put an arm around her and said, "Alright, let's start over. Hi. Happy to see you again Nixie." She grins and says, "Hi. Happy to see you too. We're in deeply major shit… in case you were wondering." "I was. But considering that's a constant around here, I'm not surprised. What do you need from me?"

Now she and Jordan are on the couch, Chris in the chair across the room. He looks between both of them, and then leans forward and says, "I can't help until you tell me what I need to do or fix. Nix…" "I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about your dad."

Chris nods and says, "You have my word, I won't let him do anything to harm Parrish. If I think he will, I'll keep him away at all costs. If I think he can help though… I may consider letting him."

Jordan knows Nixie is none too pleased with that, but he watches as she straightens up suddenly and looks at Chris with a scrutinizing gaze. Chris meets her eyes evenly, and then she relaxes and says, "You don't trust him either." "No. Not entirely." "Good."

Turning back to Jordan, she nods and leans her head over on his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head, hoping to comfort her a little, and then sighs and turns back to Chris. "It happens every night. I don't know when and I don't know what triggers it, but at some point every night, I leave."

Putting his hand over one of Nixie's, he says, "When I come back, or when Nixie brings me back, I'm covered in ash and soot, burnt clothes and blood. And if I didn't know certain things, I'd call it sleepwalking. But I do know. And on top of that, half the time I wake Nixie up in the process, so I know it's not just sleepwalking. It's him. It's the hellhound."

Chris nods for him to continue, so Jordan says, "I'm not just wandering out the door. Nixie can attest to that, but I can also feel it. I'm heading out with purpose. I'm searching for something." He pauses again, and Nixie finally says, "This is why we need your help. I keep losing him. I've tried following him, but the hellhound is better at evading me now, at least some of the time. I always find him eventually, but it's getting harder to keep up. And once I've lost him, I'm not sure where to look next. Half the time, I only find him from sheer luck, and I'm done trying to count on that."

Jordan squeezes her hand and says, "That's why we need you to follow me. I need to know where I'm going and what I'm doing. If people are getting hurt because of…" Nixie's grip tightens and she says, "We've discussed that." "Baby, you're biased." "I'm also right."

Chris grins at the sureness of her response, and then says to Jordan, "I'm inclined to agree with her." Jordan just gives him a look that says he's not helping right now. Then he says, "Regardless of what you two believe, I'd rather have physical evidence to prove it. I want someone to have seen me and tell me that I'm not a part of what's killing people in this town. If I'm adding to the body count… I have to know."

Chris nods, and then asks, "So… what exactly is the plan?" Jordan sighs in relief, and Nixie rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah, like you actually thought he wasn't going to help us." "I knew he'd help you. I wasn't so sure about me." "You're important to me. Case closed." They both just grin at her, and then Jordan turns back to Chris and says, "I'm gonna sleep out here tonight on the couch. When I wake up at night, when it takes over… I want you to follow me."

And before Nixie can cut him off, he adds, "And if you have to… I want you to stop me." Nixie actually snarls a little beside him, but he just kisses the top of her head again and says, "Not kill baby. Just stop." "I still don't like it." Chris says, "I'll use as little force as I can Nixie, and only if I really feel the need. But, as stated earlier, I'm inclined to agree with you, so I don't think it'll really be necessary."

Nixie nods, and then Chris asks, "Will the hellhound still appear if I'm here though? And will he leave me alone if he wakes up and finds me watching him?" Nixie nods and says, "Even though the hellhound keeps saying he's not really Jordan, I'm the person that can still always reach him. The hellhound hasn't even spoken to anyone else in the past, just to me. But even I can't make him stop once he wakes up now. It's almost as if in those first few moments, he can't even see me. It's not until later, after all hell has broken loose apparently, that I can get him to listen."

Chris nods, and then says, "Alright. I'll come back later before you go to sleep. Who else is in on this?" Nixie says, "I talked to Scott, and he's probably getting Stiles and Liam on board. The others know, but I don't think they'll actually be out following like the rest of us."

Chris tells them that he'll come back around ten o'clock, about an hour before they'll be going to sleep. That'll give him time to set himself up in a dark corner, where he'll be least likely to disturb the hellhound when he first wakes.

After he's gone, Nixie sighs and says, "You're not dangerous."

Jordan comes up behind where she's now standing at the door. Wrapping his arms around her, he finally concedes, "I know I'm not dangerous to you. I can feel that. Somehow I can feel that even the hellhound would never be able to harm you on purpose. And for that, I'm grateful." He lets her turn to face him, and he says, "But I don't feel that way about the rest of the world, or even the rest of your friends. Just you."

"Flattery is going to get you nowhere." Jordan grins and kisses her forehead before saying, "We have to figure something out Nixie. And calling him here was your idea." "Yeah. Until you decided to give him permission to take you down." "Only if I'm hurting people. And both of you don't think I am, so it shouldn't even come to that."

Nixie finally says, "Fine. But if Chris does end up shooting you, I'm going to kick his ass, and then yours. Twice. Once for you and then again for your alter ego." Jordan chuckles and says, "Yes mam." "Oh, be quiet."

* * *

"Is it always like this?" Nixie nods to Chris' question as they watch Jordan struggle on the couch, his fists clenching, and his eyes moving back and forth beneath his closed eyelids. Sighing, she whispers back to Chris, "Sometimes I can calm him down a little if I hold him close, but that only works for a while. He always ends up waking up."

Chris nods, and then asks, "Out of curiosity, how do you feel about the temperature of the room?" "I'm fine. I feel good. But I know he makes the whole place feel like a sauna. I can sense that. It just doesn't affect me."

They watch as he suddenly sits up on the couch, and then stands and walks out the door. Chris makes to follow, and then says, "I'll text Scott. You go find him and the others. I'll track him as far as I can on my own. Maybe if you aren't behind him, he won't work so hard to evade. He'll just go where he's trying to go." "Alright."

* * *

Scott moves to the back seat with Liam as Nixie joins them, and Stiles glances over at her and asks, "How you doing?" "I'm alright. Worried about him… but alright." "Yeah. Your boyfriend really needs to come to terms with his alter ego as well." Nixie sighs and says, "I don't even know if that's possible for him."

Liam squeezes her shoulder from the back seat, and she turns to look at him. Smiling, she asks, "How are you guys?" "Oh, you know, just the usual. Out past midnight, tracking a supernatural creature, probably gonna fall asleep in first period tomorrow. Typical night in Beacon Hills."

Nixie smiles at his sarcasm, but says to Scott, "I told you that we should've left him to sleep." Scott shrugs and says, "He's my beta. What are you gonna do?"

Scott looks at his phone when he gets another text, and then says, "He's headed to the school." Liam gives him a funny look and asks, "Why's Parrish headed to the school?" Scott reminds him, "It's not Parrish. At least, not right now." Liam leans forward and says, "Okay. They why's the hellhound going to the school?"

And in spite of the fact that it's her boyfriend they're speculating about, Nixie can't help but laugh when Stiles says, "Cause he's got a yearning for higher education. Liam…. Hellhound's headed to the school, so we're going to the school. Okay?" And then he looks over at Nixie and says, "And if he torches our English class before I can pass it this year, I'm gonna hit him in the head with a lead pipe."

Nixie shrugs and asks, "In the conservatory or the lounge?" Stiles smirks even as he rolls his eyes at her and says, "If only we were just playing clue. Life would be so much simpler." "But not nearly as exciting." "You call this exciting?" "You don't?" "No. I call it traumatically and horrifically terrifying, on levels that normal people should never have to witness or encounter." "Yeah, well, normal is overrated."

Liam glances between the two and asks, "Do you two literally have a comeback for every single thing you could possibly say to each other?" Nixie turns while Stiles shifts gears. Grinning at Liam, she says, "Imagine if we never could agree on a stopping point together."

Liam actually looks a little horrified by the thought, and Stiles and Nixie laugh as they race towards the school where Chris is waiting.

* * *

Nixie is standing between Stiles and Scott, when all three jump and then turn around as Liam accidentally slams the door of the jeep closed. "Sorry." Stiles gives him a look that says he had seriously been all for the idea of leaving Liam in bed tonight. Nixie just shrugs after a moment and says, "If he's here, we're not going to stop him from getting where he wants to go anyway. Come on."

When they find Chris, Scott asks, "Where's Parrish?" And Nixie follows up with, "And why are you carrying a gun? You said as little fire power as necessary." "First of all, I lost him. He's moving too fast. Second of all, he's a hellhound Nixie. A bullet's not going to scare him or seriously hurt him. It'll delay him, if that."

"Scott." They all turn to Liam, and he points and says, "That guy's not moving at all."

Stiles hits Scott on the arm, hanging back a second while the others move forward. Huffing, he mutters, "Am I the only one with a sense of self-preservation?" Nixie nods in answer to him, trying to remain silent now as they approach the dead body.

The guy is slashed open, claw marks deep and long going across his torso. And Nixie feels a slightly sick sense of relief when thinking that it couldn't be Jordan. The man on the ground would've been burnt in some fashion if Jordan had done it, so this wasn't him. Satisfied with that, she followed the others along, finding another dead body on the way.

That's when they see the bus, littered with dead bodies, and two glowing blue eyes lurking in the darkness within. And then the man at the back door of the bus lifts his head, and Nixie gasps at seeing he's still alive. Moving forward, past Scott, to try and help him as he mutters for aid, she suddenly feels a warm hand close over her elbow.

"It's a trap." The hellhound voices it to everyone, but doesn't look at them. He grips Nixie tighter and pulls her back against him. She struggles in his grip as the man on the bus begs for help, and even Scott moves forward to try and do something. But the hellhound holds Nixie firmly and says to Scott, "You can't help him."

And then the man is ripped completely in two. As his torso falls and hits the pavement, Nixie slaps a hand over her mouth in horror.

Oh… this asshole definitely needs to die.

Nixie shook with anger, and didn't even realize she was giving off an exceedingly cold vibe, until the hellhound wrapped his arms around her, his body temperature bumping up several notches to counteract her cold and to heat her up again.

The beast stands up on the bus, his entire frame taking up nearly all the light and space inside. Stiles mutters, "That's big. No one said it was that big." Liam whispers back at him, "I did."

Nixie nods and says, "So did I." The hellhound tightens his grip on her for a moment, and then releases her. She turns to him, but before she can speak, he says, "Do not follow tonight. He will return to you in time. Leave me be dragon."

The beast roars out at them, and the hellhound reaches up to touch Nixie's face gently for a brief moment. Then he moves past her and roars back at the beast, the claws on his fingers extending longer than she'd ever seen.

He and the beast take off into the woods after that, and Scott asks, "What the hell's happening?"

Nixie turns to look at Chris when he answers, "It's getting smarter." Then he looks at her, and says, "And Parrish hasn't been hurting people. He's been chasing after this thing." She nods, but asks, "But why?" Stiles comes up beside her and says, "Maybe that's part of what he does. Maybe that's, like, his job in the order of supernatural things. Kill the beast and cover up supernatural disasters from the normal public."

Sighing after a moment, Nixie says, "I guess… I guess there's nothing left to do tonight then. Damn it. I hate this." Scott nods in agreement, and then asks, "You're not going after him?" "He told me not to. He's never specifically asked me to not follow him before. I… I don't know. If he doesn't make it home before school tomorrow, I'm going to kick his ass the next time he's in hellhound mode."

Stiles nods and asks gently, "With a candlestick?" "No, the wrench." "Right. Stupid of me to suggest the candlestick. He'd just light it after all."

Liam shouts in exasperation, "Seriously! All the time!"

* * *

Mason couldn't really believe it. Well, actually, he could… but he didn't want to. "So you're just going to leave?" Corey stands up straight from where he was packing his bag to look at him. Mason shakes his head and asks, "What about your parents?" "They barely noticed when I died the first time."

Turning around, Corey pulls off his sweater and says, "Look at this. This is life in Beacon Hills. This is what happens." Mason reaches out hesitantly, wanting to touch him and comfort him, but also not wanting to hurt him any further. He remembers Nixie informing him that Corey had been in Eichen House and Jordan had done a number on him.

Well, not Jordan. Nixie stressed that it was the hellhound, and not Jordan.

Corey turns to him, notices his outstretched hand, and says, "It doesn't hurt." Pulling Mason's hand to touch his chest, showing that it caused him no pain, he adds, "It's just taking forever to heal."

Mason takes a minute to just look over the damage done to Corey. Yeah, he can understand why he'd be afraid. Of Jordan, of Theo… of the beast. Hell, being afraid of Beacon Hills as a whole made perfect sense.

But that didn't change the fact that Mason knew Corey was better than that. Even if he didn't know it for himself, Mason knew it because of Nixie's reaction to him. Liam had explained to him, along with Scott now, that Nixie's judgment of people was to never again be questioned. Stiles was suspicious of everyone. You could question him. But Nixie knew… she just knew.

And she'd liked Corey from the beginning. When he was being turned into a chimera, and even when Corey had joined Theo's pack; Nixie had still favored him, still wanted to comfort him. She'd encouraged them to go out after all, knowing full well that Corey was probably with Theo at the time.

Nixie knew he was better. Mason knew he was better. And damn it, Corey was going to live up to that expectation.

Looking up at Corey, he says, "But you are healing. Maybe it's taking longer because of how bad you were hurt, but it's happening. I mean… look at you." Corey looks up at his face again, and Mason continues, "You can make yourself invisible. You're fast. You're strong. People like me need people like you to save our asses."

A small smile touched Corey's lips, and Mason took a step forward and insisted, "I need you." He had Corey's full attention at that, but Corey still shakes his head and says, "No, you don't. You're too smart to need anyone. And it's the smart ones who always survive." Mason scoffs and says, "Yeah, tell that to Nixie."

Corey tilts his head, his attention grasped again with the mention of her name. Seeing his confusion, Mason says, "Did you think it was just you that she's protective of? Hell no. She's that way with everyone that she lets into her circle; into her heart. You said I was smart and would survive? Nixie's idea of smart, the idea that drives her, the thing that makes all of us love her so much, even before I even really knew her, is that she will destroy whatever is threatening those she cares for. She will fight, defend, and if necessary, die to make that happen. That's her idea of smart. We've all seen it. And yeah, she's a bit extreme sometimes, but if all of that is what makes her what she is."

Stepping closer again, he says, "She's smart Corey. She's only a little bit below Lydia in that respect. But she has more scars, more injuries, and more heartache even, than you and all of us put together." Corey frowns at the mention of her being more scarred than him. He considered himself to be the worse of everyone that got out of Eichen House. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

Mason says, "Look, my point is, we're not getting out of this unscathed. We're going to get hurt. That's pretty much inevitable. I think being supernatural somehow requires you get injured several times a year. But we will survive. Not because I'm smart or even because your fast and strong. But because together we can beat this thing. And with Nixie on our side, it's like a guarantee that we're not going to die."

He was in Corey's space now; not that he hadn't been before, but he was right in it now. Urgently, he says, "So survive with me. Scott's gonna have a plan. They always do. And you don't need to worry about him being a jerk or anything anymore. Nixie has assured me that he has his head screwed on straight now, as does everyone else."

Corey grins at the comment and pulls his shirt on while Mason says, "And just a couple of weeks ago, he brought Hayden here with cell phone jammers to block the frequency of the Dread Doctors…"

Corey picks up his bag and lacrosse stick, but tilts his head at the contemplative look that enters Mason's eyes. Mason looks to him again and says, "Follow me."

Corey's confusion only briefly overtook his amusement at Mason's now excited movements. And it didn't escape him that Mason just began backing away, not having the slightest doubt that Corey would follow.

Because yeah. Corey would follow. Corey would probably follow him into a burning building. And all things considered, that would be asking a lot right now.

He shuts his locker and catches up with Mason just as he says, "It's frequency. Every time the beast shows up. Liam and Hayden saw it at the cell transmission towers. The attack downtown happened right near the radio astronomy observatory. Uh… Deaton was attacked by the beast at an army base, which has huge radar arrays."

Corey, following just a step behind all this time, has no idea what he's talking about. Yeah, that's all true, but what the hell does it have to do with anything. So he says, "Still not getting it." Mason turns to him and says, "The beast always shows up near a transmission source. What if that's how the dread doctors are doing it? By broadcasting a high-frequency transmission."

Corey nods, now getting it. "So, we should be looking for some sort of transmission?" Mason slumps his shoulders and says, "We don't have to look." Corey follows his gaze to the news vans in the parking lot, the antennas on top showing like a neon sign for Mason.

Turning back to Corey, he says, "The local news always covers the game. There could be two, maybe three vans. All of them transmitting."

Corey, now with fear in his eyes, asks, "Are you saying that thing's going to be out there tonight?" "I'm saying… people are going to die." Turning back to the vans, Mason adds, "A lot of people."

Corey watches the gears in Mason's mind turn, and then looks him up and down. The boy cared so much; about him and Scott and the pack. About Nixie and all her friends. Mason cared about the whole school.

Mason cared about him, even when he felt no one else had.

Which means he's staying, because there's no way in hell Corey's just leaving Mason here.

Which probably means he's also screwed. Well, unless Nixie has anything to say about it. Nudging Mason, he says, "People don't have to die, if Scott and Nixie are here."

Mason jumps, and then grins at him a little before jerking around to pull out his phone. "Right. I've gotta call Nixie."

* * *

"Okay, so here's what we got folks." Liam rolls his eyes as Nixie dramatically drops into the seat near Lydia. Taking one next to Stiles, he says, "Mason said it's not just a transmitted frequency. It's high powered. Like it has to be a really strong signal." Nixie nods in confirmation and turns to Lydia when she asks, "And that's causing it to shift?" Scott shakes his head and says, "No, I don't think it's just that."

Nixie smiles and says, "You and Mason are on the same page." Scott grins at her, and then Nixie turns to Lydia and says, "Last night, Argent said that it's getting smarter. So, what if the dread doctors are trying to make the beast grow faster?"

Stiles, for once in his life, a little lost on this concept, asks, "With frequencies?" Nixie leans forward on the table and says, "No, by shifting Stiles." Scott nods and says, "The frequency is just the trigger." Nixie adds, "The thing that makes the beast shift, even though there's no full moon."

Stiles looks between the two of them and says, "Okay, she's supposed to finish my sentences, not yours." Nixie grins, and then Scott says, "Look, the important part is when it shifts into the werewolf." Lydia perks up a little in realization and says, "Like Peter." Nixie nods as Scott says, "Right. When Peter was an alpha, he got stronger every full moon. Eventually, the burns healed and he was back to normal."

Liam leans back in his seat and says, "So the dread doctors don't want to wait for the full moon." Scott nods, "Right. They want the beast to be as strong as possible, as fast as possible." "Because of Parrish."

Nixie's smile instantly slips at the mention of Jordan, and Lydia puts a hand on her shoulder in comfort. He hadn't come home last night. Nixie had fallen asleep in the corner of the couch, praying that he would be there when she woke up. But when she did she was still on the couch, still alone, and without any idea as to where the hellhound would've led Jordan off too.

Should've followed after him anyway. Stupid. So stupid.

Lydia then says, "So, if this is happening tonight, what are we going to do?" Stiles sighs and says, "Well, we do have one clue to go on." Pulling a picture from his bag, he says, "This came from the hospital. Whoever's lurking inside the beast is wearing a size ten of indeterminate make."

Lydia asks in exasperation, "Indeterminate?" Nixie nods absentmindedly and says, "They have no idea what kind of shoe exactly is on it." Stiles nods and says, "Partial print. It's all they were able to get considering all the fire, blood, and carnage." Scott sighs and asks, "How many size tens are out there?" "Only one with Parrish's blood on the sole."

Nixie turns her head away again at the mention of Jordan, but then back again when she feels Stiles reach out for her hand. Squeezing gently, he says, "He'll be alright Nix."

She nods, and then says, "So… about the game guys." Liam nods in agreement and asks, "Yeah, are we going to try and get that cancelled?" Stiles gives him a look and says, "No, no, we're going to play, but we're just going to hope really hard that it doesn't turn into a blood-soaked massacre." Liam gives him a look back, but relaxes and rolls his eyes a bit when Nixie says gently, "Translated, that means, 'obviously you idiot'."

Liam shoves her shoulder gently, and then says, "It's just… aren't we missing out on a chance to catch this thing? I mean, we don't have the who, but we have the where, and the when."

Scott and Nixie look at each other. The thought had crossed both of their minds, and Nixie knew that Stiles was probably up for it if that's what they decided. And the sooner they could catch this damn thing, the better it would be for everyone.

But Nixie knew that Scott also shared her other opinion. And she nodded as he finally said reluctantly, "There's too many people."

Backing them up, Lydia adds, "And we still don't actually know if it's going to happen. It just might end up being a regular lacrosse game." Nixie smiles and says to her, "Loving the optimism Lydia, flimsy though it may be." "I'm serious. It's possible, right?" "Oh absolutely." And Nixie laughs when Stiles says in his most sarcastic tone yet, "Oh, it's absolutely possible."

Everyone's eyes connected for a moment, much to Nixie's amusement, and then Liam said for everyone, "So we're still getting the game cancelled?" Scott acknowledges that, and he, Liam and Stiles all grab their bags and head out the door to do what they can to get it cancelled.

Nixie waits for Lydia to grab her stuff, and then Lydia asks, "Who are you going with?" "Stiles I guess. Scott's got Liam. You coming?" "Sure… I mean, what else…"

Nixie turns back to look at her when Lydia stops talking, stops moving. Coming back to her, Nixie asks, "What? What's wrong?" "I don't know… I'm not…" She gently brushes some hair from Lydia's face and says, "Don't fight it Lydia. Follow it."

She follows as Lydia leads her to an aisle of the library. On the floor, is a single book, opened to the page depicting a hunter killing a wolf with a spear. Nixie sighs as Lydia bends down to pick it up, and says, "Right. Because that's not ominous at all." Lydia nods in agreement, but then they both jump when a voice from the other side of the shelf says, "Nixie."

Lydia's eyes find him first, and she jerks Nixie down to see Jordan through the stacks of books to the other side. "Jordan!"

Nixie scrambles around to be beside him. And he looks terrible. Worse than any other time she'd gotten him back home before. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit!"

Lydia moves to his other side and pulls out a scarf to try and clean him up a little. Jordan winces, but reaches out with his good arm and touches Nixie's face. Sighing in relief, he says, "I'm sorry. I couldn't… I tried…" "Jordan, hush. Don't talk too much. You need rest."

He grips her arm in his hand and says desperately, "Don't leave. Please don't leave." Nixie cups his face in her hands and kisses him soundly. She keeps it short, not wanting to prevent him from breathing or anything, and definitely not wanting to hurt him. It seems to be enough though, and he relaxes even further when she says, "You couldn't send me away if you tried. You owe me. I've been worried out of my damn mind about you. And you can tell your alter ego the next time he tells me not to follow after him, I'm going to beat him to death myself."

Jordan grins and chuckles a little, though the action causes him to wince again. Nixie holds him close, and then asks Lydia, "How in the hell did he even get in here? It's the school library. What the hell?" Lydia shrugs and says, "I don't know."

Lydia waits a moment longer, and then says, "We should call Chris. Maybe he's come up with something by now. Maybe he can help." Nixie looks over at her, and then nods. Helping Jordan off the ground, Nixie says, "I've got one of his jackets in my locker. Let me go get it and I'll meet you at your car. Jordan… can you walk?"

He leans heavily against her for a moment more, but then nods and says, "Come straight back." "I promise." But Lydia says, "You get him to the car, here's the keys. I'll get the jacket. Go."

So Nixie helps Jordan into the backseat, and is about to shut him in, when he grabs her arm again. "Stay. Please." "I'm going to the other side Jordan. I'll be…"

He pulls her down and into his lap. It takes her another moment to get inside the car enough so they can shut the door. Huffing, she says, "You're wounded. I'm trying not to add to your pain. Just let me…" "You weren't there."

She pauses, and then asks, "What?" Jordan lifts his eyes to hers, and then sighs and says, "You weren't there, when I came back. When I got back to me again, you weren't there." "Jordan… I'm sorry… I was…" "No, Nixie. I don't blame you and I don't want you to apologize. But…"

He pulls her closer, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms wound as tightly around her as he can manage while still in pain. Sighing, he says, "This scares the shit out of me Nixie. But every single time I've come out of this so far, you've always been there. Either leading the way home, or cleaning off the grime in the shower. It's been soothing in a way I can't explain. It's such a relief to know you're there with me. It's grounding. I swear, it's how I know if I'm really back in reality or not."

Hugging her tighter, he says, "You weren't there this time, and it felt like waking up while still being in a nightmare. I can't… I don't know how to better explain it. I…" "Jordan, I'm sorry this is happening to you. Lydia is calling Chris. Maybe he can think of something to help." "I hope so."

Lydia climbs into the driver's seat and says, "They're in the tunnels. We're meeting them in a bunker of theirs." Nixie glances at her as Lydia backs the car out of the parking lot. "They?" Lydia meets her eyes, and Nixie lets out a slow and controlled breath before she says, "Is Gerard aware that I will castrate him if he so much as touches or gets too close to my boyfriend again?" "I told Chris to remind him. Much as we hate him, I am hoping to avoid at least the majority of death that has to occur tonight." "Well said my friend. Well said."

* * *

"He's healing. Slowly."

Nixie rolls her eyes and says, "Thank you Captain Obvious. I wasn't aware that his healing abilities had somehow been stunted."

Chris gives her a look, but doesn't argue with her. He'd said it more for himself and his father anyway, then he had for her. And besides, he knows she's worried about Jordan. It wouldn't do him any good right now to argue about whether or not he should be stating the obvious.

He does sigh and shake his head though when Gerard asserts himself forward and asks, "Can you tell us what you remember?"

Before Jordan can answer, Nixie snarls, snapping Gerard's attention to her. He offers a smirk, but then flinches back when she makes to step towards him. Chris steps into her path though and whispers, "I still need him."

Now she gives him a look, but eventually she calms down. Still, she says, "He doesn't talk to him."

Chris nods, but smiles when Jordan takes Nixie's hand in his and says, "Nixie, I'm alright. Just let the old man talk, so long as he's got something useful to say." Turning back to him, she says, "Whose side are you on?" "The side that figures this out the fastest."

They stare at each other for a moment, and then he pulls her to sit in his lap. The wounds have at least healed over enough to not bleed and hurt nearly as much, so even though Nixie hesitates, Jordan just draws her in to rest against him. She was a soothing balm to the overheated temperature he still had about his skin. Sighing, he then looks up at Chris and shakes his head. "I can only remember bits and pieces. Moments when I caught up with it."

Nixie's head jerks back and she asks, "You caught the thing?!" He nods and says, "Fought with it too." Nixie's eyes widen, but Jordan simply says gently, "I'm alright." "But next time you might not be. Your alter ego is expecting too much from you while keeping you in the dark. Next time you go to sleep and he wakes up, I'm going to have serious words with him, whether he wants to or not."

Jordan grins at that, and then looks up as Chris asks, "What else do you remember?" Jordan pauses for a moment, long enough for Nixie to know he's not happy about having to give this answer in front of her. He apparently knows it's going to upset her. Finally though, he says, "I was losing."

Nixie holds him tighter and kisses his neck before saying, "I am not letting you out of my sight again. I'll take the beast out myself if I have to." "We don't know who it is yet Nixie. You have to try and save him." "I have to keep you safe too." He smiles and kisses the side of her head before saying, "I appreciate that, but I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than you are. If I ever get me and my alter ego on the same page that is."

Lydia watches as Nixie holds Jordan tighter, and then turns to the other two men and demands, "You said you could help him." Gerard nods and says, "We have an idea or two." And though Nixie hates the sound of his voice, she turns to look at them and asks, "What ideas?" Chris looks pointedly at her, clearly saying to her that she has to keep an open mind, and then says, "We've been wondering if resolving this internal conflict you're having could help resolve the external one you're losing against the beast."

Jordan tilts his head and asks, "But we don't know how to get my alter ego to cooperate with me. With Nixie, she just had to let us see all of her. No one's got a clue how to get my alter ego to spend more than a few seconds talking to anybody, and the only one he's ever really been open to communicating with is Nixie. And even that was reluctantly from what I understand, at least most of the time."

Nixie nods in confirmation, and feels her stomach drop a little when Chris says, "There are several ways for bringing out the supernatural subconscious in creatures such as yourselves. Some more natural than others. Some less natural, but at this point, necessary. We don't have time to wait for the hell hound to figure out that he's losing because he's only fighting with half of the strength he could be."

Gerard nods towards an open doorway and says, "Deputy, it's time you and your alter ego, had a proper introduction." Nixie frowns in concern, but at Chris' nod, she stands up and follows Lydia into the room Gerard has led them too. Jordan is close behind her, his heat still radiating off of him against her back, as Lydia asks, "How are you going to do that?"

"With this?" Nixie turns to see what Chris is talking about, and gapes at the giant machine behind the cage door. Needless to say, it was an intimidating piece of monstrosity. Frowning and tilting her head at it, she asks, "What the hell is it? And what does it do?" Gerard smirks and opens his mouth, but shuts it when Lydia says, "Not from you, unless you want to die. And I don't care what it is. Just explain how it works."

Chris nods and says to Jordan, "It'll bring your body temperature down to a level that would kill a normal human being." Nodding as he looks over the device, Jordan asks, "Why down and not up?" "Something happens to someone like you, when the body cools to extreme temperatures. Everything slows down. The heart, the mind. It lets you consciously access a part of you that's usually unconscious."

Nixie closes her eyes, grits her teeth, and counts to ten slowly as Gerard comments, "The supernatural part." She could control her anger now. It was easy. That didn't mean she wanted to hear him anymore than she had before.

Jordan looks over at Nixie and asks, "What about Nixie? She's always cold." Chris shrugs and says, "I guess dragons are different. At the very least, Nixie being a blue dragon makes her exceptionally different. Dragons are rare. Blue ones are rarer still. Only time will tell if she could ever be cooled to a point where her supernatural half would emerge."

Gerard is grinning, but then jumps back when Chris jerks to look at him and says, "We are never putting her in here unless it somehow becomes necessary." Lydia nods and says, "Because, as I'd like to point out, this is dangerous, isn't it? And not just for Nixie, for Jordan too."

Nixie nods, but then can't honestly find it in her to argue when Gerard says, "Well, it's far less dangerous than if the Deputy can't evolve to face the beast."

She doesn't argue. But she does snarl in a low tone when Gerard keeps staring at Lydia. The elder man huffs in annoyance and says, "Am I not allowed to make a point?" "Not when you look like you're about to eat my best friend."

Chris just shakes his head and says before his father can speak again, "Shut up."

Jordan wraps an arm around Nixie's shoulders, hugging her close to calm her down, and then asks, "Evolve?"

Chris nods and says, "Well, the beast is not just getting smarter. Imagine it this way… each night, the teenage chimera…" Lydia adds in, "The success." Chris nods to her, and then looks to Nixie when she adds, "Who we still have no idea as to what they're identity is." Chris nods again, and then looks to Jordan and continues. "This teenager goes out into the night and transforms. Whether it's a young man or a young woman, they become a werewolf. A very large, very powerful werewolf the people of Gevaudan called the beast."

Sighing, he says, "And every night it transforms, it remembers a little more of who it used to be." Gerard nods, and then glances at Nixie and keeps his eyes on her as he speaks. "It yearns for its identity. It's name. Not just the beast of Gevaudan, but the man." Chris nods and says, "The man of Gevaudan, who wants to live too. He wants to exist."

Nixie straightens up and asks cautiously, "How would he even do that? Without his own body I mean?" Chris looks down to her and says, "Imagine that one night the teenager goes out and transforms again. But when the beast transforms back, the man of Gevaudan stands there instead."

Gerard says, "Fully realized. Alive once again." Nixie narrows her eyes and says, "If you smirk at one more God damn thing while I'm down here, I'm going to take a note from Derek Hale's book and rip your throat out. With my teeth."

But she stops growling and turns to Lydia in surprise when she says, "That's what Valack meant." At Nixie's worried gaze, she says, "Don't. I'm fine. But while he had me, he tried to explain some things. In his own twisted and demented way, he was trying to help figure out how to stop all of this. And he said, 'When the beast remembers, the teenager would be gone.'"

Jordan turns to her and asks, "Gone? As in no longer exists? How's that even possible?" Nixie looks to Gerard and Chris at that, but neither of them looks entirely sure or comfortable trying to explain the terrible ways that would in fact happen, or what it would mean for the teenager being taken over. Jordan sighs and says, "Forget I asked."

Chris opens the door of the machine, and for a moment Jordan just stares inside. Nixie grips his arm in her hands and says, "You don't have to. We'll think of something else. Lydia and I are geniuses. We can do it." Chris grins at the comment, not doubting the two girls could come up with something if given the time.

But that was the thing. They didn't have time. And Jordan knows that too.

Taking one of her hands and raising it to his lips, he kisses her knuckles, and then says, "Bring me back." "Always." He smiles gently, and then also says, "But if your friends need you, go. I don't want any of their lives on my conscience because you decided to stay here instead of going off to help them." Nixie pauses for a moment, but then turns back to Lydia. She nods and says, "I won't leave him here with Gerard."

Gerard almost looks offended, but is at least smart enough at the moment to make no comment. Nixie turns back to Jordan and says, "I'll stay as long as I can. I might not have to leave at all." "But if you do need to leave, go. I'll understand."

Nixie nods, and then lets go of him reluctantly as he steps into the machine. Chris shuts him inside, and then starts filling the thing with the cooling airs and gases.

And as Jordan's hand slams against the glass, Nixie lets her eyes glow. Lydia lurches forward, but Gerard grips her arm and pulls her back.

He then shouts in pain when Nixie slashes her talons across the back of his hand. Snarling at him, she says, "Next time your hand comes off." Pulling Lydia behind her, she says, "It's alright. He'll be fine." "How do you know?"

And as glowing orange eyes meet her glowing silver ones, Nixie sighs in relief and says, "Pretty sure my heart would be breaking if he weren't going to be okay."

* * *

"Just out of curiosity… what if it doesn't work? What if we have to go up against this thing?" Everyone in the classroom looks at Malia as she asks that daunting question. She shrugs and says, "I mean, I hate to bring up bad memories, but even with Nixie taking the majority of his injury, Scott's still healing from what Theo did to him."

Kira turns and says, "No, he's not."

Scott lifts up his shirt to confirm what Kira has said. There's no mark left. He's completely healed. Looking back up at them, he says, "It started happening the night we finally got Lydia out of Eichen. It finished up when we finally all saw Nixie for who she was and helped her become one with her dragon."

Smiling at his friends, he says, "I healed. When we were all together again. When we were finally a pack again. Deaton said that the reason Nixie had been in so much internal pain before was because she had felt the pack being torn apart, and it chipped away at her. For me, it wasn't nearly as bad, but my not healing and how weak I was… that was all dependent on us; on the pack."

Stiles nods and says, "The alpha draws his strength from the pack. He is stronger with those who honor him with their presence and allegiance." "Exactly."

Liam smiles a little and says, "The beast doesn't have a pack." Scott grins back and says, "Not like us. We can do this guys. No one dies tonight."

As they're about to leave the room, Mason says, "So… I just… have a quick issue to address." Everyone turns to him, and he says, "I mean… Corey's coming around, but he only came here tonight because I told him Nixie was in on this plan, and that she'd be here. He's still… well, wary of Scott after the whole mind meld or whatever it was you did to him."

Scott nods in understanding, and then looks to Stiles. He lifts his phone and says, "She's on speed dial, and I am under strict orders to call her should anything drastically terrible happen. Currently, she's with Lydia and Parrish, trying to get the hellhound to acknowledge Parrish and have them be on the same page as well."

Mason nods, and then asks, "And… since Scott is healed… is she?" Malia frowns and says, "It doesn't work the same for Nixie. Aren't you the smart one?" "Well, yeah, but there's way more information in the library about you guys then there is about actual dragons in mythology." Scott holds a hand out to Malia before she can comment again, and he reminds her, "Nixie likes him. Has from the beginning."

Mason smiles a little at that acknowledgment, but he frowns too when Scott says, "Dragons don't heal on the fast pace that the rest of us do. They heal slowly, so their body can retain whatever scars it can from battle." "Why?"

Kira puts a hand on Mason's shoulder and says, "Deaton explained it to us once. Dragons wear their scars with pride, as a show of how many battles they've fought in and won. Nixie might be healed over by now, but there will always be a scar from where she took Scott's injury."

Mason nods, and then says, "Okay, so what should I tell Corey?" Stiles answers, "Tell him she's on her way. Whether or not this thing shows up tonight, the plan is to meet back here at some point to come up with more of a plan than we already have." "Okay. Great."

As they finally start heading out of the room, Stiles sends a text to Nixie.

" _Shows about to start."_

* * *

Nixie looks down at her phone, and then tells Lydia, "The game's about to start. Stiles is keeping me updated." Lydia nods and says, "You sound like you expected him to avoid updating you. Like he would actually risk it, considering the near hour long lecture you gave him about not avoiding to call you if something went wrong."

Nixie just shrugs and says, "Stiles is Stiles. That's my only response."

Looking at her boyfriend in what is practically an over-exaggerated ice box, Nixie says, "I can't even see him anymore." Chris puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "Use your other eyes. He's there and he'll be fine."

But Lydia still asks, "Is he okay though? Like… now? How do we know? We can't…" "Talk to him." Nixie and Lydia both look to him, and Chris says, "Both of you. This part is on you two. You're the only two with a strong enough connection to him to reach him."

Nixie and Lydia look at each other, and then Lydia takes a step forward and asks, "Jordan?"

Nothing.

"Jordan? Are you still with us? Parrish?"

Still nothing, though the breathing from inside the box appears to grow slightly louder. Lydia looks back to Nixie and whispers, "Come on. You know that if anything, he's waiting to hear you." "Why would he be waiting for that?" "Because he knows what happened last time you thought Jordan and I got too close." "That was…"

Nixie stops at Lydia's look, and then sighs and steps up to the box. Taking a breath, she says, "Jordan. Jordan, can you hear me?"

The eyes that finally lift and meet hers are glowing bright orange, the only thing she can really see right now amidst all the smoke and fog in there with him. But the voice isn't Jordan. It's the hellhound alone that says, "No, beautiful dragon. I've told you before. Not Jordan."

She sucks in a quiet but sharp breath at that, and then turns to Lydia and says, "Ask him something?" Lydia nods and asks, "Okay. Who are we talking to?"

The hellhound answers, "Cerberus. Garmr. Black Shuck. I've had many names." Well, at least that was news. Gerard, from behind them, asks, "How about Jordan Parrish?"

Nixie knows the old man has his own motivations for wanting this to work, for making this happen. Being beaten by Scott and spending a couple of years in a home for sick people hadn't done anything to change him. But at this current moment, for whatever his reasons may be, he is at least trying to help get Jordan and the hellhound to see eye to eye.

It's the only reason she doesn't turn and snap at him. That, and Jordan's eyes that haven't left hers, not even as he'd answered Lydia's previous question. Lydia then asks, "Do you know who I am?"

Jordan's head nods and the hellhound says, "The banshee. Best friend of the dragon." Lydia nods and asks, "And Nixie? Do you know her?" "Dragon. Beautiful dragon." Lydia grins a little at that, but Nixie keeps her face neutral and her eyes locked on Jordan's.

Lydia asks, "What about Jordan Parrish?" He tilts his head, and instead of answering her, he says to Nixie, "My dragon." Nixie shakes her head, but doesn't interrupt as Lydia continues with, "Why is it you and not him? What happened to Parrish?"

"Jordan Parrish died." Nixie flinches so visibly from the response that Chris moves up behind her to hold her arms, hold her upright. But it only gets worse when the hellhound continues and says, "There is no Jordan Parrish."

* * *

Stiles asks, "So, is the fact that Kira is now controlled by her fox spirit something to call Nixie about?" Scott shakes his head to Stiles and says, "I can handle Kira. I'll get her back. Stay on the field and try to buy Malia more time." "Right. Just out of my own curiosity, when exactly am I allowed to call Nixie? Because after a certain point, I'm calling her with or without your permission, okay? I have no intention of giving her a reason to want to hit me in the back of the head."

Scott turns to him and says, "If you see the beast, call her. If you know it's coming, call her. Until we absolutely can't handle this, she needs to stay with Parrish. Chris is certain we need the hellhound, and she and Lydia are the only two that can talk to him when he's like that."

Stiles huffs, but nods and says, "Alright, go… get your girlfriend. Stop her from killing Brett's sister. Nixie will be pissed about that too if you don't." "Right."

* * *

On the bus, Corey and Mason are looking through the bags and the shoes, but they can't find anything. "Twenty-five pairs of shoes. No blood." Mason nods to Corey and says, "Come on. We should check the parking lot too." "How?" "I don't know, it's worth a shot though."

Corey nods, but pauses when Mason asks, "Why are you here?" Corey turns to face him, and asks, "What do you mean? You asked for my help." "I know. But… you made a big deal out of it. You only agreed finally because I assured you Nixie would eventually be here."

Gesturing around them, Mason says, "She's still not here. And I mean… I'm sure she'll come when we need her, but she's not here. And you still are?"

Stepping up to Corey, he asks in a softer voice, "So why are you still here?"

Corey might've been about to answer, when suddenly there was a creaking sound from the door of the bus. Spinning around, Corey grabs Mason in one arm, then the back of a bus seat in the other, and turns them both invisible.

That was news to Mason, since he hadn't been aware that Corey could do that with more than just his own body. Maybe Corey hadn't really even known it either. In any case, he's sure glad it worked.

After the guy walks back off, Corey lets go of the seat, watching carefully to make sure no one else is coming. Mason looks at him, takes in just how close they are, and then says, "We should go."

Corey turns to look at him, eyes darting down to Mason's lips. And then he says teasingly, "Don't you want to hear my answer."

It's not so much an answer as an affirmation to what Mason had already hoped. Corey was there for him. And as their lips met, Mason held his face securely in his hands to make sure Corey couldn't lean away before he was ready.

It was perfect. Right up until Corey pulled back suddenly, using some of his supernatural strength to break free of Mason's hold. Blinking, Mason asks, "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm okay. Come on."

As they start looking through the parking lot in what cars they can, Corey pulls his phone from his pocket and takes a moment to consider whether he should call Nixie or not. She was the only one, aside from Mason, that he trusted.

But could she be trusted with this? If he told her that he knew… that he was sure that Mason was the successful chimera the dread doctors had created… would she help protect him? Or would she inevitably find that the only way to save everyone was to kill Mason?

Even as he put his phone away, deciding to keep it to himself, he felt like it might be a bad idea. Everyone in the pack that he'd seen, even when Nixie had been at her angriest and worst, had never once actually been afraid of Nixie. The assuredness they had in the fact that she would sooner die than let any harm come to them while she was around was something that couldn't be argued with.

But he still put his phone away. He still wouldn't risk it just yet. He had to take more time to think about this.

He just hopes he has that kind of time.

* * *

Nixie felt like she couldn't breathe. Jordan… dead.

No, that's not what this was. Jordan was real. Jordan maybe should've died at some point, but he wasn't dead. The hellhound before her was all serious and business. He was all about his job in the supernatural order of things, with no concern, or at least very little concern, as to the rest of the community. The hellhound didn't care about Beacon Hills, or her friends. For Christ's sake, the hellhound didn't even really care about her.

He only cared about her in any sense at all… because Jordan did. Because Jordan loves her. Because he loves her so much… that the hellhound has no choice but to acknowledge her.

It makes the time that she spent worrying about him falling for Lydia seem that much stupider. The hellhound and the banshee were connected by deaths. The hellhound and the dragon were polar opposites. He should've treated her like everyone else. He should've ignored her unless it was prudent to his job to talk to her, as he had done with everyone else in the past.

But he had never ignored her, not even the first night she'd followed him. He couldn't ignore her.

And that was Jordan, fighting his way to the surface, in spite of the hellhound taking over.

Nixie stays silent though as Lydia asks, "What are you talking about? How is Parrish dead?"

Jordan's eyes are trained on Nixie now, and she can see the concern held there. The hellhound doesn't understand yet. He always knew that he cared for the dragon because the human body he was in cared for her. But even he didn't understand just how great of an affect the human had on him, and how much he needed Jordan in order to function and win this fight.

The hellhound responds, in a slightly gentler tone of voice now, "He's a body. A means to an end. I am beyond life and death. I am infinite. I have no use for your deputy."

Nixie snarls, shocking the hellhound further, but he finally turns his attention to Lydia when she says, "But we do. We need him!" "Your deputy won't kill the beast." Nixie snarls again and says, "Lydia… tell him."

Lydia turns to Nixie, and then nods and turns back to the hellhound. Glaring at him, she says, "Neither will you."

The hellhound actually blinks at her in surprise, and she continues, "I'm a harbinger of death too. I know people are going to die. And if you do not let Parrish in, he will die too."

The hellhound doesn't respond, so Lydia slams her fist against the door and says, "You'll die!"

Nixie steps up to the glass, catching the hellhound's attention. Shaking her head, she says, "I am not your dragon." "I feel it. You are…" "I am Jordan's. You only acknowledge me at all because of him."

Lydia turns to look at Nixie in amazement, and even Chris is looking at her now, trying to understand what she's apparently just found out. And Nixie can't help but smile at the hellhound as she says, "That's the only reason you talk to me when you're like this. Jordan is the only reason you don't treat me like you do all the others. If he weren't mine and if he didn't love me, you wouldn't even know my name. Hell, you might not even take the time to know what I am. But you do. You know my name and you know what I am. And that is not because you are some great supernatural creature, or because I belong to you."

Stepping up as close as she can get, Nixie says, "You see me, because Jordan is mine, and because he loves me. And that takes strength. It takes strength to be able to have any kind of influence over you and what you do. And Jordan has that. And you think you can beat this thing without him? No. No, you can't win without him. You don't have anything to lose and to fight for, without Jordan. You don't even have me, without Jordan!"

Glaring at him, she says, "You have a chance with Jordan. You need him, or you are going to die. And so help me God, if you die and take my mate away with you, there is no place in heaven or hell that you will go that I cannot find you. And I will find you. And I will kick your ass and put a test to just how infinite you think you are."

Lydia puts her hands on Nixie's shoulders, and then turns as Chris says, "Tell him to remember." Nixie turns too and asks, "Remember what?" Gerard nods towards them and says, "Tell him to remember the moment Parrish died."

Nixie and Lydia turn back to Jordan, and Lydia asks gently, "When did he die?"

His eyes never leave Nixie's now, and he says, "When I was born." Nixie suddenly sees flashes of memory in her vision. Memories of Jordan in Afghanistan, working on a bomb.

The bomb exploded. But instead of death, Jordan was kept alive, to serve as the hellhound. All because of the sacrifice that Scott, Stiles, and Allison had all made two years prior.

Damn. That Nemeton seriously still had a lot of power left in it, considering it was just a stump at this point. A huge ass stump, granted; but it was still just a stump.

When Nixie comes back to herself, Jordan and the hellhound are finally seeing eye to eye.

Which apparently means that Jordan is roaring from inside the machine. And as the door bursts open, he falls out and slumps to the ground below.

Nixie scrambles to be beside him, holding his torso up off the floor. "Jordan? Jordan, look at me."

He meets her gaze, and then smiles gently and says, "I'm alright." "Are you sure?" He let her assess him herself, and then looked to Lydia when she asks, "Are you alright?"

He nods and says, "I know who I am. I know what I have to do."

And Nixie freezes all over again when he says, "I have to leave."

She slowly draws her eyes up to his, but before she can speak, he pulls her closer and says, "Not you. I just… I need to leave town for a while. I need to get out of here. I can either lure the beast away, or maybe… maybe…" He shakes his head and says, "I can't stay here. Too many people are going to die because of me. I… I can't…"

Nixie can tell from the sound of his voice that she won't be able to argue with him about this right now. She needs time. If she can go with him back home, talk to him about it for a while, she can make him see reason. But right now… he's terrified of something he must've seen himself. Maybe his dream again… maybe something about it has more meaning to him now.

She's just about settled on the fact that she can drive him home and work this out, when her phone goes off. Glancing down at it, she curses and says, "He seriously had to call me now. Not before, and not an hour from now. He calls now."

She gives Jordan and stern look and says, "Do not leave without me."

He nods, apparently okay with that, and then she stands up and answers the phone. "Stiles." "We have problems. We've been working on it, but nothing apparently worked. Coach didn't cancel the game. Kira became possessed by ultra kitsune again, Mason and Corey haven't reported finding any bloody shoes, and one of the news vans fixed their antenna, and now everything is sparking and exploding and I'm pretty sure we're about to be in deep shit."

He said it all so fast that anyone else might've had to ask him to repeat it. But Nixie was used to interpreting Stiles' impressively speedy speeches. Sighing, she says, "What part of call me the minute something goes wrong did you not hear?"

Lydia looks up at her, stunned at that, and Stiles says on the phone, "I know. Kick my ass later. But please get here. I have no idea what's about to happen." "I'm coming."

Pocketing her phone, she turns to Chris and Gerard. She ignores the elder man, but to Chris she says, "Thank you."

He nods to her, and then she turns to Jordan. Coming up to him, she grabs the back of his head and pulls him down for a kiss. He jerks in surprise at the sudden action, but quickly falls into step with her, wrapping his hands around her waist and securing her tightly against him.

When she finally pulls back, she takes a few breaths before saying, "Do not leave. Not before I've had a chance to talk to you. At the very least, wait for me at the county line."

Jordan stares at her for a moment, and then kisses her hard before saying, "Always."

She relaxes a little at that statement. Then she turns to Lydia and walks towards the door with her. Turning around, she whispers to Lydia, "I don't care how you do it. I don't care what you have to tell him. Do not let him leave town. We need him. Not just me. We all need him." "I'm on it. Where are you going?"

"To the school. Apparently the world is going to hell in a hand basket, and my presence is required." Lydia tilts her head and says on a breathless laugh, "Is there always time for sarcasm?" "I'm quite certain my last dying statement will be a sarcastic and mocking comment towards death itself."

Outside, Nixie takes off her jacket, then her tank top, staying in the black sports bra she's wearing. Bringing out her wings, she takes a breath and says, "Alright. New flight speed record, here we come."

There is still so much to worry about, and Nixie can feel that time is running out. She needs to convince Jordan to stay. They need to find out who the chimera is. They need to save Malia from her mother. They need to just straight up kill the dread doctors so this can never happen again. And the list is still unending.

But first things first. She needs to get to the school so she can help save her friends and everyone else still in it. No pressure.

* * *

Chapter 7! Yay! And hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon after this. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. :)


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

Also, just a heads up. I know this is the episode where Gerard and Chris tell the story of the Maid of Gevaudan and in the episode we see in detail all of what happened to the beast. How he came to be and how he was killed. In my story though, and this is just a personal choice of mine, I'm not quoting or going into all that detail. So the bits of the story that are the flashbacks in the TV episode... those will only be referenced here, I'm not including all the details. Just wanted to let you guys know.

Okay... sorry for interrupting again. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Episode 5x18

Lydia doesn't take this task lightly. After all Nixie and her conflicting supernatural emotions had been through, she felt like it was a lot being said that Nixie had charged her with keeping Jordan here. Nixie had always known it was stupid to think Lydia and Jordan would get together, behind her back or otherwise. Still, Lydia knows for a time it had tormented her thoughts because the dragon hadn't been on the same page as her.

Nixie is back, and that's all well and good. But Lydia still feels like it says a lot that Nixie didn't even hesitate to leave Lydia here with Jordan; that she had tasked Lydia with making sure Jordan didn't leave the county. If Lydia knew her well enough, Nixie really didn't even want Jordan to make it to the county line to wait for her to meet him and say any sort of goodbye.

Which is why she turned swiftly and tried to catch his arm as he said, "Maybe someone should resurrect her."

He's referring to Marie-Jeanne, the Maid of Gevaudan that Chris and Gerard were just telling them about. Jordan looks down at the picture, showing a woman victorious in taking down the beast.

Jordan imagines Nixie could probably be that successful. But him… that thing just comes after him, follows him sometimes, and in the wake of all that chaos is death. No, he can't stay. It's better if he's gone, at least until the beast is taken care of. Maybe if he's out of the way, there won't be anymore killing. Maybe the beast is only acting out so much because of the hellhound.

Lydia moves towards him and says, "Don't leave."

He turns back to her, and then sighs and says, "My dreams aren't like yours Lydia. I'm not just a harbinger of death. I'm the cause of it." "Jordan, you know that's not true. If…" He's already walking out the door, but as Lydia makes to go after him, Gerard says, "Let him go."

Lydia snaps her gaze back to them and asks heatedly, "Why?" Chris sighs and says, "Because as much as we believe Parrish could take on the beast, neither of us think he's our only hope at stopping it." Tilting her head now, in curiosity and annoyance, Lydia asks, "What do you mean? And for the record, I don't care whether he stays to take on the beast or if we need to lock him in your big freezer until everything's taken care of. You did hear Nixie didn't you?"

Chris nods, but as Lydia turns again, he says, "We have some time Lydia. Please stay and hear us out. If by the time we're done, you need help catching up to Parrish, I'll get you to him myself to stop him from leaving." Lydia narrows her eyes at him, but finally nods. She adds on though, "If he makes it across the county line by the time I get to him, I am telling Nixie it was your fault." "Agreed."

Lydia then asks, "Now, what do you mean about Parrish not being the only option?" Chris looks at her pointedly and says, "We think there's another." And Gerard finally comes up beside Chris and says, "You."

* * *

Nixie swoops down to the ground, landing a heavy blow to the back of the beast's head. It's enough to disorient it as she helps Stiles grab Liam and drag him into the school for some kind of safety. Hayden is behind them, looking over her shoulder every other second to make sure it's not right behind them.

In one of the classrooms, Nixie hefts his body onto the table to lay down, and then she asks Stiles, "What the hell happened? He looks like the beast just went straight for him." "Actually, Liam went straight after the beast."

Nixie freezes for a second, and then shakes her head and says, "Stupid. Liam, that was incredibly stupid." All he can do in response to her right now though is to yell and groan in pain. Nixie makes to take his hand in hers, to steal some of the injury, but Liam quickly pulls his hand back and says, "No. I'm okay. I'm fine." "You are not fine. You are the furthest thing from fine I've seen since… since…"

She pauses while Stiles works on ripping off Liam's jersey to look at the damage. Hayden finally says, "Since Corey and I died from mercury poisoning." Nixie points at her and says, "Sure. Let's go with that."

As they try to peel away his shirt to show the wound, Hayden gasps and hunches over as though in pain herself just from looking at it. Stiles looks like he might throw up. Nixie just grabs for Liam's hand again, but he pulls away. "Liam… so help me…" "What? Is it that bad?"

Hayden quickly tells him that it isn't, while Stiles just straight up says, "Very." Both Nixie and Hayden give him a look, and then Nixie says, "Look, Liam… just let me…" "No. You've taken enough from everybody. I'll be fine. I'll heal."

Hayden points out, "But you're not healing. Why isn't he healing?" Nixie turns to her and says, "Contrary to popular belief, we're not complete experts on this. I don't have a damn clue." She turns to Stiles then and asks, "What should we do?"

He looks like he's about to pass out in the floor, so she slaps his shoulder and says, "Focus Stiles! I need you awake!" "Okay, okay. Right." He looks at the wound again, and then says, "Okay, Scott did this with pain before. He could trigger it. Pain makes you human, remember?" Nixie nods, but Hayden says, "He's already in pain!"

Nixie turns to her and says, "You have the least amount of knowledge out of anybody. Hush." Back to Stiles, she says, "But she poses a good point. He's already hurting. What more can we…" "Right, okay, but maybe adding a little more could help take away the pain."

Hayden gives them both a look and asks, "How does that…" Nixie cuts her off with a shrug and says, "Supernatural rules of healing. None have ever made a damn lick of sense to me. But I think somehow the supernatural side of him is somehow just braced for handling this amount of pain now. Like all the adrenaline and what-not when he attacked the beast made him ready for it. Now, to get him to heal, we need to add more that's he's not so ready for. Maybe?"

Stiles shrugs, but it's the best they've got. Liam then lurches up off the table and yells in pain. Nixie moves behind him to hold him in the sitting position he's moved into, and Hayden is in front of him, looking desperate. Apparently she'd finally pulled her head out of her ass and joined the good guys permanently, like Corey. Thank God for small miracles.

"Take away his pain." Nixie looks at Hayden in confusion when she says that aloud. Weren't they already trying to do that? She didn't need to state it again.

But then Nixie watches as Hayden leans forward and kisses Liam, just like Liam had done for her after they'd been rescued from the dread doctors' lair. The black lines spread up into her cheeks as she took some of his pain away. Nixie feels his body relax where it leans against her, and when Hayden pulls back, Liam slumps back and rests his head on Nixie's shoulder. Utter relief shows on his face, and he looks up at Nixie and smiles a little before saying, "Told you I'd be fine." "Whatever. That's only because your girlfriend has the lucky ability in her mixed up genes to take pain. Now, let me take some of the injury." "It's healing. It'll be gone soon. And besides, we need to find Scott, and we both need to be ready to help him fight when we do find him."

Nixie stares at him for a moment, and then runs her hand over his hair gently before saying, "I hate how right you sound right now. Just FYI." He laughs a little, and then Nixie bursts out a laugh of her own when Stiles comments, "Okay, next time I'll kiss him."

Hayden laughs lightly, but still looks at him as though he's the weirdest person she's ever met. Nixie nods in confirmation and says, "You get used to him. And me for that matter." Hayden nods, and then asks, "So… are we friends?" "We never weren't friends. It just happens that for a time you were being an ass. Now you're not. So now we're all good." "Great."

Nixie hops off the table and lets Liam lay down flat again. Pulling Stiles aside, she says, "I'm going to look for Scott now. Come find us when Liam is ready. Don't let him leave before he is." "How am I supposed to stop him?!" "Hayden will help you. Chill out."

Then Nixie steps out into the hall as quietly as possible. For the moment, it's dead silent. But she knows that won't last long. She needs to find Scott and fast, so she can help him chase this damn monster away.

In the back of her mind, she really hopes that Lydia has succeeded in getting Jordan to stay. Judging from how badly Liam got beat up, she couldn't just wish for Jordan to remain here for her sake. They were going to need him here because they'll need all the help they can get.

* * *

"Marie-Jeanne was a lot like you Lydia. Skeptical of her own abilities. And once, actually, just as skeptical of the supernatural."

Lydia glares at him and says, "I'm not skeptical of my own abilities. I know what I am, and I'm learning every day more and more about what I can do as a banshee. And yes, I used to be skeptical and I used to be terrified of what I am. But that has been long over. And you want to know why?"

Gerard does in fact look curious, but before Lydia can say it, Chris steps up and says, "Nixie."

When Gerard give his son a confused look, Chris says, "Whenever someone goes missing, Nixie makes it her mission to find out why and where they went. There might not even be anything wrong, but she demands to know the whereabouts of everyone at some point. And when Lydia started going missing more than the others, Nixie took to following her, tracking her, and finding her wherever she ended up."

Chris put a hand on Lydia's shoulder and says, "A banshee on her own can sometimes be overwhelmed by their abilities, by their talents and gifts. But a banshee with a friend, one who is determined to share in those burdens with her… that is a banshee set on the fast track to becoming one of the most powerful and revered supernatural creatures in existence."

Shrugging, he adds, "Aside from Nixie herself, as a dragon… and Jordan as a hellhound, simply because I've never seen a hellhound until now."

Lydia nods, and then says, "Look, get on with this story. If you're not going to tell it, I'm leaving right now. Nixie gave me one job, and that was to keep Jordan here. And so help me, I will leave before you're finished if I have to."

Chris nods and says, "Very well. Gerard…" "Well, I suppose the place to start is in the tavern, where Marie-Jeanne was reading her brother's letter."

As the story progresses, Lydia asks, "Why didn't he warn her?" "Sebastien told her about everything that they'd seen during the war. But, like I said… Marie-Jeanne was a skeptic."

Lydia rolls her eyes at all the drama Gerard manages to put into the centuries old story. Yes, it's fascinating. But she does not have time for the theatrics. She needs to know why they think she's an option for killing the beast. And then she needs to get Jordan.

She sends a text message to Noah, hoping that maybe he'll be at the station and can maybe intercept Jordan if he stops there to clean out his locker or anything. For now, it's the best she can do, until the old man finally finishes his story.

* * *

Nixie finds Scott as he's thrown down a stairwell and into a nearby wall. Rushing to his side and helping him up, she asks, "What can I do?" Scott glares up at the monster at the top of the steps, and then says, "Follow me. We can't let him hurt anyone else." "Right."

They try to follow it, running down every hallway and leaping through the windows that the beast crashes through. Nixie takes to the sky again at one point when they're back outside, but the beast is even faster than the first time she saw him, just a black blur darting around in the rest of the darkness. Even her sharp eyes are having trouble following him.

Swooping down to join Scott again, she asks, "You see him?" "No, but there's screaming at the back of the school now. Come on!"

They race that way, and when they get there, a horde of terrified students runs at them, nearly knocking them over. They press themselves against the wall until the majority pass them by, and then Nixie races around the corner.

And some girl that she's pretty sure is a freshman is slowly getting to her feet, and now she's just standing there.

Standing there. A beast is about to come in, and she's standing there.

Scott grabs her and shoves her into a nearby room. Nixie follows, and as Scott shuts the door behind them, Nixie turns to the girl and asks, "Seriously? What was your big plan? Stare him to death with your terrified eyes? I mean, geez."

Scott holds up a hand for her to be quiet, and Nixie comes to stand beside him. Both of them are bloody and bruised already, and the girl on the floor stares at both of them in awe. Particularly Nixie actually, because of how much skin is showing on her torso, and therefore also showing the scars from battles past and present.

Nixie can hear the heartbeat of the beast as well, and she and Scott share a knowing look before turning back to the girl.

The heavy bang on the door, that nearly knocks it off the hinges from the start, shocks them all. Nixie puts her weight into it as well while Scott shouts, "Go. Go out the window!" The girl scurries to her feet to do what he says. She pauses briefly, looking back at them. Nixie yells in exertion as they try to hold the door shut, and then Scott shouts, "Just go!"

She tumbles out the window, and that's when the glass in the window above the door shatters. Nixie and Scott look to each other again, and then Nixie shouts, "Look out!"

It's too late though. Two large clawed paws punch through the door on either side of them. The right wraps around and grabs onto Scott, digging into his stomach and chest. The left one grabs onto Nixie, claws digging into her back, one piercing dangerously close to her spine. Roaring in pain, she matches Scott's roar in magnitude before they're both suddenly silenced as the entire door is ripped from the frame… with them still on it.

* * *

"Lydia?"

She feels faint, if she's honest. Someone's hurting. Her friends are in trouble.

Nixie is in trouble. Somehow, she thinks the link between them that allowed Nixie to steal so much of her pain while there had been a hole in her head; is also allowing her to feel some of what's happening to Nixie. Maybe it's just because Nixie had done it to her from afar that Lydia can do it back. Or maybe it's because Lydia's a banshee and that has something to do with it.

Whatever the case, the pain in her back is terrible, so she knows it must be that much worse for Nixie. Chris pulls her over to a chair to sit, and Lydia says, "Something's happening." Chris leans back and asks, "Now?" "I don't know. Yes, I think. I think Nixie's hurt, or being hurt… I don't know. But something's wrong."

Shaking her head, she says, "I can't stay here. Nixie would never…" Gerard cuts her off and says, "You should hear the rest of the story." Lydia turns and says heatedly, "Why should I be listening to you at all?"

Chris puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "He knows it better than any of us." Lydia looks up at him and says, "Everything I've read says that the beast was killed by Jean Chastel."

Gerard looks up at her in surprise and asks, "Who told you that? The internet? If that's your most reliable source of information, then you might as well go."

Lydia glares at him, but then looks to Chris, who shakes his head. She apparently really needs to hear this. Back to Gerard, she says, "Then quite wasting my time with useless bits of information that you only insert for your own pleasure. Tell me the story, no added gimmicks and no added theatrics. Just tell me what happened next."

Gerard watches her for a moment, but instead of continuing, he asks in curious wonderment, "She truly means a lot to all of you, doesn't she? Even my own son, who tolerates my presence very well with everyone else, glares at me if I so much as whisper a word that makes her angry. What exactly is she that makes her so special to all of you?"

Lydia looks to Chris, who shakes his head again. Gerard might now know that Nixie is a dragon, but Chris apparently hadn't explained why nature chose her to be a dragon, and more specifically a blue dragon, in the first place. He only knew what she was, and not the reason behind it.

She wasn't going to give him more than he already knew. At least, not right this second. Steeling herself against his curious gaze, she says, "She is the most loyal and protective friend we have. She will die… literally… to protect us and keep us safe. Now tell me what happens next, so I can go make sure she doesn't have to do that."

Gerard, after a moment more, finally concedes, "Very well. Here's the rest of the story."

* * *

Bursting through the doors together, Nixie nearly slips and falls. Looking down to see what she might've slipped on, all she sees is her own bloodied jeans and sneakers. She was slipping and tripping on her own blood.

Great. Because she didn't have enough problems to deal with today.

Looking up at Scott, who is leaning on a table and holding his side, she asks, "You alright?" "I will be. You're worse than I am." "I'll manage."

They both turn to look at the doors when the loud growling comes from outside. Huffing in exhaustion, Nixie asks, "Not that playing hide and seek and cat and mouse with this thing isn't great and all Scott… but I'd love to know what the current plan is right now. You know, since we have a moment for you to tell me what we're supposed to be trying to do. Because there is no way in hell we're actually stopping that thing, just the two of us."

A gasp from beside her draws both of their attention, and Scott and Nixie look to see that several students had taken refuge in the library. One young woman, a friend of Hayden's if Nixie remembers right, is staring at her with wide eyes. Another guy nearby also stares at them, at how bloody and damaged they are.

At how they apparently have no intention of stopping their attempts to beat this thing either.

Scott looks all around him, taking in the many bodies in the room. If the beast comes in, and since both of them are here, it most definitely will; everyone else in the room will be in the cross fire. And unlike with the girl in the classroom, the library windows don't open, so no one can get out that way.

Nixie glances around them, and then looks up above them. "Scott." He turns to her, and she flicks her eyes to the floor above them. It's not exactly the safest if the beast comes in, but it's certainly safer than being down here with them.

And as a loud roar echoes through the hall, Scott says softly to everyone, "Go upstairs!"

Shoes squeak and scuffle as everyone moves to do as he said. Nixie watches them hurry their way to new hiding places, and then she turns back to Scott. "So… about the plan?" "Track him."

Nixie raises an eyebrow and says, "Not following. Kind of pointless right now. He's right here." "No, not now. For later. I want his scent. I want to memorize it like this, so I can find it later when it finally has to leave to change back."

Nixie nods after a moment, and then says, "Alright. Solid. And I'm assuming neither of us is supposed to die in this plan?"

Scott turns to her and asks, "Is now really the time?" "For sarcasm? Always. Do you know me at all?" And he finally grins and admits, "Fortunately, yes I do." She smiles back, and then looks up above them again. Nodding towards the other kids, she says, "They'll be watching." "I'm sure the sheriff or someone will come up with some story to convince them none of this was real." "Right. Because this will be so easy to play off."

The doors burst open, and Scott says, "We do everything we can to protect them and each other." "It's like you're reading my mind."

Two sets of eyes glow back at the beast, and as he growls at them, both Nixie and Scott roar together before they sprint in his direction.

The beast actually seems confused and also amused at the fact that they never quit. He throws Scott into shelves and tables, he throws Nixie into walls and railings and even up to the ceiling. Still they come back, and still they fight him, keeping him on the ground floor and away from the others.

Nixie has a piece of wood sticking out of her side that she pulls out with a gasp. Scott pulls himself up to stand on the steps, and then pushes her slightly behind him and asks, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine. But we can't do this forever Scott." "I know."

The beast rises up on his back legs, to his full height, and Scott snarls at him. Nixie makes her eyes glow at him again, which confuses the beast. He, like so many others, apparently had no idea what her eyes made her. If she has her way, he'll never live long enough to figure that out.

Well, after they figure out how to save the kid that keeps turning into the beast. Then she'll kill him.

She crouches, preparing to attack again, when they hear the door behind the beast open, and Liam's figure springs into the air, both hands balled into one fist above his head. "Move!" Scott screams it and grabs Nixie and pulls her to the side with him as Liam lands a smashing blow to the beast's jaw. It just went to show how pissed off Liam must be to have that much strength in him at the moment.

Then gunshots go off, and Nixie sits up and scrambles with Scott off the stairs to see Braeden walking into the room.

The woman, while not nearly as protective of everyone as Nixie, was still clearly caring and brave enough to walk into the room like she owned it, marching forward step for step, never stopping her firing as she backed the beast up the stairs and towards the grand windows of the library. And as Malia snarls at him and the bullets and pellets keep hitting him, the beast finally decides that he will have to win this fight another day. He bursts out the windows with a mighty leap, leaving them all behind in the now eerily quiet library.

Nixie almost can't believe it. Not that they won. They always win in the end… somehow. Through sacrifice or skills or smarts… they always come out on top.

She just can't believe that out of all the things they've tried in just this night alone, the thing that finally chased the beast away was a shotgun. She'll have to invest in buying some of those, along with the rest of her arsenal.

Standing up and moving to be with them, Nixie looks to Braeden as the woman asks, "You two didn't seriously think you were gonna have a chance against that thing did you?" Scott shakes his head with relieved and wide eyes, saying, "No. But we finally got its scent."

Braeden looks to Nixie, who then says, "He's speaking for himself. I totally thought I could beat his ass and then torture the name of whatever kid he is in real life out of him. Yeah. I totally thought I could do that." Braeden raises an eyebrow, and then looks to Malia.

Malia just nods and says, "Just like Stiles. Always." Nixie grins, and then says, "Alright Scott. Lead on."

* * *

"Damnatio Memoriae." Chris nods at Lydia's statement and says, "They erased every detail of him. Everything he signed. Everything he owned." Gerard nods and adds, "They burned it all. The name Sebastien Valet has been forgotten for over 150 years. But when it's remembered…"

Seeing that Lydia might actually try to rip Gerard's throat out if he adds any more dramatic flair to the story again, Chris interrupts and says, "When the beast remembers, the teenager inside is forgotten." And because he can't help it, Gerard adds, "Gone. Forever."

Lydia gives him a nasty look, and then turns to Chris and says, "You've been with him too long." Chris blinks in confusion, so Lydia continues and says, "Marie-Jeanne didn't do it alone. She was never alone. She had help from Henri, the Magistrate, the town, and even Marcel."

Shaking her head, she says, "We need Parrish. And not just for Nixie's sake. We need him to help us end this."

At that very moment, Jordan is leaving his badge and gun on Noah's desk in the sheriff's station. He can't very well keep it with him in another county. And he has no idea when he might come back; when it'll be safe again.

He hops into his truck, and starts heading down the road to the county line, where he promised Nixie he would wait for her to say goodbye for a while. He wasn't leaving her. She at least knows that. She has to. But he can't stay, not while the battles the hellhound has with the beast bring about so much destruction and death. No… he can't stay.

Back in the bunker, Lydia says, "I've wasted enough time here. I promised Nixie I wouldn't let him leave, and I meant that. I'm going to go find him." Chris turns to her and says, "Lydia, he's dangerous. He's still a shapeshifter. And he's one who's just beginning to understand his power."

Lydia snaps back around to face him and says, "And I'm not? And Nixie's not?" Chris points to her and says, "You're not the same. Neither you or Nixie are the same as Parrish. You, Lydia, access the supernatural. It works through you. And Nixie…" He glances at Gerard, and then shrugs before saying, "She is what she is because of the person she is at heart. Her protective nature; her willingness to lay everything down on the line to keep and protect all of you that she holds dear. That is who she is, and is why she's a dragon. In that sense, it worked through her as well."

Gerard steps forward and says, "But it doesn't control either of you apparently." Lydia snaps her harsh eyes back to him and asks, "How would you know? Why do you even care? Nixie still hates you, so there's no way you've changed or become any better than you once were. Why are you suddenly on our side?"

Gerard slides a silver block across the table to her and says, "Because it's my name as well. Marie-Jeanne never left Henri after the death of her brother. And their relationship became more than a partnership. They married and she took his name."

Lydia fingers the crest on the silver block, and then says, "Argent." Chris nods and says, "Marie-Jeanne, was the first hunter."

Gerard smirks and says, "Our name will be remembered as well Lydia. For killing the beast." Lydia glares at him again and says, "But I'm not an Argent."

She turns her attention to Chris, who is glancing back at his father wearily. Nixie still has no problem with Chris, so he wasn't on the same page as Gerard was. Still, she felt it would be nice to know what exactly his plan was in all of this, or how he was going to ensure that Gerard couldn't take credit where he wasn't supposed to.

Or how he was going to ensure that Gerard didn't kill anyone he wasn't supposed to either.

When Chris looks at her again, she tilts her head at him, and then says gently, "And I'm not Allison."

Turning to leave, she pauses, and then turns back to him. "And Jordan isn't dangerous." Gerard makes to disagree, but Chris puts up a hand to stop him and asks, "Why do you think that?" "Because Nixie, from the very beginning, has insisted that he's not. He's not dangerous. He's not a threat to us. He's only a threat to the beast. And if that mural on the wall explains anything at all, it's that the hellhound is one of the only creatures capable of withstanding and holding onto the beast at all."

Shaking her head, she says, "Nixie would've never made me promise to keep him here if she thought he was somehow going to be a threat to us in all of this. She would've let him go, assuring that he told her where he was going so she could find him later. But she didn't. She made me promise to keep him here. And that's what I'm going to do. If I have to take him hostage, I will."

Chris watches her leave, and then sighs heavily when Gerard says, "Not a bad plan. Why's it okay when she says it and not me?" "Because unlike you, she doesn't actually mean it. Shut up and let's get to work. We need to find the pike."

* * *

"Scott wait!" And even though Nixie was the one who suggested they hurry up and track the beast, she has to agree with Liam. Scott is still bleeding and hurt, and he honestly looks like if a cop asked him to walk a straight line, he'd just fall right over.

Liam follows frantically behind him and says, "You're hurt. You've gotta slow down."

Scott just pushes on into the parking lot, and as he moves, Liam says to Nixie, "Say something to him." "Sorry Liam. But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't listen to either of us right now. He's on a mission. He's an alpha on a mission. I'm not getting in his way. But you go right ahead and let me know how that works out for you. I'll just stand over here and wait to take you to the hospital."

Liam rolls his eyes and hurries after Scott.

Scott suddenly stops though and Nixie nearly runs into Liam's back from the abrupt halt. Frowning in confusion along with Liam, she asks, "Scott? What's up?"

He pulls up hard on the trunk of the black car he's stopped at, and after a moment Nixie shrugs and helps him break it open. And sitting inside, innocently almost, if that's possible for a pair of shoes, is the pair of converses with blood on the soles.

Nixie looks to Scott and says, "We need to figure out who owns this." "Right."

But as he slams the trunk lid shut, they all turn when Mason asks from nearby, "Scott?"

Nixie looks at him and smiles a little before saying, "Hey Mason." He nods to her, but then asks, "What are you guys doing to my car?"

Nixie's stomach plummets to the floor, her smile vanishes, and in it's place is a look of fear and dread that Mason had only seen on her face when she'd burst in and found Scott dead on the library floor after Theo had tried to kill him. Whatever this was, whatever had just happened… he's apparently made it worse. He wasn't sure how, but he had.

Scott and Liam are both staring at him with their own horrified looks as well, and then finally Scott just says, "It's you." Mason blinks and asks, "What? Liam, what's he talking about?"

Liam can't answer. His best friend is the beast. Nixie can feel his pulse rising, can smell the fear coming out of him far more than anyone else. Mason steps closer and asks, "Liam?"

Nixie looks at Mason and says softly, "We will figure this out Mason. We will get him out of you. We'll…"

Corey materializes from the side of the car on Mason's other side. Grabbing him with both hands, he looks at all three of them for a moment before landing on Nixie. Finally, he just says, "I'm sorry." "Corey wait!"

Scott rushes forward to try and catch them, but Corey is already gone. He probably picked Mason up and sprinted away.

He's gone. Mason is gone. And even though Nixie knows that Corey is just trying to protect Mason, because he loves him, she can't help but curse and kick the back of Mason's car with her foot. She puts a dent in it. Huffing, she then looks over at Scott and Liam.

Liam looks better, his injuries healed over a great deal since she'd left him with Stiles and Hayden, but he's still worse for wear. Not to mention he just found out Mason is the beast, so that's not exactly doing anything for his own personal moral right now. And Scott was already in no condition to go beast hunting when he first started tracking the scent to Mason's car. He can't go after him now, not like this.

Nodding to herself, she says, "Liam." He turns to her, and she says, "Go find Stiles and Hayden. Fill them in. Then find Kira and tell her to meet me at Scott's house." He nods and takes off. Nixie moves up to Scott and moves one of his arms around her shoulders. She helps him move the other one as well so their wrapped around her neck and shoulders, and then wraps her arms around his waist.

Her wings come out gently, so as to not startle the now dreadfully weary looking alpha. Then she says, "Alright Scott. Hold onto me." "Where are we going?" "Home. I'm taking you home for now. We can regroup there."

She'll let Kira talk him into sleeping. Nixie knows she won't be able to right now. But at the very least, she can convince him that going back to his house in general is the best move for now.

Then she can call Lydia and see what the situation on Jordan is. Well, unless something else goes catastrophically wrong by the time she gets there.

Knowing their luck as of late… she thinks she ought to knock on some wood, just to be safe of not jinxing herself.

* * *

Chapter 8! Finally! Just three more chapters to go guys. And the next chapter will come soon. :)


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 10: Episode 5x19

Corey couldn't believe it. How could he have been this stupid?

He'd been so worried about Scott and Nixie figuring out that Mason was the beast, about how they would react and what they might do… he forgot who the real enemy was. He forgot about the dread doctors.

And they didn't track anybody by scent. They tracked the chimeras by frequency.

Mason had known that. It had only taken him seconds to remember that. And Corey hadn't just brought him down to the tunnels where the dread doctors could most often be found. He'd taken Mason away from some of the only people who might've been able to protect him.

It didn't matter that he was fast and strong. It didn't matter that he could turn himself and Mason invisible. In the end, the dread doctors cornered them. The dread doctors knocked him out.

And now the dread doctors have Mason.

Corey sprints down the road, heading for Liam's house, Lydia's house, Scott's house… wherever everyone else is. He has to figure out their plan. He has to figure out what he can do to help save Mason.

After he spent so long thinking nobody cared, he couldn't lose Mason. He had to get him back.

He briefly ponders about calling Nixie. He has her number, and Mason had stressed to Corey that he was supposed to call her for anything. He'd even called her for permission basically before taking Mason on a date.

But he couldn't call her now. She was probably pissed at him. Even if she could understand his intentions were good; how could she not hate him. He hadn't just stolen Mason from them… he'd lost Mason altogether.

He'd just have to try and explain himself to her later, after they got Mason back. Maybe then she'd be calm enough to not hate him and accept his apology. He'd just have to hope for that.

* * *

Lydia slaps a hand against the steering wheel in frustration. Noah had told her he'd check the station, so she'd just gone to Jordan's house. She'd half hoped that at this point, Nixie would be there, and that she and Jordan would be talking about why he shouldn't leave.

But no one was there. Not only that, but the drawers in Jordan's room were open and several clothes spilled out of them and were lying on the floor. She checked the bathroom too, and his level of the shelf on the wall was emptied.

Pressing her lips together tightly, she then glances at the screen in her car when a call comes in. Seeing the sheriff's name, she presses answer. "Lydia." "I just came from his place sheriff. Half of his stuff was gone. You can't let him leave!" "Lydia…" "I promised Nixie! We can't let him leave!" "Lydia!"

She pauses to take a breath, knowing she shouldn't be taking out her frustration on the sheriff. Sighing, she says, "Sorry. I just… Nixie trusted me to keep him here when she couldn't stay to do it herself. I can't…" "It's alright. Listen, I got a call from Dispatch. He's headed for the highway."

Relief floods her system. They knew where he was and where he was going. That was halfway to getting him to stay. Sighing, she asks, "Can you stop him?" Noah takes a heavy breath and says, "Stopping him is one thing. Getting him to turn around…" "Leave that to me…"

She presses down on the gas pedal harder so she can catch up to where Noah tells her to meet him.

What was Jordan thinking honestly? He and his alter ego were finally becoming in sync and suddenly he felt like he had a complete and total understanding of what his visions and dreams meant? Hadn't he been around them long enough to know that none of them, with all their experience and knowledge of the supernatural and severely weird happenings here, were ever completely certain of anything happening around them?

It was the most ludicrous thought, in Lydia's opinion, for him to think that he could now know for certain what his dreams meant, when she herself, who had visions like this a lot more than he did, was still never entirely certain as to what they meant. He was frightened; of himself and of what damage he might cause. She could understand that. But he was a cop. Surely somewhere past all of what had recently happened, he should be able to get a grip and keep a level head enough to know that just ditching them like this wasn't the best or even most correct option.

At that same moment, Jordan is speeding down the highway. He figures if he takes this route, he'll avoid being caught by Lydia. He has a feeling she's coming after him, since Nixie is busy trying to help Scott and the others. He still fully intends to wait at the county line for Nixie. He'll call her when he gets there. But he didn't have to go anywhere that the others might be able to find him first to try and convince him to stay. He knew already he was going to have a hard time refusing Nixie's arguments of why he should stay.

He was still bracing himself; psyching himself up for telling her that he had no choice, he had to leave to keep them as safe as he possibly could, when the spike strips in the road finally caught his vision. He slams on the brakes, but with the rain still wetting the road and the fact that he didn't see them sooner, it's not good enough to avoid them. He runs over them still going nearly forty miles an hour.

The car swerves to a stop, and Jordan curses before stepping out to check on his tires. And sure enough, they're all blown out and ruined. He definitely wasn't getting anywhere in his own car now.

As he rounds the corner of his vehicle to check the road, seeing the spike strips again, he's pondering how long it might take for a cab to come and get him if he calls now. That's when the police car lights and siren go off, and he glances up to see the sheriff waiting on the side of the road for him.

If he weren't so seriously set on leaving as soon as possible, Jordan would laugh at how stupid it was of him to forget that he wasn't just contending with Nixie and her group of friends. Noah and the other adults were a part of this too. He should've suspected that he'd also have to avoid the sheriff in order to actually get out.

It almost made him grin too; the fact that Nixie was so set on not letting him leave that it made everyone else work that much harder to get him to stay while she was busy protecting her friends from danger.

Noah looks at him and says, "I don't remember giving you any vacation time."

Annoyed with the sheriff now, Jordan leans back against his car and says, "Those were new tires." Noah shrugs and says, "Well, they're scrap rubber now."

Noah sighs at the further annoyed look that enters Jordan's gaze. Glancing back down the empty highway, he says, "How about I call a tow for you?" "I'll call one myself."

Wow. Noah hadn't ever actually seen Jordan so annoyed and frustrated. Well, except for when he'd been purposefully keeping Jordan on the desk at the station instead of letting him go out to do 'real' police work. Noah's definitely going to need more reinforcements to get him to stay. He was all for stopping Jordan, had all the resources in the world to make that happen. But he wasn't sure what to say to the young man to convince him that leaving wasn't going to help anybody in the end.

He'd no sooner wished for it than Lydia's car came around the corner and pulls to a stop before them.

Jordan turns from his car to see her, and flattered as he is by all their efforts, seeing her here now just frustrates him further. Couldn't they see what he was trying to do?

Gesturing to both of them, he says, "You're both out of your minds. You know that?" Lydia jogs up to him and says, "You can't leave." "I can't stay! I'm a hellhound. I have the word 'hell' in my name. Hell."

Noah gives him a stern look, but says gently, "You're also one of my best deputies." "You're only saying that because Nixie thinks that." "I'm saying that because it's true. Nixie just also happens to be correct on the subject. She's pretty smart, so it's not that surprising."

Jordan rolls his eyes and says, "You guys don't get it. The bodies I see in my dream are because of me. And there's gonna be more. A lot more." Lydia steps closer to him and says, "What, you think you have one illuminating encounter with your alter ego and suddenly you're an expert on everything about hellhounds?"

She stops him from responding by raising a hand to cut him off. Not that her stern eyes couldn't have done that as well. Then she says, "I've been predicting death longer than you. The things I've seen and felt; they don't always happen. And they almost always don't happen the way that I'm expecting them to at first glance."

Noah nods and then adds, "What if those people die because you didn't stay?" Lydia adds, "Because you weren't there to protect them."

Jordan just looks between the two of them without speaking, but Lydia can tell from his slumped shoulders that she's getting to him. Stepping closer still, she says, "You said you were drawn to Beacon Hills. I think you're here for a reason. And not just because you're Nixie's mate, so don't even bring that up."

Noah steps up with her and tosses Jordan his badge back. Jordan stares down at it for a moment, and then sighs and even smiles before saying, "I was so prepared for every argument I thought Nixie might bring up… I feel blindsided." Lydia smiles a little at that, but it quickly vanishes. Frowning, she says, "Get your bag and lets go. We need to find Nixie."

Jordan frowns with her and asks, "You don't know where she is?" "I know they were at the school. Stiles called me and told me both Scott and Nixie were hurt really badly from taking on the beast. Nixie's gonna need stitches."

Jordan grabs his things and slides in the passenger seat with her. As they head down the road, Lydia adds, "Also, on top of all the other reasons I mentioned that you need to stay, you're an idiot for thinking you were ever a danger to us." "Lydia… I was…" "Nixie might be your mate, but that does not mean she would still blindly try to make you stay here with us if there was any chance that you were a threat to us. If she had even a slight inkling in her mind that you were a danger to us, she would've allowed you to leave, only demanding that you keep in touch and let her know where you were."

Glancing at Jordan, she shakes her head and says, "The only task she gave me tonight was to make sure I didn't let you leave. She didn't care how. Just that I didn't let you get out of here."

Silence for a moment, and then Jordan says, "It was kind of stupid to think I finally knew exactly what it meant… wasn't it?" "Yes, it was."

But she's smiling and it makes Jordan grin when she says, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Nixie will forgive you. Given the right persuasion." Jordan feels a slight blush rush to his cheeks, but he's still grinning when he says, "I'm going to have to have a talk with her about these in-depth conversations you two have concerning our relationship." "They weren't in depth. And I doubt she would've told me about you guys taking it to the 'next level', if I hadn't guessed it for myself. So you just focus on convincing her to forgive you." "Right."

* * *

At Scott's house, Nixie is helping Kira get Scott into his room. Once on the bed, she's about to just leave the two of them alone. But Scott sits up and says, "We've got to find them. It's Mason." Kira nods and says, "I know. Everybody's looking."

As Kira makes to push his books off the bed, Scott grabs at an envelope quickly. Nixie reads 'Scholarship Application' on the front, and instantly knows why he's worried. The deadline for that passed. Kira asks, "What?" "Nothing. It's just a scholarship. I missed the due date."

Kira assures him they'll figure it out, and then tells him that he's not going anywhere or doing anything until he's had time to heal.

Stiles runs up to the room as they're kissing, and when Kira gives them both a nod, Nixie steps out and into the hall with Stiles as he shuts the door. Sighing, she meets Malia and Braeden's gazes, and then looks to Stiles. Stiles looks at them too, noting the concerned edge in their eyes, so he walks up to them, keeping a hand on Nixie's shoulder, and asks, "What?"

When neither answer, Stiles sighs and asks, "What did I do?" Nixie turns to him and says, "Nothing. You are brilliant. Nothing is your fault right now." Stiles turns to her and says with a slight grin, "Sarcasm not appreciated right now." "I was being completely serious." "I know. Take a chill pill."

Back to the other two, he waits for an answer. Braeden nods to Malia and says, "Tell him." Sighing, Malia says, "You know how my mother wants to kill me?" Stiles nods, not seeing where this is going. Then she adds, "I think she might want to kill you too."

Sighing, he says, "Okay, uh, that's disconcerting. I should probably have a gun." And in spite of the fact that Stiles should definitely have protection of some kind, other than his ever trusty bat, even Nixie gives him a funny look at that statement.

Braeden seems to appreciate Nixie's added skepticism, given that Malia just turns to her as though expecting her to be ready to hand over a gun this very second. Shaking her head, Braden says, "I'm not giving you a gun."

Stiles gives her a look and says, "You have a gun. The Desert Wolf, who is trying to kill me, has a gun. I think I should probably have a gun."

Braeden gives him a look, then Malia when she just nods her head in affirmation. Finally she turns to Nixie. Nixie glances at Stiles, and then gestures with her hand for Braeden to give him a gun. At Braeden's ever incredulous expression, Nixie just nods and gives her a look that says 'Trust me and watch.'

So Braeden takes the clip from the gun and tosses it to Stiles, who then proceeds to fumbling it around before dropping it into the floor.

Taking a moment to consider that, he then concedes, "I probably shouldn't have a gun." Nixie pats his shoulder and says, "Wise decision brilliant one." "Okay, now the sarcasm isn't appreciated." But he still grins at her.

Nixie takes a breath, holding back a wince at the pain in her back and side. She'd taken a jacket from downstairs, but underneath she was still a bloody and mangled mess. She's not entirely sure how her bra is still on, since she's pretty sure it got torn up quite a bit as well. She was going to have to invest in something more sturdy and durable. What that was going to be, she has no idea, but something.

She follows the others downstairs and is about ready to head out to help Liam search the woods for Mason. Stiles grips her shoulder though and says, "Oh no. If Scott can't go anywhere until he heals, you certainly aren't going anywhere. You're worse off than he is." "I'm fine, and my wounds don't heal that fast. We can't judge my ability to go out and search the same way we do Scott. He needs time to heal. My body is trying to form scars. And besides, I'll be in the air most of the time." "Nixie…" "We have to find him Stiles."

He nods and says, "I get that, and we're all looking. But you aren't any good to him or any of us if you bleed out and pass out before we can figure out our next step after we find him… if we find him at all." "We will find him." "And when we do, we're going to need you at your best. Or… you know… as good as we can get you by then. You need rest."

She's about to argue further, when the door opens and Lydia walks in and asks, "Where is she?"

Lydia turns to see Nixie, and then rushes up to her and hugs her tight. Sighing, she says, "I got him."

Nixie's entire body relaxes. And yeah, okay… if she'd been able to go out, she wouldn't have just gone looking for Mason. She would've eventually gone to find Jordan too.

All things considered, it was good not to have to worry about finding Jordan on top of the more serious issue at hand. Consequently, her deputy steps inside the house and instantly meets her gaze worriedly. Apparently he already knew that she'd been hurt pretty badly.

Nixie looks to Stiles with accusatory eyes, but he doesn't look apologetic at all for telling the others about her and Scott fighting with the beast. He just moves to the kitchen to get the first aid kit when Jordan asks about it. Then Jordan guides her back upstairs and into the bathroom across the hall from the guest room.

Sitting her on the edge of the sink, he says, "Take off the jacket." She does, hopping off the counter as she does so. When he gives her a look, she says, "It's my back mostly. My side too, but my back is the bigger issue."

She leans heavily against the sink as he works on her. The gash near her spine is the most sensitive, and he takes great care with that one, trying to not hurt her anymore than necessary. When he finally has her stitched and bandaged as thoroughly as he can manage, he turns her around and wraps her up gently in his arms.

Sighing against the top of her head, he says, "I'm sorry for almost running off. I thought…" "You thought you'd suddenly become smarter than Lydia Martin?" He chuckles at her sarcasm and says, "I guess so. Pretty silly idea, right." "I mean… you're a smart guy Jordan. But Lydia is a literal genius. We should all bow to the level of intellect she is able to bring to this group."

Jordan kisses her temple, and then asks, "Am I forgiven?" "I don't think I have enough energy to hold it against you anyway." He smiles at that, and then guides her into the guest room. Stripping off his jacket and shirt and boots, he pulls back the covers and settles her into the bed and slides in behind her. Keeping her wrapped in his arms, her back pressed gently against her chest, he says, "Get some sleep baby. We'll pick up hunting for Mason in the morning if the others haven't found him by then."

She wants to argue, but she honestly can't. As ready as she'd been to go back out a little while ago and continue searching for Mason, she just no longer had the energy. All of the adrenaline had finally left her body, leaving her utterly exhausted and in no condition to keep going.

Placing one of her hands over Jordan's, she asks, "Please don't leave before I wake up." "I'll be here. I promise."

And he felt the most incredible sense of relief in feeling that his statement would actually be true. No hellhound was going to take him over and drag him out of bed tonight. He had control. They were in sync.

And now, when the time finally came, he and the others might just stand a chance against this beast.

* * *

When Scott wakes up the next morning, he's completely healed. Hopping up and getting dressed, he heads down the stairs, but pauses and slows down upon hearing everyone else in the dining room already.

"My dad's got an APB out." Kira looks to Stiles and asks, "For a five-foot-eight, sixteen year old?" Stiles answers, "I recommended nine-foot tall rampaging werewolf." Nixie grins at Stiles, and then says to Kira, "Yes, for a sixteen year old. Jordan's also putting a bolo out on Mason's car. It apparently went missing after we left the school last night."

True to his word, Jordan had been there when she'd woken up. And more than that, though he was most certainly already late for his shift at the station, he'd taken another thirty minutes in the bathroom to check on her injuries.

The surprising part was that a majority of them had already healed over and were now scars on her skin. It was the fastest her body had ever healed before. Shrugging, Nixie had suggested, "Maybe something about needing to be well enough to look for Mason and take on the beast accelerates it. Maybe it just depends on the situation as to whether it heals fast or slow. As you can see, we are still quite in the dark on the finer aspects of my supernatural psyche."

The shower they took after that consisted of just a shower. Though Jordan had teased her about that fact the whole time, she just simply refused to have anything else happen in the shower of Mrs. McCall's house. It felt too weird to her.

It didn't stop her from showering with Jordan. Just… stopped her from any of the other interesting activities that they'd normal perform while also in the shower.

But enough about that. After Jordan left, Nixie had gone about making breakfast for when everyone woke up. Now they were here, forming a battle plan of sorts.

Liam, in spite of all the certainties, says, "It still might not be him."

Nixie puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "Liam…" He looks at her, the worried sadness in his gaze breaking her heart for him. Mason was to Liam what Stiles was to Scott. He couldn't lose him.

And with a firm squeeze to his shoulder, Nixie hopes that Liam understands that she isn't going to let that happen.

He finally adds in, "But… Hayden's at the school looking." Malia offers up, "I can keep checking the woods."

And then Scott walks in and says, "My mom can check all the hospitals in the county." Nixie turns swiftly towards him, and then wraps him in a hug faster than he can blink. Grinning down at her, he says, "Nice to see you up and running too this morning." "Exactly. Oh, sorry. I got in Kira's way. My bad."

Kira just grins at Nixie as she moves to hug him as well, and then Scott looks to everyone else and assures, "We can find him." Liam asks, a bit more hopeful now, "What happens then?" "We figure out a way to save him."

Lydia nods and then says, "Okay. Where else could we look?"

Scott shrugs and says, "Let's ask Corey."

If she's honest, Nixie knew he was there already. Though in control of herself, now more than ever, her second sight still sometimes came to her without her really pulling it up. She could do it whenever she wanted to now, but sometimes it just snapped on anyway, without warning. It had happened when she'd been serving breakfast, and she'd seen him there, against the shelf. Or… not really seen him, but the aura around him. Stressed and worried and frightened and sad.

Not at all good things, but as she hadn't been sure why, she'd decided that maybe she'd wait until the room cleared out to talk to him. She knew he was still wary of the others, but she had hoped that he would at least still talk to her if they ended up alone.

But Scott wasn't for that. He grabbed Corey from where he could sense he was standing, pulling him away from the shelf and into view for the others to see.

Frantically, Corey says, "Wait, wait! It's not my fault! They took him and I couldn't do anything! They took him…" Scott cuts him off and asks, "Who?" "The dread doctors."

Nixie glances around at everyone, and then she says gently, "Scott…" He glances at her, and at her worried gaze he releases the front of Corey's shirt and says, "I'm not gonna hurt him." "I know that. It's just… he's not sure of that." Scott nods at her, and then backs out of her way when she marches up to Corey and says sternly, "And what part of call me for anything and everything did you seem to forget. I know you're new and all, but that rule is pretty straight forward. Even Braeden understands that it's mandatory."

Corey stares down at her for a moment, and then a tear falls from his eye as he says, "I'm sorry. I thought…" "I would never hurt Mason. Again, I know you're new, but come on."

But in spite of her stern tone, she wraps Corey in a hug and says, "Stick around. We're going to find him. We're going to save him. And we might need your help at some point." "Alright."

He hugs her back, and then Nixie turns to Scott and asks, "Now what?"

* * *

Riding with Lydia, Nixie says, "Look, I know for a while I was all weird and thought you and Jordan were having a love affair. But point one, that was the dragon, not actually me. And point two, what else do you really need me for right now? We're getting Jordan and going to the nemeton. Not exactly a two person job."

Lydia looks over at her and says, "I convinced him to stay, but I think it would still mean more coming from you." "I already told him he was an idiot for trying to leave in the first place. Not sure how much more blunt I can be."

Laughing at her friend, Lydia says, "How about trying to say it in a more positive light? And you know you're not fooling him right? He knows you're still peeved that he tried to leave at all."

Nixie sighs and says, "I'm not… well, okay, I am peeved. But I'll get over it as soon as we save Mason." "Are you sure?" "Pretty positive. Like… eight-five percent sure." "Yeah, well, in any case, I told him that there was the possibility that all those people in his dream… that they all die because he wasn't here to save them. You are coming with me right now, to help me reaffirm that you believe that too." "I can do that at the station and then go look for Mason!" "Nixie, don't argue with me. Scott and Liam are working on a new angle for that."

Nixie nods with a frown and says, "Yeah. One involving Theo." "We're desperate." "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it anymore than when it was first suggested."

When Jordan climbs into the backseat after they pull into the parking lot, he asks, "What's wrong?" Nixie turns to him and says, "The world is going to hell in a handbasket again. Scott and Liam are working with Theo to try and find Mason. We're going to an ancient tree stump to try and get some more insight for you and your hellhound so you can take on the beast, which I am still not totally okay with, but that's out of my power. Oh, and just because it's the thing that's bothering me the most… Mason is the beast."

Sighing as she leans back in her seat, she says, "Just imagine what he must be thinking. He has to know it himself by now. And Mason… he's not a killer. He's a gentle and optimistic soul. Imagine how terrified he must be of himself now that he knows what he's done, all the lives he's been forced to take whenever the dread doctors made him shift."

Jordan squeezes her shoulder and says, "We'll save him." Turning to him again, she smiles and says, "That's the spirit."

When they get to the woods, to the nemeton, Jordan reaches out tentatively to touch the stump. Lydia stays near the edge of the roots, watching as Nixie stands beside him. Putting her hand on his shoulder, Nixie says, "You can still save them Jordan." He closes his eyes as he tries to access his supernatural side. Nixie says more encouragingly, "You can save them all."

When his eyes snap open and glow orange, Nixie smiles. He'd done it.

And then when he pulls back, the stump of the tree having begun glowing with red hot lines of heat from Jordan's touch, he wraps her in his arms and holds her close. "Jordan?" Kissing the top of her head, he says, "We will find him. We will save Mason. And I will kill this creature before he can lay a hand on any one of you. I swear it."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what else he must've seen this time. Nixie. He had to have seen Nixie's face, her mangled body, amongst all the others that he usually saw gathered around the base of the tree. Holding him tightly, she says, "Yes we will. Now come on. We need to start forming plans C through Z. If necessary, double A through double Z as well."

Jordan huffs against the top of her head and pinches her side, making her jump and nearly giggle. "What was that for?" He just grins and shakes his head at her. "For being you. Because in spite of the world going to hell in a handbasket, as you so delicately put it earlier, you can still find it in you to make people laugh." "Laughing relieves tension, and tension is not good for the situation we are currently in. And also, I was very serious about the number of back up plans we might need."

* * *

Stiles sighs and says, "Still nothing from Scott and Liam." Lydia sighs in frustration and says, "Are we really sure this is a good idea?" Nixie jumps up from the couch in Noah's office and says, "No! In fact, we're certain it's a bad idea! I said that from the beginning. Did no one hear me?"

Stiles stares at her briefly, and then looks to Lydia and says, "Uh, no. No one thinks this is a good idea. But Nixie, in particular, thinks it's the worst idea known to mankind." Back to Nixie, he asks, "Summed up good enough?" "I suppose. Still very not okay with this." "Join the club."

Noah waves a hand at both of them to make them be quiet, and then asks, "But in spite of that, you're trusting Theo anyway?" Stiles says, "We're not trusting him, we're using him?" Lydia gives him a look and asks, "What if he's using us?" "Well, that's probably a given. Look, we're just trying to cover every place Mason could show up. Malia and Braeden are at Scott's house." Noah nods and adds, "Melissa's got the hospital." Lydia adds, "Hayden and Corey are at the school."

Noah nods, and then says, "Somebody's got to find him." Lydia sighs and says, "Let's hope they find Mason, and not the beast."

Nixie nods, and then asks, "Just out of curiosity, what are we doing by being here?" Noah raises an eyebrow and says, "Keeping an eye on the bolo, the APB, and also working on getting back in touch with the Argents so Jordan can hook up with them." Nixie nods again, and then says, "For the record, I'm not okay with that either. Just because Gerard is still in the picture."

Lydia nods and asks, "Does anyone know what Chris' plan is to avoid letting Gerard take credit for everything?" Nixie shakes her head and says, "I just know he has one. He's better at using his father than we are at using Theo. The only sure fire thing we've got as a surprise for Theo is Deucalion." Lydia nods and asks, "Anybody heard from him lately?"

Stiles shakes his head, but Nixie says, "He texted me an hour ago actually. He's got Theo's trust. How he got it, I don't know, but he has it. Theo thinks Deucalion is definitely on his side, and that he totally hates Scott." Stiles nods and says, "So if nothing else, we can feel victorious in having tricked him about this one thing."

Lydia grins when Nixie says, "I still call dibs and beating him into unconsciousness when all of this is over. Is a coma too much to hope for? Is that too dark?" Turning to Nixie, Lydia says, "Considering Theo's behavior in the past, I'm gonna say no. He made me catatonic. I think a coma is the least he deserves."

Nixie smiles back, and then sighs and asks Stiles, "Anything?" He checks his phone and says, "Nothing yet. I'm sure they'll let us know when they have something." "I hate waiting." "Again, join the club."

* * *

"Nothing here." Nixie sighs at Melissa's answer and says, "Yeah, same here."

Stiles takes his phone back with a disgruntled noise, but Nixie just shrugs and turns to Lydia when she asks Malia, "Anything on your end?" "Not a thing. And I'm gonna lose my mind if I don't get out of this supernatural cage." "The mountain ash is there to keep you safe." "I should be keeping Stiles safe."

Lydia closes her eyes and briefly counts backwards from ten as Stiles chooses that moment to run into the window of his dad's office. Then she says, "He'll be fine." "Lydia…" "Nixie is here. He'll be fine."

At the very least, that statement appeases Malia enough to not argue anymore about trying to leave the house. Lydia smiles at her small victory and says, "Call me if anything changes."

Nixie's second sight flashes on, and as she glances at the door of the station, she notices a dark aura outside. Stepping out, she spots a woman in a black leather jacket beginning to walk away.

The woman then blinks in surprise when Nixie is suddenly in front of her. Silver eyes glowing and talons extended, Nixie snarls and says, "If Malia hadn't specifically told me she has dibs on you, I'd break your neck right where you stand." Smirking, the woman says, "But she did, didn't she. So run along back to your little friends. My business isn't with you."

As she tries to brush past though, Nixie grips her arm, talons slicing into her flesh. The woman tries to jerk away, but finds she can't so much as budge. Meeting Nixie's ever brightening eyes, her smirk shrinks slightly.

Finally, Nixie just says calmly, "Understand this, Desert Wolf. If you harm my friend, getting your power back and dealing with your daughter will be the least of your worries. Because there is nowhere on this green earth that you will run that I won't find you. And I will make you pay for whatever you do to her." "Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." "You'll be shaking in your grave by the time I'm finished with you."

She releases her and walks back into the station. Sighing, she walks up to Lydia and asks, "Should I be concerned by how many people I'm willing to kill lately?" Lydia shrugs and says, "Considering all the people you ever threaten are those that are trying to kill us, I'm going to say no." "Good. Anything new?" "Nothing." "Figures."

* * *

"We're close." Scott sighs in relief at that, and asks Liam, "You got his scent?" Liam nods, but as Theo asks which way they need to go, Liam stays silent. Smirking, Theo asks, "You think you're gonna leave me behind?"

Scott says, "Liam…" "He wants to kill him. And Nixie…" Theo rolls his eyes and says, "Again with Nixie. Nixie hates me. Got it. But all I want from Mason is his power. You want to fight someone that actually wants to kill Mason? Go fight Parrish." Liam narrows his eyes and says, "Parrish won't kill Mason." "And how can you be so certain of that?" "Because if it were possible that Parrish would intentionally do that, Nixie would've sent him away herself. She wouldn't risk it. But she insisted he stay, and that we need his help."

Looking to Scott again, Liam says, "But she most certainly was not okay with this." Theo looks to Scott too and says, "Nixie's never been okay with me, but you're here now. We're already this far. And I'm not leaving."

Liam snarls, and then asks, "Who'd you see when you put on the mask?" "I already told you. It wasn't Mason." "Who was it?!" Theo looks between both of them, and then sighs and says, "I saw a man dying in the snow. He was impaled on a spear." Scott ponders that a moment, and then explains, "It's called a pike. Lydia told us the story."

Theo throws out his hands and says, "Then you both know what it means. Time's running out. Where is he Liam? What direction?"

Liam looks to Scott again, and then says, "Nixie wouldn't let him come." Scott nods and says, "And if I could, I'd get her here to keep him distracted. But the cell service doesn't work out here, and as much as I hate to admit it, Theo is right about one thing. We're running out of time."

Nodding towards Liam, he says, "It's your call though. He's your best friend."

Finally, Liam says begrudgingly, "This way."

* * *

Nixie and Lydia meet each other at the door of the office. Sighing, Nixie says, "I finally got a hold of Chris. He let me know where they're heading, and Jordan's heading that way now. They're going to the library, of all places." Lydia rolls her eyes and says, "I still don't have anything from Scott or Liam. Wherever they are, their phones might not even be working. I tried to call them, but no answer."

Sighing, she follows Lydia into the office, and then can't help but laugh when Lydia pokes Stiles in the forehead to wake him up. He scrambles about in surprise and says, "Hmm? What? What happened? Who's dead?"

Lydia rolls her eyes and says, "No one. At least, not yet." Nixie nods and says, "That we know of at least. Still nothing from Scott or Liam. I have half a mind to go out and hunt them down myself." Stiles asks, "Why don't you?" "Because the fact that I'm currently here with you is the only thing keeping Malia from trying to break out of Scott's house."

Stiles nods in understanding, and then everyone checks their phone once more to see if anything knew has come in.

Nothing.

Lydia glances over at Stiles and asks, "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm still thinking?" Nixie smiles gently and says, "Not a surprise." He smiles back at her, and then sighs and says, "Still trying to figure out why Mason? I mean, he wasn't even on the genetic Chimera list."

"He is now." Nixie looks up to see Melissa in the doorway, and then rushes up to hug her tight. Melissa doesn't even question why. She just hugs Nixie back while explaining, "Mason was born with twin embolization syndrome." Lydia, already understanding, asks, "You mean fetal-resorption? He had a vanishing twin in utero?"

Melissa nods and says, "Which accounts for two sets of DNA." She hands the file to Lydia while Stiles asks sarcastically, "Can someone please say it with words that have less than three syllables?" Nixie nods and says, "And no medical terminology for those with no medical term understanding? Mainly us two." Melissa looks to them both and says, "He ate his twin."

Stiles sighs and says, "Oh God." Nixie rubs a hand over her face while Lydia asks, "But does that help?" Melissa says, "I don't know. But it's just bizarre enough to sound like it might be important, right?" Lydia nods and says, "It has to help. There has to be something."

Nixie nods and says, "I think understanding how it helps will require some sort of explanation from Deaton. Let's see if we can at least reach him. Fill him in on this and see if he can come up with something that might help us save Mason from the beast."

* * *

Jordan listens from outside as Chris and Gerard discuss what they've apparently just learned.

Gerard, in surprise, says, "Mason…" Chris nods and says, "Mason Hewitt." Chris then also emphasizes, "He's a sophomore. Liam's best friend." "And a mass murderer."

Ignoring his father's implication, Chris says, "We're gonna need to tell Scott the rest…" "Not necessarily." "If there's a way to save him…" "The pike won't save him. It'll kill him. Mason Hewitt is gone."

Glaring at his father while he isn't looking, Chris drops the argument for the sake of his charade, and then says, "But you still can't tell me where it is. How do we know it's not a steel cup gathering dust in someone's antique collection?" "Oh, I think it's closer to us than that. We'll find the pike. Whatever shape it's in."

Chris ponders briefly how he ever put up with all his father's dramatic theatrics. Even now, the old man sounds like he's an actor in a movie, preparing for some grand final battle. And sure, maybe they are preparing for a final battle, but there's no need to emphasize that point with added dramatic flare.

It almost makes him wish Nixie were here to snarl and make Gerard shut up, if only for a brief moment.

Sighing, Chris then says, "If we can't, then we're going to need a lot more firepower to take on the beast."

That's when Jordan opens the doors behind them, and Chris can't help but feel relieved. Lydia or Nixie one had done it. They'd convinced the young man to stay. And he can't help but grin when Jordan asks confidently, "How much firepower do you want?"

Outside, before taking off, Jordan pulls Chris aside and says, "I'm not going to let him kill Mason." Chris nods and says, "Neither am I. Nixie would never forgive either of us if we allowed Gerard to even get close enough to attempt it. Don't worry about that. I have him handled. Right now, you just focus on helping us find Mason in the first place. I have a feeling in order to find the pike, we're going to have to at least get close to Mason." "Why?" "Because wherever Mason is, that's where the dread doctors will be. I think my father suspects that they somehow might have it. I'm not sure why… but it's worth a shot."

Jordan finally nods, sending a text to Nixie before stripping off his jacket and lighting himself up in flames.

* * *

At the station, Nixie pulls out her phone as it buzzes. And at seeing Jordan's name, she opens the text to see if something's wrong.

And even with everything wrong going on around them, she still smiles at what he sent her.

" _With the Argents. Going to try and find Mason or the beast. I will not let him kill the beast until we're sure Mason is safe. Don't you dare get hurt while I'm gone. Love you baby."_

She doesn't bother texting him back yet. She knows he's probably already tossed his phone aside so he can bring out the hellhound and hunt for the beast.

Nixie just hopes that somehow Melissa's information helps them. She hopes that somehow this will show them how to save Mason and then kill the beast once and for all.

Hope. To some it seemed a small thing to have at this point. But Nixie and all her friends have seen firsthand just how powerful it can be. She's seen miracles happen in the darkest of times, built and materialized out of nothing more than their hope and faith in each other. It would be enough this time as well. It had to be.

* * *

Chapter 9! Or 10, depending on how you're choosing to count them. So close you guys. I have two more chapters to post.

Thanks to everyone who's reading the stories and I hope you're enjoying them as much as I enjoyed writing them in the first place. The next chapter will be posted soon. :)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

And I have another just sort of heads up. So... in the episode, when Lydia is dropped into a hole (if you didn't already know about that... spoiler! Sorry), it doesn't really look like she fell all that far. She obviously couldn't get out, but it wasn't like a ridiculously high fall or anything like that. I mean... she didn't break anything, so it couldn't have been that far... right?

Anyways, my heads up is that, for my story and in this chapter, the hole is exceptionally deeper and more dangerous. You'll see why when you get there (or I hope you will). Anyways, just figured I'd throw that out there.

Okay, sorry for interrupting again. I always do this don't I? :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Episode 5x20

On a darker note at the moment, there wasn't much good coming out of all their hope at this current point in time.

Firstly, Mason is gone. Well, mostly. According to Scott, who called her immediately after the beast took off into the woods, Mason's final words had been, _"That's not my name."_

Yeah. Not exactly encouraging.

A slightly brighter note would be that Jordan was handling himself against the beast much better than he had been when his two halves hadn't been cooperating. Like with Nixie, everything seemed to fall more easily into place after finally having forced both sides to see eye to eye.

And darker note still, is that Scott told her that when the beast finally dissolved and shrank back down into a human… it wasn't Mason.

Gerard had briefly explained, again with some unnecessary dramatic flair, that it was the man of Gevaudan that they were seeing for the first time. Sebastien Valet. Not Mason.

Nixie, amidst pacing the sheriff's office more frantically than ever, still hasn't quite wrapped her head around how the hell Mason's body could just be gone, transformed not just into the beast, but into a completely different person. How the hell does eating his twin in utero explain that?

Scott also told her that Jordan had taken off after Sebastien, so maybe there was a little hope for tracking and catching up with him. But Nixie has a feeling this is far from over. Not that it was close to begin with, but now with Mason's body being non-existent, she suspects they are going to have to seriously stretch their already expanded notions on what is possible here.

She's so caught up in her pacing that she didn't even realize her phone was ringing again. Not until Stiles grabbed it and answered, "Nixie's ever reliant hotline. She is currently in high stress pacing mode. I'll relay the message."

After a moment, he says to Nixie, "Scott needs the files Melissa left about the vanishing twin syndrome. He wants to see if Deaton has any theories. I can drive, but…" Nixie is already turned halfway through her last stride and is grabbing the folder from the office. Grabbing her phone, she says, "I'll meet him at the clinic."

Stiles asks, "So… should I…" Nixie pauses long enough to say, "You can stay here with Lydia. I'll…" "Nixie, we don't need your speed right this second. Sebastien is nowhere to be found currently. Your boyfriend is on the hunt, along with the Argents. But if for some reason that monster comes here and Lydia's still here… I'm useless."

Grabbing the files from her hands, he says, "I'll take them to Deaton. You stay here and try to protect Lydia. And do not let that monster do anything tragic to you either. You're no good to us if you end up in the hospital again." "I don't have insurance anymore, so I can't go to the hospital." "You know what I mean. Stay here."

Nixie grins when he nearly trips on his way out the door. Sighing, she moves back to the office and takes a seat next to Lydia. Glancing over, Nixie asks, "How you holding up?" Lydia shrugs and says, "As well as any of us I guess. I mean… there's nothing for me to do right now. I think that's the worst part. Until we have an idea on how to save Mason from staying Sebastien… I just don't know what to do." "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Lydia turns to look at her and asks, "How's Jordan?" "Chris is keeping me updated. They're following him as best they can, but you know he's a whole lot faster than they are… even if they are in a car. Last I heard, he was still tracking the beast. Oh, and the pike that Marie-Jean used to kill Sebastien the first time? Well, Gerard apparently found it. One of the dread doctors was using it as a cane. Go figure."

Her phone rings again, and upon answering it, Nixie tells Scott, "Stiles is on his way with the files." "I need you there too." "Why?" "Because Liam… he's becoming more worried about having to kill Mason by the second. After we talk to Deaton, I need you to talk some sense into him. Tell him we're not killing his friend." "Well, of course we're not!" "Exactly. Look, just come alright." "What about Lydia?"

Lydia just pushes Nixie's shoulder and says, "Go. Noah's on his way back here. Besides, what are the actual odds of the beast wandering into a police station." "Lydia, please don't question the odds. It tends to bring jinxes." "Well, then we'll be one step closer to finding him." "Lydia, I'm serious…"

Hanging up on Scott and moving in front of Lydia, Nixie says, "Do not let him hurt you." "At the very least I won't let him kill me. I'm stronger than I used to be." "You've always been strong. Make sure he knows that." "I promise." "Good."

Nixie takes off out of the station, shedding her coat and tank top. Bringing out her wings, she shoots into the sky, and doesn't touch down until she's at the backdoor of the clinic.

It takes Stiles another five minutes, to which Nixie says, "I told you I'd be faster." "Why are you even here?! I thought…" "Scott wanted me here. I apparently have to talk to Liam about not killing his own best friend. Now… come on. Let's see what the good doctor has to say."

* * *

Inside the clinic, Deaton asks, "Vanishing twin syndrome?" Stiles, fidgeting with his fingers, asks, "This is part of your expertise, right?" "Not particularly, no." Nixie sighs and says, "And we're back to square one." Deaton gently pats her shoulder, knowing she's stressed about all of this. Losing Alison had taken a huge toll on all of them, but Nixie had taken it particularly hard at the time. Of course, knowing that she's the blue dragon now helps explain that a little. Still, he knows that the idea of losing Mason, that he may already be gone, is wearing on her sense of morale.

The doors open behind them, and as they turn around to see Scott coming in, Nixie snarls harshly at the man they're dragging in with them. Scott, panting, says, "He's still alive." Nixie glares at the man... not even sure if 'a man' is the correct thing to call him. Snarling again, she asks, "And why are we happy about that?" Scott gives Nixie a look and says, "Deaton…" The doc nods and says, "Put him on the table."

Laying him out there, Scott asks Deaton, "Can you keep him alive?" Nixie almost wants to snarl again, but in the end she just laughs when Liam replies, "Screw keeping him alive. How do we get him to talk?" While Deaton comments that the dread doctor might not even qualify as alive, Nixie puts an arm around Liam's shoulders and says, "I love this kid. Seriously." He grins at her, and then they look to Stiles when he says, "Well, personally I don't think we utilize torture nearly enough to get bad guys to cooperate."

Nixie nods her approval, but at Scott's glare, she says, "What? It's sarcasm. Do you even know us?" When he raises an eyebrow though, she admits, "Okay, it's only slightly sarcastic. But what did you expect? They played a big role in helping tear this pack apart. He's lucky I'm not already trying to figure out how to rip his stupid helmet off."

Liam ponders for a moment, and then asks, "Why the helmet?" "No reason in particular Liam. Just that I figure it's probably really crucial to keeping him a semi-functioning semi-living creature of the night."

Before Liam can grin at her, they all freeze when they hear a voice saying, _"Come. Come to me. To me."_ Stiles appears to not really hear anything, or Deaton for that matter. But Scott, Liam, and Nixie all hear it. And then they all jump back when the dread doctor on the table suddenly bolts into an upright position.

The high-pitched electrical sounds that follow nearly deafen the whole room, but Nixie looks up when she sees Liam move from next to her. Painful as the sound is, he still tries to go after the dread doctor, to keep him from leaving so they can try to use him and figure out how to save Mason.

Nixie charges after him as Scott shouts, "Liam, wait!"

Nixie can practically feel the electrical pulse preparing to fire from the dread doctor's hand. It's only through her own advanced speed that she manages to get there in time. Wings unfurling, she wraps her arms around Liam from behind, and then snaps her wings shut in front of him.

The blast hits her wings, but it doesn't hurt her. The electricity part of it just sort of skims and sparks on the surface of her wings, not penetrating any deeper. The force of the pulse, however, does send both her and Liam flying back across the room and into one of the shelves in Deaton's backroom.

Groaning as her back finally hits the floor, she releases Liam and asks, "What exactly was the plan kid?" "I don't know! Stop him!" Rising to her feet, Nixie grabs his hand to haul him up, and then says, "Now, you know I usually love simple and straight forward plans. In the future however, do at least try to have a little bit more to work with. K?"

Liam rolls his eyes at her, but blinks when she suddenly vanishes. She's across the room now, shoving Stiles to one side as the metal tables in the room suddenly come up off the floor and attach themselves to the doorway of the room.

Stiles is panting and Nixie can feel him shaking slightly, more from surprise and shock than actual fear though. Releasing him so he's not pinned to the wall, she asks, "You good?" "Yeah, but what the hell was…" Nixie turns and says, "The doctor doesn't want us interfering with his conversation is my guess."

And as Liam and Scott both move to rush the doorway, Deaton shouts, "Stop!" Sparks still fly and come off of the tables in front of them, and Deaton explains, "It's electrified." Nixie steps up hesitantly, bringing the scales out on her skin and then reaching forward to touch a corner of the table.

She's not electrocuted, not really. She can feel the heat all around her body, sort of soaking in through the scales. But it doesn't really hurt. It's not comfortable, like when Jordan uses his heat to warm her up, but it doesn't hurt either.

She tries to pull them out of the way, but her strength doesn't permit that. The heat just gets hotter, until she has to pull away and Stiles takes a towel from nearby and wipes off her forehead. She hadn't even realized she'd started sweating until he did that. Panting, she says, "I get really hot, but at least it doesn't hurt me." Stiles nods and says, "Just listen. What's going on out there?"

So she turns her ears with the others to hear what's going on outside. And sure enough, Sebastien is there, talking to the dread doctor, who is apparently Marcel, the man who had originally tried to save and cover for his friend all those years ago.

Nixie ponders for a moment if it would be appropriate to ask who in the hell resurrected his supposedly dead carcass... but then figures they already have one undead creature to worry about. Adding Marcel to the list wouldn't help. Besides, he would be dead soon enough, if the sound of his voice and labored breathing was any sign to go by.

When Sebastien asks about the pike and Marcel simply says, "The Argents," Nixie looks at Scott when he suddenly says, "The cane." Nixie nods and says, "Chris told me. I thought you knew." "No. Chris has been pretty busy tracking your boyfriend. You have to keep me updated with that." "Right."

Liam looks at her and says, "But they took it. They took the cane." Nixie nods and says, "Chris is with him. He's not going to let Gerard do anything to Sebastien until we figure out how to save Mason. And we will save him Liam. That is not optional. We will."

When the tables finally drop back down from their suspended in the air position, freaky enough in itself, Scott gathers up the folders about Mason again and says, "Maybe there's something in here. Something about how he was a genetic chimera."

Deaton says, "Mason was a vanishing twin." Stiles nods and says, "Now we've got a vanishing Mason." When Nixie doesn't add to his commentary, he turns to see her still standing next to Liam. Her arm is secured around his shoulders, as though if she held on long enough or tight enough, she could better convince him that Mason didn't have to die and wasn't gone forever.

Liam's still seriously agitated though when he asks, "What does that have to do with him turning into a 150-year-old French guy? How does that even happen?" But when Nixie looks over, Deaton actually looks hopeful when he says, "Hold on. Scott might have something."

Nixie stares at him, and then smiles and says, "There's the doc I know and love. Bring it on. What can we do?" Deaton replies, "Mason's twin wasn't entirely gone. That's what made him a genetic chimera."

Nixie doesn't entirely get it, but then her eyes widen and she looks to Scott and says, "The DNA." He nods, picking it up the same time she did. Grinning a little, he says, "It was still there." Deaton nods and says, "Metaphorically speaking, the DNA of Mason could still be inside Sebastien as well."

Stiles squints and asks, "How?" Deaton looks to him and says, "Life is energy. Energy doesn't just disappear. The dread doctors may have found a way to bend the rules of the supernatural world, but there are some rules that simply won't break."

And Nixie feels her own spirits lift when Liam says, more hopeful now than ever, "So Mason can't just be gone?" Deaton nods and says, "Somewhere in Sebastien he has to still exist in some form. A spark of energy, a flicker of memory."

"Hold on…" Nixie turns to Stiles when he speaks up, and then he looks to her and Liam when he says, "Liam, you said Mason said something right before he turned." Liam nods, "He said, 'That's not my name'." Scott looks to Stiles and says, "He finally remembered his name." Nixie nods and adds, "Damnatio Memoriae."

Liam nods and says, "That's what they wanted. They wanted Sebastien to remember his name." And Nixie adds, "That's what the Argents said. But they said that once he remembered, the teenager would be gone." She hates to say that last part, but they need all the information out in the open.

Deaton looks to her though and says, "Not gone. Forgotten. Now Mason has forgotten his name. We have to help him remember it. Scott, you know the myth of what happens when you call a werewolf by its given name?" Scott nods and says, "It turns back to human."

Liam looks at all of them frantically and asks, "What does that mean?" Nixie squeezes his shoulders comfortingly and says, "Calm down Liam. It means we can still save him." "How? Someone can just walk up to the beast, yell Mason's name, and turn him back?" Scott shakes his head and says, "Not someone…"

Nixie turns to Scott when he says that, and then she nods and says, "Lydia." Liam looks to her and asks, "Why Lydia? Why a banshee? Aren't they harbingers of death?" Nixie nods and says, "They predict death, yes, but… Lydia also screams… wails, to connect with those voices that are talking to her, predicting the death. She can hear them and reach them because her voice, her wail extends that far, her ears can handle that volume and pressure."

When Liam still doesn't look like he understands, Nixie says simply, "She's the only one that's going to be able to say his name loud enough for him to hear."

That sticks, and Nixie turns to Stiles and says, "Text your dad. Let him know what's going on. Particularly about Sebastien. He needs to know to be on the lookout. And Lydia should still be with him. He can fill her in." Stiles nods and starts doing as she said. Liam looks to her and asks, "What are we going to do?" "See if we can pick up Sebastien's scent and find him. None of this works if we don't have him."

Scott nods and they all head out into the night, splitting up and heading in separate directions to try and locate the beast, in whichever form he may be in.

* * *

"I lost him."

Jordan is kneeling on the ground, trying to catch the scent or see more of the trail that Sebastien had left behind earlier. But there's nothing now.

Damn it.

He turns to look at Chris and Gerard as Chris says, "Sebastien's going to know we have the pike. And if he doesn't, he's going to figure it out soon enough." Jordan nods and asks, "Then what do we do?"

They both look at Gerard when he says, "We stop chasing him. And make him come to us."

Chris tosses Jordan one of the many jackets they had gotten for him, and then opens the back door for him. Once inside, Jordan asks, "How are the others?" Gerard comments, "Oh, I'm sure they're fine, including your precious Nixie." Jordan actually snarls at him now, but before the old man can speak, Chris shuts him up. Then he tosses Jordan's phone back to him and says, "Call her and find out. She's been answering pretty frequently while I've been keeping her updated."

Gerard looks offended by the fact that Chris hadn't told him that he was keeping Nixie in the loop of what they were doing. Chris simply comments, "We're tracking her mate. And I like my head where it is."

Jordan dials her number, and sighs in relief when she answers, "This is Blue Scale Flights. How may I direct your call?" "Hey Nix…" She smiles on the other end and says, "Hey. So, you're not in hellhound mode right now. What's up?" "I lost him. Chris is taking us to the tunnels where we're apparently going to draw him out. We have the cane, as I'm sure you're aware. They're pretty sure he'll come to us." "And then what?" "Then I hold him off for as long as possible, until you guys find a way to save Mason. Is there a plan yet?" "Yes. Well, sort of. We have to get Lydia from the station first. It's a long explanation, but basically if she uses her banshee voice to call Mason's name, we're pretty sure we can get Mason back."

Jordan nods and then asks, "How are you?" "So far, I am unscathed. But the night is young. You or the Argents haven't heard anything from Malia or Braeden have you?" "No, why?" "I called earlier, but she didn't answer. And she hasn't called in. Which either means her phone is dead, which is not good. Or her mom is on the outskirts of the property and they're keeping quiet to avoid having to deal with her, which is not necessarily good, but not bad either. Or her mom is in the house, in which case it's very bad and someone should've called me by now."

He can't help but grin at her rambling, and then he says, "Do you want me to check on them?"

Gerard looks like he might argue, but Chris just shoves him back to facing the front of the car. It doesn't matter anyway. Nixie finally says, "I love you all the more for offering, but no. You need to be in the tunnels to take on Sebastien when he gets there. Hold him there as long as possible." "Alright."

Silence for a moment, and then Nixie says, "Please be careful." Jordan nods and says, "You do the same. I love you." "I love you too."

Hanging up, he asks Chris, "How long before Sebastien gets to us?" "I wouldn't imagine it would take him too long. He needs the pike, to ensure he can't be killed again. He won't rest until he has it." "Good."

He can feel his eyes burning as they head further down the road. Nixie needs the beast held off for as long as possible. She needs to save Mason, and then destroy the creature once and for all. And by God, he would make sure that happened.

* * *

Nixie can't believe that the odds actually jinxed Lydia. She'd been joking.

But here she was, lying in a hospital bed, her throat pierced and her voice gone. Not only was Lydia hurt, but their last hope for saving Mason had been taken out with her. Stiles walks in and takes Lyd'a's hand, glancing over at Nixie and asking, "You okay?" "She hasn't woken up since I've been here."

Stiles nods and asks, "Have you tried to…" Nixie frowns and says, "Melissa said I wasn't allowed to try and heal her yet. At least not while she's sleeping. Apparently I need my voice too, even though mine is useless in saving Mason's life." Stiles gives her a small smile and says, "We all need to be able to hear you Nixie. You have no idea how much your voice soothes us, gives us courage, and makes us feel safe. That's why Melissa won't let you this time." Nixie stares at him for a moment, and then sighs and says, "I just wish she'd wake up."

But at the sound of Stiles and Nixie's voices, Lydia stirs. Nixie jumps up and moves to the other side of the bed, taking Lydia's other hand in both of hers while Stiles asks, "Hey. You okay?" Lydia looks to them both, and then just asks, "Did… Did you find something? A solution?"

Her voice sounds so broken that Stiles isn't surprised by the sudden rain that begins hitting against the windows. Lydia turns to Nixie to see a few tears falling down her cheeks. "Nix…" Stiles just shushes Lydia, hoping to conserve her strength, and then says, "Yeah, Lydia. Yeah, we found a solution. It was you." Nixie nods and says with a sad smile, "You just always happen to be the key this time Lydia. First to figure out who he is, then to save Mason. No pressure or anything."

Lydia actually grins up at her, and squeezes her hand tightly. She opens her mouth, but Nixie shakes her head and says, "No. Don't talk. We'll work on it. We'll figure this out. Just rest a little more, alright." Looking up to Stiles, Nixie says, "Stay with her. I'm going to talk to Scott and Liam." He nods and then watches her out the door.

When Lydia squeezes his hand he looks down. Her eyes hold deep concern, and he knows she's worried about Nixie. Shaking his head, he says, "She's not hiding anything. She's just worried. Malia hasn't checked in. Jordan and the Argents are trying to corral the beast. Mason is apparently only barely still in existence. Hayden is AWOL. And Liam keeps mentioning that if Mason has to die, it should be him that does it. And now you're hurt, which I think she kind of blames herself for."

When Lydia makes to speak, Stiles hushes her again and says, "We've already stressed that it's not her fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's yours and Scott's for convincing her to leave you at the station. Did you seriously quote the odds to her? How often are the odds ever in our favor?"

Lydia grins up at him at that, and then closes her eyes. Stiles gently brushes some hair from her face and says, "We'll work it out Lydia. We always do. Plus if we don't, Nixie will probably slip into some severe depression, and you know we can't allow that to happen." She smiles again, and then Stiles lets her rest for a while.

* * *

Jordan is pondering dialing Nixie to talk to her again. He's just gotten the text that Lydia had been hurt badly. He knows Nixie's going to be particularly upset about that.

He was just about to press the one on his speed dial, when Chris rounded the corner to find him. Glancing at his phone again, Jordan says, "Lydia's been hurt. Badly." Chris comes up to him, and then they both turn when they hear the roar from further down in the tunnels. Shaking his head, Chris says, "It doesn't change anything." "What if she's dying?"

Chris gives him a look and says, "Nixie wouldn't let that happen." "And what if Nixie ends up dying because she heals Lydia?" "Lydia won't let her do that again, at least not right away. And in any case, if we don't stop Sebastien, or at least hold him off, they both will die. He's not just coming for the pike. He's coming for anything that stands in his way. And right now, that's all of us."

At the sound of more growling and pounding from up the tunnels, Chris moves and sets his gun aside. Jordan stares at him in disbelief and asks, "What are you doing?" "You saved my life once. Now, I'm gonna save yours." "I'm not sure I'm getting the strategy here." "You're the strategy Parrish. You're the one in the fresco; that mural on the wall. Put there as a reminder that the beast isn't unstoppable. And whoever painted it… they didn't see a guy with a gun facing down the beast. They saw a hellhound. They saw you."

Moving behind him, Chris says, "And for all her over protectiveness, and for all the worry she must be feeling about knowing you're down here… Nixie still told you to stay. She told you to hold the beast off for as long as you could. Which means that she knows you can. She believes in you Parrish." Taking the phone out of Jordan's hands, he says, "Prove her right."

And he can't help but grin when Jordan's entire body engulfs in orange flame, ready to go again with the beast.

* * *

Liam asks, "Is she okay?"

Scott looks over as Nixie walks back down the hall. She's still not wearing her tank top again, opting for leaving it off so her wings could return at a moment's notice if necessary. Shrugging off his jacket for the time being, he hands it to her and says, "You're getting funny looks." "I don't care."

She shrugs it on anyway, and then zips it up halfway before answering, "She's gonna be fine. But she can't talk, much less scream." Liam's eyes instantly go from hopeful to despairing, and he says, "Then it's over isn't it? There's nothing we can do to save him."

Nixie stares at him hard and says, "You are the beta of an alpha that never quits. Show some gumption." His eyes snap up to hers, and for a moment he looks angry. But then Liam takes in the fact that it's raining, and the tears welling in Nixie's eyes. And as he looks closer, he can tell she's tired and weary and scared.

He wasn't the only one terrified about not getting Mason back. She was too. Even if she wasn't voicing it quite the same way, it was expressed in everything around her. The rain and her lack of sarcasm being just the starting point.

Scott's phone goes off, and he turns away from them to listen to the messages Kira left for him. Nixie moves to sit beside Liam. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she says, "Sorry." "You're stressed." "Doesn't mean I should take it out on you. He's your best friend." Squeezing gently, she says, "We will save him Liam. So don't offer to do it yourself anymore." "But…" "So help me Liam, if I have to kick your ass to make sure we can still save Mason, I will."

He smiles at her, and then they both look up at Scott when he returns and says, "Get up." Nixie smirks as she stands while Liam asks, "Why?" Nixie turns to him and says, "Because we follow an alpha that never quits. And as expected, he has just come up with a plan. Right?" Scott nods and says, "I've got an idea. And this isn't over. Nixie, text Stiles and tell him to get my mom to call me." "I can go get her." "No, I need you with me." "Right."

* * *

In the hospital room, after sending Stiles to get Melissa, Nixie is helping Scott sit Lydia up in the bed. "Remember Nixie, take her pain, not the injury. Can you do that?" "Yes, but I don't see why I can't take her injury. My voice isn't going to save Mason." "Maybe not. But yours is the one that keeps us sane more often than not. Just do it, please."

Lydia squeezes her hand and says, "Please…" Nixie gives her a look and says, "Don't talk anymore, and we've got a deal." She nods in response, and then Melissa and Stiles walk back into the room. Coming to Lydia's other side, Melissa says, "Alright… Lydia, this is gonna have to be just between us, since I can get fired for it."

Lydia nods and then smiles and almost laughs when Nixie says, "And it would be a real downer to have our personal supernatural nurse kicked out of the hospital." Melissa nods and then let's Scott explain, "It's a cortisone shot. It's gonna bring the inflammation down."

When it looks like Liam might not exactly understand how that helps, Nixie says more bluntly, "She'll be able to talk again." Lydia nods and then holds out her arm for Melissa.

But Melissa shakes her head and says, "Not there."

As she starts peeling the bandage away from Lydia's neck, Nixie more fully understands why she needs to take Lydia's pain. This is going to hurt like a bitch. Stiles gulps and says, "Oh, yeah, okay, I'm gonna need to leave."

Melissa, calm as ever, says, "You're not going anywhere. Hold her other hand." Nixie gives Stiles a hard look, and he sighs and says, "Okay, fine, I'm not leaving. But I still might faint." Lydia smiles a little, as though wanting to laugh. Her shoulders actually shake a little when Nixie whispers to her, "Don't worry Lydia. He wouldn't dare actually faint on you."

Taking a seat beside Lydia, holding her hand in one of hers and then wrapping her free arm around Lydia, Nixie braces herself to take the pain that is about to come. Melissa holds up the needle and says, "Okay, here we go." Lydia squeezes Nixie's hand tighter, to which Nixie kisses the side of Lydia's head and says, "We've got this Lydia. Same as we always do."

That's when Liam falls on the floor. So much for worrying about Stiles fainting. Scott rushes to help him while Nixie nods to Melissa. Nodding back, Melissa says, "Okay. This is gonna hurt like a bitch."

Nixie almost laughs, because that's exactly what she'd just been thinking. Then Melissa sticks Lydia with the needle, and as soon as the pain enters her neck, Nixie syphons it from her. Lydia feels the brief moment of pain, squeezing Stiles hand tighter in response. But then it's gone, and she can feel Nixie's hands on her tighten.

Stiles watches as Nixie's face goes through a brief morph. Her eyes shine bright silver and her teeth extend. She leans her head back and her neck muscles strain, as though working to not let out a roar herself. He can see faint silver lines in her neck from where she was apparently taking Lydia's pain, but the actual wounds weren't forming on her skin. Nixie was doing as they'd asked. She took the pain but not the injury.

When it was finally finished, Nixie helped Lydia put her clothes back on, and then they headed for the elevators.

Stiles was the first one out the door, and he said, "Okay, I'll get Malia." Nixie says, "She hasn't checked in for a while. You need to be careful." "Sure." "Stiles, I'm serious." "I know. Trust me. And text me when you guys find Parrish."

Scott says, "Hold on." And out of his pocket, he pulls a paper bag. Stiles takes it and asks, "What is this?" "Something me and Nixie have been working on for a while." Nixie nods when Stiles looks at her, and then says, "Make sure she gets it Stiles. It was plan A." Stiles blinks at her and says, "Plan A never works." Scott smiles a little and says, "This one will."

As Stiles takes off down the hall, Nixie's phone goes off. Keeping one arm around Lydia, she answers it and asks, "Yeah?" "It's Hayden." "Where are you? And for the record, during times a great distress, you are supposed to keep me constantly updated about where you are. Like… every thirty minutes you're supposed to let me know if anything's changed." "Sorry."

At Hayden's breathless reply, Nixie asks, "What's wrong?" "I'm hurt. Sebastien… he found me… he made me show him to the tunnels, to where Theo was always camped out. I'm sorry, I didn't have a…" "Hayden, don't worry about it. Is he gone now?" "Yes." "And he hurt you? How badly?" "I'm not healing, and it won't stop bleeding."

Scott and Liam hop on to his bike while Nixie settles Lydia onto the back of hers. Handing Lydia the helmet to put on, Nixie then says, "Hayden, listen to me. You remember the clinic?" "Yeah?" "Go there. Deaton will be there. He can help you. At the very least, he can stop the bleeding. Can you make it there?" "Yes." "I'll find you there later, or I'll at least send Liam when this is over." "And Scott. Send Scott too. Please…" "I will. Just get to Deaton as fast as you can Hayden."

Hanging up and swinging herself onto the bike, Nixie waits for Lydia's arms to wrap around her, and then says, "Hang on tight." And Scott waits for her to peel out first, knowing that she'll drive a whole lot faster than him to get to the tunnels in time to save Mason. Keeping up with her will be dangerous, but with time running out, he knows they can't afford to be that cautious right now.

Of course, and it terrifies Lydia when Nixie takes one hand off the handles… Braeden calls as they're speeding down the road. Nixie pats Lydia's tightening hands on her stomach gently, and then answers, "Yeah?" "She's here."

At Braeden's breathless voice, Nixie asks, "Who, and what's wrong with you?" "I've been shot. And the desert wolf is here. She's in the house with Malia. They're trapped inside together." Nixie grits her teeth, and then gasps and says, "Stiles is on his way there with something he needs to get to Malia. He can't…" "Is it what you and Scott were working on?" "Yes." "I'll find him. You just go kill this beast."

Gritting her teeth again, she finally sighs and says, "Make sure Malia's mom knows that if she hurts any of you again, it won't matter if she gets her power back. I will kill her myself and have my boyfriend send her to the lowest pit that they have in hell." "On it."

* * *

When they finally make it to the tunnels, Liam stops them and asks, "Scott? Do you hear that?"

They all listen carefully, and then Lydia says softly, "I heard that." Nixie turns to her and says, "Save your voice, or so help me, I will take the whole injury from you right here and now." Lydia shuts up, but gives Nixie a stern look. Nixie just turns back to Scott and says, "I heard it too."

Suddenly, Liam shoves Lydia and Nixie aside and says, "Get out of the water!"

Nixie shields Lydia with her body as electricity flies and shoots up both Scott and Liam's system through the water they're standing in. Backing away, scales erupting on her body, Nixie reaches out for Liam and tries to drag him out of the water. That's when she hears Theo say, "Sorry Lydia."

Turning and roaring, Nixie sees Theo's smirk just a second before a huge bolt of electricity hits her right in the chest and sends her flying back into the pipes behind her. Landing hard on the ground, she groans just as Lydia screams. But when she looks up, Scott has her, reaching down into the hole Theo had tried to throw Lydia down.

Nixie snarls when Theo claws into Scott's thigh, but when she tries to move her chest and back protest the movement. She still hadn't been electrocuted. But that didn't mean being hit by a huge ass bolt of lightning it in the first place didn't still hurt like a bitch.

"Feel that Scott?" As Theo talks, Nixie manages crawls to where Liam is struggling to move and she puts a hand on his back. Softly, she says in his ear, "Stay down. Help Scott when you can. I've got Lydia." And she turns back to Theo when he says, "Kanima venom. Just let it happen. Let it go. Let everything go." Scott's eyes widen as he feels his grip on Lydia slacking, and he shouts, "No!"

Scott tries, he really does. But with the venom in his system, his hand refuses to hold on any longer. And even as Lydia screams, she knows there's nothing she can do to prevent this.

But just as panic sets in, Lydia feels utter relief when Nixie screams, "Lydia!"

Theo turns to where he'd tossed her, only to be met with a swift punch to the gut that sends him flying all the way down the hall. And before he can get up or register what had just happened, Nixie is gone.

Dropped down into the hole, she dives straight for Lydia's dropping body. As soon as she's got her, Nixie wraps herself around Lydia and draws out her wings as soon as she's sure she won't hit something on the way down.

Luck, if she believed in such a thing, was most certainly on her side at this point. Because she manages to stop their drop to the concrete below literally a mere three feet before they hit the ground.

* * *

Jordan, feeling more confident in his abilities than ever, suddenly feels his stomach drop out from under him. Lydia's scream had reached him first, but it was a safe bet that Nixie was with her, so whatever threat was coming would be stopped, or at the very least would be diverted for a moment.

Then he heard Nixie's scream for Lydia, and he jerked his head around, as though he could somehow see what was happening if he did.

That gave Sebastien the upper hand long enough to knock him down to the ground.

As the fire went out, Jordan watches Sebastien turn back into a man, and then take off down the tunnels. Leaning back against the wall behind him, he mutters, "Nixie. What happened?"

He ponders for a moment going the other way, finding Nixie and Lydia, and figuring out if they're safe. Then he could go after the beast again.

But by then, the beast might be gone. The beast might've found Scott and the others, and the pike, and then be headed off for some other part of the country. And if he did that, who knows if they would ever find him to stop him again.

Lighting himself back on fire, he starts marching down the hall after the beast, a new found rage and determination fueling him to stop Sebastien at all costs.

* * *

Lydia leans back from Nixie when her feet hit the floor. Above them are pipes and metal beams for miles. It was amazing Nixie had the accuracy to pull out her wings at the last minute and use them to stop their descent. Back to Nixie, Lydia asks, "And what were you going to do if there wasn't room for you to pull out your wings and fly?" "Wrap them around you and brace for impact?"

Lydia gives her a look, but Nixie says, "The wings are tough and can take a beating if they need to. So are my scales. Now come on. We need to find a way out of here. I can't fly out. There aren't any openings above us that would allow my wings to fly high enough. There has to be another way."

* * *

Deucalion, Scott, and Liam all round the corner as Theo lies there on the ground, tossed there like a rag doll by the beast. Stupid boy actually thought that he could take the beast's power by simply stabbing his claws into his gut.

Glaring at Deucalion, Theo says, "You lied to me. You and Scott."

Bending down to Theo's level, Deucalion says, "That's right Theo. The whole time." Smiling at Scott, he adds, "It also didn't hurt that Nixie is the one who asked the favor in the first place."

Theo stares at him, confounded once again. Snarling, he asks, "What the hell is so special about her?!" Deucalion turns back to him and says, "Loyalty Theo. Loyalty and a protective streak that makes any other alpha werewolf pale in comparison. Even a true alpha. You would know that, if you hadn't been so obsessed with stealing Scott's and the beast's power this whole time."

Theo glares at them all, and then says sneeringly, "It would've never worked." Deucalion comments offhandedly, "It could've worked. With Belasko's talons. Unfortunately for you, Nixie happened to ask for those back as well."

And before Theo can comment, Deucalion reaches forward and snaps his neck. Shock evident on his face, Theo says, "You broke my neck." Liam can't help but turn to Scott and say, "If Nixie were here, she would be all over that." Scott nods, knowing the sarcastic comments would be flying about how Theo had just stated the obvious, and then says to Liam, "I know."

Deucalion, not nearly as sarcastic as Nixie, simply rises and says, "And good luck with that." Turning to Scott, he says, "There's an access grate that leads to the sublevel. That's where Lydia and Nixie will be." Liam asks, "Why hasn't Nixie just flown her back up?" "Too many beams and pipes hang in the air in the way. If I'm correct, she's only just accessed her wings?"

When Scott and Liam both nod, he says, "Then she's not trained enough to know how to maneuver through narrower gaps with them while flying. That'll come in time. Right now, she'd just crash and fall back down, and she probably knows that. We need to go to them." Liam nods and asks, "And what about Mason?" "We can still save your friend. Surely Nixie has ensured you know that."

Liam smiles a little at that, because Nixie had most certainly made it a clear point that they were saving Mason. The joy is short-lived though as they turn to leave and then Deucalion is shot in the back. Slumping against a wall and falling down, he says, "This just isn't my day."

As he falls, Gerard comes out of the shadows, Chris at his side, and says, "This is a surprising alliance Scott. You and Deucalion? How long have you been planning this clever little double cross?"

"About as long as he and I have been planning this one." Chris tosses the pike to Scott and asks, "Where's Nixie?" "Sublevel." "Go." Then he turns back to his father as the old man asks, "What are you doing?" "I knew when I brought you back, it would never be about saving lives. Only about immortalizing your own."

Turning on his father, gun raising the same time that his does, Chris says, "Scott, go. Now!"

As they round the corner and disappear, Gerard sneers at his son and says, "All this for them? For those we are sworn to hunt?!" "I live by Alison's code. We protect those who can't protect themselves. She knew better. That a person can't be judged by what they've become physically. It's who they are inside that counts."

Smirking, Chris says, "Nixie taught her that, and through Alison, she taught me as well. My daughter may have died, but she died for something she believed in. She died protecting the people she cared about most in this world. She died saving them. That's more than most people can say for themselves. It's more than you'll ever be able to claim."

Gerard scoffs and says, "You are deranged. You claim a dragon, a teenager, taught you honor and sacrifice." "That teenager is the only dragon to have existed for centuries. And even we Argents know how precious a dragon is. The Calaveras know that a dragon is to never be hunted, and they are to be trusted." Cocking his pistol, Chris says, "It's something you'll never be able to do. Because I'm not deranged. You are."

And from deeper in the tunnels, everyone can hear the gunshot ring out loud and clear. Scott and Liam can only hope that it means Chris is alright, and Gerard is finally taken care of again.

* * *

"I can't open this damn door!" Nixie comes over to the door Lydia is referring to and gives it a tug, but she can't budge it either. Sighing, she says, "It must have a seriously thick lock on the other side. Maybe I can pick it from this side. Here, give me…"

The blade that shoots through the wall beside them startles them both. Tilting her head, Nixie says, "Well, that's new." Backing up a step, keeping Lydia behind her, they hear a series of clangs and metal clashing with metal on the other side. Then the door just falls into the room.

Staring at it for a moment, Nixie then turns to Lydia and says, "I think we loosened it first." Lydia rolls her eyes even as she laughs, and then they both look to Kira when she says with a smile, "Sorry I'm late."

Rushing forward, Nixie hugs her tight and says, "Late is better than never. I'm so glad you're back." Kira nods and says, "It's not permanent." Freezing, Nixie pulls back and asks, "They're not…" "The skinwalkers aren't forcing me to stay or come back. They fixed the sword as a favor to you. But I promised them that I would come back and work with them. They said they can help me. It's just going to take time. Fortunately, I have lots of it."

Nixie nods, and then says, "We'll have a pity party later about you leaving. Right now, come on. We have to get back to Scott and Liam."

* * *

They round the corner just in time to see Sebastien release Scott from his hold around his neck. "Marie-Jeanne?"

Lydia steps forward and says, "Mason." Sebastien turns, eyes glowing, and Nixie steps up in front of Lydia and snarls, eyes glowing silver again. Sebastien tilts his head, and then smirks and says, "Dragon. I must confess, I will miss your little friend's memories when they are gone. They've been most helpful in determining who my enemies are and what they're capable of. But you are no match for me. Not even you."

As he begins to move towards them, Kira says, "Lydia, I think you're gonna need to try it a little louder."

Nixie puts a hand out when Lydia makes to move past her, but Lydia says, "Just have those wings ready." Nixie wraps her arms around Lydia protectively, ready to draw her back out of danger if that proves necessary. Then Nixie turns to Kira and says, "Get down!"

She ducks just in time, before Lydia shouts, "MASON!"

Nixie can actually see the pulses that come from the magnitude of Lydia voice. Ducking her head to avoid bursting her ear drums from the blast, she then peeks over Lydia's shoulder again to see what's happened.

The beast has burst into a shapeless black cloud. And as she narrows her eyes to peer inside, Nixie can see a body form and struggle to escape the mass.

Eyes bursting at the sight of his dark skin and converse sneakers, Nixie turns her head and says, "Corey, grab him!"

Corey has no idea how she knows that he's there, but he doesn't hesitate. He pulls himself off the wall and grabs Mason, drawing him into the protection of his arms.

Lydia can't help but smile, and she turns as Nixie says, "You did it!" She hugs Nixie tight, but then shrieks when Kira says, "Look out!" The black mass, roaring in anger and rage, barrels towards them. Nixie's wings shoot out and then snap shut in front of her, blocking Lydia from being hit. That doesn't stop the mass from trying to engulf her. She keeps a tight hold on Lydia as she's lifted from the ground and shoved into the pipes of a nearby wall.

"Nixie!"

She's pretty sure it was Scott who shouted her name. She's sure that she's in the way now, and that Scott can't kill the beast with the pike until he's sure he won't hit her. And Nixie does try to open her wings again, to shove the mass away and into the open for a clear shot, but the mass is too heavy and strong.

Squeezing Lydia tighter, Nixie's about to just shout for Scott to do it anyway. Her wings were out and her scales were up. And if she did get hit... well, hopefully it wouldn't be fatal for herself. All that mattered right now though, is that the damn beast finally dies. And she's about to tell Scott just that.

That's when the mass is suddenly ripped away from her. Dropping onto the ground, falling to the floor, Nixie opens her wings and Lydia rolls off of her to see what's happened.

Jordan has him, now pinning the beast against the wall of pipes, snarling at the black mass more angrily that Nixie had ever seen him. Jordan then turns and says, "Scott!"

He throws the pike and pierces the beast straight through the heart.

Nixie's not sure why, but she'd expected killing him to involve more of an exploding type of event. With all the chaos he caused, she figures it would've been appropriate, but that doesn't happen. Instead he just sort of dissolves right in Jordan's hands.

With the creatures vanished, Jordan turns off the flames, and immediately spins around to see Lydia and Nixie on the floor. And before Nixie can speak, Lydia says, "I think she's okay. She just couldn't push him away." Nixie nods in confirmation, but she still gasps when Jordan grabs her hand and pulls her quickly up off the floor. She's nearly caught up in his arms, when Scott asks, "Is everyone okay?"

"Not everyone!"

Nixie snarls and reluctantly leaves Jordan's warm and ready arms. Seriously... she's fucking tired now. And Theo is screwing up her being able to celebrate that they killed the beast. Moving to be beside Scott she sees Theo further down the hall. Wings unfurling again, tensing to wrap around Scott, she jumps when Kira steps up beside her and whispers, "I got this."

Nixie gives her a questioning look, but steps back and has her wings fold back down into her back, bumping into Jordan's chest once she's finished. His arms wrap around her waist and hold her securely to him as they watch Theo prepare to use up all his electrical energy to take out their alpha. But as the bolt flies, Kira swings her sword into the way and cuts the bolt off. And with her katana sword being a thing forged by lightning, it absorbs the blow.

Kira then says, "The skinwalkers have a message for you Theo. Your sister wants to see you."

Nixie's eyes widen because… well, that was news. And then Kira stabbed her sword into the ground and a tear went through the earth beneath them, a hole opening up near Theo's feet.

The girl that climbs up out of the ground looks like something you'd see out of a horror movie. Not that the rest of what they've seen isn't horror worthy, but that in particular makes a shiver crawl up Nixie's spine.

She even feels a tiny bit sorry for Theo as he screams, "Scott, help me! No! Scott, help me, Scott! No!" Scott even takes a step forward, as though he might try to help. But that tiny bit of pity Nixie feels does not mean she's going to let Scott save him from whatever punishment this is. So she reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. She doesn't say anything. She just assures that he doesn't move any closer to the evil boy that is disappearing into the ground beneath them.

For a moment after that, with the hole closed up again, everything is completely silent. And it's almost like everyone is afraid to speak, or else they might break the peace they've so rightfully earned out of all of this.

Finally though, Nixie blurts out, "Alright, I need a head count. Firstly, where are Stiles, Malia, and Braeden. Secondly, what happened to Deucalion and Chris. Thirdly, is Hayden still alive?" Liam jerks to look at her at the mention of Hayden, but the rest of the room slumps in relief and laughs at her.

Nixie just looks at them and says, "I don't see why everyone is laughing. I'm quite serious."

Scott turns to her and says, "We know. Give us a minute to make some calls. I'll get a hold of Stiles." Lydia says, "I'll call Argent." And Liam responds, "Why would Hayden be dying?" Nixie just tosses him her phone and says, "Call Deaton. Ask if she's okay."

Once everyone is making calls, Nixie gasps as she's spun around swiftly in Jordan's arms. She tries to look him over, to see if he's hurt, but he doesn't give her enough time. Her back ends up against a wall and his lips are on hers before she can even so much as utter a single word.

Lydia turns to tell her that Deucalion is fine and Chris patched him up and is fine as well, but instead just smirks and turns to see what Scott has to report on Stiles and Malia.

When Jordan finally pulls back, letting Nixie take a breath, he leans over to her ear and says gently, "Hi."

Her burst of laughter makes him smile and relax even further, and as he pulls back and lets her off the wall, he grins as she says, "Yeah, that was some hello. Are we making that a thing? Is that how we greet each other from now on. I'm not complaining, I'd just like to now."

He gives her hand a squeeze, and then turns to Lydia when she says, "Deucalion is healed and fine. He does want to swing by and say 'thanks' to Nixie for believing in him." Nixie points and says, "Scott believed in him too." Lydia just gives Nixie a look, and then turns when Scott says, "Stiles reports that they're okay too. Malia's mom did shoot Malia and Braeden. And he says that he got stabbed with a piece of broken glass, but Malia says that was his own clumsiness that did that."

Nixie says, "If he was being clumsy, then it was the desert wolf's fault. I call dibs on beating her to a pulp." Scott raises an eyebrow and says, "Well, it shouldn't be too hard now. Plan A worked. Malia took the power from her and now the desert wolf has none." Nixie ponders that for a moment, and then sighs and says, "So basically she's already been beaten and I shouldn't go kick her ass?" "I'd appreciate it if you left that to Malia." "Fine, but I'm not happy about it." "Noted."

Corey just looks around at all of them, and then asks, "Is she always like this?" Mason, still in his arms, smirks and says, "You get used to it. It's part of her charm."

And then Mason finds himself held tight in Nixie's arms instead of Corey's. Hugging her back, he says, "Thanks for getting me back." "Thanks for holding on long enough to get back. FYI, I can't lose anymore people. I'll go insane." Chuckling, Mason says, "I'll work on staying safe." "Good."

Leaning back and taking a breath, Nixie then looks to Liam when he says, "Hayden is stable, but he's not sure she'll heal. I'm going to see her at the clinic." Nixie nods and says, "Scott, go with him. I promised I'd send you to her as well once this was all over."

Once they're headed out, Nixie turns to Jordan. Coming up to him, she says, "I need to get Lydia back to the hospital for now. Can I meet you back home?" Nodding down at her, he kisses her one more time, and then says, "Drive safe." To which Lydia comments desperately, "Please!"

Nixie rolls her eyes as she moves to take Lydia's arm. "I only drove fast because we were short on time. I don't drive fast when it isn't necessary." Lydia gives her a look and says, "It was still terrifying!" "We were fine. Geez!"

Corey watches them walk out, and then asks again, "Seriously? All the time?"

Jordan pats his shoulder as he moves to follow the girls out of the tunnels. And as he turns back to Mason, Corey can't help but grin as he says, "Welcome to the club. Or pack, I guess I should say."

* * *

Chapter 10! Woohoo! One more chapter to go, and that's the epilogue! It will be posted hastily (as fast as I can), I promise. :)


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

And I'm interrupting again. Just a tiny warning. So, the intermission chapter was definitely the most M chapter in this whole story (in my opinion at least). However, there is going to be mention of some things in this chapter, and things implied here, that are M worthy. Again, I didn't go into any great details (nothing that I think would be against the rules of the cite. If someone disagrees, let me know); you will have to use your wonderful imaginations to visualize anything more intimate than what I have written.

Anyways, so you've been warned. And I'm sorry for interrupting again. But as this is the last chapter of this story, I can promise that it won't happen again! ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Epilogue

Malia and Lydia both turn to look as Nixie pulls into the parking lot next to their cars. Parking her bike and pulling off her helmet, she looks at both of them and asks, "What?"

Lydia quickly masks her confused look and says, "Nothing." "Oh, don't give me that. What were you expecting when I pulled up."

Lydia shrugs, but Malia answers honestly, "We thought Jordan would drop you off this morning. Maybe to further assert that you're his girlfriend now and you're taken."

Nixie blushes a little and says, "He knows he doesn't have to do that. Besides, that's what this is for." She gestures to the hickey on her neck, and then links arms with Lydia as they start walking towards the school.

Once inside, Lydia asks Nixie, "So, how is Stiles?" "He's fine. He and his dad talked about it, and it's probably a sure fire bet that Stiles is going to shoot for a future career in law enforcement." Lydia nods and as she leans against the lockers, waiting for Nixie to get her books, she asks, "And you?"

Nixie closes her locker and leans back against it as well before saying, "I could see myself as a cop. I could. But… I don't think that's what would make me happiest." Lydia tilts her head and says, "You love protecting people. That's what you do." "I love protecting the people closest to me. And yeah, the rest of the world too, but you guys are top priority, always."

Lydia smiles and nods that she knows that. Nixie then shrugs and says, "But… and I might still change my mind and decide to become a cop. I could do that." Malia comes up on her other side and asks, "But…"

Nixie looks at both of them, and then says, "The feeling I got from healing people, from taking their pain and their injuries away… that made me feel really good. And I mean… Scott… when he was dying… when he was basically dead… I brought him back to life… I saved him!"

Lydia smiles at the light shining in Nixie's now excited eyes. Nodding, Lydia asks, "So… nurse?" "I think so. I think doctor would be stretching the boundary a bit. I mean… I'd be in charge of so many lives and I wouldn't want to let anyone die. And… I mean… I can heal and take injuries, but I'm not God. I'm sure there's a limit to what I'm supposed to be willing to do with my abilities. But as a nurse… like Melissa… I can be there when I'm most needed. I can help the doctors save patients and I can be an inside woman for us in the future. You know, in case Melissa ever retires."

Malia nods and says, "I can see you as a nurse." "Thanks!"

Lydia laughs a little and says, "But none of us are going to be getting anywhere if we don't hurry up and get to class. Come on."

* * *

"But she'll be back. She still has to graduate." Nixie sighs as Lydia comments on Kira's untimely departure. They'd thrown her a small kind of goodbye party last night at Stiles' house. As much as they would've all liked to have seen her off, they knew she wouldn't want that. So Scott was the only one that went with her to drop her off in the desert.

Nixie almost went anyway, to assure for herself that the skinwalkers weren't going to break their promise and somehow hold Kira captive in the desert forever. But Kira assured her that the skinwalkers hadn't forgotten what they'd told her, and while they might be a little strange at times, they were women of their word. Kira wasn't a prisoner. She was just going to need to be with them for a while.

Stiles slips his backpack on as they head out the door and says, "That's the thing though, I don't know if she does. I mean, at least right away… When we started this school year, I was so stressed about everyone ending up in the same place after we graduate. But I don't think it matters. You know? We always seem to find each other anyway."

Putting an arm around Nixie, he adds, "And it doesn't hurt that there's no way in hell Nixie would ever let us completely fall apart again." Nixie smiles and says, "The confidence is appreciated." Stiles smiles back and says, "Even Alison in the end."

Both girls freeze where they're standing, and Stiles turns to look at them and asks, "Scott didn't tell you?" Nixie rolls her eyes and says, "If I can't keep secrets, how come everyone else gets to?" Stiles gives her a look and says, "I'm sure it just slipped his mind. Anyway, it was in the tunnels, right before you guys got there. When Sebastien had his hand around Scott's throat. The guy probably didn't even know what he was doing? His claws got into Scott's neck. He was going to kill him, but then he stopped and he said a name…"

Nixie blinks and then says, "Marie-Jeanne. I heard him say that. But I didn't understand…" Lydia nods and says, "He saw Scott's memories." Stiles adds, "He saw Alison." Lydia can't help grin a little bit as she says, "They must've looked like each other. I mean, maybe exactly like each other."

Stiles nods to Lydia and then turns to Nixie and says, "It gave Scott a chance to break free. She saved him. Alison saved his life." Nixie smiles a little and says, "She saved all of us." Stiles smiles back, and then says, "Come on. Scott's waiting for us in the library. By the way Lydia… he was wondering if you maybe had any ideas on how he might still put in an application to that scholarship? He knows he missed the deadline, but…"

Nixie ducks her head a little, and then says, "Okay… probably should've mentioned it earlier, but Scott didn't miss the deadline." Stiles looks to her and says, "Um… he said he did. He didn't even start to fill out the application. I saw it. Completely blank." "He didn't fill out his application that he picked up. I grabbed one too."

Lydia and Stiles both pause where they're now standing behind chairs at the library table. Staring at her in surprise, Lydia asks, "You filled out an application for Scott and turned it in? How did you…" And now Nixie rolls her eyes and says, "Oh please. Stiles has been forging his dad's signature for years. I've been trained by the best. And anyways, I kept the deadline on my own calendar at home to make sure I remembered it too. And when it looked like Scott wasn't going to have time to get it done… I just… I did it myself. Anyways, so he's in. One problem solved. Now… about this damn paper we still need to write."

Scott's arms lock around her from behind for a moment, the hug so tight that Nixie feels the air leave her lungs in surprise. Then Scott turns her around and with a huge smile on his face, he says, "Nixie, thank you so much." She just hugs him back and says, "Of course. That's what I'm here for." Stiles raises an eyebrow and asks, "Forging signatures?"

Nixie rolls her eyes at Stiles question, and then says, "No. Being awesome and keeping you people safe and happy. Now, I say again, how about we get on finishing this damn paper."

* * *

Nixie is nearly done with the paper she was writing, highlighting another line in her book so she remembers where she quoted it from, when they all hear a siren briefly sound off twice from the parking lot.

Standing up and moving to the windows, Nixie grins at seeing Jordan slide out of his cruiser and move to lean against the side, waiting for her. Dashing back to the table to pack up her stuff, she says, "I gotta go guys." Stiles perks up and smirks before asking, "Is he taking you to jail? Is he going to cuff you? Are you kinky that way?"

Nixie sticks her tongue out at him and then says, "You would like to know, wouldn't you?" Eyes widening, he says, "Oh God, no not really. Now I'm going to have that mental image burned in my head forever." "Well, you shouldn't have brought it up then."

Hugging Lydia, she says, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." "Be safe." "I'm riding with a cop. How much safer could I be?"

Outside, Nixie tosses her bag into the backseat of his cruiser and asks, "Are we going home first so I can drop off my bike?" "Actually, if you aren't opposed, we'll put that in the extended trunk and just head out from here. I have reservations in three hours and we have a stop to make before we go eat so we probably don't have time to swing by the house."

Nixie pauses at that, and then turns to him and says, "I'm not dressed for any place that would require you to make a reservation." "I also have a bag of clothes in the back seat for you. A variety of stuff. Pick whatever you want." Narrowing her eyes at him, she asks, "What exactly is the occasion for this?"

Taking her hand, drawing her closer to stand in front of him, he says, "To take you on a date that isn't three counties over. And to spend the evening with you here, in public, without your friends having to be present so the world doesn't wonder if we're a couple."

She stares up at him a moment more, and then smiles gently and says, "I love you." He smiles back and says, "I love you too. Does that mean this is okay?" "This is wonderful. Though I do seriously doubt wherever we're going is going to be able to match your cooking skills. You've spoiled me too often for that."

Chuckling, he says, "I'll grab your bike." But she links her arms around his neck, and asks, "Where are we going?" "That is a surprise." "Jordan…" "Nixie…"

She bites her lower lip, and Jordan groans and says, "Don't do that." She laughs and asks, "Why not?" "You know why. And we're in the school parking lot."

And yes, that is true. And yes, he's been giving her space on that front. Though Malia was waiting for the day he would drive her to school, making sure everyone knew who Nixie was with, he left the extent of his claim on her to the hickeys he put on her neck.

But, Jordan's point has still been in Nixie's mind. She's eighteen, and in school or not, there's nothing anyone can do anymore. She's old enough to date whoever she wants. And that includes Jordan.

Sliding one hand up to run through his hair, she bites her lower lip again and says, "I know." And then she pulls him down to kiss her.

His surprise only lasts for a moment, and then his arms are wrapping around her waist, pulling her directly up against his body. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss, he ignores the sudden sound he hears somewhere in the distance.

But when Nixie starts laughing, he pulls back to see what it is. And the sound he'd heard that she'd distracted him from at first was a cat call from Stiles, a series of high pitched whistles from Scott, and a beaming Lydia who was clapping, along with several others who had come out to see why a siren had gone off to call Nixie outside.

Chuckling along with her, pressing his forehead to hers, he asks softly, "You ready?" "Uh-huh." They pile her bike into the trunk, and as Jordan is walking her back to her side, opening the door for her as usual, she asks as offhandedly as possible, "Did you happen to bring home a pair of cuffs from work?" Raising an eyebrow, he says, "Yes. There's always a pair on my belt. Why?" "No reason. Stiles just mentioned something that has me intrigued."

Raising an eyebrow, Jordan says teasingly, "I can't wait to hear what that is. But later. Much later."

* * *

When they first pulled up to Eichen, Nixie wasn't sure what they were doing. She thought maybe the pit-stop he had to make was somehow work related, which was fine. He was technically taking half of the day off in order to take her to dinner. It wouldn't be surprising if Noah or someone else at the office had given him one last assignment before officially setting him free for the evening.

But then he opened her door for her and got her to come in with him. He still had his badge on him, which he showed to an orderly so they could start working their way down to the lower levels. But apart from that, Jordan was dressed in street clothes now, so he didn't look the part of a deputy.

And then he started walking her down a few familiar turns and hallways, until they were heading down the hall for Naomi's room. Nixie pauses at the end of it, and Jordan turns to look at her and asks, "Hey. You alright?" "Yeah. I'm fine."

He watches her a moment more, and then comes up to her and cups her face in his hands. Kissing her tenderly, nibbling on her bottom lip a little until he feels her relax more in his arms, he then pulls back and says, "It'll be fine. Show her your eyes." "I don't even know how that worked the last time. How do we know…" "We don't know that it'll work again. But if you don't try… you aren't going to figure out that it will either."

So here she is; standing in front of her mother's room. And she's broken again, her body twitchy and her eyes wild as she scans the room. And the minute Naomi sees Nixie, she jumps up and asks with a cruel smile, "Hello darling! Do you want to play?"

Nixie lights up her silver eyes, for a moment still terrified that her mother will just beat her head against the window and demand to play again. But relief floods her system as Naomi's gaze becomes clearer, her body relaxing and a gentleness entering her features that Nixie recognizes as her true mother.

Jordan watches it too, and then grins and steps aside so Nixie can talk with her mother.

Naomi steps up to the glass and says, "Hello baby girl." "Hey mama." Naomi smiles, and then asks, "Did you get your friend out? Is she alright?" "Yeah. Yeah, we got her out. And everything's fine now." "Good."

Silence for a moment, and then Nixie says, "I don't even know where to begin mom. I don't…" "Tell me anything dear. I want to hear about how you've been and about your friends. I want to hear about you and your eyes and what exactly was going on that night. And also, I'd like to hear about this boyfriend who is 'the hottest boyfriend I could possibly imagine', I believe you said."

Nixie blushes a deep red and then Naomi looks over when Jordan brings himself back into view. Wrapping an arm around Nixie, kissing her temple, he smirks and asks, "Really? Is that how hot I am?" Of course, he knows that she probably meant that literally. He was a hellhound. He was hot. But still…

Nixie elbows him in the gut, to which he chuckles and says, "Be nice." "You be nice." "Hey, your mom started it." Naomi chuckles at them and says, "And I guess that would make you the boyfriend." "Yes mam." She looks him up and down, and then says, "Take good care of my girl." "When she'll let me."

Nixie rolls her eyes, but smiles when Naomi laughs and says, "I approve." "Awesome. So… about the eyes. Well… you see mom… I'm…"

* * *

Naomi was sitting on the bed in her room, listening as her daughter finishes up explaining everything. And by everything… well, Nixie told her everything. From Scott being an alpha werewolf to Lydia being a banshee. From Jordan being a hellhound to Scott's girlfriend being a kitsune.

Nixie started from the beginning. Not from when Scott was bitten. No… she started from when she first met Stiles. Then to when she became friends with Lydia. Then to Allison and Scott.

Then she got into when Scott became a werewolf, and continued on from there. And Naomi listened with rapt attention, coming off the bed and sitting on the ground on the other side of the plexi-glass from Nixie when she started talking about when Alison died.

Explaining that she was a dragon wasn't really the hard part for Nixie. She was proud to be a dragon and proud to be a part of Scott's pack. The hard part was talking about the scars. Because aside from the one Naomi had caused herself… well… Nixie knew it would be a lot to take in.

Jordan helped her with that part. He knew the stories behind each one at this point, and as Nixie would show Naomi a scar, Jordan would explain how she got it.

The one on her chest made Naomi put a hand over her mouth, but she still didn't speak. She didn't make to say anything or to interrupt the story, until Nixie was finally done.

Then Naomi says, "It's… it's a lot to process. I believe you of course. I've seen your eyes and… I'm here mentally obviously. I don't know how else you'd explain those things without something as dramatic as that being the truth. But still… it's a lot to process. And you… you're a dragon?"

Nixie nods, and then Naomi turns to Jordan and asks, "And that's because she's protective?" "She's a blue dragon specifically because she's so protective. Which apparently makes her all the more rare."

And then Nixie can't help but laugh when Naomi says, "Well, of course you are dear. Never was or will be another soul quite as protective as you are."

Naomi smiles at her daughter, and then says sadly, "You've been through so much. I'm sorry I haven't been there to help you through it." "It's alright mom. You did what was best. That's all anyone can do."

* * *

Though Jordan did try, he couldn't get an orderly to open the door so Nixie could hug her mom. But Naomi just smiled and says, "One step at a time. We'll get there sweetheart. Now… go enjoy your date."

As they head out of the building, the sun creeping towards the horizon, Nixie leans into Jordan's side and says, "Thank you." He kisses the top of her head and says, "We'll come up with how often you want to go see her and make a schedule. They won't let you down there without a deputy or other cop present, but we'll work it out."

He smiles when she wraps an arm around his waist and hugs him tightly. And then he chuckles when she asks, "So… where we going?" "I told you it was a surprise." "Ugh!"

But the smile on her face told him that she was the farthest thing from annoyed that a person possibly could be.

* * *

Nixie honestly can't get over this place. She hadn't even known it existed. But currently they were sitting in a little Italian diner called Isabella's.

Well, not in it really. They weren't inside anymore. They were outside, on a patio that was almost directly next to the river that flowed beside the restaurant. The entire area was lit up completely by small lights contained in fancy jars that hung from the metal frames that surrounded the area, along with vines that stretched up those poles. Red roses grew from those vines and decorated the area as well.

It was beautiful. It was also private. Jordan had them seated next to the railing closest to the riverside, and currently there was only one other couple outside; an elderly gentleman and his wife who looked as though they'd frequented this place for years.

Turning back to Jordan, who was sitting next to her, not across from her, she takes his free hand in hers and asks, "How did you even find out about this place?"

He grins at her and says, "I found it because of you. Because when your girlfriend loves Italian as much as you do… you take the time to find the perfect Italian restaurant." Nixie laughs at him, and then blushes when he says, "You look beautiful by the way."

She'd pulled her hair into a bun on her head, strands falling down to frame her face on the sides. And after going through the selection of clothes Jordan had brought for her to choose from, she'd elected for finally, once in her life, wearing a dress. It was one Lydia had convinced her to get one time they went shopping. It was a shiny black that shimmered against the lights that hit it. A deep V neck was the only part of it that Nixie felt even slightly uncomfortable about, but other than that, she loved the dress. And considering she didn't like dresses… that said a lot. It stopped just above her knees, the lower half of the dress being loose and wavy while the top half fit her to a tee. The straps of the dress tied behind her neck, and the back of the dress was non-existent for two-thirds of the way down her back.

Which is why she blushed deeper when Jordan's hand found her back, his fingers tracing aimless patterns across her bare skin there. Grinning at her, he says, "You are. You are so beautiful." Finally looking at him again, she says, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Though she hadn't noticed at the time, but he wasn't actually in his usual street clothes. He'd come to pick her up in his work jacket, which wasn't unusual. But then he was also in a pair of nice black jeans and some shiny black shoes. And when they arrived and he removed his jacket, it had revealed him wearing a button up white shirt with a dark blue tie.

Needless to say, Nixie is glad she decided on wearing the black dress.

When the waiters come out to bring them their food, Nixie sighs at the smells. And Jordan laughs when they leave and Nixie quickly assures, "It still doesn't smell as good as what you make." Nodding, he says, "I'll keep that in mind. If being a cop ever fails, I'll try to make a living as a chef." "Good plan."

As they eat their meals and talk about their days, Nixie notices for the first time that Jordan keeps reaching for the pocket of his jeans, as though trying to ensure that something is still there. And because he clearly doesn't want to tell her yet, she tries to not bring it up.

But after he checks it for maybe the twenty-fifth time, she takes a final sip from his wine glass _(she's technically not old enough to drink, but what the hell)_ and then says, "Okay… what's the deal?" Jordan turns his attention back to her and asks, "What do you mean?" "I mean, you keep checking your pocket as though you expect something to suddenly fall out of it. Should I be worried? Are you expecting someone to call you away for work or something?"

Jordan watches her for a moment, and then he smiles and chuckles before saying, "Guess I wasn't hiding it as well as I thought." "Not so much. Come on, out with it." "Take a walk with me."

She blinks in confusion as he suddenly stands up, but as he holds out his hand to her, she takes it and rises with him. He leads her down the steps onto the sandy part of the shore by the river. Nixie takes off the heels she ended up putting on and as they walk nearer to a nicely placed boulder that rests beside the water, Nixie lets her toes skim across the water beside them.

Jordan then pulls her over to the rock and sits down on the edge, patting the seat beside him.

For a moment they stay silent, and Nixie tries to wait patiently for him to say what he has to say. She's about to burst though, and is nearly about to tell him to just spit it out, when he finally says, "I don't want to scare you or anything."

When he turns to look at her, he chuckles when she says, "Have you met me? Furthermore, have you seen half of the things I've seen? We literally just took out 'The Beast'. What could you possibly do to scare me at this point?" "That is a good point." "I know. I'm kind of smart." "Oh really?"

She narrows her eyes at him, but grins all the same and says, "Yes. Hadn't you noticed?" "I have in fact."

He stares into her eyes a moment more, and then says, "You're still in high school."

For a brief moment Nixie frowns, and she says, "But I'm eighteen… so that doesn't matter. We can still be a couple in public now. It's…" Jordan nods and says, "I'm not changing my opinion on that baby. That's not… that's not what I'm getting at." "Okay, then what?" "You're in high school right. You're about to graduate. And after that you go to college to study and get a degree... What I'm saying is that there is a lot of things that are going to happen in the near future. And I just want you to know that I'm not rushing you. I just… after all we've been through the past few months… I want to give you this… to show you how serious I am about us and where we're going."

Nixie nods, but then says, "I just need to know something for the record. Whatever you're about to do… this isn't because you still think I'm insecure about you and Lydia… right?" "No baby. I know we're good on that. I just… I mostly just want to do this. I found… well… you'll see it in a minute. But I thought it was perfect and…"

He sighs and says, "Alright. Here goes."

He pulls the little box out of his pocket, and as he places it in her hands, he moves in front of her and bends down on one knee. "Open it."

She stares at him for a moment, and then flips open the little red box.

Inside… is a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire nestled on top. Cut in a square shape, the gem is wrapped around and seemingly held in place by a pair of wings. The rest of the band is designed to look as though several strands of silver are intertwining and wrapping around each other.

Nixie stares at it so long that when Jordan reaches out for her hand, she jumps in surprise. Looking up at him, she asks softly, "What… how…" He smiles gently and says, "I actually ended up having to go to the mall to take care of some kids graffitiing the side of the building. I went in later to talk to the manager, and as I was walking away… I saw this in the display case and… it was perfect, I thought. But if you don't…" But Nixie shushes him before he can comment on possibly taking it back, and then says softly, "It's beautiful."

Jordan smiles at her again, and then rolls his eyes when she says, "But you shouldn't have! I mean… I don't have…" "Woman, you're not supposed to buy me a ring." She stares at it a moment longer, and then looks back up at him and asks, "What… what's it… for?"

He reaches for her left hand, and then pulls the ring out of the box she's still holding. Slipping it on her ring finger, fitting it beautifully, he says, "This… is for us getting engaged. Because Nixie… I would be so greatly honored and so incredibly blessed and happy… if you'd agree to marry me."

Nixie stares at the ring on her finger, and then lifts her eyes to him. She nods her head for a moment, and then smiles and laughs before saying, "You actually made me speechless. I… I can't… I can't even… Oh my God."

Jordan grins up at her, and then laughs when she finally says aloud, "But yes. Yes. A hundred-thousand times yes!"

And then she can't stop. Gasping in a breath, she says, "Oh my God, it's beautiful. I love you. I love you so much. And it is perfect. Oh my God. Oh, I should've guessed, shouldn't I. You fiddling with your pocket so much. So stupid. I should've…"

She only stops because Jordan leans forward and kisses her silent. When he pulls back, he brushes his nose against hers and says, "I love you too baby. And thank you for not noticing. I like it when I can surprise you."

And he can't help but laugh when a light rain finally begins falling from the sky. Nixie runs a hand over her face, trying to stop the tears, but Jordan just pulls her to her feet and kisses her again, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off her feet.

As they're driving home later, Jordan grins when Nixie tells him he should consider himself a very accomplished man. She doesn't remember a time when it had started raining because she'd cried tears of pure joy.

* * *

Nixie is in the bedroom, changing into pajamas and preparing for bed, when Jordan comes in and asks, "Oh, and before I forget... what exactly did Stiles say about handcuffs that had you so intrigued?"

He still doesn't find out till much later; through much teasing and kissing and tickling; about just exactly what had her intrigued. And once he found out… well, he couldn't help but chuckle before asking if that was really something she wanted to try in the future.

Her blush was answer enough. Though she went on a slight defensive saying that she didn't want Jordan to think she was obscenely kinky or anything like that; it was obvious to him that the idea that Stiles had inadvertently presented had peaked her interest and imagination.

Hence them staying up well past two in the morning that night. Jordan actually called into the office for a personal day the next morning, as they were both still so tired and neither actually wanted to leave the bed. He can honestly say though, that the end result of that bit of 'exploration' was incredibly satisfying for all involved.

He's just not entirely sure how to explain to the sheriff how his pair of cuffs ended up being frozen and eventually snapped in half at the chain. But he'll worry about that when he goes back to work tomorrow. Because right now all he can do is grin at the ridiculously happy smile on Nixie's face as she admires the ring that now rests snuggly on her finger. She'd already texted a picture to Lydia, who was now peppering her with questions about when and where the wedding would be.

As Nixie walks up behind him at the stove where he's cooking a late breakfast, he grins when she asks, "What are your thoughts on the color theme for the wedding being dark blue?" "I think I figured that would be the theme before I even bought the ring to give to you."

Nixie hugs him tighter and says, "I love you." "I love you too Nixie. Forever and Always."

She grins into his back and says, "Forever and Always. I like the sound of that."

* * *

And it's finished! So that was Season 5b with Nixie everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Hope it made you cry and laugh (at least laugh). Thank you all so much for sticking with the story this far and for your patience as I worked on posting all the chapters. And until next time, (whenever the inspiration hits me again) I love all you lovely people, and that's a wrap! :)


End file.
